El Regreso del Mal, la perdición del Elegido
by Chica Joker
Summary: -Ya no queda mucho tiempo, todo está por terminar. Link, espero que comprendas que no traté de engañarte, al contrario ¡solo quise protegerte! La maldad no ha muerto y tratará de hacer retroceder al bien. Luz y sombras se fundirán dejando al mundo en tinieblas si el Elegido no hace algo por evitarlo. Personajes propios y una aventura bastante malvada. Suculento Zelink al final.
1. Regreso a Casa

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la perdición del Elegido**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Regreso a casa.**

 **##############################**

Aquí les traigo otro fic de TLOZ, espero les agrade. Notas y disclaimer al final.

 **##############################**

Tras la muerte de Ganondorf, la partida de Midna al mundo crepuscular y llevar a la princesa Zelda de nuevo a su castillo, Link se marchó de la ciudadela con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Para empezar, aún no caía en cuenta que su amiga de varias semanas se hubiera marchado sin decir nada. Sus palabras finales le dejaron cierta duda, la cual jamás podría resolver. Cabalgando en las verdes praderas de Hyrule, dirigió a su fiel yegua Epona a las tierras rocosas de Kakariko. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al reconocer que su amiga Midna nunca volvería al mundo de la luz. Ella había destruido el espejo...¿con qué motivo? No lo sabía exactamente, pero de algo sí estaba seguro. Midna no haría algo de lo cual no estuviera segura. Unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus mejillas hasta terminar rodando a su barbilla. No entendía tanto sentimentalismo, tal vez recordó que en medio de tanta masacre que vivió seguía siendo un humano.

Al llegar a la Villa, los niños reconocieron enseguida los cascos de la yegua. Salieron del templo de Leonardo, seguidos por éste y por Ilia. La chica corrió al ver a su amigo de la infancia llegar con algunas heridas, pero contento después de todo. El horror ya había terminado. Link bajó de la yegua, se enjugó una lágrima que estaba por caer de su ojo y sonriendo ampliamente fue a abrazar a los niños que se le acercaban. Epona relinchó contenta. Link se abrió paso entre los pequeños que le hacían uno que otro cuestionamiento. Llegó hasta Ilia, quien terminó por abrazarlo de un modo efusivo, le hacía bien el verlo con vida. Link correspondió el abrazo.

-Es hora de volver a casa.

Ilia estaba feliz de ver de nueva cuenta a su amigo a quien tanto quería. Leonardo les facilitó un carro con el cual llevarían a los niños otra vez a Ordon. Prepararon todo ese día para partir al siguiente por la mañana. Ya por la noche se dispusieron a cenar, la hora en la que los niños no dejaban de atosigar al joven héroe con preguntas muy comunes.

-¿Cómo era ese villano que derrotaste, Link?-Preguntaba Talo emocionado.

-¿De verdad era muy malo?-Preguntaba Iván impresionado.

-¿Cómo es la princesa Zelda? ¿Es bella y adinerada, no?-Preguntó Bea.

-No creo apropiado que preguntes algo así, Bea. En esa clase de circunstancias lo que debe importar son otras cosas.-Lalo soltaba su comentario, el cual nadie escuchó.

Link solo atinaba a sonreír.

-Niños, ya dejen de molestarlo. Mejor vayan a asearse y a dormir. Mañana regresamos a casa.

Ilia intervino para rescatar a Link de esa lluvia de preguntas. Estaba notablemente cansado, con algunas heridas y sin ánimos de nada. Leonardo le preparó una habitación al muchacho, quien luego de darse un baño, no dudó en ir a dormir. Estaba muy exhausto. Tal vez solo Ilia y Leonardo lo entendían. Ilia lo arropó hasta el cuello, éste se soltó riendo, lo trataba como a un niño.

-Gracias, Ilia. Necesito descansar.

-No, Link, no agradezcas. Por el contrario, yo debo agradecerte el que me devolvieras mi memoria perdida. Sin ti, seguiría sin poder recordarte. Me hiciste mucha falta.

-Perdona, pero se cruzaron muchas cosas. No solo debí ayudarte, me comprometí con otros para ayudarles. Y bueno, la Princesa Zelda ha regresado a su trono. Ya el mal se ha ido para siempre.

Ilia le abrazó de nueva cuenta.

-Lo sé. Imagino que no debió ser nada fácil para ti. Mírate. Todo lastimado. Cuando regresemos a casa papá creerá que te he golpeado.

-Jejejejejeje. Ya te conoce.

-¡Oye!

-Solo estoy bromeando.

-Vaya broma.

-No te enojes. Solo quise despejarme de tantas cosas. No fue fácil.

-Entiendo.-La chica esbozó una sonrisa-¿Sabes? Cada día que estaba desmemoriada, solo rogaba a las Diosas el que ese llamado Link volviera a salvo. Aún sin saber claramente quien eras, ya me preocupaba por ti.

-Y te lo agradezco. Ellas te escucharon.

-No del todo. Estás sangrando aun.

-No es nada. Tu abrazó me lastimó.

-¡Hmm!

-Jejejeje, no es verdad.

Siguieron charlando hasta un poco entrada la noche. A la mañana siguiente, subieron al carro después de desayunar. Llevaban provisiones para el resto del viaje, el cual no les tomaría mas de un día llegar* eso si no había más monstruos que aniquilar. Antes de que partieron, llegó Moy con un caballo. Abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, contento de verlo sano y salvo.

-Link, me alegro de haberles alcanzado. Voy con ustedes a Ordon.

-Me alegro mucho de verlo, Moy. Estábamos a punto de partir. Él es el señor Leonardo. Nos ayudó mucho al rescatar y refugiar a los niños aquí.

-Hola, mucho gusto.

-Gracias, de verdad estaré en deuda con usted siempre.

-No diga eso, fue un honor salvar a la familia de este muchacho tan valiente. Veo que van un poco retrasados. Será mejor que partan ahora para que no les caiga la noche antes de llegar a su casa.

-Sí, Leonardo, de nuevo gracias. Espero poder visitarlos pronto.

Lila, la hija de Leonardo, se despidió de los niños un poco triste, ya que estarían de nuevo solos. Abrazó a Iván, a quien consideró su mejor amigo. Bea puso los ojos en blanco, un tanto celosa por eso. Sin embargo, subió a la parte trasera del carro junto a Ilia, con quien empezó a tener una charla el resto del camino. Moy llevaba el carro, jalado por su caballo mientras que Link iba montado en el lomo de Epona. El viaje transcurrió sin ninguna clase de complicaciones, descansaron luego de unas horas para almorzar y continuaron hasta entrar al bosque de Farone. Antes de que cayera la noche, estaban entrando a Ordon. Los pobladores salieron a ver a sus hijos, Petra y Sancho fueron por Talo y Lalo, Bea fue recibida por su madre Otilia y su padre Próspero, quien la abraza feliz de verla. El alcalde Bono recibe a su hija de la misma manera, con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad. En tanto, Iván y su padre van a ver a Juli, quien ha dado a luz a su hija. Una tierna niña pequeña. Link estaba contento de verlos a todos reunidos. Se acercó a Moy, quien tiene en brazos a la infante recién nacida.

-Mírala, tan frágil, tan dulce...

-¿Cómo la nombrarán?-Se interesó el joven en saber.

-Lena. Se llamará Lena. Así se llamaba mi abuela. Era una mujer muy valiente. Y una guerrera.

-Me alegro mucho. Suena bonito su nombre.-Link lanza un suspiro largo-Bueno, yo me voy a casa. Ha caído la noche y es hora de dormir. Ya mañana será otro día.

-Sí. Pero duerme bien. Mañana debemos ir a inspeccionar el bosque. Debemos asegurarnos que ya no quedan más de esas alimañas infestando. Descansa.

-Igualmente.

Todos se metieron en sus casas con excepción de Ilia. Ella siguió a Link hasta su casa. Éste se giró de pronto, siendo sorprendido por la muchacha.

-Ilia, me asustaste.

-Jijijiji. Lo siento. Solo quise hablar contigo un momento antes de que vayas a dormir.

-Bien, te escucho.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de pronto, ella estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, sé que ya te lo han dicho muchas veces, pero, te agradezco de nuevo.

-No hay de qué.

-Estaba pensando, si mañana cuando regreses de ir al bosque podemos ir a la fuente a charlar de algo importante. Es con respecto a un tema que no deseo que los demás oigan, en especial mi padre y los niños. Son muy entrometidos.

-Sí, como quieras. Pero dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-No te lo diré. Quiero ver tu reacción mañana. Si te lo digo ahora, ya no será tan interesante.

-Eres misteriosa algunas veces. Te gusta dejarme picado con la duda.

-Así es, creo que por eso hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo.

-Ya lo creo. Bueno, hasta mañana.

-Duerme bien.

La joven humana se despidió de Link, yendo de una vez a casa. Link subió las escaleras de su casa y entró después de un tiempo. Se despojó de las ropas verdes, las guardó en un baúl y se dio un baño con agua tibia. Pasó la esponja por su cuerpo herido, lavando con cuidado algunas heridas. Cayó la sangre seca, tiñendo el agua un poco. Comenzó a relajarse, el sueño le estaba venciendo. Sin embargo, una imagen de Midna pasó por su cabeza.

-"Midna...no comprenderé del todo por qué destruiste el espejo...sabías de sobra que era el único modo que teníamos para seguir viéndonos, tal vez tenías miedo de volver a pasar por tanto dolor y lo entiendo...Pero ya hay paz, ya no tenemos nada que temer...Te extrañaré mucho"

Una vez en su cama, cerró los ojos lentamente hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Durante la noche, no dejó de soñar con una persona, pero no se trataba de Midna. Unos bellos ojos azules pasaron por su mente una y otra vez. Su cabello castaño, su sonrisa a veces rígida. Recordó que siendo un lobo la conoció, ella se sentía tan culpable por su estado, y él solo quiso decirle que no era su culpa. La monarca de su hogar, la Princesa Zelda. No sabía mucho sobre ella, pero estaba seguro de que era una buena persona. Después de todo, juntos habían combatido contra Ganondorf. Era una chica hermosa, tendría más o menos su edad. Era bastante seria, pero cuando se le conocía de cerca era una mujer muy feliz y contenta.

Link despertó un poco sobresaltado. Era cierto que su belleza lo había impactado de primera vista, pero la había mirado unas pocas veces, ¿cómo era posible que pensara en ella de ese modo? Después de todo, era una mujer. Princesa o no, ella robaba miradas. Comenzó a sentirse confuso, así que mejor fue por un poco de agua y regresó a dormir.

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

-Link...ya Ganondorf ha muerto...la paz ha regresado...Mira cómo se marchan las nubes que opacaban el cielo. Ahora solo nos resta ir a nuestros hogares.

La Princesa Zelda esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos miraban con un brillo diferente el cielo celeste, la partida de Midna había sido triste para Link, pero la felicidad de la Princesa era un consuelo.

-Sí, Majestad. Al fin todo ha terminado. Pero, ¿Qué hará con el cadáver de este sujeto?

-Fuerzas malignas aun lo merodean desde afuera. Su poder oscuro debe morir junto con él, y eso solo se logrará al sellar su cuerpo en una mazmorra para ello. Yo lo transportaré con mi magia, me haré cargo.

-Pero, ¿acaso no es peligroso? Puedo ayudarla.

-No, Link. Injusto sería encomendarte tareas que me corresponden. Ya has tenido suficiente con todo lo ocurrido. Regresa a casa. Y una vez más, gracias.

-No hay de qué. Juro que cada vez que se requiera, mi espada estará a su servicio, Majestad.

Zelda sonrió de nuevo.-Link, joven guerrero, te daré cualquier cosa que desees, aunque para ser franca, ni con todo lo que poseo será suficiente para pagarte tan grande favor. Has arriesgado tu vida de una manera fiera, valiente y decidida. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada. Su Alteza.

-¿Nada? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, no quiero nada porque ya lo tengo todo. Una familia, un hogar, amigos, gente que me espera en casa. Soy libre, y mi felicidad consiste en buen plato de comida y el cabalgar con mi yegua a todos lados. He ganado mucha experiencia con esta aventura y he conocido gente de toda clase. Me he enfrentado a terribles enemigos y sobre todo, gané una amiga tan leal como Midna. Además tuve la fortuna de pelear a su lado. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedir?

Zelda se quedó impactada con tanta humildad desbordando de las palabras de Link.

-¿Dinero, una casa, propiedades?

-No, gracias. Ya tengo una casa. Es pequeña, pero cómoda. Dinero, bueno, no gano mucho en Ordon pero me es suficiente para vivir. No requiero nada de eso.

-Insisto. No me quedaría conforme si no me pides nada.

-Bueno...-Link se quedó pensativo unos segundos.-Entonces deme lo que usted quiera. Lo que sea lo recibiré con agrado.

Zelda soltó una risita tímida, tan bella, nadie antes la había oído.-De acuerdo, te daré una cantidad de rupias para que te mantengas el resto de tu vida.

-¿En serio? No quiero volverme un holgazán, jajajajajajaja.

La risa de Link era amena y contagiosa. Zelda se soltó riendo junto con él, era muy gracioso.

-Jejejeje, vaya sentido del humor. No te preocupes, puedes ocupar el dinero para ayudar a tu gente. Y si necesitas un trabajo mejor, yo te puedo ayudar en eso.

-Muy bien. Entonces, quiero que me dé permiso alguna vez para medirme como caballero real.

-¿Caballero real? ¿Qué no has tenido ya suficiente con lo que te ha pasado? ¿Quieres seguir peleando?

-No encuentro otra ocupación propia para mí.

-Aunque...debes nacer en una casta de caballeros para poder serlo. No cualquiera puede ser un caballero real, por más aptitudes que tenga.

-Uh...qué lástima.

-Deja que vea otras posibilidades. Por lo pronto, ve a casa. Te encargo que en la medida de lo posible vayas y dejes la espada maestra en su pedestal. Recuerda que en el futuro otros guerreros pueden ocuparla y deberá estar en sus sitio reposando hasta que llegue dicho tiempo. Por el momento ya no es necesaria, así que te lo encargo mucho, joven guerrero.

-Sí, como ordene, Su Majestad.

Link hizo una reverencia de lo más servicial frente a Zelda, quien se inclinó un poco delante de él. Le sonrió de nueva cuenta y Link se retiró sobre el lomo de su yegua. Ahora debía ir a Kakariko por lo niños. Un viaje a casa estaba por iniciar...

 ***End Flash Back***

Link abrió los ojos, era de día. Moy estaba conversando con Braulio mientras esperaban a que saliera, tenían ya rato gritándole para que despertara.

-¡Enseguida bajo!-Les gritó desde una ventana.

Link tomó sus ropas ordonianas, se peinó, tomó la espada maestra y bajó rápido.

-Vamos a mi casa para comer algo. Noto que tú tampoco has desayunado, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó Moy a Link.

-No, apenas desperté.

-Hmm...no dejas de ser un flojo a veces. Pero está bien. Tienes razón de estar cansado.

-Ya no, he dormido lo suficiente.

-Entonces a comer.-Les invitó Braulio.-Quiero probar las madalenas que hace tu esposa, Moy.

-Vayamos entonces, que Iván no deja nada cuando se trata de madalenas, jejejeje.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno, los tres hombres tomaron rumbo al bosque de Farone. Mientras iban caminando, Iván les alcanzó de pronto.

-Padre, yo quiero ir con ustedes.

-No, mejor quédate en casa y cuida de tu madre y Lena.

-Pero...quiero ayudarlos. Quiero ser valiente y fuerte como Link.

-Bueno...-intervino el hylian-no hay un peligro seguro. Además, solo vamos a inspeccionar.

-Anda, padre, ¿ves cómo Link tiene razón?

-*suspiro* Bien. Pero si hay alguna clase de peligro, te regresas de inmediato a casa.

-Sí, lo prometo.

En su camino se toparon con Palomo, el vendedor de aceite. Éste les ofreció llenar el candil para que no se quedaran sin luz en medio del camino. Link le compró un poco y de paso llenó otra botella. Entraron al bosque. No había peligros a la vista, salvo una que otra baba deku que Link derrotó sin dificultad. Pasaron por varios sitios hasta llegar al templo, en donde los monos se paseaban de un lado a otro sin peligro alguno. Se encontraron con algunos murciélagos, pero éstos fueron derrotados sin esfuerzo. Ya entrada la tarde el bosque estaba inspeccionado. Ya no había nada qué temer. Sin embargo, Link les dijo que se fueran a casa.

-Yo los alcanzo después, debo hacer una encomienda de la Princesa Zelda.

-Sí, vamos, Moy, Iván. Les prepararé la cena esta noche.

-¡Hurra, por una vez Braulio invita la cena!-Dijo contento Iván.

-Oye, me haces quedar como un tacaño, Iván.

Todos se rieron un poco. Moy y los demás se fueron dejando solo a Link. Éste se encaminó a la Arboleda Sagrada, esperando poder cruzar la garganta. Era peligroso, si resbalaba estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría a tal caída. Pero de pronto se apareció el cuco dorado. Link se acercó de manera sigilosa a éste, sin hacer ningún ruido lo tomó de pronto y con él voló sobre la garganta hasta llegar a la arboleda.

-Espérame aquí, vengo pronto.

El cuco se pavoneaba de un lado a otro, como ignorando las palabras del muchacho. Una vez adentrado en la arboleda, Link esperaba encontrarse con alguna de las jugarretas de Skull Kid, sin embargo, el espíritu le dejó pasar directo hasta los vestigios del Templo del Tiempo. Una vez ahí, Link desenvainó la espada. Observó fijamente su hoja filosa contra la luz del sol, dándole un brillo único. Pasó levemente las yemas de los dedos por lo largo de la espada, sintiendo el frío acero, recordando cada batalla. Sonrió. Estaba feliz de poder dejar la espada maestra en su sitio, pero en el fondo estaba algo abrumado por no tenerla más. El templo se veía como en sus mejores años, tan majestuoso, enorme y sin monstruos.

-Gracias. Me has sido de gran ayuda.

Una vez que la espada fue ensartada en su pedestal, un haz de luz cubrió parte del sitio, cegando a Link por unos instantes. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Link se quedó un poco sorprendido de ver que el Templo del Tiempo volvía a ser ruinoso y abandonado. Volvió al Bosque de Farone, atravesó el puente colgante y pasó por la Fuente de Latoan. Ahí se encontraba Ilia, jugando amigablemente con las hadas rosadas que ya habían regresado a ese lugar. Link se quedó viéndola unos minutos hasta que ella se percató de eso. Sonrojada y fingiendo molestia, se acercó a Link.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no sabes que es de muy mala educación estar de mirón, espiando a los demás?

-Jejeje, no te molestes, Ilia, solo tenía poco de llegar. No es que te estuviera espiando. Para la otra puedes poner un cartel que diga: Niña jugando con hadas, no molestar.

-¡Link!

Ilia le dio manotazos infantiles.

-Jajaja, ya basta, sí duele, tienes la mano pesada.

-¡Hmm...el pesado eres tú, grosero!

-Bueno, perdona, solo era un chiste. Te vi y recordé que anoche me pediste que habláramos en privado.

-Oh, es verdad. De hecho vine porque esperaba a que pasaras. Bien...solo quiero que cierres la entrada, no deseo que nadie nos moleste.

-¿Quieres que no pueda huir de tu ira?

Ilia lo miró entre cerrando los ojos, algo molesta.

Una vez que Link cerrara la entrada, ambos se sentaron sobre unas rocas, mojando los pies en el agua del manantial. Las hadas revoloteaban de un lado a otro, en tanto los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio un momento.

-Esto...yo...Link, ¿recuerdas nuestra infancia?

-Sí, la recuerdo bien. Recuerdo que tenía unos tres años cuando naciste.

-Tenías dos y medio. Desde entonces, crecimos juntos. Nunca nos separamos.

-Es verdad, antes de que nacieran Talo y Bea, éramos los únicos niños de la aldea.

-Todo el tiempo yendo de un lado a otro, cruzando el puente, mojándonos en este sitio...Cortabas flores para mí, comíamos en mi casa y papá te decía que un día lo sucederías en su puesto como alcalde de Ordon.

-Fueron buenos tiempos.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste el día que nació Iván?

Link hizo memoria.

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Ese día te llevé unas flores y te dije que nos casaríamos. ¿Querías hablar de eso?

Ilia se sonrojó demasiado, solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Yo tenía diez años, tú apenas cumplirías los ocho.

-Sí...mi padre, justo antes de tu viaje, me había dicho que deseaba que de verdad nos casáramos. Yo solo le pude decir que no lo habíamos hablado siquiera.

-Ilia...-Link la tomó de la mano-Eres mi mejor amiga, crecimos juntos, nos cuidamos mutuamente. Pero...

-No me quieres como esposa.

Link se puso de pie, caminó un poco seguido de Ilia.

-Es eso, lo sé. Pero ponte a pensar en algo. No hay otra mujer en este lugar. Yo te conozco, y te quiero...

-Ilia...

-Te quiero, Link. ¿No te basta con eso? Ninguna otra mujer puede ser mejor que yo para ti.

Ahora entendía el porqué debían hablar de ese tema en privado.

-Ilia, yo también te quiero, pero como amiga. Además, no pienso quedarme en Ordon.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, la Princesa Zelda va a darme una recompensa por haber derrotado a todos esos monstruos, está agradecida conmigo. Con ese dinero pienso comprar una casa en la ciudadela y tal vez, no lo sé aun, pueda servir en su castillo.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!-Ilia lo tomó por el cuello-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que nos vas a dejar?!

-¡No es una locura!-Link se zafó de ella con un poco de brusquedad.

Ilia sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Comenzó a llorar herida emocionalmente.

-Ilia, no llores, me haces sentir como un imbécil...

-Déjame. Yo tanto que hice por ti...creí que un poco me querías de verdad. Creí en tu promesa.

Link fijó su mirada al agua, bastante apenado.

-Solo era un chamaco. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Esto último enfureció a la joven.

-¡No seas tan cobarde!

-No es cobardía. Si te prometiera eso hoy y me negara al rato sí lo sería. No puedes tomar en serio las palabras de un niño. No te comportes de ese modo.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Lo prometiste.

-La diferencia reside en que hoy tengo la madurez para saber lo que digo. Un niño puede decir que las vacas vuelan, pero no es verdad. No me casaré contigo, te aprecio mucho para eso. Te tengo un gran cariño, más no te amo.

Otra vez el llanto manó de los ojos de la humana, Link abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero en la entrada se encontró con Iván. El niño acababa de llegar.

-¿Estás bien, Ilia?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Vamos, Iván, necesita estar sola.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hello! Pues éste es otro fic que voy a empezar de este juego tan perfecto y maravilloso. Poco a poco iré desarrollando la trama, que como pueden ver es después de TP. Se lo dedico a mis amigas lectoras P.Y.Z.K. Magua y para una escritora ingeniosa llamada Alfax. También lo dedico a mi amigo Leonard kenway y para aquellos fans de la saga. Continuaré muy pronto. Espero que se ponga bueno. Saludos.

 **NOTAS:** The Leyend Of Zelda es una obra de Nintendo y Miyamoto-San.


	2. Sentimientos confesados

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la perdición del Elegido**

 **Capítulo II.**

 **Sentimientos confesados.**

 **##############################**

 _Hola a todos. Pues estoy feliz de tener en poco tiempo ya varios favoritos y seguidores de la trama. Continuamos con los líos de Link, ahora resulta que le agrada mucho a Ilia para casarse, y Link no opina lo mismo. Bueno, veremos cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos, qué pasará ahora en Ordon con esta noticia y la recompensa de la Princesa Zelda para el hylian. Ah, lo olvidaba. En el capítulo anterior marqué un * en cierto espacio. Significa que no sé medir el tiempo entre los poblados del juego, así que los inventaré. Como inventé que es un día de viaje entre Ordon y Kakariko. Espero que no lo tomen a mal. Lo jugué todo, pero no sé realmente las distancias/tiempo pero creo que eso no será un inconveniente para nadie. Disfruten el siguiente capítulo :3_

 **##############################**

Iván iba algo incómodo. Link estaba muy serio y sentía que había escuchado algo que no le incumbía para nada. Sus puños chocaban entre sí con un dejo de nerviosismo y sus ojos miraban al suelo, cosa que Link notó de inmediato. El joven hylian detuvo su andar, tomó el hombro del niño he hizo que éste le mirara de frente. El muchacho se inclinó hasta la altura del menor, quien se quedó pasmado de pronto.

-Dime, Iván, ¿oíste algo de lo que hablé con Ilia?

Iván desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

-B-B-Bueno...yo...

-Solo dilo, no me enfadaré.

-Pues, sí...alcancé a oírlo todo, ¡pero no era mi intensión! El alcalde Bono me dijo que buscara a Ilia en la fuente y vine, pero vi la puerta cerrada. Al oír que alzaban la voz, me espanté y quise saber si estaban peleando. Ya cuando te estabas acercando a la puerta no me pude ir. Lo siento.

Link logró sonreír a medias. No le gustaba que los niños oyeran esa clase de cosas.

-Bueno, Iván, no debes preocuparte. Esto es algo que los mayores resolveremos.

-Link...Ilia sería buena esposa, ¿no crees?

Link no esperaba ese comentario del niño, quien estaba un poco avergonzado.

-Todos hemos creído que ustedes dos serían una bonita pareja. Al menos eso es lo que dicen mis padres, y los demás adultos. Hasta el alcalde lo dice en ocasiones.

-*Suspiro* No creo que todo lo que dicen los mayores está bien. Yo aprecio mucho a Ilia, pero no creo que sea conveniente hacerla mi esposa. Es mi amiga. Anda, vayamos a casa a comer.

-Sí, como digas.

El muchacho iba caminando tratando de contener un poco el enojo de saber que hablaban de él e Ilia a sus espaldas, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Por la noche, Link fue a su casa tras haber pasado una cena agradable en casa de Moy y Juli. Les contó sobre la recompensa de la Princesa Zelda y su decisión de querer ser caballero real. La pequeña Lena dormía tranquila en su moisés, e Iván la miraba, tomando una de las manitas de su hermana. Juli le dio una bolsa de cuero con comida a Link que había quedado para que almorzara por la mañana. Al llegar a casa, notó una carta cerrada debajo de su puerta medio metida. Traía impreso el sello de la familia real, y estaba dirigida a su nombre. Link abrió la puerta y entró a casa. Tomó un baño relajante, se puso ropa cómoda para dormir y con una vela encendida leyó con cuidado el contenido de dicha carta.

"Link:

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad de escribirte la presente, no dudé en mandarla con el cartero más rápido que conozco. Espero que pronto estés leyendo esto. Bueno, quiero darte las gracias nuevamente por ayudarme en esta empresa tan peligrosa, que como sabemos, es toda culpa mía. Te estoy agradecida y, por ello, quiero invitarte a ti y a tus allegados a un banquete especial que se celebrará en conmemoración de las fiestas de verano.

No me he olvidado de mi promesa, ese mismo día te daré la recompensa que te prometí. Te mereces todo en esta vida, y de ser posible por mi parte haré que así sea. Las fiestas empezarán el día primero del verano, que si estoy calculando bien, será dentro de dos semanas a partir del día que tengas la carta en tus manos. Espero que asistas con tus amigos y puedan acompañarme en tan importante cita. El castillo está avanzado en reconstrucción y estoy aprovechando para remodelar otras habitaciones que necesitan de mi atención.

Cuídate mucho, aléjate de los peligros y no te metas en problemas, por favor.

Zelda."

Link sonrió de lado a lado. Ella nunca usó la palabra princesa o familia real, le habló como una amiga. Dejó la carta dentro de un libro y éste a su vez sobre un estante. Apagó la vela con un soplido y se dejó caer sobre la cama un tanto cansado. A pesar de las buenas noticias de la ciudadela, aun le pesaba mucho la breve pero dramática discusión con Ilia. Su cabeza estuvo dando vueltas durante media noche, pensando en cómo vería de nuevo a su amiga por la mañana. Cuando al fin se quedó dormido, el día ya empezaba a aclarar. Tras una hora, los niños comenzaron a gritarle para que despertara.

El muchacho se puso su ropa, tomó la bolsa de cuero y comió un poco. Se lavo los dientes y bajó a ver a los menores.

-Link, ya era hora. Estamos esperando desde hace mucho.

-Hola, Talo. Es un poco temprano, ¿no lo creen?

-No, Link, ya son las diez de la mañana.

-Disculpa, Bea. Estaba tratando de dormir, pero no podía. Bueno, ¿qué los trae por mi casa?

-El alcalde Bono nos pidió que viniéramos por ti. Al parecer, tiene un mensaje muy importante que dar a todos en Ordon.-Le dijo Iván un poco preocupado.

-Bien, los alcanzo, voy a darle de comer a mi yegua.

-Pero no tardes, que se te da mucho quedarte de flojo.-Le dijo Lalo conociendo sus malas costumbres.

Mientras Epona estaba comiendo, Link tomó un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su crin y su pelo.

-Hmm...Epona, que ganas de poder hablar contigo, tal vez pudieras aconsejarme. ¿Crees que el alcalde querrá preguntarme por lo que pasó ayer con Ilia?

En respuesta, la yegua relinchó a sabiendas de las preocupaciones de su amo. Sin embargo, Link la dejó y se encaminó a la casa del alcalde. Todos estaban sentados sobre cajas de madera, algunos conversando, los niños hablando de sus juegos, travesuras y demás. Los más grandes solo esperaban a que el alcalde diera comienza con su plática.

En eso, Ilia se sentó al frente, a un lado de su padre. Se le notaba muy seria y sin ánimo de hablar con nadie. El alcalde se pudo de pie al notar la llegada de Link. El hylian se sentó a un lado de Braulio, quien lo saludó de inmediato.

-Amigos y habitantes de Ordon. Hoy les he hecho venir de un modo espontáneo por unos motivos importantes. El primero, es por una petición de nuestra soberana, La Princesa Zelda. Desea que mandemos para los días del festival de verano 100 kilos de queso y 50 kilos de mantequilla para preparar los alimentos del banquete, los cuales debemos entregar en un plazo de doce días, es decir, deben estar en la ciudadela dos días antes del festival. Segundo, quiero pedirles que redoblemos esfuerzos para poder entregar este pedido especial. Sé que todos podemos hacerlo, juntos. La Princesa Zelda nos pagará este trabajo justamente.

Comenzaron los cuchicheos por lo bajo, algunos diciendo que era mucho trabajo, otros que no había suficiente leche, otros que era un honor trabajar para la Princesa.

-Sé que creen que no es mucho el tiempo, pero recuerden que tenemos bastantes cabras para lograrlo. Si cada uno de nosotros se enfoca en su deber, no dudo en que logremos esa meta.

Ilia se puso de pie, se retiró del lugar seguida por los demás. Link se dirigió al alcalde, quien le mostró una cara un poco enfadada.

-Link, algo le pasa a mi hija, desde ayer se nota molesta, ¿sabes de qué se trata?

-Bueno, yo...Sí lo sé.

Link bajó la mirada, sintiendo culpa cual delincuente descubierto.

-Por tu cara noto que no es agradable hablar de ello. Vayamos a mi casa, ahí nadie nos escuchará. Y por Ilia no te preocupes. Dijo que estará con Otilia en su tienda ayudando a desempacar la nueva mercancía.

Ambos hombres caminaron a paso lento hasta la casa del mayor. Una vez dentro, Link tomó asiento, un tanto nervioso. El alcalde notó el comportamiento del joven, al quien trató de calmar, tampoco era un juicio. Sirvió un poco de té en dos tazas, el contenido estaba humeante y con un sabor delicioso a las flores que crecían en la fuente de latoan. Bono se sentó frente a Link, quien observaba su taza meditabundo.

-Adelante, Link, te escucho.

-Señor, no quiero que usted piense que no soy un hombre, o que vivo mintiendo. Así que le diré todo tal cual es.

-Eso es lo que quiero, muchacho.

-Verá. Ilia me había pedido que habláramos sobre un tema que yo desconocía, o mejor dicho, que no recordaba. Ayer que llegué del bosque de Farone me la encontré jugueteando con las hadas de la fuente y me pidió que conversáramos. Para esto, me dijo que cerrara la puerta de la fuente y así lo hice. Me preguntó con algo de timidez que si recordaba una promesa que le hice en la infancia, cosa de la que me he enterado recién, usted y los demás adultos hablan a mis espaldas. Me refiero a que Ilia me hizo recordar que en cierta ocasión le prometí convertirla en mi esposa-Link desvió la mirada avergonzado y completamente rojo, con los dedos de las manos cruzados entre sí-se imaginará que no me lo esperaba, y menos tan pronto al llegar a Ordon. Y no solo eso, al parecer, todos creen que sería buena idea.

-Eso no me explica por qué mi hija está molesta. ¿Qué le dijiste, Link?

El alcalde sonaba serio, el chico no recordaba haberlo visto como piedra desde hacía mucho, cuando él e Ilia habían dejado escapar a las cabras mientras Braulio corría como loco tras ellas, eso hacía unos cinco años atrás.

-Le dije que-Link tragó saliva-que esa era una promesa de la infancia. Ahora que he crecido me he dado cuenta de que la quiero mucho, pero como si fuera mi hermana. No podría verla como una mujer, ni mucho menos como esposa, o madre de mis hijos.-Link miró al alcalde a los ojos, bastante decidido-Créame que de poder hacerlo, me obligaría a amarla, sería un honor el poder pedirle su mano y llevarla al altar. Tener una hermosa familia, hacerla feliz...Pero no es así. Los sentimientos no pueden ser forzados.

-Entiendo. Ilia estaba muy emocionada, hasta pensaba en su futuro vestido de bodas. Días antes de que partieras a la ciudadela con el encargo, ella me platicaba que quería hablar contigo y conmigo para tratar el tema. Es tan joven, pronto cumplirá dieciocho años, y esa idea la ilusionó mucho.

-Lo comprendo, de verdad me siento como un canalla.

-Ya, ya se le pasará. Por lo pronto no trates de hablar con ella, deja que pasen los días y su disgusto se controle a algo más manejable. Mi hija es madura, solo fue un golpe emocional. Ya se recuperará. Por lo pronto, necesito que vayas con Braulio y le ayudes a ordeñar las cabras. Sancho también les ayudará y las mujeres y Próspero ayudarán a preparar los quesos. Ilia y yo empezaremos con la elaboración de la mantequilla, aunque temo que se derrita durante estos días.

-Lo bueno es que ya llegaron los nuevos frigoríficos portátiles que inventaron los yetis del pico nevado. Me impresiona un poco, pero ellos dijeron una vez que sabían que a la gente se le echaba a perder la comida por falta de frío. Seguro que se harán ricos con ese invento.

-Cierto. De hecho, nos enviaron tres, no son de gran tamaño pero servirán muy bien. Dijeron que estaban en deuda contigo.

-Jejejeje, solo les ayudé un poco.

Tras charlar una media hora más, Link fue a ayudarle a Braulio con las cabras. Durante esos diez días todos trabajaron sin descanso, preparando la leche, los quesos y la mantequilla, conocidos en el reino por ser deliciosos y con muchos nutrientes de las cabras ordonianas. Al transcurrir de los días, la comida estaba preparada. Todos se apresuraron y pudieron empezar a empacar para ir todos a las fiestas de verano que estaban por iniciar. Sin embargo, el alcalde declinó la idea de ir junto con Braulio.

-¿Cómo que no vas, papá? ¡Eres el alcalde de Ordon, debes ir representándonos!

-Hija, lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar solo este lugar. Y Braulio dijo que no dejará solo el ganado. Somos hombres responsables, ustedes vayan. Me traes un recuerdo.

-¡Qué recuerdo ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Vas conmigo!

-Ilia, no creo que debas hablarle así a tu padre, si se queda no es por no querer ir, tiene deberes importantes.

-Hum...no creo haber pedido tu opinión, Link.-Respondió la muchacha con las manos sobre las caderas.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, furiosa.

-"Uf...al menos ya me habla."-Pensó el muchacho para sí.

-Ya Ilia, no te comportes como una bebé. Ya iré contigo a otro lado, pero esta vez no puedo. No podemos dejar sola la aldea. Anda, diviértete mucho, y tráeme cosas lindas de la ciudadela.

-Pff...está bien. Pero me harás falta, papá.

Ilia abrazó a su padre antes de subir al coche que los llevaría a la ciudadela. Los niños se subieron junto con ella, Sancho y Próspero iban al frente con sus esposas y Link iba montado sobre Epona. El hylian llevaba puesto su ropaje de héroe tras remendar algunas costuras rotas.

-Moy, ¿usted y July se quedan?

-Así es, Lena es muy pequeña para un viaje como este, y no quiero dejar sola a mi señora. Iván sabe comportarse y le dije que te haga caso. Eres su ejemplo, así que no creo que se desvíe del camino.

-No se preocupe, cuidaré de él de todos.

-Gracias, te lo encargo mucho. Que tengan buen viaje.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bien, aquí termina otro capítulo. Espero actualizar pronto. Ah, aviso que mis otras historias quedan pendientes por el momento, pero procuraré actualizar. Le daré mayor continuidad a esta historia. Saludos a Leonard kenway, yolo girl y a quienes han leído este fic. Les prometo que lo que viene será mejor. Bye!

 **NOTAS:** The Leyend Of Zelda es una obra de Nintendo y Miyamoto-San.


	3. Un encuentro extraño

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Un encuentro extraño.**

 **Capítulo III.**

Tras dejar de nueva cuenta el Bosque de Farone atrás, las primeras horas del viaje Link los pasó en silencio, solo escuchando a su alrededor y en atenta atención a lo que pasaba. Ya se había planteado desde un comienzo que no solo los escoltaría a la ciudadela, sino que los cuidaría de cualquier peligro que pudiera atacarlos a todos. Sancho y Próspero iban conversando algunas cosas del pasado, mientras que sus mujeres hablaban de lo maravilloso que sería el viaje y lo enriquecedor que podría ser para sus vástagos. Los niños jugaban con tirachinas apuntando y disparando a los árboles, o jugando retos a ver qué proyectil recorría más distancia. Todas esas veces las ganaba Talo, aunque Lalo lo llamara tramposo. Iván se limitaba con ir viendo el paisaje, mirando de cuando en cuando a Link, montado sobre su yegua. Deseaba ser un día tan grande y fuerte como él, que muchos dependieran de su protección, un día salvar Hyrule, o por lo menos a Ordon.

Bea e Ilia seguían con sus pláticas un tanto superficiales. Hablaban de moda, de vestidos, de zapatillas, estaban ansiosas de conocer a su monarca, quien por información del alcalde, estaba esperando poder conocer a la familia de Link. Todos iban muy tranquilos, parecía ser que el viaje no tendría complicaciones. Ya por la noche pararon a descansar. Los hombres armaron las tiendas de acampar y las mujeres preparaban la comida. Los niños juntaban leños no muy lejos de los adultos y los caballos fueron dejados en los pastizales para que comieran. Link les sirvió agua de un pequeño lago y se preparó para hacer la primera ronda de guardia.

Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, todos se dispusieron a comer serenamente, mirando el cielo nocturno salpicado de un puñado de estrellas azules, esparcidas como diamantina sobre papel negro. La luna resplandecía con una maravillosa y absoluta calma, grande, redonda y llena. Poco a poco el joven héroe se fue aislando hasta quedar solo, sentado en el suelo, recargado contra el tronco de un árbol. Estaba meditabundo, pensando en las veces que pasó por ese sitio, sorteando peligros, siendo acechado por la muerte a cada instante. Recordaba con un poco de estremecer a sus terribles rivales, las veces que casi lo mataban, pero gracias a Midna eso fue imposible. Él tenía un destino diferente, y la muerte no entraba en esos planes.

Lanzó un suspiro largo, embriagado de pesar, de tristeza, cosas que nadie sabía. Ninguno de sus amigos se imaginaba que tuvo que pasar por tantos desatinos, convertirse en lobo, combatir con criaturas sacadas de la nada, como creadas por un amo del mal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, talló sus párpados con los dedos y se reclinó hacia atrás. Tomó una piedra y la arrojó al lago, se entretuvo haciendo eso por un rato, ya después se quedó observando la luna. Tantas noches que recorrió Hyrule con la esperanza de poder acabar con el malvado de Zant, y toparse de cara contra Ganondorf. En eso, el pequeño Iván le llevó un plato con la cena. Era unas tiras de carne con un poco de queso y un pan de avena.

-Como no te acercaste a comer, preferí traerte tu plato, Link.

-Oh, gracias, Iván. ¿Ya comiste?

-No. Voy por mi plato y vuelvo contigo.

-Esta bien.

Tras regresar, el niño se sentó a un lado del joven. Ambos cenaron juntos, platicando cosas de héroes.

-Y bueno, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme fuera del puente, pude pegarle a tiempo con mi espada al jefe de los bulblins que te secuestraron. Así fue como me libré de él por segunda vez.

-Vaya, todo eso que me cuenta es impresionante, Link. Ahora que te veo de cerca, creo que tu mirada ha cambiado mucho.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, parece que ves cosas que nosotros no vemos, ya no es esa mirada pacífica de antes.

-Bueno, Iván...cuando pasan esta clase de cosas la gente cambia. A eso se le llama madurar. Ya no puedo se el mismo muchacho de antes, ahora tengo mayores deberes como ciudar de ustedes, que no les pase nada durante el camino a la ciudadela.

-Mi madre dice que tienes responsabilidades mayores a ti. Que los adultos son los que deberían hacer tu trabajo y no cargarte la mano con eso. No la entiendo.

-Tal vez Juli lo que quiere es que no me meta en problemas, jajajajaja.

-Sí, jajaja, eso debe ser.

-Bien, es hora de que vayas a dormir, Iván.

-No, cuéntame otra cosa más y te juro que me voy a dormir.

-De acuerdo, pero debes ir a dormir inmediatamente.

-Sí. Quiero que me digas cómo es la Princesa Zelda.

-¿Cómo es? Bueno, es un poco más baja de estatura que yo, es delgada, eh, de cabellos largos y de color castaño oscuro. Es amable, ayuda a su gente.

-¿Es cierto que peleo junto contigo?

-Tan cierto como que la luna de esta noche es brillante y redonda.

-Wow, quiero que me digas más, ¿qué fue lo que hizo durante la pelea?

-Ella usó unas flechas para atacar a nuestro rival. Era un hombre grande, muy poderoso, no fue fácil derrotarlo, aunque tampoco te diré que fue imposible.

-Entonces su Majestad es arquera.

-Eso creo. Maneja muy bien el arco y tiene una puntería tremenda.

-¿Y es tan bonita como cree Bea que es?

-Eh...

Link desvió la mirada, un poco sonrojado.

-Tal vez lo sea.

Iván le miró con los ojos entre cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-¿Cómo que tal vez? ¿Acaso no la viste a la cara?

-Pues sí lo hice. Es solo que no me esperaba que hicieras esa pregunta.

-Entonces sí es bonita, por eso te sonrojaste.

-Sí lo es. ¿Contento?-Link solo atinó a decir la verdad.

-Bueno. ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que es bonita?

-Es la futura Reina, Iván, esa clase de cosas no se le dicen a una chica como ella. Debemos tenerle respeto.

-Pues a Bea no le importaba decir lo mucho que le hubiera gustado casarse con el Príncipe Ralis. ¿A poco no te gustaría casarte con la Princesa Zelda y ser rey?

La cara de Link se puso tan roja, que el mar de lava de la Montaña de la Muerte se vería pálida en comparación.

-Iván, no digas esas cosas. Mejor ve a dormir.

-¿No te casarías con ella de tener la oportunidad?

Link ya no hallaba que hacer, esas preguntas eran bastante incómodas. Y más por el hecho de que cosas insanas se empezaban a gestar en su cabeza, cosas relacionadas con la Princesa y no le agradaba nada.

-Bueno, ya es tarde.-El hylian se levantó con algo de pesadumbre, caminó hasta la fogata y tomó un poco de agua. Iván comprendió que ya debía dejar los cuestionamientos y se dirigió a una de las tiendas. Se despidió de Link y se recostó a un lado de Talo y Lalo para dormir. Las mujeres estaban en otra tienda con Bea, quien se reusó a dormir con los niños. En tanto, los hombres descansarían en otra tienda a un costado del campamento.

Link se sentó sobre una roca, tenía una espada ordoniana a un lado y su arco y flechas a la mano. Sancho lo relevaría dentro de tres horas, ese era el trato. Luego a éste lo relevaría Próspero tres horas después. Una vez acordadas las rondas, todos estaban descansando en sus tiendas, esperando un nuevo día para poder seguir su camino a la ciudadela. Sin embargo, a la media hora de vigilancia, Link comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño. Trató de espabilarse, pero el cansancio era mayor. Así que optó por caminar un poco alrededor del campamento. Los grillos cantaban entre los hierbajos crecidos, las cigarras les hacían competencia entre las cortezas de los árboles, el cielo estaba quieto, sin nubes a la vista. Sin embargo, un ruido no le agradó a Link.

Pudo escuchar una especie de trueno un poco lejos de él, a unos diez metros en medio de los arbustos. Se aproximó con sigilo, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero de la nada una sombra le saltó al encuentro. Se trataba de una figura no muy alta, ataviada con un abrigo de cuero beige, lentes tipo goggles, un pañuelo cubriendo de la nariz al resto de la cara y cuello, capucha sobre la cabeza, guantes y botas negras.

Ambos se miraron un instante, pero la figura desconocida sacó un par de cuchillos alargados lo cual puso en alerta a Link, quien se puso en defensa. Tomó su espada de la vaina que colgaba de su espalda y corrió a atacar a la figura. Ésta detuvo el ataque contra su cara con los cuchillos, formando una equis con ellos. Le dio una patada al rubio en el estómago y retrocedió un par de pasos. Link se reincorporó de nueva cuenta y lanzó un tajo contra los pies de su rival. Éste saltó a tiempo para intentar clavar uno de los cuchillos en el brazo de Link. Pudo atinar, pero el hylian, experto en combates, previó el ataque y se tiró al piso a tiempo.

El extraño estaba con la guardia expuesta, segundos que Link aprovechó y atacó al estómago con la espada. La estocada por poco y le daba, pero la figura volvió a detenerle con los cuchillos. Link ejerció presión sobre la espada para que diera sobre su enemigo, sin embargo, éste era muy fuerte.

Ya harto, Link corrió por su arco, lo preparó y estaba a punto de disparar. En eso, su rival destapó su capucha y dejó caer una larga y fina mata de cabellos lacios, azules. Se descubrió la cara y colocó los goggles sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, idiota?!

El héroe elegido se llevó una sorpresa enorme. Bajó su arco de inmediato antes de cometer una locura. El extraño se deshizo de su abrigo de cuero y dejó ver un par de pechos algo grandes bajo un top de algodón verde esmeralda. Bajo este una camiseta negra de mangas largas, un short de tela azul marino, calzaba botas de cuero negras y mallas de red sobre las piernas. Su boca llevaba un piercing de adorno. Era una mujer.

-Oh, Diosas...Eres una chica...

-Wow, te daré el premio al ingenio, tarado. ¡Sí, soy una chica!

-Perdona, pero...-Link se acercó lentamente-tú sacaste cuchillos, y yo debo proteger a mi familia.

-Ah, ¿estos?

La chica de cabellos azules guardó sus armas.

-No, yo no trataba de atacarte, solo quise desempolvarlas y guardarlas en sus fundas. No quise asustarte. Creí que podíamos tener un duelo justo, pero creo que no medí las consecuencias. Hola, me llamo Zafiro.

-Hola, yo soy Link. Admito que me pasé un poco de la raya, pero la verdad me dejaste sin más opción. Eres muy buena peleando.

-¿Link? Un momento...¿El héroe de Hyrule?

-Veo que me conoces...

-Por supuesto que te conozco, al menos de nombre. Una chica que de seguro tú conoces me contó sobre ti. Se llama Salma.

-Salma, claro. Ella me ayudó junto a otros camaradas durante la invasión.

La chica dejó caer su abrigo de cuero, lleno de arena.

-Oye, esa arena no es de por aquí, es del desierto.

-Sí, vengo del desierto.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Todavía está caliente, pero este lugar es un poco fresco.

-Luego lo sabrás. Me dirijo a la ciudadela, tengo que ver a Nuestra Señora Zelda.

-¿Nuestra Señora?

-¿Cómo, no sabes quién es ella? ¿Pues en dónde vives, hombre?

-La conozco, incluso he hablado con ella, es la Princesa Zelda.

-Sí, pero también le llamamos así, Nuestra Señora por su condición de Monarca Absoluta. Ya pronto van a empezar las fiestas del verano.

-Sí, de hecho, la Princesa Zelda nos ha invitado a todos nosotros. Me siento contento de poder llevar a mis amigos.

La muchacha no era tan alta como Link, pero tampoco era baja de estatura. Sus ojos eran grandes, azules como un zafiro.

-Bueno, entonces podemos ir juntos, si no te molesta.

-No, claro que no. Aún nos queda camino por recorrer, pero eres bienvenida. Nosotros venimos de Ordon.

-¿Ordon? Eso queda muy lejos. Les tomará unos dos días más en llegar.

CONTINUARÁ...

Okay, tardé mucho porque tengo problemas con mi computadora. Pero bueno, trataré de actualizar más pronto esta vez. Como ven, he introducido a Zafiro, una de los Oc's que pretendo realizar para este fic. La dibujaré y subiré su ficha a DA para que la conozcan. Luego doy más detalles. Saludos para la gente que lee esta historia. Ya más tarde tendrán más información sobre la trama, por hoy lo dejo así.

See ya!

 **NOTAS:** The Leyend Of Zelda es una obra de Nintendo y Miyamoto-San.


	4. Prendiendo el Candil

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Prendiendo el candil.**

 **Capítulo IV.**

Hola, lamento haber tardado, sí, lo sé lo digo siempre, pero es verdad, jejeje. Este capítulo es un poco fuerte, así que les advierto, contenido M.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las horas posteriores pasaron un poco más amenas para el joven guerrero, quien estuvo platicando con la chica de cabellos azulados. Era hermosa, pero su piel clara mostraba cicatrices que no fueron hechas con simples trabajos como cortar comida, o zurcir. Eran cicatrices que solo Link conocía. Cicatrices hechas por espadas, flechas, golpes contra escudos de enemigos. Esa mujer no era como las demás. Era una guerrera en toda regla. Zafiro se dio cuenta de que el muchacho llevaba largo rato mirándola y comenzó a sentirse un poco extrañada. Al notarlo, Link desvió la mirada, apenado por su comportamiento nada amable.

-Disculpa, es que estaba notando que llevas varias cicatrices como las mías.

-Es lógico, muchacho, somos guerreros al servicio de Su Majestad.

-Ya son las tres horas de mi ronda, pero no tengo sueño. Creo que dejaré que Sancho duerma un poco más.

-¿Sancho?

-Sí, es uno de mis amigos de Ordon. Duerme en esa tienda.

-Ya veo. Tengo un poco de hambre.

-Ah, nos quedó carne y un poco de queso y pan, si gustas comer.

-Gracias. Llevo como medio día desde mi último alimento.

-Eso es demasiado.

-Lo sé, pero una persona como yo no siempre tiene que llevarse a la boca.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente. En ocasiones las batallas eran tan seguidas que no me daba tiempo ni de pensar en algo delicioso.

-Sí, y lo peor es cuando te da hambre a medio combate, jejeje.

-Jajajaja, es verdad. Luego deseas comerte a tu enemigo asado.

-Euh, no...Jajajajaja. Bueno, deja que ate mi yegua junto a la tuya y ese caballo. Ven, Argo.

Una yegua de color castaño claro y crin rubia se dejó ver entre los arbustos. Se acercó a su ama, quien le acarició el cuello y la dejó al lado de Epona.

La plática con esa mujer era muy divertida. Para Link, era gratificante conocer a alguien más que hubiera vivido algo parecido a él. Poco a poco el día comenzó a aclarar. Ninguno de los dos había dormido para nada. Al poco rato todo mundo comenzó a despertar. El ruido de los niños en la tienda les avisó que su hora de dormir se había ido. Iván salió primero, encontrándose con la sorpresa de la nueva persona en el campamento.

-Buenos días, Link. ¿Quién es ella?

-Hola, niño. Me llamo Zafiro.

-Hola, señorita Zafiro.

-Iván, ella es una servidora de la Princesa Zelda. Nos acompañará a la Ciudadela.

-Si eres amiga de Link, también serás mi amiga.

-Encantada, joven Iván.

Después de que los demás salieran de las tiendas, Link les presentó a la chica de un modo más formal.

-A todo esto, ¿quién es usted, señorita?-Le preguntó Sancho intrigado.

-Soy una servidora de Nuestra Señora Zelda. Me encomienda misiones como relacionista diplomática con otras naciones. En este momento vengo de hacer tratos con un poblado del desierto. Perdone que no le diga más, pero es secreto de estado.

-Oh, ya lo veo.

-Vaya, usted es muy bonita, y su cabello es azul. Nunca había visto algo así...

-Bea, no digas esas cosas, hija.-Le dio un ligero regaño su padre.

-Jajaja, es cierto, mi cabello es azul, herencia de mi padre. Pero casi nadie lo conoce.

-Bueno, pero parece que usted se dedica a la pelea. Lleva varias armas como Link.-Le dijo un poco desconfiada Petra.

-Es verdad, señora. Pero recuerde que no toda la gente es buena, debo defenderme.

-Cierto es, sería un descuido de su parte el no cuidar de sí misma.-Le apoyó Otilia-Por otro lado, dice que va a la Ciudadela como nosotros, sería muy amable al ayudar a Link a escoltarnos hasta allá.

-Por supuesto. Link peleó de una manera admirable, y por lo que me ha dicho Su Alteza ha sido de gran ayuda. Será un honor el escoltarlos junto a mi yegua.

Ilia salió de su tienda para ver a la extraña.

-Oigan, ¿qué pasa? ¿quién es ella?

La mirada de la chica ordoniana no era muy agradable.

-Tranquila, Ilia, ella es una servidora de Su Majestad, se llama Zafiro.

-Hmm...no me interesa. ¿Cuándo seguimos el viaje, Link? Te lo pregunto porque al parecer, eres el encargado de esta caravana. Como te has hecho el lider últimamente.

A Zafiro le extrañó un poco esa descortesía de la chica para alguien que sirviera a la realeza.

-¿Siempre es así?-Le cuestionó en un susurro a Link.

-Está enfadada conmigo, luego te digo porqué.

-De acuerdo.

-Ilia, no debes tener esa clase de trato. Sé más amable.

-Disculpe, Próspero, pero soy tan amable como puedo. Solo quiero llegar a la ciudadela y descansar dignamente.

-Entiendo. Link, no dormiste nada. No sé porqué no nos despertaste para cambiar rondas.

-Descuide, estoy bien. Será mejor que desayunen y sigamos el recorrido. Aun estamos lejos de la Ciudadela.

Mientras desayunaban, Ilia no dejaba de ver con algo de enojo a esa chica nueva. Le desagradaba que estuviera platicando con Link, su Link, de un modo tan cercano y poco respetuoso. Otilia la estuvo observando largo rato, sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Solo es una amiga, nunca la había mencionado.

-Hmm...por mí que sea lo que le dé la gana. No me importa.-Respondió con cierto desdén.

-Jajaja, te conozco, hija, sé que te mueres de amor por Link. Pero no te portes así.

-Es que...me da coraje. No puedo evitarlo.

-Te entiendo. Pero mejor relájate y disfruta del viaje. Quien sabe cuando podamos ir a la Ciudadela otra vez. Y menos para una fiesta tan grande como esta.

-Sí, es verdad. No debería dejar que esto me amargue mis vacaciones, jajaja.

Pero en realidad lo decía de dientes para afuera. En realidad estaba que hervía de coraje. No soportaba ver a Link con otra chica, fuera quien fuera. Tal vez por el hecho de que nunca había visto a otra joven de la edad de ella. Un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Trataba con toda el alma de controlar esos celos que suelen darle a una mujer al ver al hombre amado con otra. Pero era muy difícil. Era la primera vez que los sentía y obviamente no podía controlarlos. De cualquier modo, ayudó a preparar unos huevos con jamón y pan de trigo como desayuno para todos. En tanto, Link se ponía a entrenar con su espada acompañado por Zafiro, quien quería demostrar más dotes como guerrera. Talo, Lalo, Bea e Iván estaban encantados observando el el combate. Zafiro le lanzaba estocadas, rozando las ropas del héroe elegido, quien respondía con tajos maestro de su espada. En cierto momento, Zafiro dio una voltereta y le atestó una patada en el vientre, no con saña pero si un poco fuerte para desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer de espaldas. Sin embargo, Link tuvo mejor equilibrio y se sostuvo con fuerza y alcanzó a golpearla con su escudo, empujándola lejos de sí.

Zafiro corrió de nueva cuenta a él, esta vez brincó muy alto, como un saltamontes, cayendo encima de Link, quien terminó de espaldas en tierra, con una daga en su yugular.

-De ser enemiga, estarías muerto.

-Ambos, mira mi espada.

La espada de Link le apuntaba al costado, en dirección al corazón por debajo de las costillas del lado derecho. Le habría atravesado el estómago, pulmones y demás órganos internos en el trayecto de la hoja afilada.

-Fuerte, astuto, audaz. No por nada Mi Señora confía tanto en ti.

Zafiro se levantó y le ayudó a él a pararse.

-Y por lo visto también ella confía en tus habilidades. Eres muy fuerte, Zafiro, es admirable.

-Que bueno que lo digas. Creo lo mismo de ti.

-Vaya, eres tremenda, Zafiro.-Iván corrió emocionado a ambos, seguido por los demás.

-Podría decir que eres mejor que Link.-Dijo Bea impresionada.

-No, las mujeres no son más fuertes que un hombre. Ella es buena, pero tuvo suerte.

-¡Talo, no digas eso! Tu padre se enfadará contigo si le digo lo que dices de las mujeres.

-Estará de acuerdo conmigo, Bea. Los hombres mandamos.

-No lo creo, tonto hermano, recuerda que la Princesa Zelda es la única gobernante, y es mujer.-Opinó Lalo sin ninguna emoción visible.

-¡Ella no cuenta!

-¿Por qué no, Talo? No eres más que un terco.

-Cállate, Bea.

-Ya, niños. No deben pelear. Tanto hombres como mujeres tenemos el mismo derecho y valemos lo mismo. Ya lo ven, Link es bueno peleando, y yo igual. Nadie vale más que otro.

-Zafiro tiene razón. Así que Talo pierde, jajajaja.

-Tampoco te burles, Bea.-Resongó molesto Talo.

-No importa, Link es excelente peleando. Y un día seré como él.-Iván y los niños salieron corriendo por los pastizales, dejando a los muchachos solos otra vez.

Link se encontraba algo agotado. Desde hacía un tiempo que sentía que algo no andaba del todo bien. Desde su último combate contra Ganondorf, las fuerzas se le iban al hacer un esfuerzo algo considerado. Nunca lo había comentado porque pensaba que se trataba de algo sin ninguna importancia, algo pasajero. Pero le costó un poco reponerse. Zafiro lo notó un poco pálido. Sin embargo, Link esbozó una sonrisa muy amplia, dejando ver que se hallaba bien. La chica comenzó a reír por culpa de los niños, quienes imitaban su combate recién acabado. Lalo le daba de palazos a su hermano con una rama seca, mientras éste corría de un lado a otro. Bea se burlaba de las "habilidades" de Talo, quien le suplicaba a Lalo dejara de golpearlo. Iván practicaba sus estocadas con un tronco de árbol, empleando la pequeña espada de madera que cargaba junto al escudo. Imaginaba a alguno de los bulblins que lo habían raptado, retando a que fuera a por él, brincaba de un lado a otro, golpeando el tronco imitando los golpes de espada de Link.

-Esos chicos te admiran mucho, guerrero.

-Sí. Para mí es muy gratificante que piensen que soy un buen ejemplo a seguir.

-Y lo eres. Por lo que me has contado, no son tus hermanos, de hecho ellos son humanos y tú eres un hylian.

-No recuerdo mucho de cuando mi vida comenzó en Ordon, pero por lo que sé, una mañana el alcalde Bono me encontró llorando en medio de unos arbustos en pleno Bosque de Farone. Dice que no pasaría de una semana de edad.

-Por las Diosas, sí que eras muy pequeño.

-No se sabe nada de mi familia, de mi origen o si tengo padres. Juli y Moy aún eran adolescentes. Pero aceptaron cuidarme como mi familia que son hoy. La esposa del alcalde me alimentaba cuando Moy y su mujer tenían deberes en los campos o se iban a ordeñar las cabras. Los niños todavía no nacían, ni siquiera Ilia. De hecho, los pocos adultos de Ordon fueron sobrevivientes de una catástrofe.

-Hmm...déjame recordar...pasó una desgracia, una terrible enfermedad que acabó con muchas de las personas de Ordon, hace ya 22 años.

-Exacto, dos años antes de que el alcalde me encontrara.

-Escuchaba decir a los mayores que Ordon estaba casi extinto, que solo quedaban muy pocas gentes. Imagino que son los matrimonios que vienen contigo. Y los padres de Iván e Ilia, ¿no?

-Cierto. Pero la madre de Ilia murió cuando ella nació. De hecho, Ilia jamás la nombra.

-Vaya, sé lo que es eso. Pero dejemos el melodrama de lado. Te encontraron y te criaron a pesar de ser un hylian.

-Ellos nunca hicieron evidente el hecho de que soy de otra raza. Me crié en su mundo y agradezco al cielo por eso. Ellos son mi fortuna, mi razón de estar aun vivo. Para ellos, soy igual a cualquier habitante de Ordon.

-Eso es bueno, tener un lugar al cual pertenecer. Nunca olvides eso. En fin, creo que el desayuno está listo.

-En cuanto acabemos de comer, recogeremos todo y marcharemos a la Ciudadela.

-Si nos vamos en este momento, creo que llegaremos entrada la madrugada.

-Pero no tendremos un lugar donde ser acogidos.

-Jaja, te equivocas, Link. Yo tengo una casa en la Ciudadela.

-¿En serio, Zafiro?

-Sí. Es uno de los regalos que Mi señora me otorgó por mis servicios a la corona. Es muy grande, tienes seis habitaciones. Creo que tu familia podrá acomodarse perfectamente.

-Bueno, pues, gracias.

-No agradezcas, es solo un favor que te hago. Bien, comamos y sigamos adelante.

Zafiro salió corriendo en dirección a la comida recién preparada. Huevos fritos, queso y pan. Ella se sentó junto a Link, al lado de éste estaba Iván y los otros niños comían al lado de sus padres. Ilia estaba junto a Petra y Otilia, degustando el desayuno aparte. Una vez que todos comieron, recogieron sus pertenencias, prepararon el carro y las yeguas y el caballo. El trayecto fue ameno para Link. La conversación con Zafiro fue más profunda, hablando sobre ambos un poco. De su servicio a la Princesa Zelda, las mejores batallas y las peores lesiones o heridas. Ilia los observaba sentada a un lado de Próspero, quien llevaba las riendas del caballo del carro. Lanzó un largo suspiro, pensado porqué Link encontraría más agradable a esa muchacha salida de la nada. Miró al cielo, estaba azulado, sin nubes a la vista. El sol mañanero resplandecía en todo su auge causando una sensación de calor.

No vieron otra cosa más que pastizales, un lago, un puente y más kilómetros de pastizales. Para Ilia, eso era tan aburrido. Sin embargo, Link reía a carcajada limpia de cada tontería que le platicaba Zafiro. Deseaba escuchar lo que ambos conversaban. ¿Sería sobre armas, enemigos, aventuras? Ilia no sabía mucho de eso, salvo lo que le pasó al ser secuestrada. Pero no era una guerrera. No empleaba ningún arma. Detestaba pensar que solo la vieran como la típica damisela en peligro. Bea se le acercó y se sentó entre ella y su padre.

-Estás muy pensativa, Ilia.

-No es nada, Bea.

-Eso dices siempre, pero sé que algo te pasa.

-Quizá lo imagina tu cabeza, es todo.

-Link se nota muy contento conversando con Zafiro. Y no lo culpo. Ella es muy linda. Y pelea bien. Muy bien.

-Ash, ¿acaso ya va a comenzar el club de fans de esa tipa?

-Oye, ¿segura que no te pasa nada? Porque eso sonó a pura envidia, querida.

-¿Envidia? Ja. No me hagas reír, Bea. ¿Yo, Ilia, sentir envidia por una mujer de dudosos gustos que usa unas dagas para ser reconocida? Obviamente no. Te has equivocado.

-Bueno, supongamos que me equivoco, ¿por qué te molesta que hable de ella?

-No me interesa si hablas de ella, o de la Princesa o de la hija del rey bulblin. No me agrada que me llamen envidiosa.

-De acuerdo, no sabía que estabas sensible el día de hoy. ¿Acaso tienes la regla?

-¡Bea!-El señor Próspero negó con la cabeza varias veces-Ese no es el modo de tratar a la gente. Tu comentario fue muy ofensivo.

-Oops, lo lamento.

-No se moleste, señor Próspero. Total, ya me he acostumbrado a esta clase de pláticas de Bea. Con su permiso, me voy a la parte trasera del carro.

-No te enfades, Ilia, solo era un chiste...

Bea fue reprendida por su padre un buen rato. En tanto, Ilia hacía coraje por eso y por la alegría de Link con Zafiro. Una parte de ella quería demostrarle a todo mundo que era capaz de hacerlo feliz. El caso era que Link solo la veía como amiga. ¿Enamorarlo era la solución? Eso debía ser. Y una idea le brotó en la cabeza, abriendo paso por su mente.

Ya muy entrada la noche, como a las dos de la mañana, la caravana había entrado a la nocturna Ciudadela. Ya no habían personas fuera, excepto por los guardias apostados en las esquinas de las calles. Una veintena de centinelas protegían el castillo y otros tantos estaban en las entradas principales de la Ciudadela en sus torres de vigilancia. Uno de los soldados les hizo una señal de parada. Pero al reconocer a Link los dejó pasar sin demora como un favor por sus servicios. De hecho, al ver a Zafiro no dudó nada en dejarlos ir.

Cruzaron varias calles hasta llegar a la calle sur, en el fondo, antes de llegar a la salida sur de la Ciudadela, se encontraba una pintoresca casa con una cerca de cedro y flores de colores. Con pilares de ladrillos y ventanales de cristal.

-Bienvenidos. Esta es mi linda morada. Vamos, entren. Todos se acomodaron dentro de la casa una vez que bajaran sus pertenencias del carro. Acomodaron los caballos en un pequeño establo y se apresuraron para ir a dormir a las habitaciones.

-Una servidora de la Princesa Zelda viene cada tres días a arreglar mi casa cuando no estoy. Así que debió venir hoy. Las habitaciones pueden acomodarlas a su gusto, yo me iré a mi recámara. Si se les ofrece algo, tienen todo a su disposición, no necesitan preguntar. Buenas noches, de verdad estoy agotada.

Zafiro lanzó un largo bostezo, muy cansada. Link y Sancho acomodaron a todos en las habitaciones. En una estarían Talo, Lalo e Iván. En otra Bea e Ilia. Otra sería ocupada por Sancho y Petra y otra por Próspero y Otilia. Quedaba una, la cual fue asignada para Link por Sancho. Al principio los niños no querían dormir juntos, pero obedecieron muy a regañadientes. Ilia seguía enfadada con Bea, quien se había cansado de disculparse todo el día. Link se quitó las botas, el ropaje de héroe y se internó entre las sábanas solo con el calzoncillo de algodón. Cerró los ojos, no tenía ganas ni de contar ovejas, cayó rendido. Pero un ruido lo sobresaltó, haciendo que despertara tan solo media hora después de que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

-¿Quién va?

-Shh...soy yo, Ilia.

-¿Ilia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica había abierto la puerta con un poco de cuidado, sin embargo, no contó con los rechinidos leves de las bisagras.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Justo en este momento? No es por ser un haragán, pero estoy cansado hasta de respirar. Y estoy en ropa interior.

-No importa, no hablaremos si no quieres, solo deseo que me veas.

Ilia prendió un candil que llevaba en las manos, haciendo que el chico mirara su atuendo. Llevaba un camisón rosado transparente, por el cual se observaba muy bien su bra y pantaletas blancos.

-¡Ilia!

-Shh, has silencio.

-No, ve a tu dormitorio. Esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo tener nada contigo porque no te amo, solo te quiero como amiga.

-Lo sé, y bien. Pero...dame un poco de ti. No puedo vivir pensando que jamás me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te quiero. Así que he decidido regalarte mi virginidad. Al menos, al menos toma eso de mí.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron cuales platos. Sus iris se dilataron al ver que el camisón con encajes caía lentamente por las piernas de la muchacha, quien se quedó en ropa interior. Se acercó a él, dejando el candil encendido y tratando sin mucho esfuerzo de prender el de Link. El joven hylian estaba tratando de no sentir nada, pero era casi imposible, Ilia era demasiado bella. Muy atractiva. Un sonrojo cubrió toda su cara, y más cuando Ilia se sentó sobre sus piernas, tomó sus manos por las muñecas y las puso sobre sus propias caderas. Ilia le dio un beso, uno tierno, sencillo. Solo rozó sus labios, como probando hasta donde sería capaz de llegar el muchacho. La temperatura estaba calentado a Link, sus pensamientos le advertían que esa no era buena idea. Sin embargo, Ilia desabrochó los corchetes de su sostén, dejando que esos ojos azules miraran ese par de senos blancos y exquisitos oscilar de un lado a otro, con sus rosadas puntitas direccionadas a su rostro.

-Bésame, Link. Hazme tuya...

-"¡Carajo!"-Pensó Link.

-Vamos, esto quedará entre nosotros...

Ilia arrimó sus pechos a la cara del hylian, esperando que éste los besara, los succionara. Lo tomó del rostro e hizo que su nariz rozara sus atributos, suspirando en el acto. Hizo que Link se recostara sobre su propia espalda, le besó el cuello, los pectorales, fue bajando por su abdomen y descubrió las sábanas dejando ver su miembro erguido. Sí, el chico se estaba excitando mucho, se estaba prendiendo.

-I-Ilia...no...

-¿No? Eso lo dice tu boca, pero tu amiguito no.

Sacó el pene de los calzoncillos, comenzando a masajearlo un poco con sus mano. Con la lengua le rozaba la punta, logrando que Link reaccionara con leves gemidos. La tentación era demasiada. Ilia se llevó el miembro a la boca, un sitio muy húmedo y caliente, lo cual puso más cachondo a Link. Éste se aferraba a las sábanas, apretando los dientes. Ilia se llevó una mano a las pantaletas, buscando su clítoris el cual estaba muy duro. Lo masajeaba poco a poco, en tanto seguía con la felación.

-B-Basta, Ilia...detente...e-esto es-está mal...

Ilia dejó el sexo oral y pasó a deshacerse del resto de su ropa quedando por completo desnuda. Una sonrisa libidinosa se asomó por sus labios rosados, y un brillo lujurioso se dejó ver por sus pupilas verdes. Ilia tomó los dedos de la mano derecha de Link, estando ella de pie a un lado suyo. Los deslizó por entre su vulva, haciendo que Link se mordiera un labio. Estaba mojada, dilatada y con ganas de sentirlo dentro.

-Mmm...Link...se siente...amm...vamos, sé que tú también quieres...

Ubicó el dedo índice de Link en su entrada caliente y húmeda, deslizándolo poco a poco hasta adentro, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor, movió su mano un poco, lanzando suspiros placenteros.

-D-Diosas...Ilia, mejor para...pa-para de una vez...

-Sí, sí, ahora hazlo tú, como lo deseo.

Le retiró la mano de su entre pierna y le quitó las sábanas las cuales arrojó al piso. Se subió encima de las caderas de Link, estaba a punto de penetrarse con su miembro cuando una leve pero efectiva chispa de razón le dio una patada al muchacho justo en la cabeza.

-No.

Tomó a Ilia y la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama.

-Vístete.

-P-Pero...

-Que te vistas.

-Link...no comprendo. Creí que estabas reaccionando igual...

-Ponte tus ropas y vete a tu dormitorio. No le diré a nadie porque soy un caballero. Pero ten en cuenta que ya no te veré del mismo modo.

-Esto es demasiado injusto, ¿por qué me dejaste seguir?

Link le recogió la ropa y se la entregó.

-Ilia, perdóname. No era mi intensión que te ilusionaras. Que creyeras que estaba dispuesto a hacerte el amor. Lo haría, claro. Pero no sería amor, sería puro y desinteresado sexo, lo cual no mereces. Esto solo me llevaría a ser un canalla y no pienso caer así de bajo. Eres una dama, recuérdalo. No estás para mendigar esta clase de cosas. Eres más que una mujer común, no deberías rebajarte de esta manera. Ilia, lo siento, debes marcharte.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales bajaron por sus mejillas, muy triste y acongojada.

-P-Pero...yo te amo...

-Lo comprendo perfectamente. Con esto me lo has hecho saber más claramente. Créeme que de poder, te amaría. Pero en mi corazón solo puedo tenerte como amiga, siento como si hubiera tocada a una hermana...y eso me hace sentir un animal. Perdóname. Tú no te mereces esto.

Ilia agachó la mirada, gimoteando apenada y muy avergonzada. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta despacio, sin mirar atrás. Una vez que abandonara la habitación, Link corrió al baño de su dormitorio y se echó agua fría en la cabeza y en la cara. Se empapó el pecho y respiró hondo, liberado de tal acto vil y vergonzoso.

-"D-Diosas...¿Qué estaba a p-punto de hacer...?"

Por la mañana las cosas se miraban un poco diferentes. Todo mundo despertó después de las nueve de la mañana, alistándose para ir a dejar el encargo de la Princesa Zelda en el castillo. Los niños estaban muy emocionados y sus padres igual. Link se puso una túnica de color azul al igual que el gorro. Usó sus botas y guantes de héroe, llevando su escudo y espada de Ordon. Ilia se levantó un poco después, se dio un baño pero nada le quitó esas ojeras y color rojo en sus ojos. Había llorado en silencio toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Llevaba puesto un vestido color violeta de tirantes, ceñido bajo el busto con un ligero escote en v. Le llegaba a medio muslo de lo largo, se puso medias transparentes y un par de botas blancas acorde a un par de aretes en forma de gotas y unas pulseras que llevaba en las muñecas. Se maquilló un poco, cosa que todos notaron.

-Wow...Ilia...-Se le acercó Bea-Luces hermosa.

-Gracias, Bea.

-Oye, ¿sigues molesta conmigo?

-No, jejeje, ya no hablemos de eso.

-¿Eso qué?-Preguntó la chiquilla de modo pícaro.

-No lo sé, jajajaja.

-Jajajaja.

Sancho y su mujer, así como Otilia y su esposo llevaban ropas de su tierra, pero con toques un poco más urbanos. Llevaban botas en vez de sandalias y las mujeres usaban vestidos con cinturones y los rostros pintados. Los niños se adelantaron a preparar el carro mientras que sus padres cargaban las neveras con el queso y la mantequilla. Link arreó los caballos, ensillando a Epona y a Argo, las yeguas. El caballo negro que jalaba el carro, llamado Taurus fue atado y conducido hasta la cerca de la casa, donde Link y los hombres esperaban a las mujeres. En ese tiempo, Zafiro también se había levantado, duchado y vestido para acompañar a la familia de Ordon. Se puso un top rojo con mangas largas, el cual le llegaba arriba del ombligo, goggles rojos en la cabeza. Su cabello azul lo llevaba suelto y lacio. Traía un short color café claro al igual que sus botas a media pantorrilla. Sus dagas iban en su lugar, en las caderas, al igual que un cinturón con otras armas.

-Buenos días, lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

-Hola, Zafiro, esperamos que terminen de arreglarse las damas.

-Bueno, Link, recuerda que la belleza es tardada, jejeje.

-Y sí, lo tengo bien claro.

Unos poco minutos después, todos estaban en camino al castillo de Hyrule, donde los servidores de la Princesa Zelda esperaban el cargamento, sin el cual no podrían preparar los alimentos del festival de Verano Anual. Llegaron luego de media hora al castillo, con la sorpresa de que en la entrada aguardaba una fila de unos veinte proveedores de alimentos y más cosas.

-Cielos, ese señor lleva frutas, y mira, hay unos zoras de ese lado, llevan pescados, ¡yuck! hasta acá huelen tan mal.

-¡Shh! Talo, cállate, te pueden oír.-Le regañó su madre.

-Vaya, esas personas llevan trajes muy coloridos...-Indicó Iván sorprendido.

-Son ese tal Mr. Cool y alguno de sus ayudantes del staff. Seguro pondrán el entretenimiento.-Le informó Link.-Tal vez le puedas demostrar que eres muy habilidoso, Iván.

-Sí, suena bien.

La fila avanzaba de un modo lento. Tras casi una hora de espera, uno de los guardias del castillo llegó a ellos con una tabla y una pluma con tinta apuntando cosas.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué llevan para el festival?

-Hola, venimos de Ordon y hemos traído el queso y la mantequilla para los alimentos, señor.

-Por las Diosas, vienen de muy lejos. Y de seguro ya se les echó a perder su carga.

-No, porque estamos usando las neveras que inventaron los yetis del Pico Nevado.

-Vaya, eso es muy ingenioso. Gracias a eso ya no se desperdicia la comida. Vamos, entren pues. Un guardia adentro les indicará donde dejar la comida.

-Gracias.

Entraron al castillo, admirando su esplendor y belleza. Los pilares tan altos, los jardines y los torreones. En lo alto de la edificación observaron lo que era la entrada de la sala del trono. Tuvieron la ilusión de poder ingresar, pero los guardias los llevaron a la entrada de la cocina y recepción de proveedores. Con cuidado, Sancho y Link bajaron la carga y la llevaron a la cocina. Uno de los ayudantes del chef la recibió y guardó en una nevera mucho más grande, con más alimentos.

-Tomen. La Princesa Zelda nos notificó que este sobre fuera entregado al joven que trajera esta comida.

-Ah, gracias.-Link recibió el sobre de modo sonriente.

Sancho y Link dejaron la cocina y regresaron al carro.

-Oigan, miren, este es un billete para canjearlo en el Banco de Hyrule. Es la paga de la Princesa Zelda, nada más que 4,500 rupias.

-¡4,500 rupias!-Sancho casi se iba de espaldas al oír eso-¡Debe tratarse de un error!

-No es ningún error. Esa es la manera de ser de la Princesa, muy amable y generosa.

-Aún así, al alcalde Bono le dará un infarto.

-Tome, Sancho, guarde este recibo. Lo podremos cobrar una vez que pase el festival, durará tres días.

-De acuerdo, agradezco que confíes en mí.

-Sí, ¿verdad?-En realidad, Link no quería conservarlo por temor a perderlo.

-Nuestra Monarca es una joven muy dadivosa, un solo queso de Ordon cuesta 15 rupias, y cada barra de mantequilla cuesta 20. Como nos compró al mayoreo, la suma total del encargo sería de unas 2,100 rupias. Tal vez esta es su manera muy particular de decir gracias.

-Es cierto, Otilia. No cabe duda que ella será una gran Reina un día.

-Por supuesto, Próspero. Pero no ha de pasar mucho tiempo antes de que eso suceda. Recuerda que ella tiene veinte años, y debe casarse a los 21. Como su madre lo hizo una vez, la fallecida Reina.

Zafiro se les acercó, feliz por ellos.

-Bueno, le pediré permiso a Mi Señora para llevarles a ustedes por un exclusivo tour al castillo. Les aclaro que en caso de que me diga que sí, deberán guardar la compostura y sobretodo, no tocar nada.

-¡Sí, yo quiero conocer a la Princesa Zelda!-Gritó emocionada Bea.

-Hija, no seas tan ruidosa.-Le pidió su padre algo alterado por su grito.

-Niños, deben comportarse. No se separen de nosotros en ningún momento y menos sin saber alguno de nosotros donde están.

-Sí, mamá.-Respondieron Talo y Lalo.

-Iván, prométeme que serás educado y guardarás silencio dentro del castillo.-Le pidió Link mientras les tomaba del hombro.

-Por supuesto. Todo con tal de poder ver ese maravilloso castillo por dentro.

-Les conduciré a los jardines del castillo. Ahí esperen a que regrese con noticias.-Zafiro les llevó a unas jardineras con hermosas flores.- Regresaré pronto, no desesperen.

Link se sentó bajo un alto árbol. No era ni la una de la tarde y ya sentía mucho cansancio. Cerró los ojos, lo último que vio fue a Ilia desnuda, con su mano entrando en su entre pierna. Sus senos al descubierto, con los pezones erectos, frente a sus ojos...su tersa piel, sus palabras, su voz seductora...En eso, sintió que alguien le sacudía fuertemente.

-¡Link!

-Oh, ah, Diosas...

-¿Te quedaste dormido? Pero si Zafiro no se fue ni veinte minutos...

-Ah, no, no es nada. ¿Qué pasó, Iván?

-Zafiro nos va a llevar dentro, la Princesa le dio permiso, siempre y cuando no hagamos algo que moleste a los guardias.

-Muy bien. Vayamos.

Iván sonrió ampliamente, muy feliz.

Una vez en el interior del castillo, observaron un extenso pasillo que conducía a varias habitaciones, entre ellas una sala donde habían cuadros de la familia real. Durante su recorrido, vieron las decoraciones, armaduras, jarrones con flores y cortinajes de terciopelo. Entraron a varias de las torres y conocieron a algunos de los servidores del castillo. Algunas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas, por lo cual no pudieron accesar a todo el castillo. Sin embargo, llegaron a una torre en particular.

-Esta es la Torre Real, es donde Nuestra Señora duerme cada noche. Nadie puede pasar, excepto algunas personas autorizadas por la misma Princesa Zelda. Solo están los guardias vigilando. De aquella torre de vigilancia los guardias se cercioran de que nada malo pase alrededor de los sueños de Mi Señora.

-Entonces nosotros no podemos entrar, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, Bea. No pueden. Pero no te desanimes. Mañana que comiencen los festejos podrán conocerla en persona.

-Pero, ¿por qué hoy no?

-Porque Su majestad está ocupada. Pero les prometo que haré lo posible para que tengan una cena con ella.

CONTINUARÁ...

Okay, esto es todo por el momento. Esta capítulo es el más largo hasta hoy. Digamos que es una manera de compensar la tardanza en publicar, jejeje. Bueno, como verán, en esta ocasión he metido un poco de lemon, aunque no llegó a tanto como pudiera haber sido. También cambié el ropaje de Link a uno azul, como recordatorio de OoT, n.n Más adelante veremos que es lo que sucede con el festival y como se desarrolla en torno a Link e Ilia. ¿Qué pasará con su amistad? Habrá un torneo durante el festival, comida, juegos y alguno que otro enredo, sino, sería muy aburrido, jeje. Les mando saludos a todos, espero que sigan leyendo la trama y si lo desean escríbanme lo que les gustaría que pasara. No es por falta de imaginación, al contrario, quiero involucrar un poco a mis lectores.

Prometo subir la ficha de Zafiro a mi cuenta de DA pronto, lo juro, ¿eh? Y también puede que suba otras cosas de Zelda y Link. Por hoy es todo.

**Saludines**

 **NOTAS:** The Leyend Of Zelda es una obra de Nintendo y Miyamoto-San.


	5. Primera Vez

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo V.**

 **##############################**

 **Primera Vez.**

 _Hola, lamento tardar. Ahora les dejo este capítulo, solo les advierto, contenido M+. Sí, ya sé. Pero le hago caso a la gente que quiere leerlo. Espero que no sea de su desagrado, jejejeje._

 ** _##############################_**

El recorrido por el castillo fue algo enriquecedor y entretenido para todos, en especial para los niños, quienes pudieron conocer un poco de la historia de Hyrule en la Biblioteca Real. Ahí había varios estantes acondicionados con un sin número de libros de toda clase. Enciclopedias, diccionarios, cuentos, libros de historia hyruliana y de otras naciones cercanas. Biografías, edictos del pasado, manuscritos de los sabios del consejo, muchos rollos de pergaminos y una sección especial donde se guardaban los datos de los nacimientos y fallecimientos de los últimos cincuenta años.

-Esta es la Biblioteca Real, un sitio edificado hace ya más de doscientos años. En el último evento violento que pasó se quemó gran parte de este lugar, destruyendo muchos libros y parte de los datos de natalidad y mortalidad. Ya no quedan tanto como antes, y todo porque alguien entró al castillo a pelear contra monstruos y no se dio cuenta de que las bombas que usó iniciaron un incendio.-Comentaba Zafiro, relatando la destrucción de dicho lugar.

-Me pregunto quién habrá sido ese bárbaro...-Se decía Link, recordando lo que había hecho.

Siguieron su trayecto, recorriendo los pasillos de dicho sitio.

-Su Majestad me dijo que si lo desean, pueden ver los libros de la sección A a la I. De la J a la Z no porque es literatura antigua, y puede que no les interese leerla.

-A mí si me interesa.-Respondió Ilia, con mucha altanería.

-Bueno, lean y vean los libros a su gusto. Nos quedaremos una hora para que puedan conocer este lugar.

Los niños de inmediato se lanzaron corriendo sobre los estantes. Lalo estaba emocionado, por una vez en su vida algo le causaba gusto. Leía los libros como un erudito, enriqueciendo su joven conciencia. Tomó libros de finanzas, de contabilidad y de historia. Su madre se enternecía de verlo, feliz de que le menor de sus vástagos se interesara tanto por el estudio. Sin embargo, Talo era diferente. Estaba aburrido, no le hallaba chiste a estar sentado frente a un libro. De pronto, sus ojos toparon con un libro de Guerra y batallas épicas. Al empezar a leerlo, agradeció el saber leer una vez en su vida. Bea tenía entre sus manos un libro de cuentos de hadas. La lectura era fluida, amena. Conoció parte de los mitos alrededor de las hadas, y como habían aparecido en el extinto Bosque Kokiri, acompañando a cada niño que se le asignaba. Iván estaba absorto en un libro de Batalla con Espada. Ahí conoció a los mejores esgrimistas y espadachines de los últimos siglos, encantado con las tácticas creadas por los más fieros guerreros. Los mayores solo veían los libros, en realidad no los leían. Más bien se aseguraban de que los menores no hicieran travesuras, pero al darse cuenta, todos estaban callados, deleitando sus pupilas con el conocimiento.

Sin embargo, Link se sintió extraño en ese lugar. Comenzó a caminar un poco, perdiéndose entre cada sección. Hasta que dio con la sección N. Nacimientos y decesos, Hyrule. Había algo que Link nunca decía. Era como una especie de secreto que tenía en su corazón, y es que desde niño siempre le interesó saber su origen. Jamás se había conformado con el hecho de que le dijeran que el alcalde lo había encontrado en los Bosques de Farone en medio de unos arbustos. Así que, sin hacerse muchas ilusiones, tomó un libro con el año de su nacimiento. Nombres, padres, fecha, lugar, apariencia, rasgos físicos, seña particular, foto anexada...nada. Ninguno de los archivos le indicaba que se tratase de él. Solo habían nacido 45 niños ese año fatídico, de eso, solo doce eran rubios, de los cuales solo seis eran niños, los demás niñas. Ninguno de esos niños tenía una marca como la suya. El signo de la Trifuerza en el dorso de su mano, algo que lo había marcado para siempre. Le parecía tan raro, ¿cómo pasar desapercibido el hecho de que un bebé naciera con un triángulo formado por otros tres en su mano? ¿Y si la marca se formó tiempo después? Quizá por eso nadie lo había notado.

Esta y muchas otras interrogantes se formaron en su cabeza. Dejó el libro sobre el estante, ya resignado. Total, él tenía una familia y eso era suficiente. O al menos trataba de convencerse de ello. Se sentó en una silla, observando a la nada. Cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa, recargando su cara sobre ellos, y así poco a poco se perdió en el sueño otra vez. Otilia y Petra le miraron desde el otro corredor, un poco intrigadas.

-Pobre, parece que no ha podido dormir nada.

-Sí, Otilia. Es un muchacho impulsivo, no se da tiempo par descansar apropiadamente.

-Y que lo digas, a veces me parece que no se cansa.

Zafiro llegó de rato para indicarles que el recorrido se cerraría con una última pero emocionante visita.

Bea le sacudió gorro a Link, quien despertó lentamente.

-Anda, ya nos vamos. El recorrido ya casi termina, Link.

Link se puso de pie al momento, caminando detrás de todos. Salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron por unos jardines, cruzaron un puente de piedra y a la derecha se encontraron con una veintena de hombres armados, peleando de manera "amistosa" pero violenta.

-Son los caballeros reales de Hyrule, quienes tienen un ardua entrenamiento cada día para proteger a Su Alteza.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, comentando lo fuertes que debían ser esos guerreros. Link sintió una emoción muy grande. Un fluido de adrenalina le recorrió el torrente sanguíneo, inundando su ser entero de un ansia de pelear. Su mano izquierda estaba a punto de elevarse para tomar la empuñadura de su espada, pero se contuvo. Cerró su puño, controlando su impulso para no cometer una tontería.

-Apuesto mi salario de toda la vida a que quieres pelear contra ellos, ¿no?-Le susurró Zafiro al oído.

-Sí, tú ganas...quiero pelear.

-Pero no perteneces a ese linaje. Hay siete diferentes familias de caballeros reales en todo Hyrule, y sus hijos están compitiendo en este momento. Quien gane, se quedará como Capitán Absoluto de los Caballeros Reales. El anterior, como deberás imaginar, murió durante la invasión. Digamos que éste es solo un entremés que tendremos antes del cierre del Festival que inicia pasado mañana. Ahí es donde medirán fuerzas y solo el más apto tomará posesión de dicho puesto.

-Zafiro, no me interesa no ser de alguna de esas familias, yo solo quiero pelear, ser todo un caballero al servicio de Zelda, digo, la Princesa Zelda. Y me parece injusto no poder ni siquiera poder batirme en un duelo con ellos. Sé que les daría batalla.

-No lo dudo. Pero reglas son reglas.

Link solo asintió resignado, ahogando sus ganas de pelear. Continuaron su camino, hasta llegar al inicio del tour. Zafiro les pidió que se fueran a casa, ella les alcanzaría luego.

-Vayan, descansen. Iré para la cena.

-De acuerdo, Zafiro, niños, vámonos.-Les dijo Próspero, tomando las riendas del carro.

Una vez montados todos, Link se les acercó junto a su yegua.

-Yo debo ir a otro sitio en la Ciudadela, les alcanzo luego.

Golpeó los costados de Epona, haciendo que ella corriera al momento. Dirigió su galopar por algunas de las calles de la Ciudadela hasta dar con la Tasca de Telma. Dejó a Epona antes de entrar en el estrecho callejón, a un lado del puesto de agua termal. Bajó los escalones y abrió la puerta, encontrando a la susodicha lavando algunos de los tarros con un trapo.

-¡Link! ¡Hola, chico, gusto en verte de nuevo!

La mujer dejó la barra y se le acercó abrazándolo contenta.

-¿Cómo has estado, muchacho?

-Muy bien, ¿ y usted?

-Bien, gracias. Que bueno que te veo. Había escuchado rumores de que tu familia estaba aquí, y mira que te veo llegando a mi local. Imagino que han venido por el Festival de Verano.

-Así es, Telma. Mi familia fue invitada para participar. Los niños no conocían la Ciudadela, así que les hemos traído para que se diviertan.

-¿Vino Ilia, verdad? Tengo ganas de saludarla y continuar una charla que dejamos pendiente.

-Amm...sí, vino.

Link no quería hablar de ella en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?

-No, no es eso.

-No me digas...tienes líos con ella, ¿no es así?

-Ejem...no, para nada.

-Hmm...hay una cosa que no tolero aparte del hurto y esa es mentir.

-Okay...usted gana. Sí, estamos peleados.

-Ja, lo sabía. Mi instinto maternal me lo decía.

-¿Instinto maternal? Eso es nuevo.

-Pff...te lo explico luego. Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada, solo cosas que suelen suceder. Disgustos, es todo.

-Espero que no sea para tanto. Ustedes son amigos desde la niñez.

-"El caso es que dejamos de ser amigos..."-Pensaba Link-Bueno, ¿cómo le va con su negocio?

-Oh, de maravilla. En estos días la clientela ha subido mucho. Han llegado gentes de diferentes lugares del reino solo para quedarse a ver el festival, y de paso llenarse las barrigas con mis refrescantes bebidas y cerveza, jejeje.

-Claro, sin olvidar los bocadillos que usted prepara.

-¡Por supuesto! Eso les atrae más.

Siguieron conversando durante otras dos horas. El día comenzaba a caer, y los clientes aumentaban conforme avanzaba la noche, justo cuando Link estaba por irse, de pronto por la puerta entró Zafiro.

-Oye, te extrañamos en la cena. Tu familia ya se metió a sus camas a dormir y tú aquí de ebrio.

-Hey, yo no bebo. Solo comí un poco de cecina de parte de mi amiga Telma.

-Ah, vaya. ¡Telma, ya llegó tu mejor cliente!

La mujer volteo de rato y observó a la peli-azul, con un saco de rupias en la mano.

-Hola, Zafiro. Hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lares, pequeña bastarda, jejejeje.

-Lo mismo digo, botellón con piernas, jajajaja.

A Link le extrañó mucho que se llevaran de ese modo tan pesado.

Telma se dirigió llevarle un tarro de cerveza, una vez que le asignó una mesa en el centro de la tasca.

-Ven Link, Acompáñame un rato, ¿quieres?

-Esta bien. Sirve que no regresas sola a casa.

-Jajaja, no sabes cuantas veces he hecho esto. Difícilmente me puedo embriagar, aguanto mucho.

Comenzaron una plática sobre peleas, batallas, armas y demás. Al terminarse la primera cerveza, Zafiro lanzó un estruendoso eructo que sorprendió a Link.

-Oops, se me escapó.

-Bebes como macho, jejeje.

-Sí, eso me lo dicen desde los 18 años. Es hora de saber si tú también haces lo mismo.

-Emmm, no, yo paso.

-Uh...¿Qué ocurre? ¿Temes que un poco de cerveza te convierta en un hombre de verdad?

Link frunció el ceño.

-Ya soy un hombre, gracias.

-Oh, vamos, no te ofendas. Toma un poco, me siento rara bebiendo yo sola.

-Sí me ofendo. Y no pienso beber.

-Anda. A que no puedes tomarte una cerveza.

-No puedo. No me gusta su olor.

-Ash...te portas como un colegial. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Amm...20 años.

-Uff...muy viejo, yo empecé a beber a los 16.

-Es tu problema. Y ni hablemos de edades, que eres mayor que yo.

-Ja, pero no se me nota. Tengo 25 años, y parezco de 21.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero te comportas como de 13.

-Oh, Zafiro ha sido mala. Por favor, por los buenos tiempos.

-¿A qué te refieres, si nos conocemos de hace unos días?

-Lo sé, pero siento como si te conociera de muy atrás.

-Hmm...-Link resopló algo fastidiado.-Esta bien. Pero si no me agrada, no me la acabaré.

-De acuerdo. ¡Telma, trae otras dos!

La mujer se pavoneaba por la tasca, llevando ambos tarros a la vez que sus prominentes senos se movían de un lado a otro. Dejó los tarros sobre la mesa, acercando su pechonalidad a la cara del muchacho.

-Mira, Zafiro. No me agrada mucho la idea de que invites a Link a beber, pero ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo? Total, soy la tabernera, se escucharía mal de mi parte.

-Exacto. Link es adulto, ya sabe lo que hace. Descuida, no pretendo que se emborrache con una cerveza. Tal vez con unas siete u ocho.

-Eres el demonio, sinvergüenza. -Telma los dejó solos otra vez.

Zafiro le acercó su tarro a Link. Cabe mencionar que los tarros ocupaban 660 ml de líquido.

-Anda ya, esa mujer se preocupa mucho. Tiene pinta de ser una vale todo, pero en realidad le importas. Te cuida.

-Lo sé. Eso hacen los amigos.

-Oh, ¿Y yo no soy tu amiga?

-Comienzo a dudarlo.

Zafiro se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¡Qué pena, de verdad! ¡Y yo que te estoy invitando a tomar!

-Deja tus sarcasmo, por favor.

-Jejejeje...no te enfades. Mejor bebe.

Link le dio un ligero sorbo a la cerveza, el cual casi escupe.

-¡Puaj! No entiendo como les gusta esto, si sabe horrible.

-Naa...es que no le agarras el gusto. Descuida, te va a agradar. Sigue tomando.

Antes de que dieran las doce de la noche, Link llevaba ya medio tarro bebido, muy a la fuerza, hasta su bebida se había calentado ya en sus manos. Sin embargo, Zafiro llevaba ya casi doce tarros en menos de tres horas. Todos sabían su aguante para la bebida, pero esa noche se sentía diferente. Telma había contratado a un cuarteto de jóvenes músicos para amenizar los fines de semana en la Tasca. Se presentaban desde los jueves hasta los sábados. Por suerte para Zafiro ese día era viernes, así que el grupo estaba entonando canciones muy rítmicas y amenas.

-Anda, Link. Vayamos a bailar.

-¿Qué?

La chica tomó la mano derecha del muchacho y lo arrastró a la pista que Telma había construido al fondo del local, conectándolo a la tasca.

-Eh, n-no, yo no hago esas cosas...

-No seas aguafiestas, yo te enseño si no sabes.

-No, mejor te espero sentado.

-Anda, no seas un niño. Acompáñame.

-¡Uoh, esperaaaa!

Zafiro tenía una fuerza muy grande, pero empeoraba si estaba tomada y se ponía muy necia. Las parejas se hicieron a un lado al verlos llegar a la pista. El baile se trataba de agarrar el ritmo de las melodías. La flauta y la guitarra eran lo que le daba el punto distintivo a la música, acompañada por unos tambores y una mandolina. Primero daban una especie de danza con las manos sobre la cabeza, juntando las palmas de vez en vez, los pies no dejaban de moverse. Primero uno se apoyaba con el punta en el suelo y luego el talón, después se hacía lo mismo con el otro. Pero siempre se hacía ese paso un pie delante del otro. Lo segundo era aprender a hacer otros pasos pero girando en su mismo eje, con la variante de que el paso solo consistía en mover un pie y el otro como dando patadas ligeras, a la vez que subían y bajaban las manos y gritaban "¡Por Hyrule!" a todo pulmón. Era una antigua danza hyruliana de hacía unos siglos atrás.

Link era muy torpe, y vergonzoso. Zafiro no solo hacía ese baile, tomó una pandereta con la cual hacía sonar sus palmas más fuerte. Los hombres la miraban extasiados, era muy bella, y bastante sugestiva bailando, ya que movía las caderas de manera muy sensual, algo que le salía naturalmente. Link se había cansado y mejor se sentó cerca, observando a su amiga, era muy buena en el baile.

De rato, inició otra danza, pero ya era tarde. Link fue por Zafiro, quien estaba riendo como loca, ya muy ebria.

-Oye, ya vámonos, es tarde.

-Jejejeje, no seas ¡hic! aguafiestas, jajaja.

-Aguafiestas nada. Ya es muy noche.

La tomó por la cintura y se despidió de Telma.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, le dejo este dinero.

-De nada. Y dile a Zafiro que cuando vuelva me va a reparar esa ventana rota, ¿eh?

-No se preocupe, me cercioraré y yo mismo de que lo haga. Buenas noches.

Se dirigieron a donde estaban sus yeguas. Links subió a Zafiro sobre Argo, pero la muy borracha se cayó de lado, logrando Link atraparla en ese instante.

-Ven, te subiré conmigo. No tienes vergüenza.

-Jajajaj, m-mi flamante guardaespaldas...

-Pff...solo cállate.

Una vez montados sobre Epona, Link ató a Argo a la rienda de su yegua para que les siguiera a la casa. Llegaron luego de unos veinte minutos, algo cansados. Link dejó a los animales en su cuadrilla y llevó a Zafiro en brazos a su habitación. Todo mundo estaba dormido, así que no los escucharon llegar. Link dejó a la chica sobre su cama tras cerrar la puerta. Le quitó las botas, el cinturón con las dagas y los googles. Le despojó de los guantes y trató de arroparla con las sábanas pero ella lo tomó por el cuello con los brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-Quiero follar...-Le susurró al oído, de un modo muy lujurioso.

-No sabes lo que dices, ya duérmete.

Link se había enrojecido, no se esperaba eso. Sin embargo, Zafiro no quería un no. Lo jaló a su cama y montó subre sus cadera, oprimiendo el miembro del chico con su trasero. Comenzó a frotarse con poco, sintiendo que una erección comenzaba a crecer bajo ella. Link trató de levantarse, pero Zafiro lo impidió tomándolo de las muñecas, a la vez que lo besaba en la boca. Le besó el cuello, acariciando sus pectorales bajo la ropa, la cual empezó a desprender.

-Z-Zafiro...no...estás ebria, eso no sería justo para nada.

-Sé lo que hago, me gustas mucho desde que te conozco...Quiero volverte loco...

Zafiro comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas, quedando con el torso desnudo. Sus pecho eran grandes, bonitos. Se recostó contra Link, a quien ya le había quitado la túnica. Tomó las manos de Link y las llevó a sus caderas, mientras ella le acariciaba con dulzura, besándolo, mordisqueando el contorno de su oreja puntiaguda, succionando el lóbulo de la misma. Link estaba muy encendido, y la verdad no lo estaba dudando para nada. Su poca razón se había esfumado y sabía que le gustaba igual. La deseaba. Tomó cada uno de los pezones de Zafiro con la boca, saboreándolos uno a la vez. Éste gemía placentera, esperando el siguiente paso. Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, Zafiro se recostó de espaldas, Link le separó las piernas y se colocó encima. Primero le tocó las partes, sintiendo su vagina caliente y húmeda, introdujo un dedo, luego otro. Metía y sacaba la mano a un ritmo lento, suave. Después ella le pidió que la follara, que no tuviera miedo.

-Vamos...Link...hazme tuyaaa...

Esas palabras solo incitaron a hacerlo. Tomó su pene, tan erguido, duro y lo metió poco a poco en esa cavidad. Resbaló todo de una vez, luego lo sacó, un poco temeroso. Volvió a meterlo y se quedó ahí, mirando como Zafiro se mordía un labio. Zafiro contrajo la vagina, estaba excitada, tomó el trasero de Link, apretándolo con ambas manos.

-Mu-muévete, por favor...hazlo...Link...

Link comenzó a embestirla, primero de manera lenta, pausada. De rato sus movimientos fueron en aumento, pero no duró mucho. Después de unos diez segundos terminó por correrse dentro de ella, eyaculando dentro de Zafiro y se recostó a un lado, casi sin creer que acababa de experimentar un orgasmo con una chica. Zafiro lo miró de manera tierna. Había entendido a la perfección que el muchacho era virgen. Nunca se lo esperó, para ser franca. Link estaba por su lado muy apenado. Se levantó y de nuevo trató de excitarse, pero ya estaba cansado. De modo que decidió poner en práctica lo que el muy pervertido de Braulio le había aconsejado una vez...que terminara todo con la boca. Antes nunca supo a qué se refería, pero al leer los libros de sexualidad que guardaba Braulio con recelo en su casa, entendió que se trataba de sexo oral.

Abrió los labios externos de Zafiro, colocando su dedo en la vagina. Luego, acercó su boca y comenzó a lamer el clítoris. Zafiro se aferró a las sábanas, lanzando quejidos de placer. De rato, Link le dio leves mordiscos, chupando su punto de excitación. Frotaba los dedos contra la entrada húmeda una y otra vez, hasta que la escuchó que se corrió ahogando un grito con la mano.

Ambos amantes se quedaron recostados uno al lado del otro, el sueño los venció y sin darse cuenta, así amanecieron el día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ...

Wow, ese Link...No me hubiera esperado que se follara a Zafiro, jejeje. Solo imploro una cosa, ¡No me odien por eso! Salieron las cosas así, no es mi culpa (del todo) ¿o sí? Bueno, aquí le paro. Saludos a yolo girl, a Leonard kenway, a Godess Artemiss y a los demás lectores que se toman el tiempo para leer. Espero continuar pronto y subir otro capítulo con cosas más serias. Acepto toda clase de reclamos, tomazatos o flores. Nos leemos.

 **NOTAS:** The Leyend Of Zelda es una obra de Nintendo y Miyamoto-San.


	6. Visitas

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo VI.**

 **Visitas.**

 **##############################**

 _Hola, continuo con el encuentro tan espontáneo que sostuvo Link con Zafiro, noto que ha gustado en cierto modo, pero ya otras cosas mejores sucederán. Espero que les agrade._

 ** _##############################_**

El sol penetraba de manera tranquila la ventana esa mañana, cruzando el umbral de la misma, dejando caer su suave resplandor sobre el par de cuerpos recostados sobre la cama. Link abrió los ojos lentamente, frotando uno a causa de una leve comezón. Sintió un peso extra sobre su pecho, algo bastante inusual. Al volver la mirada bajo su barbilla, miró los azulados cabellos de Zafiro, tan sedosos y lacios desperdigados sobre su torso. Un rubor cubrió su cara, y una considerable incomodidad le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Trató en vano de levantarse sin provocar movimientos muy bruscos, sin embargo, su amante estaba sumida en un sueño tan profundo, que se creería que Morfeo excedió la dosis de polvos mágicos para dormir. Acomodó con suavidad casi exagerada a la chica sobre la cama, cubriéndola. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, tomó una ducha y de rato se vistió. Al volver a la recámara Zafiro estaba sentada a la orilla de la misma, con la sábana cubriendo su torso y piernas. Le dedicaba una sonrisa complacida, invitándole a sentarse junto a ella al darle una par de palmadas a la cama. Link, algo apenado, fue con calma y se sentó a un lado de Zafiro, quien le miró a los ojos, bastante tranquila.

-Link...lo de anoche...

-Lo siento...es que yo...debí detenerlo...

-No, no te trates de disculpar. Fue algo que ambos quisimos que pasara.

-No, recuerda que estabas bebida...cielos...me siento horrible.

-Link...no seas tonto. Yo no soy una niñita, creo que te debió quedar claro. Yo te deseaba. Además, creo que me estás gustando mucho. Recuerdo que mi madre me solía decir que las parejas se daban en las circunstancias más inhóspitas. No es que te quiera obligar a algo, es solo que...me gustas mucho.

Link abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Esa confesión no se la esperaba.

-B-Bueno...pues eres agradable, mucho. Y también eres una guerrera admirable, eso me gusta de ti. A pesar de que no nos conocemos de mucho, yo-Link tomó la mano de Zafiro, algo nervioso-quisiera conocerte más.

Zafiro le dio un tierno beso, acarició su mejilla y le sonrió.

-Bien. Dirás que es una locura, pero yo no me detengo ante nada. Siento que después de esto, no quiero que seas alguien solo de una noche. Tu cuerpo y el mío se entendieron a la perfección, me gusta tu manera de ser, quiero conocerte por igual.

-Ejemm...bueno...Z-Zafiro, tal vez para mis amigos sea algo muy apurado, pero creo que también yo quiero lo mismo que tú. Nunca había estado con otra chica y...-Link desvió la mirada, avergonzado-...esta fue mi primera vez...me siento como un tonto...

-No digas eso, todos pasamos por una primera vez. Hacer el amor es algo hermoso, y más con alguien que te gusta, pero es el paraíso si lo haces con alguien que de verdad te atrae tanto como tú a mí. Siento que en cierto modo, tú y yo estábamos destinados.

Zafiro le dio otro beso, pero esta vez Link la tomó en brazos, acariciando su vientre. Subió la mano hasta llegar al cuello de Zafiro, dejándose llevar ambos por el momento. Al terminar el beso, la chica lo abrazó, y él le acariciaba la espalda, tan suave, tersa y blanca.

-¿Tu familia no se molestará si estás con una mujer mayor que tú?

-Pues no lo sé, y la verdad no me interesa en lo absoluto. Es mi vida, soy un hombre y sé lo que quiero. No es mucho un año o dos.

-¿Perdón? Jajajaja, oh, cielo, yo tengo 25 años.

-¿25 años? Oh, Diosas...pensé que no me llevabas unos cuantos años. Creí que estabas bromeando anoche cuando me lo dijiste.

-¿Te molesta eso? Porque no miento, esa es mi edad.

-Oh, no, no, no. Para nada. Ya una vez me coqueteó una mujer mayor de cuarenta, jejejeje. Prefiero a alguien como tú.

-Ah, ¿así que soy mejor que una de cuarenta y tantos? Hmm...vaya. ¿Sería Telma?

\- Claro que fue ella, pero eres mejor. Y por mucho.-Link la besó nuevamente-Te dejo para que te vistas.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el desayuno. El festival dará comienzo hoy en la noche con la inauguración encabezada por la Princesa Zelda, quien dará la orden para soltar los primeros fuegos artificiales. Así que todos deberán estar descansados, ya que la noche será larga.

-Eso espero. Por cierto...quiero decirte algo, es que ayer...no tuvimos cuidado...

-¿A qué te refieres?

Link se rascó la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

-Cuando lo hicimos...pues...yo...ya sabes, terminé dentro de ti y...

Zafiro se le acercó, posando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico.

-Bueno, no quiero decir que no me haré responsable, pero...es que un niño...emm...

-Ya entendí, bobo. Quiero que sepas que estoy consciente de eso. No te preocupes, que no puedo tener hijos.

-¿En serio no puedes ser madre?

-No. Bueno, por el momento no. Hay un método que solo las mujeres familiarizadas con la magia y hechicería empleamos para no concebir. Dura alrededor de un año, así que podré tener hijos dentro de tres meses. Pero no pienso ser madre, no aún. Así que relájate.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, linda. Así que puedes hacer magia y hechizos, eso explica que te haya encontrado en las praderas de Hyrule bañada en arena del Desierto Gerudo.

-Sí. Usé un portal mágico para transportarme de un sitio a otro sin hacer viajes duraderos como ese. Pero me alegro mucho por eso, pude encontrarme contigo.

Zafiro abrazó a Link, pero ésta vez cerró los ojos, lanzando un suspiro corto. Link estaba sonrojado, pero igual de contento por haberla conocido. Algo en su ser le decía que Zafiro era la chica indicada para él. Después de todo, ya habían pasado una noche juntos.

Al llegar al comedor, Link se encontró con sus familiares de Ordon, quienes estaban desayunando a gusto. Otilia había preparado huevos fritos y tocino para todos. Petra estaba sirviendo los platos y los niños comían entre risas y pláticas infantiles. Ilia estaba sentada en un extremo opuesto a donde Link iba llegando, así que al verle, se levantó algo apresurada, dejó su desayuno y se fue sin dar explicación alguna. Próspero estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que pasaba, pero su esposa le pidió que la dejara tranquila. Link frunció el ceño. Estaba cansado de esas tonterías de niña mimada y le iba a poner un alto ahora mismo.

-"Pero me va a oír, quiera o no"

Link dejó su espada ordoniana a un lado de la sala y se encaminó a la puerta. Buscó a Ilia con la mirada, viéndola a lo lejos correr a un terreno verde detrás de la casa. Al cruzar la cerca del límite de los terrenos de Zafiro, se veía un arroyo que daba al río que cruzaba todo Hyrule. Sobre este arroyo había un puente pequeño de madera, del otro lado más praderas verdes, con mucha vegetación, árboles y bichos propios del campo.

-¡Ilia!

La chica no volteó al escuchar la voz de Link, al contrario, corrió más a prisa cruzando hasta llegar a una vereda donde se vislumbraba una cascada que caía sobre un lago el cual alimentaba el arroyo. El rubio corrió tras ella mucho más a prisa y logró alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo e hizo que se girara a verlo a la cara.

-Ya basta de estas niñerías, Ilia. ¿Hasta cuando te vas a comportar de ese modo tan molesto? Ya me estoy cansando de que hagas esas escenas cada vez que me ves llegar. No tienes 10 años.

Ilia miraba al suelo, casi entrando en llanto. Se soltó de su agarre y le abofeteó muy duro.

-¡Eres un idiota!

Link se quedó de piedra, nunca le habían dado un golpe así, y menos su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-I-Ilia...

-Link, además de idiota eres cínico...¿cómo te atreves a decirme tales cosas? Sabes lo mucho que esperé para que pudiera casarme contigo, estaba decidida a ser tu esposa, a darte mi primera vez, a ser la madre de tus hijos...Todas mis ilusiones, mis sueños, mis deseos los dejaste hechos trizas...

-Ilia, querida...sabes que lo lamento, creí que todo estaba aclarado y...

-¡Cállate!

Ilia le golpeo de nuevo en la misma mejilla causando verdadero ardor al muchacho.

-¡No solo me hiciste sentir infeliz, no solo te atreviste a rechazarme! ¡Te acostaste con esa mujerzuela!

El rubio entró en razón. Ilia los había escuchado a ambos la noche anterior. Desvió la mirada, de verdad avergonzado.

-Ilia, eso fue algo que se dio solo. Yo no planee estar con ella.

-No...no me importa. Te revolcaste con esa gata cualquiera, en vez de aceptarme en tu vida como tu mujer...no sabes nada de ella, sé que oculta cosas, no es nadie normal. Pero claro...como no soy esa clase de basura mejor me rechazaste.

-Ilia, ya estuvo bien de todo esto. No te atrevas a insultarla. Zafiro se ha convertido en la mujer que quiero así que respeta esa decisión. Yo hablé contigo a lo derecho y no te oculté nada. Jamás te prometí todo aquello que soñaste a mi lado, tal vez te dije algo de niños, pero solo fue eso, ignorancia de un niño. No tenía idea de que te lo tomarías tan en serio y que armarías tanto alboroto por un rechazo. Te he dado tu lugar como mi amiga, casi como la hermana que nunca tuve. Así que si no puedes verme nunca más, no te preocupes, me iré de tu vida y se acabó.

-¡No es eso lo que quiero! ¡Yo te amo, Link!

Link se dio la vuelta dejando a una abatida y llorosa Ilia, quien no aceptaba aún el perderlo. Quiso correr tras él, pero las lágrimas no le dejaron seguirlo. En tanto, el resto de la familia ignoraba todo lo que estaba pasando en ese triángulo amoroso. El día se fue volando para todos, quienes se prepararon para las primeras festividades del verano.

#######

Oh, el verano, refugio de los amantes...

Honor al sol, la vida, y el amor...

Casualidades infinitas, pasajeras como el calor...

Vida cautiva, en el fulgor de la pasión...

Fiesta del verano, fiesta del sol...

Armonía del ocaso, armonía del resplandor...

Oh, el verano, refugio de los amantes...

Honor al sol, cálido amor...

El rito de las Festividades del Verano daba inicio con un poema que era interpretado por un heraldo de la Princesa Zelda, quien por lo general, era un joven no mayor de 18 años. Este heraldo daba la bienvenida al verano y presentaba la llegada de su soberana, quien asomaba su figura por el balcón principal del Castillo y anunciaba los posteriores eventos a celebrar. Y tal como se esperaba, al finalizar el joven heraldo su declamación, la Princesa Zelda apareció en el balcón acompañada por una comitiva compuesta por los seis sabios del consejo, Perícleo, quien fuese tutor de la Princesa Zelda en su infancia y líder de The Group, el equipo de rebeldes que se unieron a Link durante la invasión y por último, el Príncipe Ralis, uno de los invitados de mayor relevancia.

La joven Princesa llevaba un cautivador vestido color verde esmeralda, del mismo estilo como el morado que solía usar. Llevaba su largo cabello suelto, solo adornado con su tiara de soberana. Sus manos llevaban guantes cortos y un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello. El Príncipe Ralis estaba a su lado, feliz de haber sido invitado a tan importante festejo. Cada año sus padres lo llevaban a celebrarlo al castillo de la Ciudadela, pero esta sería la primera vez que lo hiciera solo, ya como el único representante de la raza zora.

Link se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al lado de un grupo de soldados que le reconocieron al momento. Link pudo estar de pie junto a ellos, observando desde su sitio con mayor claridad a la Princesa Zelda. Zafiro estaba en el castillo, revisando la seguridad de su soberana. Ella no descansaba nunca, ni en los días de fiesta. Era reconocida como la guardaespaldas oficial de su Majestad. Los niños y adultos de Ordon estaban en un área especial, solo para invitados de mayor importancia. Esto tuvo muy contentos y halagados a sus familiares, quienes no se esperaban tantas atenciones por parte de la Princesa, a quien aún no tenían el agrado de conocer en persona.

Ilia, sin embargo, no estaba feliz. Para nada. Su estado de ánimo era de completa tristeza y desilusión. Ella amaba a Link con toda su alma, y perderlo definitivamente de ese modo no era lo que había planeado. Sentía enormes ganas de llorar cada vez que recordaba esa noche en que fue rechazada de esa manera tan humillante, y esa otra noche, la anterior, cuando lo escuchó copulando con su nueva rival.

 _*Flashback*_

Ilia no podía dormir, no después de darse cuenta de que Link, su Link, no llegaba de la calle. Ya era muy tarde, pasadas las doce de la noche. En eso, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de un modo algo estrepitoso, causando que la joven se sobresaltara y casi le diera un infarto. Sin embargo, una risa le dio la certeza de que se trataba de la dueña de la casa.

-Jijiji, Link...eres tan gracioso...

-Shh...vas a despertar a medio mundo...

-¿Y qué si lo hago? ¡Que se unan a la fiesta!

-¡Shh!-Link le cubrió la boca a la peli-azul-Ya, no hagas escándalo. Vamos, debes dormir.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación dando tumbos, luego de recostar a Zafiro en su cama y acomodarla, no de percataron de que alguien en la casa les había escuchado y ahora se dirigía a saber que era lo que pasaba.

Ilia caminó por el piso un poco frío de la noche, recorrió el pasillo de la planta alta y llegó hasta la alcoba de su anfitriona. De rato, escuchó una serie de besos, unos gemidos, algo le alertó que en esa habitación algo más que una simple amistad estaba pasando dentro. Abrió la puerta muy quedamente, logrando ver algo que ni con terapias ni limpias podría olvidar jamás. Link estaba desvistiendo a Zafiro, acomodándose entre sus piernas, miraba como la acariciaba, como frotaba sus palmas contra esa piel tan clara como la luz de la luna. Una oleada de celos la invadió. Su cara estaba tan roja como un rubí, sentía ganas de entrar en esa habitación y matarlos a ambos. Pero, ella no se dio cuenta cuando su mano se metió entre sus bragas. Estaba tocando sus partes, mientras les observaba.

Su mente cochambrosa imaginaba que estaba en lugar de esa mujer, que era ella quien estaba siendo amada por Link, el hombre de su vida. Al ver los labios de su amado besando ese cuello, esos senos, deslizando su lengua por esos pezones rosados, sentía que era ella misma víctima de esa tormenta apasionada. Abrió un poco más la puerta pudiendo observar lo que la noche anterior le había sido negado de manera tajante. Link estaba desnudo, por completo, Zafiro le tomaba por el trasero, rogando que la embistiera. Ilia introdujo sus dedos en su humedecida vagina, simulando la penetración que ese rubio debió darle a ella. Su otra mano se encargaba de estimular sus pechos, mientras que mordía sus labios en un gesto de acallar sus propios gritos de placer.

Poco a poco cayó de rodillas, metiendo más sus dedos, moviéndolos más a prisa. Comenzó a frotar su clítoris con la yema de su dedo índice hasta que sintió como el orgasmo invadía su cuerpo. Nunca había imaginado que terminaría como una voyerista, pero eso era mejor que nada. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de no ser oída o vista por ambos amantes. Tras esto, se dirigió a su habitación compartida con Bea, quien dormía plácidamente como el resto de su familia.

 _*End Flashback*_

Los gritos de los asistentes a las festividades del verano la sacaron de su trance. Ilia fue tomada de la mano por Bea, quien la incitó a ir a los juegos mecánicos que un tal Tobías y un tal Jeremías habían llevado al festival. No tuvo de otra, solo fingir una gran emoción por eso. Se formaron al frente de un juego mecánico llamado "El Martillo" Se trataba de una estructura con forma, precisamente, de martillo invertido, con espacio para seis personas sentadas y atadas con cinturones de seguridad. El juego consistía en que la parte de los asientos se meciera de un lado a otro, izquierda y derecha de un modo leve, después iba aumentando la velocidad, hasta hacer que el martillo se elevara a más de 180 grados. La velocidad iba aumentando hasta que el juego daba un par de vueltas enteras en el aire, causando una sensación de adrenalina y vértigo entre mezclado. La parte de contraria del martillo era una especie de rueda metálica la cual le daba mayor balance al juego mecánico para poder girar más fácilmente.

-Amm...Bea, ¿segura de que te quieres subir? Se ve algo...emm...peligroso...

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero subir a todos los juegos de ser posible. ¿No será que tienes miedo, querida amiga?

-¿Miedo? ¡Para nada! Solo temía que una niña como tú se echara para atrás antes de subirse, es todo.

-Yo no soy la que se aferra a su bolso con mucho temor, Ilia.

-¿Qué? Solo lo estoy protegiendo de cualquier carterista, es todo.

Bea no estaba convencida, pero por una vez decidió dejar las cosas tal como estaban. Otro juego atractivo de la feria era uno llamado la rueda de la fortuna. Éste juego era manejado por Tobías, quien lo operaba desde una especie de mesa de controles parecida a la del Martillo. Se trataba de una rueda, obviamente, con una serie de asientos para dos personas. Una vez que se subían de dos en dos en toda la rueda, ésta empezaba a girar subiendo y bajando a las personas durante unos pocos minutos. No era un juego muy peligroso, tampoco era vertiginoso como el Martillo, pero era más apropiado para ver una vista más amplia de la Ciudadela y el castillo.

Link estaba impresionado. Al parecer, con el regreso del agua al lago Hylia también regresaron los clientes a los juegos de Tobías y Jeremías. Con ello, obtuvieron mayores ingresos y así financiaron los juegos mecánicos que ahora rentaban para el festival. Contrataron a otras ocho personas, las cuales les ayudaban con otros juegos parecidos. También habían stands de tiro al blanco, boliche para niños, juegos de azar y un teatro de títeres. En un puesto realizaban pintura decorativa y daban clases de esgrima, en donde estaba Iván muy emocionado observando a los esgrimistas pelear de manera amistosa. Había un área de comidas, la cual estaba abarrotada. Tratar de obtener una cena era casi imposible, habían muchos turistas y gente del reino tratando de comer algo. Los vendedores no se daban abasto, debían traer más y más comida de la cocina real.

Cómo no pudo comer algo, Link mejor se fue a buscar a Zafiro, a quien encontró justo en las escaleras que daban la entrada al palacio, y estaba acompañada nada más que por la misma Princesa Zelda. Ésta le daba algunas instrucciones antes de entrar al castillo. Cuando Link se les acercó, la Princesa le miró contenta. Le extendió la mano y lo saludo muy afectuosamente.

-Link, gusto en verte. Zafiro me dijo que habían llegado hace un par de días.

-Así es, Majestad. Estoy feliz de verla en una situación más agradable que la vez anterior.

-El gusto es mío. Quisiera que me acompañaras a mi estudio para hablar de algo que te había comentado antes de tu partida a Ordon, si es posible.

-Por supuesto, la acompaño.

-Te veo luego, héroe.-Se despidió Zafiro, luego de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, nos vemos.

La Princesa Zelda solo desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar acompañada por el rubio, quien la siguió hasta su estudio, el cual se encontraba en una torre al sur del castillo. Recorrieron un largo pasillo decorado por alfombras y cuadros pintados por la misma Princesa, quien poseía un talento nato para el arte. Entraron por una puerta a una habitación acondicionada con un escritorio de sauce, libreros enormes ocupados con toda clase de literatura y escritos de Su Soberana. Una ventana daba la vista a un jardín cercano, decorada con cortinas azules de seda. Sobre el escritorio había un tintero, unos papeles ordenados y un abre cartas con su respectiva funda puesta.

-Siéntate Link, por favor.

La Princesa Zelda se sentó detrás del escritorio, tras esto, Link se sentó al frente de ella sobre una silla más pequeña que la Su Majestad. La morena tomó los papeles, los ojeó un poco y los guardó en un cajón a su izquierda en el escritorio.

-Link, quiero entregarte tu recompensa. Se trata de una serie de documentos con mucho valor, espero que los guardes muy bien.

Abrió una puerta que estaba en la parte de arriba de su escritorio donde ella se apoyaba para escribir. Se trataba de unos papeles escritos por ella misma, los cuales llevaban el sello real y su firma.

-Link, este papel es una cuenta del banco de Hyrule a tu nombre. Cada mes se te depositará la cantidad de 150.000 rupias por el resto de tu vida. Así que podrás disponer de ellas una vez que cumplas 21 años. Claro está, que los depósitos se han empezado a hacer desde hace un par de semanas, así que cuando cumplas esa edad, el primer depósito que se te hará no será de esa suma, sino de lo que se junte de aquí a tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué? Pero, Majestad, eso es mucho dinero...

-No lo es. Un día tendrás una familia que mantener, o un percance que cubrir en cualquier momento. Es mejor que tengas ese dinero a la mano cada vez que lo requieras. He ordenado que se te entregue una chequera. Debes guardarla, con ella podrás pagar en mucho sitios o realizar donaciones o lo que quieras con ella. Pones la cantidad de dinero, la persona o institución a pagar, la fecha, el monto escrito con letra y tu firma, la cual necesito que pongas en este papel para que nadie pueda falsificarla.

Link se quedó de piedra, no sabía nada de esas cosas.

-Sé que tal vez no estás familiarizado con esto, pero es necesario. Poco a poco empezarás a entenderlo. Ah, y con este otro papel podrás sacar dinero en efectivo de los bancos para poder llevarlo cuando lo necesites. No en todos los lugares puedes pagar con cheques. Este sistema lleva muy poco tiempo, pero así se han reducido un 30% de los asaltos.

Link seguía sin entender mucho, pero estaba seguro de que la Princesa le decía la verdad. Solo asintió, agradecido por tal regalo.

-Bueno, este papel se trata de una casa. Te estoy dando un terreno en donde quieras, cuando lo elijas, le darás este papel a un arquitecto el cual vendrá conmigo para edificarte una casa donde gustes. Estará construida como la pidas.

-Pero, Su Majestad, creo que se está tomando muchas molestias.

-No lo son. Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi reino. Esto no es nada. Ahora, te informo que habrá una justa de caballeros reales al finalizar el festival dentro de tres días. Estarás en el asiento principal conmigo.

Esto sí puso contento a Link. Él quería ver una batalla entre caballeros reales, aunque le habría agradado más ser parte de ella. Tras conversar con la Princesa sobre las obligaciones de manejar dinero, la chequera y esas cosas, ella tocó un tema que al chico le llamó la atención.

-Estoy enterada de que estás saliendo con Zafiro, mi guerrera real.

-Sí.

-Bien, quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¿Cómo que no está de acuerdo? Esos asuntos son privados, Majestad.

-Sí, por eso te dije que no puedo hacer nada. No me mal entiendas, Link. Zafiro es una buena persona, una gran guerrera y sobretodo una gran amiga. Pero la conozco. Conozco su pasado, y aunque no tengo derecho de contártelo, te puedo decir que hay cosas que debería confesarte. No debe ocultarte nada. Por lo que me ha dicho Zafiro, no llevan ni una semana de conocerse y ya son pareja. No me interesa, cada persona es libre de sus elecciones personales. Pero como tu amiga, te pido que hables con ella y que se sincere.

-Su Majestad, yo no me enamoré de Zafiro por lo que pueda guardar, me enamoré de ella por su esencia, su carisma. Hay algo en ella que me gusta y mucho. Así que no creo conveniente el atosigarla con cosas que ella misma debe decirme por su propia voluntad. Quiero, en todo caso, que nazca de ella el contarme lo que sea que usted diga que oculta. Todos tenemos secretos.

-Es verdad. Yo misma tengo cosas que esconder, pero es por mi título. Sin embargo, eres mi amigo, y solo te aconsejo.

-Pues gracias, pero me reservaré el derecho de cuestionar a mi novia. Aún estamos conociéndonos, no creo conveniente forzarla a que me platique su vida pasada. Eso puede darse solo con el tiempo.

Zelda solo sonrió. Ella no sabía mucho sobre la vida de las personas y menos al ser alguien cuya vida ya estaba planeada desde su nacimiento. Estaba consciente de que le faltaba mucho por aprender sobre las personas, su comportamiento y la manera de pensar. Siguió platicando con él una hora más, hasta que llegó el tiempo de ir a recibir una visita no muy esperada por ella.

Tocaron a la puerta un par de veces, una de las doncellas le avisó de la llegada de unos invitados no muy agradables para ella. Bueno, solo uno de ellos.

Zelda lanzó un leve bufido desesperado. Link la acompañó hasta una sala reservada para las visitas.

-Link, quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Como ordene, Su Alteza.

El joven espadachín siguió a la Princesa y se quedó de pie en una esquina, de brazos cruzados. De rato, entró un trío de personas que nunca había visto, pero por su vestimenta y maneras de hablar, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de gente de la realeza. Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro entre cano, ojos verdes, portaba una corona y unos anillos de diamantes y rubíes. Le seguía una mujer menuda, rubia, de ojos color de cielo. Era muy hermosa, no pasaba de los 45 años. Y al final, les acompañaba un hombre de unos 24 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, corto, una figura atlética, esbelta. Sus brazos eran fuertes, de rostro limpio y atractivo, mirada arrogante y sonrisa de donjuan.

-Link, ellos son el Rey Max, su esposa, la Reina Sirón y su hijo, el Príncipe Lombardo. Ellos son la realeza de Britania, un reino aliado de Hyrule.

Link les hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada de manera muy humilde. Al verle a la cara, la Reina Sirón se conmovió mucho, encantada por la presencia tan servicial de ese joven.

-Lamentamos haber llegado tan retrasados, nuestro carruaje sufrió una descompostura en una de las ruedas traseras, así que nos hemos perdido el comienzo del festival.

-No hay nada qué explicar, Reina Sirón. Me siento contenta con su presencia.

La Princesa Zelda les saludó a los tres. Pero el Príncipe Lombardo fue más allá de eso y no solo la saludó de mano, sino que la abrazó y le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca.

-Compórtate, por favor...-le susurró la Princesa Zelda.

-¡Me alegro tanto de poder verte otra vez, mi preciosa Zelda. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no teníamos el gusto?

-Hace un año fue su última visita, antes de los acontecimientos de la invasión del crepúsculo.

-Cierto. Muy cierto. Bueno, ¿y quién demonios es ese muchacho enclenque?

Link trató de no hacer caso a ese comentario tan despectivo sobre su persona, ya sabía que los de la realeza solían ser así con sus siervos.

-Ese muchacho se llama Link, es el Héroe de Hyrule.

-Pff...¿Héroe? ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Vaya, hoy les ha dado por hacer bromas.

Zelda se molestó mucho por esa falta de respeto.

-No estoy bromeando, Príncipe Lombardo. Link nos ha ayudado mucho. Ha sido quien nos defendió de la invasión del terrible Zant y su ejército, en los momentos en que ningún otro reino nos auxilió por temor a represalias de ese cruel villano.

-Bueno, bueno, ya...no tienes qué molestarte, Zelda.

Lombardo volvió a abrazar a la Princesa, pero ésta vez la tomó de las caderas, algo que la molestó mucho. Link solo desvió la mirada, molesto y a la vez avergonzado.

-Hijo, recuerda que tus padres están presentes.-Le llamó la atención el rey Max.

-Tienes razón, padre, lo siento.

-Bien. Le pediré a una de las doncellas que les conduzca a sus aposentos para que los criados lleven su equipaje. La cena se servirá dentro de una hora, justo a las 8:00 en punto. Después pueden ir al festival si lo desean, yo iré a dormir después de la cena. Link, acompáñame por favor.

-Como ordene, Su Majestad.

Lombardo le fulminó con la mirada. No estaba nada contento con que un chiquillo como ese acompañara a su adorada Zelda. Sin embargo, éste no estaba pendiente de ese trato tan frío. Siguió a la Princesa una vez que ella diera instrucciones a una de las muchachas. Tras esto, Link le acompañó a su estudio, donde le dio otro papel. Pero éste era muy importante, debía llevárselo a la tabernera, Telma.

-¿Para Telma?

-Imagino que la conoces.

-Claro que la conozco, Alteza. Es una de mis amigas de The Group. Nos ayudó mucho, ella tuvo que ver con la recuperación del Príncipe Ralis.

-Pues precisamente esto tiene que ver con él. Me ha pedido que le mande esta cantidad de dinero a Telma como agradecimiento, pero no puede ir a verla por el momento. Quiso esperar a estas fechas para poder darle ese regalo. Ah, también tiene algo para tu amiga, Ilia.

-Hmm...Ilia...

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Amm...no, no se preocupe.

-De acuerdo. Llévale éste papel a Ilia, es una cantidad de dinero como la de Telma. Ambas recibirán 150.000 rupias.

-Esta bien, como ordene.

-Retírate, ve a disfrutar del festival. Nos veremos mañana. Habrá una carrera de caballos a las diez de la mañana. El ganador estará en el banquete de cierre del festival, acompañando a los reyes de Britania, el Príncipe Lombardo y yo, después de ver la justa de caballeros. No te había dicho porque imaginaba que querrías participar, pero me he adelantado. Tú y tu corcel están inscritos.

-Vaya, Epona estará muy contenta. A ella le gusta mucho correr, pero si es una carrera, es la mejor.

Zelda soltó una leve risita que casi no mostraba a nadie. Le entusiasmaba mucho que Link se emocionara con esa clase de cosas. Link le correspondió el gesto. Estaba feliz de participar y que Zelda fuese su amiga, una verdadera amiga como Midna, a quien por cierto extrañaba mucho. Al recordarla, su rostro se enmudeció, palideciendo de pronto.

-¿Qué te pasa, Link?

-Oh, nada. Es que...bueno, me vino a la mente el recuerdo de Midna. La extraño mucho.

-Yo igual. Sé que no conviví con ella como lo hizo contigo pero, ella y yo compartimos nuestras esencias durante la batalla contra Ganondorf. Ella me salvó de su maleficio y ahora, le debo el que siga viva.

-Usted la ayudó primero al salvarle la vida. Ambas se ayudaron mutuamente, es lógico que se tengan estima. Sé positivamente que Midna nos extraña a los dos.

-Sí, Link. Ojala podamos vernos con ella otra vez, si las Diosas nos hacen ese favor.

Link se puso de pie y caminó al lado de la Princesa, quien también dejó su asiento y se atrevió a abrazarlo. Link le correspondió, algo apenado. Pero esa felicidad amistosa se vio interrumpida por la inesperada entrada de Lombardo a escena, quien sin tocar la puerta entró en el estudio sin ningún respeto.

-Ejem...-Carraspeó para que le oyesen ambos-Zelda, ¿se puede saber qué significa ese abrazo con un, eh, plebeyo?

-Lombardo, Link es mi amigo, que te quede claro. Yo soy la Princesa y Futura Reina de Hyrule, ésta es mi casa y en ella hago lo que me plazca. Link es muy respetuoso de mí, fui yo quien le ha abrazado porque le tengo cariño fraterno.

-Eso le entiendo de ti, querida. Eres muy maternal y buena, pero, ¿ese muchacho? Él sabe que no debe hacer esa clase de cosas, podría acusarlo con el consejo por actos impropios.

-Descuide, Príncipe Lombardo.-Link se alejó de la Princesa-Me disculpo, y me retiro.

Link caminó a un lado de Lombardo, quien le viera con cierto repudio. Zelda se sentó de nuevo. Ahora, como estaban a solas, se sentía con mayor confianza para hablar con él sin temor de que alguien les oyera. Su mirada neutra pasó a una furiosa, pero tranquila. Lombardo se sentó frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de descontento. No le agradaba nada esa clase de comportamiento viniendo de alguien como Link.

-No tenías ningún derecho de ofender a Link.

-Por favor, no comprendo porqué lo defiendes tanto. Hace un año pactamos solemnemente que serás mi esposa, y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de vernos nuevamente, me doy cuenta de que no se te ocurre otra cosa que picarme con ese muchacho sacado de nosedonde. Quiero una explicación, Zeldita.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me desagrada que me llames de manera diminutiva. Y ya te lo dije, Link es solo mi amigo a quien le debo demasiado. Nunca lo entenderás porque eres muy celoso.

Lombardo se abalanzó sobre la Princesa Zelda, tomándola de la muñeca. Su agarre fue muy fuerte, demasiado troglodita.

-S-Suéltame, me lastimas...

-Ni se te ocurra gritar, o juro que te vas a arrepentir.

Lombardo hizo que se pusiera de pie, luego la tomó de las caderas y la acorraló en una esquina, contra un librero alto. Le levantó el vestido, en tanto, Zelda trataba de apartarlo de sí pero era difícil, no era igual de fuerte. Lombardo comenzó a besarle el cuello, le alborotó los cabellos y le arrancó la tiara, arrojándola lejos.

-Déjame...no te atrevas...

-¡Qué más da! Pronto nos casaremos, justo después de que cumplas 21 años. No veo porqué la luna de miel deba esperar...

-B-Basta...¡Basta!

Zelda soltó unas lágrimas, algo desesperada. Lombardo se detuvo. Una patada de razón le dio en la cabeza, logrando que soltara a Zelda sin más demoras...

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, aquí le paro. Perdón por tardar más de un mes. Okay, ya no daré más excusas, solo trataré de publicar muy pronto. Quiero que me digan que opinan de la trama, si les gusta el giro que está dando, el cual no deseo sea muy brusco. Pero a la vez quiero saber sus opiniones. En cuanto a la gramática, un lector me comentaba que se empleaban guiones largos y no cortos. La verdad no sé si esta página los admita a la hora de editar los documentos antes de subir los capítulos. No sé mucho sobre gramática, pero de lo que sí pueden estar seguros es que procuro que mi ortografía sea la correcta. Por favor, esa y otras dudas quiero que me las hagan saber. Como ya leyeron, he introducido a otros tres personajes OC. Lombardo, Max y Sirón. Poco a poco los irán conociendo y desentrañaremos la vida pasada de Zafiro, sus secretos ocultos, una misión confidencial para ella y la relación de Zelda y Lombardo. Continuaremos con los líos de Ilia y más. Sin más, nos leemos pronto.

 **NOTAS:** The Leyend Of Zelda es una obra de Nintendo y Miyamoto-San.


	7. La Princesa ¿Violette?

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo VII.**

 **La Princesa ¿Violette?**

 **##############################**

 _¿Qué hay? Pues aquí sigo con esta historia. Bueno, para empezar, desearía responder un review que me dejaron sin cuenta, una persona llamada Ariela, me ha dejado un poco descolocada. Aquí va lo que me dijo:_

 _"_ Amé tu historia hasta que, primero, hiciste que Link se acueste con otra, y segundo y peor, que ya sienta que la quiera y que sea su novia y todo eso.

A cada cual sus gustos, y es tu historia y no tengo por qué cuestionarte, pero si me he quedado por completo decepcionada, talvez porque mi imagen de Link y Zelda es que ellos se inicien el uno con el otro, además de que Link, un chico con vasta experiencia no debería confiar y "amar" tanto a una chica con la que se acaba de conocer; él no está enamorado, sino calentado, eso es todo.

Lo siento, pero major hasta aquí leo, pues al parecer todo será un completo marie sue y gary stue..."

 _Primero, Ariela, perdona que te responda de esta manera, pero al no tener una cuenta a la cual comunicarme directamente contigo, no me haz dejado otra opción. Segundo, quiero que sepas que la historia va dando su curso como me lo vengo imaginando, yo amo el Zelink, disfruto ver cosas sobre Zelink, y **tal vez haya Zelink** (respuesta directa para yolo girl quien me lo pregunta a cada momento, puede haberlo, jiji) así que te pido que si buscas Zelink al momento, vayas a otros fics, total, el fandom es muuuuy grande y vasto. Tercero, Si eres esa clase de persona que no tiene lo que le gusta y por eso dejas de leer está bien, pero no era necesario que dijeras eso de marie sue y gary stue. ¿Acaso me conoces? No hables así de mí o de mis trabajos, es una falta de respeto que no te voy a tolerar. Eres cobarde al no dejar una cuenta, así que tuve que hacer esto. No creo que tenga tanta importancia responderte pero igual lo hago para aclarar que no eres experta en fics ni tienes aptitudes como crítica. Cuarto, no soy esa clase de escritora que hace lo primero que le gustaría ver a los lectores, suelo dar muchas sorpresas. No le veo nada de malo lo que hice hasta hoy. Quinto, espero que te pierdas de lo que viene, ya que se nota no tienes paciencia, no toda la gente tiene tus mismos gustos. Así que ahí le dejo, lo aclarado aclarado está. _

_Perdón por esto. Creo en la crítica, pero ese review fue muy adelantado. Mejor limítense a dejar sus comentarios del capítulo y no de la historia en general que no ha acabado aún, o puede que les conteste así. No trato de ofender a nadie, pero una cosa es que den su comentario y otra que traten mi trabajo como ya terminado y algo predecible, que créanme, no lo es. No tengo ni 16 o 17 años, así que les puedo decir que conozco lo que hago, llevo años haciéndolo y tengo la madurez para terminar un fic o un OC creado. Así que les pido que si van a dejar comentarios a grandes rasgos sobre el fic, háganlo mejor cuando acabe, pleaseeeee!_

 _Si quieren que les conteste otro review en un capítulo, puedo hacerlo. Okay, olvidando mi lapsus de chica ofendida, continuemos con este fic._

 ** _##############################_**

Zelda se quedó espantada por un rato. En tanto, Lombardo acababa de irse por la puerta del estudio de la Princesa molesto por la actitud de ella. Zelda notó que el muy bribón le dejó sus dedos marcados sobre la muñeca y un par de rasguños sobre el cuello. Respiró hondo. Si esa era la clase de persona que podía llegar a ser siendo solo su prometido, no tenía ni idea hasta donde sería capaz de llegar al ser su esposo y futuro rey de Hyrule. Sin más, recogió su tiara, se miró en un espejo cercano a uno de los libreros y se acomodó el cabello. Luego, juntó sus manos y con un poco de energía violeta que le brotó de las palmas masajeó su cuelo y muñeca lastimados. Al momento las marcas de violencia se difuminaron hasta que quedaron borradas. Su vestido estaba roto. Ese debía ir a cambiarlo a su alcoba. Con paso algo acelerado y temerosa de que la vieran en ese estado, se encaminó a la Torre Real en donde dormía cada noche desde que nació.

Al llegar, entró y se encerró por dentro evitando llamar la atención de las doncellas del turno de la noche. Por desgracia para ella, la cena estaba por servirse, así que no había manera de que pudiera ir a dormir antes. Tomó un vestido color azul cielo, se lo puso, retocó su maquillaje y se puso un poco de fragancia de flores de la entrada sur de la Ciudadela. Aún estaba un poco pálida por el miedo. No quería volver a ver a Lombardo, eso le causaría un pánico, pero ella era fuerte. Podría soportarlo.

La cena estaba servida en unos exquisitos platos de porcelana muy costosa. La Princesa estaba sentada al frente de la mesa, rodeada de los invitados de esa noche. A su derecha estaba el Príncipe Ralis, a su izquierda el Rey Max y su esposa, la Reina Sirón. A un lado de la Reina estaba su hijo, el Príncipe Lombardo y a la derecha del Príncipe Ralis estaba los seis sabios del Consejo. Al final de la mesa estaba sentado Perícleo, algo intimidado por los famosos que le rodeaban en esa cena, hacía tanto que no convivía con la crema y nata del reino.

Trajeron como entrada una sopa de setas del Bosque de Farone, luego el plato fuerte, el cual consistía en un plato de pato a la naranja, una receta que solo era cocinada para la realeza. De acompañamiento les sirvieron una ensalada de lechuga, tomate y zanahorias. Les sirvieron licor de uva, el cual se fabricaba en Britania y era exportado debido a que esa fruta no se sembraba en Hyrule desde hacía cuatro décadas. De postre les sirvieron un tiramisu de chocolate y fresas con crema.

Zelda no comió mucho, no estaba de humor, pero se limitaba en parte a dar breves comentarios a sus invitados sobre las actividades a realizar en el festival. Lombardo no dejaba de verla. Había sido muy sabia al no delatarlo con sus padres, seguramente ella quedaría mal parada y comprometería la integridad del reino si tenía algún roce con los reyes de Britania, cosa que él sabía tenía muy a su favor. Britania era un reino mayor que Hyrule, tenía más tierras, comercio y población, además de un vasto ejército de soldados muy fuertes y astutos que acabarían muy fácil con Hyrule en cualquier momento.

-Querida, te noto un poco nerviosa, ¿ocurre algo?

La Reina Sirón le lanzó la pregunta, al notar que Zelda revolvía un poco un pedazo de pato en el plato, sin siquiera hacer el intento de comerlo.

-No, Majestad, nada. Estoy bien.

-Que bueno, porque a mi hijo le agradaría mucho acompañarte esta noche en el festival.

-Tenía pensado ir a dormir, mañana tengo compromisos desde temprana hora.

-Zelda, vamos, no me deje plantado, es una manera de empezar a solcializar ahora que tenemos la oportunidad. Tú misma haz dicho varias veces que debemos conocernos mejor.

Zelda siguió con su mirada neutra, pensando un modo de salvarse.

-De verdad, necesito descansar. Mañana prepararemos un espectáculo de primera. Habrá una de carrera de caballos, y el patio trasero del castillo, al ser muy grande, da sitio a los arquitectos para que vayan poniendo los obstáculos y preparen los cajones de donde correrán los competidores y sus jinetes. Debo supervisarlo yo misma.

-¿Carrera de caballos? Vaya, es una fortuna que haya traído a Timoteo.

-¿Timoteo?-Cuestionó Zelda.

-Sí, amor, es mi corcel. Ningún otro animal se le compara. Es el caballo más rápido de toda Britania, deberías verlo correr como gacela, sorteando obstáculos y ganando a los mejores. Quiero participar.

-¡Excelente idea!-Aplaudió la Reina Sirón-Si mi hijo gana, con ello demostrará su amor por ti, cielo.

-Eso es, mi hijo es muy inteligente, mis caballeros no pueden ganarle en las batallas ni en las competencias de caballos, se quedan muy cortos por leguas. Sin parecer presuntuoso, pero mi Lombardo es todo un campeón.

-Rey Max, la carrera es solo para gente que no esté involucrada en la realeza. El premio es muy ostentoso para el ganador, no sería justo si Lombardo participa. Si los demás competidores lo notan, probablemente se arrepientan de participar.

-Zelda, amor, no te preocupes. Puedo ir de incógnito. No notarán que soy yo. Así será justo.

Los consejeros estaban callados, el Príncipe Ralis miraba a Lombardo con algo de desconfianza.

-Déjelo que participe, Su Majestad. Queremos ver las habilidades de Príncipe Lombardo.-Le sugirió Perícleo, dejando su tenedor de lado.-No dudo que sea bueno en esto.

-Y lo soy, por completo.

Zelda cerró los ojos un instante, algo abrumada pero sabedora de su derrota.

-De acuerdo, pero debes ir disfrazado para que nadie tema el participar.

-¡Genial! Te demostraré que soy el mejor, mi amor.

La cena se pasó un poco lenta, pero cuando acabó, la Princesa Zelda se dispuso a ir a sus habitaciones para dormir, cuando un mano la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia la salida de la estancia. Llegó a una terraza y miró que estaba con ella nadie más que Link, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Zelda lanzó un suspiro de alivio, no tenía ganas de ver a ese odioso de su prometido.

-Buenas noches, Alteza.

-Hola, Link. Casi me das un susto de muerte.

-Si lo dice por el Príncipe vanidoso, lo comprendo.

-Jiji, tienes razón.

La luna resplandecía en su totalidad, aunque ya empezaba a menguar. Las estrellas decoraban el cielo de la noche, relajando el espíritu de la Princesa. Caminaron por la terraza hasta llegar al balcón, por el cual alcanzaban a ver las festividades que se llevaban a cabo en el castillo. Había mucha gente en los juegos mecánicos, otras en la sección de alimentos y otras más caminaban por el área de esparcimiento familiar. Los soldados estaban muy atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño y los centinelas vigilaban todo desde sus torres.

-A pesar de ser día de fiesta, hay centinelas, soldados y arqueros en sus lugares. Pobres, nunca descansan.

-El jefe de los soldados es quien les asigna sus días de descanso a cada uno, te aseguro que les tocará a todos aunque sea un solo día del festival.

-Que bien, porque lo merecen.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos. Link, para romper el hielo, se estiró un poco, algo agotado.

-Me he subido a casi todos los juegos, son muy divertidos.

-Ya lo creo, debe ser muy entretenido.

-¿Y por qué no lo hace?

-No es acorde a mi instrucción como monarca. Debo dar una imagen impecable, refinamiento y educación.

-Bah, esas cosas son aburridas. Es joven, Majestad. Merece divertirse aunque sea una vez.

-No, no puedo hacerlo.

-Hmm...-Link se puso pensativo, su mirada lo delataba y a Zelda no le agradaba mucho.-Tengo una idea.

-Oh, temía que dijeras eso.

-Use un disfraz. Vayamos a los juego, diviértase conmigo.

-¿Y Zafiro?

-Me ha ignorado parte de la noche por sus deberes, ya tuvo que echar a tres borrachos del festival por intentar pasarse de listos. No quiero estar solo esta noche.

-Creí que los niños o Ilia podían acompañarte.

-A los niños ya los van a llevar dentro de media hora a casa, sus padres también están cansados, pero yo puedo aguantar un rato más. Zafiro no se desocupará hasta que apaguen todo, vamos acompáñeme.

La mirada suplicante de Link era de antología. Zelda no pudo resistirse a ese par de ojos azul oscuro, tan penetrantes, traviesos y brillantes a la luz de la luna. Se sonrojó un poco, algo apenada por la cercanía del guerrero hylian. Link la tomó de la mano, logrando que ella se apenara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Por favor, será divertido. Estará aquí a tiempo para dormir.

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. La Princesa Zelda se soltó de su agarre, se dio la vuelta y caminó a la entrada. Link se sintió triste al verse rechazado.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a acompañarme a ir por mi disfraz, Link?

Otra vez Link sonrió. La siguió a su habitación, bueno, solo afuera de la Torre real. Después de unos diez minutos, la Soberana Absoluta bajó llevando un vestido de campesina color violeta, su cabello atado en una larga trenza decorada con margaritas, medias negras y botas café claro. Había teñido su cabello de color rubio cenizo y sus ojos los volvió verde agua. Todo gracias a la magia que era capaz de dominar.

-¿Listo para divertirte, Link?

-¿M-Majestad...?

-Shh...solo llámame Zelda cuando estemos solos. Si nos ve alguien más, diles que me llamo Violette.

-Okay, Violette, jajaja. Te ves muy linda.

-Jiji, gracias. Ahora escúchame y escúchame bien. No pueden esterarse que he salido del castillo sin compañía o sin Zafiro. Debes hablarme de tú como lo acabas de hacer, sin esas horribles formalidades. Hoy quiero divertirme y ser feliz. Libre. ¿Entiendes lo importante que es esto?

-Por supuesto. Y prometo que no la delataré. Le aseguro que cuando hagan su ronda los guardias de las 12 de la noche usted estará en sus aposentos durmiendo.

-Eso espero, Link. Ahora, ¡vámonos!

Caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo y se apresuraron a formarse para subir a la Rueda de la Fortuna. Una vez arriba, Zelda se sostuvo de Link un poco por temor a esa altura, pero una vez que diera las primeras vueltas, se acostumbró al juego e incluso elevó los brazos al aire, disfrutando de la diversión. Después la llevó a subirse al Martillo, eso la dejó con una terrible sensación de vértigo total. Siguieron su recorrido por la mayoría de los juegos, compraron algodones de azúcar y luego fueron al stand de tiro al blanco con una pelotas. Zelda resultó tener muy buena puntería y se ganó un oso de peluche el cual obsequió a una niña pequeña que lloraba con su padre por no poder ganar uno también. Caminaron ya cerca de las once de la noche. Ella estaba algo cansada, pero muy feliz de poder vivir como una hyruliana más y no como la Princesa. El aire de la libertad era tan puro, liviano y bastante acogedor. Llegaron a la carpa de Mr. Cool. Al ver a Link Mr. Cool puso una cara de fastidio total la cual cambió al momento de verlo entrar con esa hermosa pueblerina.

-Oh, boy, así que llevas a una hermosa girl a pasear. Mejor déjala, you know, yo puedo tratarla mejor. What's your name, pretty eyes?

-Me llamo Violette.

-Oh, great name, darling. Deja a este little boy y ven conmigo a comer algo.

-Disculpe, Mr. Cool, pero Link es mi acompañante esta noche. Lo siento mucho.

-What the...ejem...así que te llamas Link, stupid kid. Bien, ahora he modificado mi juego de las estrellas por si se te ocurría regresar. Now, tengo más estrellas que antes y mejor récord por atraparlas todas, que es de nada más y nada menos que 57 segundos. Pero bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? I'm the best, hahahaha.

-Link, me encantaría verte lograrlo. Supera su récord.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. Bien, acepto el reto.

-Hahahahaha, oh my godness, no creo que lo logres, boy. Ok, será como lo quieras. Paga 20 rupias y el juego empezará en diez segundos una vez que entres a la celda. *Esta vez sí te voy a dejar sin un pelo, hohoho*

Link entró en la celda tomando sus zarpas de la alforja de héroe. Sonó una chicharra y las luces aparecieron alrededor suyo. El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto al ver la cantidad enorme de estrellas, incluso la celda era más alta que la vez anterior. Zelda se quedó a un lado de Mr. Cool para supervisar el juego y ver que no se cometiera una irregularidad. En cambio, Mr. Cool la veía de reojo, babeando por la belleza de la chica. Link analizó la celda y la ubicación de las estrellas. Comenzó a lanzarse a ellas con las zarpas, logrando en cada trayecto atrapar diez u ocho. Llevaba 15 segundo en el reloj y le restaban unas 60 estrellas por atrapar de unas cien que habían en la celda. Mr Cool se burlaba sabiendo que no lo iba a vencer en el tiempo restante, el cual era de 42 segundos. Link hacía todo lo posible por lograrlo, pero de rato sintió un leve mareo. Se detuvo unos diez segundos muy valiosos presa de un miedo que le afloró de la nada. Un zumbido le llegó a los oídos de manera leve pero lo ignoró recordando que no podía perder. Siguió recolectando las estrellas colgando de un lado a otro. Ahora quedaban solo 12 segundos y unas treinta estrellas más.

-¡Hahahaha, te lo dije, you bastard! Nobody can beat me!

Entonces Link miró la parte alta de la celda. Habían unos tres metros de largo desde la cima al sitio de la última estrella. Solo tenía una oportunidad. Debía subir a la pared que tenía enfrente y luego regresar a la opuesta, colgarse de la cima y bajar en una diagonal de unos 45 grados a su derecha para poder tomar de esa forma diez estrellas en cada subida. Cada pared estaba alejada unos quince metros, no podía perder tiempo. Así que se lanzó a la pared frontal, luego regresó a la pared de salida a unos dos metros arriba y luego trepó a la cima. De ahí solo restaban diez estrellas y siete segundos. Bajó a su derecha en diagonal y tomó las estrellas restantes con un tiempo de 53 segundos en el reloj, derrotando a Mr. Cool por solo cuatro.

-Oh, damn! ¡No puedo creerlo, ese muchacho me ha derrotado de nuevo!

-Y te hubiera derrotado antes de no haberse detenido esos diez segundos.

-Oh, girl, ¿qué puedo decir? Dile que tome su premio y se vaya. El premio es una túnica de caballero color gris. Espero que le quede al menos. *Stupid little boy, otra vez me ha vencido, ¡lo odio!*

Zelda corrió hasta Link con el regalo envuelto en un papel marrón. Entró a la celda y lo vio en el piso con las zarpas a los costados, de rodillas y tratando de respiras. Una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho y la otra sobre el piso. Un leve sudor le recorría la frente, estaba exhausto.

-¡Link, mira, Mr. Cool ha sido muy generoso y...! ¿Qué te pasa?

Zelda estaba preocupada, notando la palidez exagerada del chico. Al oírla, Link se levantó, guardó sus zarpas y trató de hacer que nada pasaba.

-¡Oh, es una túnica! Genial, estaba por comprarme una en el mercado, pero esta se ve bien.

-Oye, hace rato estabas tirado en el piso, ¿qué tienes?

-Nada, solo que no he descansado, es todo.

-¿En serio? Mira que detesto que me mientan.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.

-Bien, te creeré. Bueno, es hora de volver a mi casa.

-Esta bien, te acompaño.

Regresaron al castillo justo a las once y cuarto después de conversar sobre algunos asuntos.

-Oye, Link, quiero darte las gracias por esta velada. Me lo he pasado de maravilla a tu lado, nunca me había divertido así en toda mi vida. Gracias.

-No agradezcas. Para mí es un gusto el ver que te hallas divertido mucho, te lo mereces.

-¿En serio? Jijiji. Mañana estaré del otro lado de la moneda, como la Futura Reina de Hyrule. A veces me pregunto por qué tuve que nacer en esta familia. No es que no esté feliz con haber nacido, pero...¿por qué Princesa?

-Bueno, creo que las Diosas estaban seguras de que harás un excelente trabajo. No se le dan alas a los alacranes.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con esa metáfora?

-Que lo que sea que te depare el destino, lo mereces y no debes cuestionarlo. Solo tú sabes cuidar esta tierra, a su gente, tomar las decisiones correctas y no sé si alguien más lo hiciera mejor.

-¿Lo merezco? Por favor...No creo que sea así de buena como dices. Los puse en peligro al rendirme y entregar a mi reino de manera tan cobarde, sin pelear...Por mis intereses casi pierdo lo que amo. No sé como gobernar este pueblo, todos esperando todo de mí, Link...Ya estoy hartándome de esto.

-Oye, no. Esa no es tu actitud. De no haberte entregado, Zant hubiera matado a todos sin ninguna contemplación o piedad. Mi familia estaría muerta y yo probablemente junto con ellos. Recuerda esa marca en el dorso de tu mano, esa marca no se le da a cualquiera. No puedes hartarte porque de hacerlo, estarías renunciando a tu lugar en este mundo y con ello renunciarías a la vida de esta gente que tiene sus esperanzas puestas en ti.

-Pero...Link...

-Nada de peros. Tal vez yo no sepa lo que es ser un rey, o un príncipe. Pero sí sé lo que es llevar el peso de las vidas de aquellos que te ven como su única esperanza. Recuerda que soy un guerrero, lucho por lo justo y por la paz. Rendirse por un cansancio es la muerte. Rendirse por la seguridad de otros es ver por sus vidas. Además, recuerda que yo te apoyo.

Zelda se enterneció hasta el borde de las lágrimas, tanto, que no pudo evitar llorar sobre el hombro de Link. Éste se limitó a corresponder el abrazo y acariciar su cabello. Zelda pudo oír su corazón, latiendo a un ritmo un poco irregular. Sin embargo, se sintió aliviada y un poco más tranquila. Un sentimiento la embargo. Se dio cuenta de que no veía a Link como antes, era algo distinto. Le miró a los ojos, él hizo lo mismo. Sus brazos los unieron más uno al otro, la distancia entre sus cuerpo se fue estrechando y cuando estaban a punto de besarlo, apareció Zafiro de entre las sombras, nombrando a la monarca.

-Su Majestad, ya la gente empieza a retirarse del recinto y los comerciantes comienzan a cerrar sus negocios como lo ha mandado para este día.

-¿Cómo? ¿La reconoces así?

-Claro, no es la primera vez que sale del castillo disfrazada.

-Bien, mañana los juegos abrirán hasta la una de la mañana. Hoy he ordenado que todo esté cerrado una hora antes por cuestiones de seguridad. Ya mañana habrá más tiempo para el esparcimiento. Bien, Zafiro, Link, retírense y descansen. Mañana la carrera se celebrará a las diez de la mañana para que estén listos. Por cierto, Zafiro, te necesito a las ocho y media, después de mi desayuno para ultimar detalles.

-Como ordene, Su Alteza. Hasta mañana, que descanse.

-Sí, duerma bien, Majestad. Nos veremos mañana en la carrera.

Link y Zafiro se fueron una vez que el jefe de los soldados cerrara las puertas del palacio a las doce en punto. Todo estaba callado, todo mundo estaba en sus casas o a punto de ir a ellas. Zafiro le pidió que fueran a ver a Telma por unas cervezas.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que pase lo de la anoche, por favor.

-Jajaja, lo prometo, tontito.

-Solo acepto porque debo entregarle un recado a Telma de parte de la Princesa Zelda.

Una vez en la taberna, Telma les recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola, muchachos. ¿Otra vez vienen de fiesta?

-No, yo vengo a darle este regalo por parte de Su Majestad.

-¿Un regalo?-Link le extendió un cheque por la suma de 150.000 rupias-¡Por las Diosas! ¿Y esto por qué?

-Es un agradecimiento por habernos ayudado durante la invasión. Me encargó que se lo trajera hoy.

-Oh, sí que es muy generosa. Con esto podré construir un segundo piso a la taberna, jajajaja. Contrataré a otra persona que me auxilie con los clientes y así ganaré más dinero.

-No te llenas con nada, vieja avara.

-Cállate, renacuajo azulado. Esto me asegurará una buena vida al retirarme. Bueno, falta mucho todavía.

-¿Mucho? No creo que debamos esperar más que unos meses, anciana. ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-¡Ahora sí ya te pasaste de viva, mocosa infernal!

Telma persiguió a Zafiro alrededor de Link, ésta trataba de esquivar los manotazos que le lanzaban, siendo el rubio víctima de ellos. Una vez que se cansaran de ese juego, Telma fue a servirles los tarros de cerveza y a recibir a algunos clientes taciturnos de la madrugada. A esa hora no había mucho ruido, solo ebrios que esperaban sus bebidas hasta las dos de la mañana que cerraba el local.

Llegada la hora de cerrar, Zafiro y Link se despidieron de la tabernera y caminaron a la casa de la guerrera. Al llegar, vieron a Ilia sentada sobre una piedra enorme del frente de la casa observando al cielo en actitud muy serena. Link lanzó un suspiro, debía hablar con ella otra vez. Zafiro los dejó a solas, entrando a la casa de modo callado. Ilia trató de volver al interior del hogar, pero Link la detuvo. Ella dejó caer unas lágrimas.

-No es mi intensión hacerte llorar...pero debo entregarte este presente de parte de la Princesa Zelda.

Link le dio su cheque con la recompensa de 150.000 rupias a su nombre. La chica lo vio pero no cambió su expresión. Siguió llorando, muy avergonzada.

-L-Link...l...lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, Diosas...Link, lamento haber sido tan egoísta y estúpida. Pretender que me querrías si te daba mi primera vez y eso...fue algo tonto e inmaduro...-Los gimoteos comenzaron a escucharse un poco más fuerte-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Link no pudo evitar abrazarla, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Ilia, ya pasó, tranquila.

-¡No, no es así! No voy a negar que te amo...te amo con toda mi alma, nunca podré dejar de hacerlo. Pero si no quieres estar conmigo, no puedo hacer nada. No comprendo por qué la preferiste a ella, si no siquiera sabes mucho de su vida, de donde viene...pero es mejor así.

Ilia se despegó de su lado, algo abrumada.

-Link, desde que te conozco, no ha habido día en que deje de pensar en lo mucho que me agradas. Conforme pasó el tiempo, mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron madurando como nosotros. Cada día me esmeraba por verte feliz, contento. Tal vez en ocasiones no fui la mejor de las compañías, pero traté, te lo juro...traté de ser la mejor, aunque en mi avaricia solo logré quedar mal ante ti y destruir lo que sentías por mí...lo lamento tanto...Jamás podré disculparme del todo, nunca. De solo recordar lo que hice...¡Me dan ganas de estar muerta!

-¡Shh...no digas eso! Ilia, no pretendo oír una disculpa, por favor. No lo hagas. Has sido mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y te aseguro que nada podrá hacer que deje de ver por ti y tu seguridad. Es verdad que me inquietó mucho lo ocurrido y que no tengo una explicación a lo que pasó con Zafiro pero, soy un hombre, y esta clase de cosas suelen suceder. No quiero sonar como alguien que solo da sermones, solo quiero que sepas que alguien te querrá como yo no puedo hacerlo. Alguien que vea esa hermosura de tus ojos, que disfrute con verte sonreír de esa manera tan pícara y cómplice que tienes. Solo puedo verte como a una hermana menor, es todo. Aunque me obligue, no puedo amarte como a una mujer.

-Lo sé, ya no lo digas...solo me hieres con recordarmelo...

-Perdón, no era lo que pretendía.

-Está bien...-Ilia caminó un par de pasos, herida-Es mi culpa. Pero te prometo que todo va a cambiar. Mañana me regreso a Ordon.

-No tienes que irte, Ilia. El festival no ha terminado aún. Si te vas, sentiré que te he alejado.

-¿Crees que todavía puedo divertirme, con todo esto?

-¡Por supuesto! Quedan muchas cosas por ver, por disfrutar. Anda, entremos a la casa, es tarde.

-Link, eres...

Ilia corrió a abrazarlo otra vez, llorando de felicidad. Link no era alguien rencoroso ni alguien que humillara por un perdón. Link era una buena persona y eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa. Se quedaron un rato afuera, en tanto, Zafiro les observaba por la ventana, sonriendo de ver a Link reconciliado con su hermana de la infancia. A la mañana siguiente, las trompetas del castillo sonaron a todo pulmón. Los caballos entraban a unas cuadrillas improvisadas en un área cercana a la pista de carreras. Link fue a registrar a Epona, su dulce yegua aventurera. En las filas de inscripciones, apareció un jinete un poco inusual. Vestía de color azul cielo, una capa negra colgando de su espalda y una capucha sobre su cabeza. Llevaba un fino corcel color blanco en su totalidad, su crin recortada y la cola trenzada. Los ojos del animal, de un suave color azul celeste, le daban un aspecto de gloria, poder, realeza y una belleza indescriptibles.

A su paso ese corcel y su jinete recibían toda clase de elogios de las bocas de los más cercanos, lo cual dejó sin cuidado a Link. Tomó a Epona del hocico con ambas manos, sonriéndole con amor.

-Tú eres mil veces mejor que cualquier otro caballo, no lo olvides, Epona.

La yegua le respondió con un relinchido contento, el cual fue captado por el caballo blanco y su jinete incógnito, quienes se giraron a verlos casi en un segundo. Ambos fueron a donde estaba Link, acomodando una banda color marrón y el número siete en ella, su silla de montar y las riendas. Al sentirse observado de un modo insistente, Link se giró su cabeza por el hombro izquierdo, viendo al caballo blanco el cual era más alto y grande que Epona.

-Saludos, muchacho.

-Hola, creo haberlo visto antes.

-Pues espero que no me hayas olvidado, plebeyo.

Esa voz, claro que lo recordaba.

-¿Príncipe Lombardo?

-El mismo. Pretendía que nadie en esta carrera se enterara de que voy a participar con mi querido Timoteo, pero me agradó la idea de que solo tú lo supieras.

-¿Con qué propósito, Majestad?

-Con ninguno en particular. Digamos que solo te vi y supuse que participarías, ya que llevas a ese animal mestizo con esa bandera.

-Epona no es ninguna mestiza. Es hija de un caballo de gran linaje.

-¿En serio? Jeje, no puedes compararla con Timoteo, quien es un pura sangre real. Un caballo entrenado por mí, desde el momento en que comenzó a trotar. Como sea, tu yegua, a pesar de ser hermosa, no tiene probabilidades de ganarnos.

-Sin ofender, Majestad, pero Epona corre como el mismo viento. Sus cascos son tan ligeros que pareciera que flotara. No ha habido rival que la iguale.

-Jajajaja...tal vez en el pueblo de donde vienes, pero en toda Britania nadie le ha podido ganar a mi corcel. Aún es tiempo para que desistas y retrocedas, si no deseas ser humillado.

-¿Humillado?

-En efecto, eso es lo único que conseguirás. Ahora quítate de mi camino, me estorbas...

Con un hombro, Lombardo se quitó a Link de en medio, haciendo que su caballo rozara el hocico de Epona al pasar. Link frunció en ceño, molesto. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que le daría pelea. No solo eso, le ganaría. Los jinetes fueron llamados a ocupar sus respectivos sitios en los cajones de salida. Lombardo estaba en el sitio número 3, cuatro lugares lejos de Link. El recorrido constaba de dar dos vueltas de 400 metros metros cada una, los jinetes deben de salir al mismo tiempo, una vez que una trompeta les indique que pueden dar inicio a la competencia. Podían usar un fuete para arrear a su caballo o simplemente darle unos golpes en los costados. Estaba prohibido golpear al contrario o a su animal y no podían obstruir el carril contrario, aunque se valía rebasar para tratar de ganar. La cinta de la meta sería puesta por dos personas una vez que todos los corredores comenzaran la segunda vuelta. La Princesa Zelda sería la juez junto con el Príncipe Ralis y el Rey Max.

Una vez que todos estaban en sus posiciones, Zelda se acercó a Zafiro, quien estaba vigilando a las personas que llegaba a sentarse en las gradas del patio trasero del castillo para ver la carrera.

-Zafiro, cuida que nada anormal pase, temo que alguno de los jinetes pueda hacer trampa.

-Descuide, Mi Señora, yo veré que todo sea legal.

-Cuento contigo.

La futura Reina caminó hasta su silla en medio de los jueces que esperaban que se sentara. En las gradas Link pudo ver a Salma, Telma, Ilia, a los niños y sus padres, a Shad y por sorprendente que fuera, también estaban en las gradas Leonardo y su hija Lila.

-Mira, Epona, nuestros amigos han venido a apoyarnos, ¡Holaaaaaaaa!-Link agitó la mano a las gradas, recibiendo un saludo de todos.

La carrera estaba por comenzar, todos los jinetes estaban listos, esperando que esa trompeta sonara.

CONTINUARÁ...

Vaya, ahora no tardé mucho en actualizar, jejejeje. Bueno, espero que les agrade este capítulo, esperen por más. Ya se avecina la carrera de caballos, ¿quién ganará? Es hora de que Link demuestre que no solo es un gran guerrero, sino que también conoce mucho sobre caballos. En especial de Epona.

Nos vemos.

 **NOTAS: The Leyend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	8. Dante

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo VIII.**

 **Dante.**

 **##############################**

La trompeta sonó justo a las diez de la mañana, una mañana cálida y con un viento fresco. Los ocho jinetes salieron disparados de los cajones dando ánimo a sus respectivas monturas. Link estaba emocionado, observando al caballo blanco unos lugares separados de él. Timoteo en realidad era un caballo de carreras, un corcel con un espíritu de libertad. En tanto, su jinete le daba de vez en vez unos cuantos fuetazos para que corriera más a prisa. La primera vuelta fue dominada por Timoteo y otro corredor, quien no era nadie más que Giovani. Tras haber perdido a su novia, decidió adquirir un caballo y montarlo a ratos por las praderas para olvidarse un poco del dolor de ser abandonado. Sin embargo resultó ser un buen corredor. El hombre iba a ratos a la cabeza, animando a su caballo, un hermoso corcel gris de crin blanca.

En tanto, Link iba en tercer sitio, observando a sus adversarios cada metro más cerca de la meta. Epona corría con el alma, tratando de alcanzar a los caballos delante de ella. En eso, la yegua corrió más a prisa alcanzando a Timoteo, Link le rebazó apenas unos centímetros, pero su jinete, el Príncipe Lombardo, le dio un par de fuetazos muy fuertes a Link, uno en la cara y otro en el brazo izquierdo con el cual guiaba a Epona.

-¡Eso es trampa, no debes golpearme!

-¡Cállate, yo voy a ganar!

La segunda vuelta estaba a unos 200 metros de acabar. Link no pudo seguir conteniendo los golpes que le daba Lombardo, así que golpeó el costado de Epona y ella corrió a todo galope, rebasando a Lombardo y a Giovani en un santiamen. Epona iba a todo vuelo, entrando al carril interior de la pista. Los espectadores se pusieron de pie, los jinetes estaban por llegar a la meta en cuestión de segundos. Zelda traía unos binoculares y con ellos pudo ver la trampa de Lombardo, muy enojada pero neutral. Zafiro también lo había mirado, jurando que ese corredor se las pagaría. Sin embargo, los corceles estaban por llegar a la meta. Los tres caballos cruzaron la linea de meta, a la vez que una cámara tomó la foto para aclarar quien era el ganador.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie, estremecidos por la emoción de la carrera. La foto fue revelada y llevaba a su Majestad, quien la analizó junto a sus compañeros del jurado. Link, una vez que detuvo su montura, se encaminó junto con este a encarar a ese corredor que había violado las reglas. Sabía de sobra que se trataba de Lombardo, ese corcel que llevaba era inconfundible. lo reconocería a leguas de distancia. El brazo le sangraba un poco por debajo de la ropa, le ardía y eso le puso furioso.

Giovani se quedó cerca de ellos, acariciando a su caballo, quien relinchaba de gusto junto a su amo.

-¡¿Acaso era necesaria esa treta tan sucia, Majestad?!

Lombardo sonreía de modo socarrón, orgulloso de su trampa y de lastimar a alguien a quien ya detestaba.

-Por favor, no seas tan delicado. Te hace ver como una doncella llorona.

Link apretó los dientes bastante ofendido. Sabía que a pesar de que lo deseara, no era capaz de soltarle un golpe o insulto. Era de la realeza, pero de no serlo...

-Esta bien, Majestad.-Link agachó la cabeza, muy indignado, tomando las riendas de su animal para alejarse del Príncipe.

-Es bueno que conozcas tu sitio, Link. Porque ahí es donde perteneces. No eres más que un granjero que no llegará lejos.

Link alzó los ojos-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que no te atrevas a acercarte a Zelda, ¿entendiste?

-La Princesa Zelda es mi amiga, y nunca la vería de otro modo. Además, yo tengo a mi novia.

Lombardo solo lo vio marcharse.

-No puede ser tu amiga, Link. Ella no puede mezclarse con gente como tú. Lo tiene prohibido.

Link continuó caminando, tratando de ignorar esas palabras tan discriminatorias. Sabía de sobra que Zelda no era de ese modo. Ella respetaba a toda la gente de su reino, así que él no era la excepción. Se acercó a la tribuna, justo en donde se hallaba su familia. La sangre ya se asomaba por encima de la ropa, y la marca en su mejilla delataba la trampa. Zafiro se reunió con él, guiándolo a la tienda de enfermería dispuesta para algún imprevisto.

-Lo vi todo. Ese corredor no se quedará impune.

-Zaf, ese tipo es el Príncipe Lombardo, no puedes hacerle nada.

-¿Qué? No tenía idea de que Mi Señora le dejara participar, eso es una trampa.

-Lo sé. Pero aunque tenga ganas de romperle la cara, si llego a rozarlo siquiera me meteré en líos mayores. Así que déjalo.

Zafiró le estaba revisando el brazo, tenía una raspadura de cinco cm de largo. Cubrió la herida con una solución curativa y la vendó con un pañuelo limpio. Le puso una bandita adhesiva en la mejilla y luego se la besó con ternura. Link pudo sonreír, al menos una vez en esa mañana. Ambos salieron de la tienda y se encaminaron al podio. Ahí estaban Zelda, Ralis y el Rey Max, tratando de definir al ganador. Una vez que se pusieran de acuerdo, Zelda se acercó con un altavoz para anunciar a los ganadores. Zelda miró hacia la entrada al patio del castillo, observando una silueta en medio de la sombra. Le inquietó un poco quien sería esa persona, pero no quiso indagar más. Necesitaba anunciar antes a los ganadores.

Lombardo mantuvo su capucha puesta, pero no dejaba de sonreír al ver que había logrado lastimar a Link, no solo con su fuete, sino con esas palabras tan despectivas. Un par de cortesanas de la corte de Su Majestad llevaban los premios, los cuales eran tres sobres con cantidades diferentes de rupias y otros tres hombres cargaban coronas de flores y listones de primero, segundo y tercer lugar. Todos los corredores estaban abajo del podio esperando ser nombrados, algunos estaban desanimados, ya que habían llegado evidentemente al final.

-Bien, queridos espectadores, en este momento hemos deliberado quienes son los tres primeros ganadores de la carrera de caballos que se acaba de celebrar. Les agradezco de manera muy humilde que hayan participado en este concurso y felicitarlos por dedicar tiempo a entrenar a sus corceles. Todos se llevarán un premio de mil rupias por concursar. Ahora, nombraremos el tercer lugar, el cual será de 100.000 rupias.

Todo el mundo empezó a vitorear. En la fotografía de la meta no solo aparecían Link, Giovani y Lombardo, también alcanzaban a aparecer otros tres competidores. Eso hizo algo tardío que decidieran a los tres primeros lugares.

-El tercer puesto es para...¡Giovani, con el corcel con el número 2!

La gente estaba emocionada, gritando el nombre del ganador. Giovani recibió el cheque de las manos del Príncipe Ralis y su caballo llamado Oswald la corona encima de su cuello con una banda color bronce.

-Ahora, el competidor ganador del segundo lugar se llevará la recompensa de 150.000 rupias. El segundo puesto se lo ha llevado el corredor...¡Bruno, con el corcel número 6! Esto además es de asombrar, ya que Bruno es un muchacho de solo doce años, felicidades.

Bruno era hijo de un panadero que trabajaba en la ciudadela. Era un muchacho de ojos verdes, cabello rojizo y tez blanca llena de pecas por todos lados. Abrazó a su montura, la cual era una yegua rubia de crines blancas y ojos marrón llamada Betty, la cual recibió su respectiva corona de flores con la banda color plata. El chico recibió muchos halagos por parte de los demás corredores y el mismo público, además del cheque de manos del Rey Max.

-El primer sitio ha sido algo difícil de decidir, pero ha quedado todo aclarado. El ganador número uno de llevará la suma de 200.000 rupias. El corredor ganador del primer lugar es...¡Link, con su corcel número siete!

Zafiro y los familiares de Link estaban que bailaban y saltaban de gusto en las gradas. El chico estaba muy contento, abrazando a su yegua con cariño. Ella recibió la corona de flores con la banda dorada de primer lugar y su jinete el cheque del primer puesto. Todos estaban contentos, salvo una persona. El Príncipe Lombardo. Éste estaba que tragaba fuego, muy iracundo. Su ceño estaba fruncido hasta el tope, viendo con odio a Link al recibir el cheque de manos de la Princesa Zelda y de paso un abrazo cordial de su parte. Ajustó su capa, agradeciendo a las Diosas de no haber delatado su identidad.

-"Esto no se quedará así, desgraciado granjero..."

Lombardo estaba furioso, y tenía cierta razón. Él estaba casi a la par de Link en el momento del flash que tomó la foto. No sabía por qué demonios no había ganado el primer sitio. Se encaminó a Zelda, en tanto ella seguía hablando con el altavoz.

-Felicidades a todos los competidores, y recuerden que mañana es el cierre del festival. Aquí mismo, a las nueve de la mañana, comenzará una competencia realizada por los caballeros reales, quienes demostraran sus aptitudes y fuerza para ganar el derecho de ser parte de la armada real. Sabemos de sobra que nuestro reino está recuperándose de los estragos sufridos durante la invasión, por ello, he mandado que el caballero real que gane la competencia de mañana, será el nuevo capitán que comandará las fuerzas armadas de Hyrule junto con el líder y general absoluto Perícleo. Sin más, aviso que el ganador de esta carrera cenará conmigo y mis invitados de honor el día de mañana durante el cierre del festival. Muchas gracias y vayan a divertirse.

Una vez que terminara, Zelda se disponía a ir a felicitar de nueva cuenta a los competidores, cuando Lombardo la abordó y tiró con algo de brusquedad de su brazo.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡¿Qué significa esa estupidez de que no gané el primer lugar?!

-Baja la voz, vayamos a mi tienda y te lo explico, no hagas una escena.

La Princesa Zelda tenía una tienda dispuesta para ella sola al bajar del podio. Ahí se encerró junto con Lombardo, quien estaba tan rojo cual lava de tanto coraje.

-Zelda, esa es una injusticia. Sabes de sobra que le gané a ese patético plebeyo y a los demás tras él. No comprendo que es lo que tramas, pero no se quedará así.

-Qué raro, Lombardo, eso mismo le dije yo a tu padre. Que tu trampa no quedaría impune.

-¿D-De qué hablas, mujer?

Lombardo cambió un poco su semblante, pero no dejaba de portarse como si no supiera de lo que ella hablaba.

-Resulta que todos pudimos ver tu trampa. Pero noto que no te diste cuenta que te descalificamos en plena carrera.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

 _*Flash Back*_

Después de que Lombardo realizara esa treta tan sucia en contra de Link, Zelda bajó sus binoculares, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Rey Max, Príncipe Ralis, seguro que vieron lo mismo que yo.

-Seguro, Zelda, esa es una vil trampa, habrá que descalificar a ese corredor.

-Sí, Príncipe Ralis, estaba por plantear eso.

-Bueno, a pesar de que me duela, habrá qué hacerlo.-Dijo el Rey Max, alzando una tabla con una tarjeta roja y el número 3 en ella, lo cual descalificaba en automático al corredor con ese número.

 _*End Flash Back*_

-Estabas tan entretenido golpeando a Link que no te diste cuenta de que quedaste descalificado y, no solo eso, se anunció por medio del altavoz.

-¡Yo no oí nada! ¡Eso lo estás inventando!

-No tengo necesidad de eso. Pero parece que estabas tan metido en tu cabeza que no escuchaste los abucheos del público en tu contra. Todos vimos tu trampa. ¿Acaso pensaste que por ser Príncipe se te iba a perdonar y quedarías impune? Yo soy una soberana justa. Así que solo acaté las reglas, al igual que Ralis y tu padre.

Lombardo se enfureció más al escuchar aquello. Tomó a Zelda de la muñeca, apretándola con fuerza.

-¿O será que le diste preferencias a ese mediocre gusano? Admítelo, Mi Bella, ¿ese infeliz de Link es tu amante o, qué?

Zelda se sonrojó, y no por darle la razón a Lombado, sino porque en cierto modo Link le gustaba. Sin embargo, razonó a tiempo y le dio una bofetada a Lombardo una vez que se zafara de su agarre tan brusco.

-No te voy a perdonar que pongas en entre dicho mi honra. Soy una mujer decente, que ostenta un título que proteger de las habladurías. Recuerda que heredé un reino, y no dejaré que nada pase por culpa de tus estúpidos e infundados celos. Link es mi amigo, y no solo eso. Le confiaría mi propia vida.-Zelda caminó muy ofendida hasta la salida de la tienda.-Y será mejor que te cubras el rostro. Sería horrible para ti y tu familia que se dieran cuenta que has hecho trampa, te descalificaron y que Link te ganó de manera limpia. Y si no me crees, mira la foto. Claramente te superó.

Zelda le arrojó la foto a los pies, desapareciendo tras la cortina de la tienda. Lombardo se agachó, tomando la foto y mirándola con incredulidad. Pero en efecto, Epona estaba a unos seis cm. adelante de ellos, su rostro y el de Link estaba casi a la par, pero la yegua había echado la cabeza para adelante en el último segundo. Eso la convertía en la ganadora.

Con mucho odio en sus entrañas, Lombardo destrozó la foto, lanzando cada blasfemia que se sabía en contra de Link. Salió de la tienda, dando oportunidad a los arquitectos y obreros para desmantelarla y así empezar a poner lo necesario para la competencia de los caballeros del día siguiente y último del festival.

Una vez que Su Majestad llegara a la Torre Real, se llevó una mano a la frente muy arrepentida. Se encerró en sus aposentos, sintiendo que iba a enfermar.

-Diosas...no debí abofetearlo. Se lo merecía, es verdad, pero no debí hacerlo. Espero que eso no me traiga consecuencias desastrosas para mi reino.

Se sentó sobre su cama con pesar, temiendo lo peor. Lombardo guardaba mucho rencor, así que tenía razones para esperar que se desquitara con ella, usando su título para eso.

-Se lo merecía, y no pude contenerme. Me ofendió con esa insinuación tan descarada. ¿Yo y Link? Simplemente no es posible.

Se recostó abrazada de su almohada, dejando la tiara de lado. Estaba cansada, harta, pero recordó lo que dijo Link la noche anterior:

 _"-Mañana estaré del otro lado de la moneda, como la Futura Reina de Hyrule. A veces me pregunto por qué tuve que nacer en esta familia. No es que no esté feliz con haber nacido, pero...¿por qué Princesa?_

 _-Bueno, creo que las Diosas estaban seguras de que harás un excelente trabajo. No se le dan alas a los alacranes._

 _-¿Qué quisiste decir con esa metáfora?_

 _-Que lo que sea que te depare el destino, lo mereces y no debes cuestionarlo. Solo tú sabes cuidar esta tierra, a su gente, tomar las decisiones correctas y no sé si alguien más lo hiciera mejor._

 _-¿Lo merezco? Por favor...No creo que sea así de buena como dices. Los puse en peligro al rendirme y entregar a mi reino de manera tan cobarde, sin pelear...Por mis intereses casi pierdo lo que amo. No sé como gobernar este pueblo, todos esperando todo de mí, Link...Ya estoy hartándome de esto._

 _-Oye, no. Esa no es tu actitud. De no haberte entregado, Zant hubiera matado a todos sin ninguna contemplación o piedad. Mi familia estaría muerta y yo probablemente junto con ellos. Recuerda esa marca en el dorso de tu mano, esa marca no se le da a cualquiera. No puedes hartarte porque de hacerlo, estarías renunciando a tu lugar en este mundo y con ello renunciarías a la vida de esta gente que tiene sus esperanzas puestas en ti._

 _-Pero...Link..._

 _-Nada de peros. Tal vez yo no sepa lo que es ser un rey, o un príncipe. Pero sí sé lo que es llevar el peso de las vidas de aquellos que te ven como su única esperanza. Recuerda que soy un guerrero, lucho por lo justo y por la paz. Rendirse por un cansancio es la muerte. Rendirse por la seguridad de otros es ver por sus vidas. Además, recuerda que yo te apoyo."_

Sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa muy sincera al recordar aquello. Link le aseguraba que la apoyaría pasara lo que pasara. No había duda alguna, Link era el mejor amigo que pudo haber conocido en el mundo entero. En eso, recordó que no era el único. Tocaron a la puerta de sus aposentos pero no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie.

-Váyase, no estoy dispuesta en éste momento.

-Oh, ¿ni siquiera para mí, Zeldita?

Los ojos se le humedecieron al oír aquella voz. Esperaba noticias suyas desde hacía tanto. Se levantó de un brinco cual niña pequeña y corrió a abrirle la puerta. Al verlo, se quedó pasmada y sin habla, había pasado más de un año que no lo veía y casi le dio por muerto. Se trataba de su amigo de la infancia, Dante Von Black. Dante era el hijo de una dinastía destruida hacía años, que radicaba en el reino de NightHolt, un reino aliado de Hyrule, el cual cayó por la invasión de un monstruo terrible de proporciones bestiales.

-Zelda, hermosa, ya ansiaba volver a verte.

-Dante, amigo, sabía que no podías morir tan fácilmente.

-Ya lo sabes, hierba mala nunca muere.

Zelda lo abrazó de nuevo, invitándolo a pasar. El hombre se sentó en una silla frente a la cama de Zelda, quien no dejaba de sonreír como si estuviera viendo al cachorro más tierno del mundo.

-Me permito informarte que las fuerzas de los reinos del este y del sur han cedido a sus deseos de conquistar Hyrule. Pero no me fue fácil, querida. Al ser invadidos por el crepúsculo se vieron más vulnerables de lo normal, así que tuve que recurrir al método final.

-Mataste gente de la realeza, ¿cierto?

-No me quedó de otra. Pero ha sido una aventura tal, que debo contártela ahora mismo. Resulta que los reinos del este y del sur tenían un pacto contra Hyrule, ante lo cual no habría conflictos entre ellos, realizaron esa alianza facilitando los comercios y extendiendo permisos para los extranjeros, ante lo cual pude involucrarme rápido en sus comunidades. Como resultado de esto, me enteré que planeaban invadir Hyrule y asesinarte. Al ser la última en la línea de sucesión al trono una vez que te cases, necesitaban que dejaras de existir y con ello poder tomar Hyrule sin resistencia alguna. Así que ideé un plan. Matar al príncipe del reino del sur, un joven de 23 años. Su padre ya estaba urdiendo una traición en contra del reino del este, asesinar a los reyes y sus hijos y así extender sus fronteras, obtener un mayor ejército y poder hacerse de Hyrule en una semana o menos. Una vez anexada a sus tierras podrían avanzar hasta Britania.

-Esos son planes de colonizadores. Se suponía que teníamos un tratado, así no podría haber guerra entre los reinos. Creí que estaban conformes con eso.

-Sí, pero los consejeros de ambos reinos creyeron que sería tan fácil anexarse Hyrule y Britania si unían fuerzas. Tu vida estaba en riesgo. Y como tu amigo y protector, tuve que actuar del modo que pensé sería más conveniente ante las circunstancias. Maté al príncipe en sus aposentos, estaba dormido, así que no se enteró cuando le clavé mi daga en el corazón. Le corté el cuello y luego le saqué los ojos. Perdona por ello, pero debía ser una muerte espantosa. Me cercioré de dejar indicios que delataran al rey del este. Pasaron unos días y vi que los ejércitos de ambos bando estaban a punto de iniciar una guerra por la muerte de ese príncipe. No me fui hasta que pasaron unos meses, en donde ocurrieron muchas calamidades, muertes y traiciones. Ambos reinos han debilitado a sus civiles. Ya no quedan muchas personas, así que si se les ocurre tratar de invadir Hyrule, nos será pan comido derrotarlos.

-Diosas...lamento la muerte de ese joven con toda el alma.

-Ni lo lamentes, ese mocoso idiota se la pasó violentando a las doncellas de su castillo desde que tenía 16 años. Ninguna de ellas había denunciado por temor, pero el muy maldito llegó al grado de forzarlas a tener encuentros de orgías con él y algunos de sus amigos de la corte. Pero él siempre era el primero en abusar de las vírgenes. Las obligaba a tener relaciones con uno o más hombres, incluso las hacía tener sexo entre ellas. Así que no me toqué el corazón para matarlo.

Zelda se volvió muy apenada, llevándose una mano a los labios.

-Era tan sádico que a una de ellas le destrozó los pechos a mordidas, se dice que usaba varas de madera para penetrarlas. A algunas las drogaba con somníferos y mucho alcohol.

-Basta, Dante, no quiero imaginarme nada de eso.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar por mi coraje. Por ello no dudé en matarlo. Con su muerte se inició esa guerra que aún no ha terminado. Estarán entretenidos por unos años más.

-Bueno, eso justifica que te hayas tardado tanto en regresar. Durante tu ausencia han pasado miles de cosas.

Zelda se dedicó la siguiente hora en relatarle la invasión del crepúsculo desde la llegada del malvado Zant y la rendición pacífica que aceptó por el bien de los suyos. Le contó sobre Midna, la Princesa del Crepúsculo y cómo había acabado víctima del encantamiento que la convirtió en una especie de duendecillo. Le contó sobre su participación en uno de los combates contra Ganondorf y cómo éste había sido derrotado.

-Oh, Zelda, te convertiste en una Princesa Guerrera después de todo. ¿Puedo saber quién te ayudó?

-Sí, es mi amigo más cercano, claro, después de ti. Su nombre es...

En eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Lombardo entró sin siquiera anunciarse.

-Zelda, si no es molestia, quiero conversar de manera tranquila contigo y...¿quién es él?

Lombardo miraba de modo desconfiado al hombre frente él.

-¿Qué demonios hace en tus aposentos? Esa es una falta de respeto terrible.

-Me llamo Dante, veo que no me reconociste, Lombardo.

-Ah, ya me acordé de ti. Si me disculpas, quiero hablar con mi prometida en privado.

-Como gustes. Te dejo, Zelda. Iré a dar un paseo por los jardines hasta la hora de la comida.

-Claro, he pedido que preparen pechugas de pollo al horno y arroz blanco.

-Excelente.

Dante se marchó de rato, yendo a los puestos instalados alrededor de los jardines y el castillo. Los juegos mecánicos le parecieron muy entretenidos, en especial el llamado "Martillo" No se subió a ninguno, solo compró unas galletas y se encaminó a su lugar favorito del castillo, el jardín privado de Zelda. Sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho al ver a un joven de ropajes verdes sentado bajo un árbol contemplando las nubes. Guardó las galleta bajo su ropa y se dirigió a hablarle, ya que nadie, salvo él, eran invitados en ese sitio.

-Oye, tú, ¿quién te dio permiso para entrar aquí?

Link volteó extrañado, poniéndose de pie.

-Hola, soy amigo de la Princesa Zelda.

-¿Amigo dices?

-Sí, estoy esperando a que salga de su torre para hablar con ella.

-No creo que pueda, en este momento está acompañada por su futuro esposo. Ahora vete de aquí, no deberías estar en este lugar.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que ha habido un error. Me es permitido estar en este sitio y en donde sea, ya le dije que soy amigo de Zelda, su compañero de batallas.

-¿Compañero de batallas?

A Dante no le agradaba nada esa actitud de Link, a quien no veía más que como un vago sin qué hacer. Su mirada se puso seria, no estaba jugando y no pretendía ser amable con él si no se iba.

-Mira, muchacho, será mejor que te retires si no quieres que me porte algo brusco.

Link frunció el ceño, no se iría ahora que ese tipo desconocido para él se lo ordenaba.

-Perdone, señor, pero no me iré sin antes ver a Su Majestad. Ya le dije que somos amigos y no estoy bromeando. Además, yo a usted no lo he visto antes.

-¿Eso qué importa? Soy el protector de la Princesa Zelda y amigo más cercano. Y tengo órdenes de hacer lo que considere conveniente si veo algo que pueda ponerla en riesgo, como vagos cerca de su torre. Así que si no te quieres ganar unos días encerrado en el calabozo, lárgarte ahora.

Link abrió los ojos de par en par. Zafiro le había dicho sobre un tipo que custodiaba a Zelda junto con ella. Pero no tenía idea de que fuera ese hombre. Encajaba con la descripción que ella le había dado. 1.78 de estatura, cabello negro, ojos azul marino y tez blanca. Se miraba en muy buena condición física, muy atlético. Llevaba una capucha, pantalones, y una chaqueta con hombreras de cuero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro y vivos en rojo. Usaba una camisa bajo la chaqueta de mangas largas. Sus brazos estaban recubiertos con protecciones de cuero duro en las cuales guardaba hojas afiladas, llevaba una faja a la cintura y correas sobre el pecho y la cintura de las cuales colgaban algunas armas como una espada, dos pistolas sobre el pecho y otras dos en la cintura del lado opuesto que la espada. Usaba botas negras que le llegaban abajo de las rodillas. Y a la espalda, un rifle de aire que disparaba dardos adormecedores a sus adversarios.

-¿De casualidad usted se llama Dante?

-Así es, ahora vete de una vez. Sabes que estás incurriendo en una falta al meterte en este sitio y me porto amable a pesar de eso.

-No, no, no, espere. Yo soy Link, soy aquel que combatiera contra Ganondorf.

-¿Link, el llamado Héroe de Hyrule?

Dante recordó que cuando llegó a Hyrule hacía un par de días le habían contado en el hostal en donde se hospedó sobre el muchacho valeroso que derrotó a Ganondorf y a Zant, esto por boca de algunos soldados que lo habían presenciado. Vio a Link, no se veía tan fuerte como se lo habían dicho, pero era tal como se lo describieron. Con una mirada de fiero lobo solitario, azul, sin temor. De cabellos rubios, alto y piel tostada. Llevaba su túnica color verde, pantalones claros y botas de cuero café casi hasta las rodillas. Usaba una malla bajo su ropa y protecciones de cuero sobre los guantes. Un gorro en la cabeza de color verde, una alforja donde guardaba sus armas, un escudo hylian y a la espalda una espada ordoniana.

Link le extendió la mano, feliz de saludar a un amigo de Zelda.

-Gusto en conocerlo.

-Vaya, con que eres el amigo que ayudó a Zelda. Me estaba platicando de ti, aunque no mencionó tu nombre. Lamento el mal entendido.

-Descuida, Dante. Ambos protegemos a la Princesa Zelda, no debe haber rivalidades. Pero de verdad requiero hablar con ella.

-Disculpa, pero como te dije anteriormente, está ocupada con el engreído de Lombardo.

-Bueno, creo que la veré más tarde. Es que esta mañana gané la carrera de caballos y por eso quiero ponerme de acuerdo con Su Majestad para la cena de mañana en la noche.

-Ah, claro, eres ese joven de la yegua ganadora. Vi la carrera desde lejos, pero pude ver que Lombardo te golpeó con su fuete, el muy cobarde.

-Pues sí, eso hizo. Pero no importa, de todos modo lo descalificaron, aunque me hubiera gustado competir contra él de modo limpio y saber si realmente le hubiera ganado de verdad.

-Jajajajaja, para mí así fue, ya que él no deja de competir por todo. Y claro que lo desesperaste, amigo. De no ser así, no habría recurrido a esa trampa. Bueno, quisiera que me acompañaras a la cocina por algo refrescante.

-Claro, me muero de sed.

Una vez en la cocina, tomaron unas aguas de limón y fueron al estudio de la Princesa.

-Dante, yo la verdad me he quedado impresionado. No te veo que seas normal como los demás, algo hay diferente en ti.

-Sí, de hecho. ¿Quieres saber sobre mi origen?

-Me encantaría.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola, me había tardado un poco, casi mes y medio en actualizar pero se juntaron algunas cosas, entre ellas las fiestas de fin de año, además de que me fui de viaje XD Total, a empezar en año con alegría, nuevas ideas y más ganas de continuar esta historia. Quiero aclarar que el personaje de Dante es OC de mi amigo y camarada Leonard kenway, quien sigue apoyando mis fics. Más adelante conoceremos su historia y como va a encajar en la trama. Además, de que Zafiro se pondrá algo misteriosa. Descubriremos más planes de Lombardo y su relación nada buena con Zelda. Espero no tardar mucho esta vez. Saludos y Feliz 2016.

Sayonara.

 **NOTAS:** The Leyend Of Zelda es una obra de Nintendo y Miyamoto-San.


	9. El Pasado de Nightholt

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo IX.**

 **El Pasado de Nightholt.**

 **##############################**

 _Hola, amigos lectores, como se acaban de dar cuenta, esta vez me he tardado menos de un mes para actualizar (brinca de emoción, rompe un florero y su madre se molesta y la obliga a comprar otro) Jajaja, bueno, también he cambiado la información del fic, ahora le he agradado un posible Zelink, tal vez sí pase. Y agregué los personajes que aparecerán ya que no los había puesto en las referencias de la historia, ahora aparecen Zelda, Link. Espero que con esto queden aclaradas algunas cosas y dejen de preguntar por el Zelink. Muy bien, ahora les dejo el capítulo._

 **##############################**

La taza humeante de té de hierbabuena era dejada sobre la mesa de madera de la pequeña salita en el estudio de la Princesa. Luego de haberle pedido de modo amable a una de las doncellas que trajera tan deliciosa bebida, Dante proseguiría a contar al joven guerrero elegido los acontecimientos sobre su pasado, algo oscuro, terrible e incluso, indeseable para alguien. Hasta para sus enemigos, a nadie le deseaba su tortuosa vida. Link escuchaba muy atentamente cada palabra que manaba de esos labios sonrosados, a la par que se imaginaba de manera muy específica cada detalle de la narración. Dante parecía muy triste, deprimido, pero con un ímpeto muy grande. Su historia no era para nada agradable y menos al pensar que recuerda cada detalle, con mucha precisión, a pesar de haber sido apenas una criatura cuando su vida cambió para siempre. Sus manos, grandes y fuertes, estaban entrelazadas por sus dedos largos, delgados y con cicatrices de los combates.

-Link, estamos de acuerdo que la vida de un guerrero de nuestra clase, muchas veces no tiene precisamente el mejor de los pasados. Pero tal vez sea esa la maldición que debemos cargar para ser gente digna de nuestro puesto. Lo que te voy a contar no es otra cosa mas que mi vida, una verdad que solo Zelda, Zafiro y yo conocemos muy bien. Claro, los sabios del consejo real igual están enterados, es por eso que ellos en un inicio se negaban a aceptarme en el castillo, aun siendo un bebé.

-Bueno, Dante, muchos tenemos pasados tristes, no te lo negaré. Pero, que no quisieran recibir a un niño, eso suena algo bastante desagradable e inmisericorde.

-No solo eso, fue muy cruel. Por años he sido objeto de humillaciones, de desprecio y odio. Pero juré ante la tumba de mis padres que eso lo iba a cambiar, así se me escapara la vida en ello. Todo coménzó poco más de 26 años atrás...

:: _Hyrule se acababa de aliar con los reyes de una antigua civilización olvidada llamada Nightholt. Él era el Rey Lucius, y ella, la Reina Catherine. Ambos reyes procrearon a un niño. Nightholt era un reino poderoso, aliado del reyno de Hyrule, al cual no dudaban a ayudar en caso de cualquier ataque. Los reyes de ambas naciones eran amigos muy cercanos, siempre prestaban su ayuda mutua y solían frecuentarse en planes amistosos. Sin embargo, se cuenta que la caída de Nightholt tuvo un propósito escalofriante. Nightholt a lo largo de sus siglos de historia se había caracterizado en esencia por ser un conquistador, ganador de batallas contra enemigos siniestros y por poseer un linaje privilegiado de humanos dotados de poderes que ningún otro mortal en la vida podría tener. Los reyes de la antiguedad fueron coronados como reyes de Nightholt por esto, y sobretodo, por su amor a la vida, a la justicia y la paz. Como te dije antes, los reyes de Nightholt conocían muy bien a los padres de la Princesa Zelda, quien aún no nacía en ese momento. Nuestra catástrofe llegó un par de días despues de que la reina Catherine diera a luz a su único hijo. Una criatura de proporciones espantosas llegó a Nightholt una noche de lluvia torrencial. Los soldados trataron de contener las puesrtas del reino, pero éstas lamentablemente cedieron ante los golpes terribles de la bestia. Era un ser sacado de nosedonde, con un hambre brutal de almas. Muchos soldados perdieron la vida, y no solo ellos, gran parte de la población fue condenada a muerte por tratar de escapar de tal mal. Sin embargo el rey, quien no era nada cobarde, tomó la espada de los siglos, una espada cuyo filo podría cortar el témpano más duro, y la blandió contra ese mosntruo, dejando un corte perfecto sobre el ojo izquierdo. La bestia le maldijo, lo tomó por el cuerpo con una mano y le aplastó de a poco, triturando sus órganos y huesos. La espada quedó perdida, la reina fue encontrada en sus aposentos víctima de un desmayo al ver la muerte de su esposo desde su balcón. Trataron de llevarla a los calabozos para esconderla, pero la bestia temible la alcanzó y la devoró junto a sus rescatadores y lo que quedó del rey.-Dante hizo una pausa breve, tomando aire-Solo hubo un sobreviviente, un niño de dos días de nacido. Habían mandado un buho al reino de Hyrule con un mensaje urgente suplicando por ayuda, pero los guerreros de Nightholt no pudieron resistir mucho hasta que esa anhelada ayuda llegara, sucumbiendo inevitablemente. El caos era tal, que los soldados hyrulianos no pudieron recoger ningún cuerpo completo. Había restos de diferentes personas espacidos por todos lados, sangre y ruinas de las más grandes edificaciones. Nadie esperaba que un reino tan poderoso, imbatible, fuerte, sucumbiera de un día para otro de esa manera. El líder de las tropas de Hyrule, Perícleo, encontró al infante enterrado bajo unos escombros en donde debía estar su cuna. Ésta, al tener una especie de cúpula que hacía de techo sobre su cabeza, hecha de acero y oro, impidió que ese bebé muriera aplastado. Reconocieron al niño por una especie de amuleto que le colgaba del cuello. El signo de la familia real de Nightholt, El Ave Milenaria. La bestia, se dice, era una sombra oscura, con un cuerpo ligero, pero poderoso. Sus garras sanguinarias eran temibles. No hubo rastro de ella tras la guerra, solo unos charcos de sangre oscura que dejó al ser herido. Hyrule edificó dos tumbas en las ruinas de Nightholt. La ciudad fue limpiada y mandaron sembrar todo un campo de bellas flores y abundante césped.-Dante volvió su vista a la ventana, observando la luz del sol-colocaron estatuas de hermosos ángeles de niños y aduitos en honor a los fallecidos. Las tumbas eran, una, en memoria del valiente Rey Lucius, y la otra, en memoria de la maternal Reina Catherine. Ahora Nightholt no es más que un sitio de soledad, recuerdos y un altar por aquellos que fueron eliminados por esa maldita cosa del infierno. Y juro que un día la encontraré y le daré muerte::  
_

-Ese es mi relato, Link. En esencia, solo deseo vengar a mi pueblo, a mi gente y a mis padres. A pesar de ser guerreros poderosos, ese mal iba más allá de ser algo mortal, fue una especie de maldición por culpa de alguien. Pero cuando sepa todo lo que pasó detrás de la destrucción de Nightholt, sé que se pagarán las consecuencias. Haré que el culpable lamente el día que nació.

-Espera...dijiste que el único sobreviviente fue un niño, eras tú...

-Sí, solo yo sobreviví gracias a la cuna protectora que mi madre y padre mandaron hacer para mí.

Dante sacó de su manga derecha el amuleto de la historia. Era un círuclo de unos cinco cm de diámetro, hecho de oro, plata y con una joya en medio, un hermoso rubí. Detrás del amuleto estaba grabado el bello dibujo de un ave parecida a un águila, con el pico más largo, puntiagudo, de alas poderosas, una cola de plumas gruesas y largas, ojos encendidos en llamas y una especie de cresta que le daba un aire real. El Ave Milenaria.

-Esto es lo único que me queda de mi pueblo, de mis padres y de la gente que una vez fue próspera, pacífica y que solo buscaba ayudar. Eran guerreros que solo actuaban en nombre de la justicia, que nunca provocaban discordias y solo pretendían ser un reino tranquilo. Ahora todo eso ha desaparecido, quedado en el pasado como una civilización caída como cualquier otra. Pero yo haré que nunca se olvide. El día que logre cortarle la cabeza a ese monstruo con la espada de los siglos, les recordaré sobre Nightholt, que no ha desaparecido.

Link estaba impresionado, todo aquello parecía un cuento cruel. Dante terminó su té y se encaminó a la salida del estudio. Link le siguió de rato, dejando su taza a la mitad. Ambos hombres regresaron a los jardines en donde seguía el festival.

-Entonces, Dante, el hijo de los reyes...él murió junto con ellos.

-Jeje, la reina tenía dos días de haber dado a luz, y ese bebé que encontraron tenía pocas horas de nacido, saca tus conclusiones.

-¿Eres el Príncipe de Nightholt?

-Así es, Link. Soy Dante Von Black.

-M-Majestad...yo...

-Shh...cállate, tonto. Yo no ostento ningún título ni nada en este momento. Solo soy un guerrero que busca la venganza. No trates conmigo como si fuera ese imbécil de Lombardo, o como si fuera Zelda. Claro, para todos en este castillo soy de la realeza, pero jamás me han tratado así. Solo Zelda y sus padres me cobijaron y adoptaron como parte de su familia.

-Lo siento mucho, creí que debía llamarte como a ellos.

-No lo hagas. Me hace sentir ganas de vomitar de solo pensarlo. Desde que llegué a este lugar me han tratado como a un invasor, como un ser extraño. Tengo habilidades sobre humanas, puedo hacer cosas que otras personas no, pero te aseguro que soy como cualquier otro mortal. En mi infancia, los hijos de los cortesanos de mayor linaje que iban conmigo a la escuela se encargaban de hacerme miserable.

-¿Escuela?

-Sí, ya sabes, libros, lecciones aburridas, maestros...Tuve que asistir a la escuela para instruirme, aprender a leer, hacer cuentas y manejarme con los demás. Pero ellos me veían diferente por el hecho de ser distinto en ese aspecto. Traté de encajar con ellos infinidad de veces, apagar mi oídos ante las burlas e insultos, pero un día ya no pude hacerlo más. A uno de esos niños infernales le tiré dos dientes de un fuerte puñetazo, sangraba mucho. Me asusté, pero no me arrepentí de eso. Cuando los sabios se enteraron, me castigaron de un modo muy severo. Recibí una tanda de diez azotes en los calabozos, justo en la espalda. Me encerraron por ocho días y solo bebía agua y comía sobras que le daban a los perros. Creo que de ese modo quisieron reblandecer mi ímpetu, pero solo lograron fortalecerme.

Dante externó una sonrisa burlona, como si lo que contara fuera un chiste gracioso.

-Sí, Link, hubo un tiempo muy duro para mí. Cuando Zelda nació, yo tenía unos seis años, más o menos. Recuerdo haberla visto tan pequeñita, indefensa, dulce, tierna...los reyes me dijeron que sería mi hermana menor y que debía protegerla de todo si un día ellos llegaran a faltar. No entendí eso en el momento, sino hasta que ellos desaparecieron trágicamente.

-Zelda nunca me ha contado sobre sus padres. Ella casi no los menciona.

-Link, ella no los recuerda como yo. Quizá solo no quiera evocar recuerdos de cosas que no vivió. Sería imposible.

Continuaron su paseo hasta llegar al jardín de la Princesa.

-Siento curiosidad en saber qué pasó con los reyes de Hyrule. Solo se dice que fueron personas de bien, amadas por su pueblo.

-Sí, Link. Los reyes de Hyrule fueron los mejores padres que pude tener tras la muerte de los míos. Hace siglos, uno de los primeros reyes se llamó Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, cuyo acto de unificasión del reino le valió el honor de poner su nombre a la nación, fue recordado por siglos, hasta nuestros días. Su descendencia ha sido vasta, habiendo muchos sucesores que tenían su mismo amor y devoción por esta tierra. Los padres de Zelda, como debes saber, fueron el Rey Daphnes Nohansen X, y la Reina Corina de Nohansen. La Reina de Hyrule pertenece a una familia adinerada de las tierras de Britania, pero no pertenecía a la realeza, no era princesa ni nada parecido.

-Vaya, entonces, el Rey Daphnes pudo casarse con ella a pesar de todo.

-Exacto. Hay un decreto bastante machista que dicta que solo los príncipes pueden elegir a su esposa en caso de poder hacerlo, y las princesas deben ser desposadas por aquel que se interese en ellas o quien elijan sus padres. Como en este caso, Daphnes le escogió el esposo a Zelda, justamente a un príncipe de la realeza britaniana, lugar de origen de su señora.

-Suena tan injsuto, si supieran la clase de persona que es...

-Sí, hubo un tiempo en que pensaban que el marido ideal era yo, pero por desgracia había varias cosas que me separaban de ella. No soy un hylian, sino una especie de super humano, y no tengo un título real oficial al ser destruído mi reino. Además, yo nunca habría aceptado porque Zelda es como mi hermana. No podría verla como una mujer.

Link creyó estar viviendo un deja vú con eso, al recordar que le pasó lo mismo con Ilia días atrás.

-Daphnes se portó algo egoísta en ese aspecto. Quiso que Zelda se hiciera a la idea de su compromiso desde que aprendiera a hablar. Por eso la primera vez que ella vio a Lombardo tardó muchos años debido a que ella rechazaba la idea de comprometerse con un verdadero desconocido.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento bajo un árbol de manzanas, tras cortar un par de éstas para comer.

-La verdad, Dante, no te imagino como un esposo perfecto para Zelda, sin ofender.

-Jajaja, gracias, eso me encanta oírlo. Yo no pienso en el matrimonio, ni en tener familia. No con la vida que llevo tan riesgosa. Además, mis genes no son aptos para heredarlos a nadie. Me dolería saber que a un hijo lo humillen como a mí por ser distinto.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido.-Dijo Link tras darle una mordida a su manzana-Como viviste cosas terribles por tus aptitudes físicas, no quieres que tus hijos pasen por eso.

-Exacto. Prefiero morir y que mi sangre desaparezca conmigo. Además, ninguna mujer cuerda se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-Perdona que te lo diga, pero hasta el pobre de Giovani, quien no es muy agraciado tuvo novia, seguro que tú también tienes alguna oportunidad, jajajaja.

-Oye, eso no sé si fue un halago o un insulto.

-Tranquilo, Dante, ya ves que hasta los goron se reproducen a pesar de ser tan extraños.

-Link, ahora sí ya te pasaste.

Los dos estaban riendo de los chistes de Link, que aunque no eran muy buenos, si causaban algo de gracia.

-Link, quisiera que me permitieras ver la Espada Maestra, por favor.

-Claro, pero la Espada Maestra se encuentra en el claro de la Arboleda Sagrada, en los Bosques de Farone. Me temo que solo puedo ir por ella en caso de ser necesario.

-Vaya, es una pena. Pensé que la portabas en este momento.

-No, esta es una espada de Ordon, forjada por el guerrero Moy. Me ayudó mucho durante la invasión.

-Esta bien. Yo espero encontrar la Espada de los Siglos, una reliquia de mi reino. Mi padre la heredó de mi abuelo, y éste de su padre, y él de su padre...así sucesivamente. Se suponía que yo iba a heredarla igual, pero tras la guerra que acabó con mi familia la espada fue robada, o algo parecido. Yo creo que fue esa bestia maldita quien se la llevó como un recuerdo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo es que recuerdas todo eso, si eras un bebé?

-He tenido pesadillas desde muy pequeño. Los recuerdos del pasado han llegado a mí durante sueños, enseñándome lo que pasó esa maldita noche. Puedo oler las flores que mi madre dejó en mi cuna, eran claveles rojos. Su aroma a fresas, el olor de su leche. Recuerdo lo áspera que era la barba de mi padre cuando se inclinaba sobre mi cuna para besarme la frente. Recuerdo que igual besaba a mamá y la abrazaba, agradecido de que le diera un hijo. Pero al igual recuerdo los relámpagos, la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba la ventana y los ruidos infernales de los golpes que daba el monstruo para entrar al reino. Las ventanas se rompían en miles de pedazos, los gritos de los hombres al ser destrozados, las mujeres que iban con sus hijos tratando de esconderse...Incluso tengo visiones de varias cosas. Vi morir a mi padre, vi a mi madre ser devorada. No lo sabía hasta que cumplí cinco años, fue cuando se desataron esas pesadillas.

-Cuanto lo siento, de verdad.

-Bueno, la verdad yo no, al menos no tanto. De ese modo sé que esa bestia se merece la muerte, y que todo lo que hizo se lo haré pagar muy caro. Pero lo que me dio mayor tristeza fue que al revelarle todo esto a los reyes, me dijeron que solo eran pesadillas. Que no pasaba nada. Creo que tal vez no me creyeron.

Siguieron en silencio durante un rato. Observaron el cielo soleado, con pocas nubes surcando por los aires ligeros.

-Pero dices que eran buenos padres. Y no has dicho como es que murieron.

-Link, lo que pasa, es que nadie sabe exactamente que fue lo que pasó. Solo oímos el grito de la reina Corina, al verla, estaba recostada boca abajo sobre su cama con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda. El rey Daphnes se hayaba muerto en el pasillo, con una espada clavada sobre el vientre. Y Zelda, bueno, ella apenas tenía año y medio. Y además estaba dormida. Al tratar de reanimar a los reyes, el rey dijo unas palabras antes de perecer. Dijo en casi un susurro: salven a Zelda, que él no la tome por ningún motivo.

-Ganondorf...

Link puso una cara seria, con el ceño fruncido. Dante no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿Quién ese tal Ganondorf?

-Ese monstruo era un gerudo. Un hombre con ambiciones cuyos delitos fueron la causa de su exilio al Reino del Crepúsculo. Ahí eran enviados los criminales de mayores culpas, las cuales merecían la muerte. Sin embargo, morir no era suficiente para pagar sus faltas. Aunque esa práctica llevaba tiempo sin realizarse, seguían llevando a los criminales al desierto para que fueran sentenciados a morir. Le condujeron al patíbulo del desierto, en donde le darían muerte. Para él la muerte sería lo ideal. Los sabios que custodiaban el espejo le atacaron con una lanza en el pecho, pero no murio. Él, al igual que la Princesa Zelda y yo, poseía la marca de los elegidos, La Trifuerza.

-A ver, a ver...¿posees la Trifuerza, Link?

-Sí. Es la marca de los elegidos, lo que me permitió obtener la Espada Maestra.-Link se descubrió el dorso de la mano, revelando dicha marca en ella.-Por esta razón fue que Ganondorf no perdió la vida. Logró atacar y matar a uno de los sabios, los demás unieron sus fuerzas y le enviaron por el espejo al reino del Crepúsculo, donde debería vagar eternamente. Pero eso lo único que hizo fue darle un impulso para poder realizar su retorno. En aquél reino existe una Princesa del Crepúsculo llamada Midna. Ella era la legítima soberana, sin embargo, un rastrero y sucio villano que se le oponía llamado Zant, quiso hacerse con el poder y declararse el Rey del Crepúsculo. Al ver la maldad en su corazón, Ganondorf le dotó de su poder oscuro, logrando despojar de su reino a la Princesa Midna. La convirtió en un duende regordete y la mandó lejos de su castillo. Ella como pudo logró venir a este Reino, el cual estaba invadido por las tinieblas. Hyrule se convirtió en la imagen de un eterno atardecer, donde sus gentes habían sido transformadas en almas, quienes ignoraban lo que pasaba en realidad. Tras varias cosas que sucedieron después, yo quedé transformado en un lobo. Conoci a Midna durante mi encierro en unos calabozos y me ayudó, en cierto modo, a escapar. Fuimos y venimos alrededor de Hyrule durante no sé cuantos días, derrotando monstros, jefes de mazmorras y enemigos en masas. Pero cuando nos tocó ir a salvar a Zelda, ella estaba bajo el poder de Ganondorf. Él era el cabecilla tras la invasión, Zant solo fue una herramienta.

-¿Le hizo daño a ella?

-Sí, la utilizó como una marioneta para que peleara contra mí. Pero gracias a mis habilidades y a Midna y sus poderes logramos sacarle esa maldad que la dominaba. Tras una serie de varios encuentros Ganondorf fue aniquilado y ahora Hyrule se ha reconstruido y regresado a la normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe. Ahora La Princesa Zelda será la nueva Reina y esto tras casarse con Lombardo.

-Vaya, hasta Zelda salió herida, eso era lo que yo trataba de evitar, que la lastimaran. Por eso me marché casi un año.

Dante le contó su expedición a las tierras del sur, donde solo habían conspiraciones contra Hyrule y como logró evitar una catástrofe. Link le dio algunos detalles más de sus combates, como regresaba a ser hylian luego de ser lobo y como derrotó a algunos jefes. En eso, vieron a Lombardo salir de la Torre Real, algo molesto. No reparó en ver a ambos hombres bajo el manzano, solo se fue. Link se despidió de Dante por el momento y fue a ver a Zelda, quien estaba sentada sobre su cama con una mano sobre el cuello. Link pudo notar unas marcas de dedos gruesos sobre éste y unas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. Como la puerta estaba abierta, corrió a ver a Zelda, quien se enjugó las lágrimas al verle entrar.

-Zelda, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No...no Link. Pero estaré bien.

-Ese canalla...si pudiera...

-No puedes hacer nada, Link. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Mientras Zelda trataba de curar su cuello lastimado, Link pudo ver el desorden en la habitación. Su escritorio estaba volcado, su silla en un rincón, sus sábanas en el piso al igual que algunos cuadros y un jarrón roto. Pero lo que le dio mayor coraje al muchacho fue verle la mejilla izquierda, con una marca roja palpable. Link apretó los dientes, furioso. Le hervían las entrañas, deseaba poder desafiarle y propinarle una lección por atreverse a lastimar a su amiga. No la veía solo como una Princesa, era alguien especial para él.

-Si me das permiso le pondré en su lugar, lo juro...

-No, Link. Te lo agradezco, pero no puedes hacer nada. Nada contra él. Su reino es más poderoso que el mío. En unos días acabarían con Hyrule si saben que hay esta clase de discordias, y si me defiendes de manera personal contra Lombardo, lo único que lograrás será esparcir rumores de cosas que no son. Si mi reino fuera más poderoso que Britania, ya le habría echado de él, incluso le habría declarado la guerra. Pero estamos recuperándonos aún de la invasión, y no pienso arriesgar a mi gente. Tranquilo, esto ya pasará.

Link cerró los puños, no tenía donde golpearlos. Estaba tembloroso de coraje.

-Perdóname, Zelda, pero eso no pasará.-Golpeó la pared, fúrico-¡ese canalla se convertirá en tu esposo y será peor!

-Créeme, lo tengo muy claro. Pero una vez casados, podré ponerle límites. No se trevería armar una revuelta contra Hyrule, ya que será Rey de el. Por este momento, deberé tolerarlo. En fin, solo faltan cuatro meses para la boda.

El rubio cerró los ojos, con ese coraje tratando de ser reprimido. No estaba seguro de poder contenerse tanto tiempo, pero era algo necesario. Respiró hondo unas pocas veces y ya más relajado se propuso a cambiar de tema.

-Zelda, vine a hablar contigo por lo del banquete de mañana en la noche.

-Ah, cierto. Te pedí que estuvieras conmigo. Te prepararé un traje muy formal para la noche, te quedará de mil maravillas. Era uno de los atuendos de mi padre cuando era Príncipe de Hyrule, claro, cuando todavía era delgado y esbelto como tú. Te quedará muy bien. Ah, y podrás llevar a un acompañante. Lamento mucho que no pueda entrar toda tu familia, pero ellos podrán degustar una exquisita cena en el comedor real. Ya lo he ordenado, que se les trate con muchas preferencias, solo diles que se comporten a la altura.

-Gracias, no era necesario.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que te gustaría que estuvieran en el castillo contigo. Nosotros cenaremos en el cierre del festival en una de las terrazas junto a las autoridades de mayor prestigio de la nación. Vendrá también el Príncipe Ralis. Me ha preguntado mucho sobre ti, y se puso tan contento cuando le dije que vendrías a la cena.

-Wow, me alegra mucho poder verlo. Por cierto, me gustaría poder llevar a Zafiro conmigo a la cena.

-Bien, adecentaré a esa muchacha, le daré un vestido hermoso para mañana en la noche. Espero que se vea al menos bien.

Link sonrió feliz después de todo. Tras terminar de conversar con ella, la dejó y se encaminó a los jardines. Se encontró con su familia, a quienes les dio la noticia de la cena. Bea estaba encantada, y los niños no tan contentos, no les agradaban esas cosas de adultos. En cuantos a sus madres, estaban felices ya planeando que ponerse para dicho evento. Ilia solo atinó a sonreír cuando Link dijo que podía llevar a un acompañante para la cena con la Princesa Zelda. Cuando dijo que llevaría a Zafiro, Ilia se molestó mucho, pero supo ocultarlo.

-Entonces les veré en la casa. Aún tengo asuntos que hacer por aquí.

-Bien, Link. Te veremos más tarde.-Le dijo Próspero.-Pero no llegues muy noche.

-Sí, luego haces mucho ruido y no dejas dormir.-Le regañó levemente Sancho.

-No lo atosiguen, es un hombre y ya casi cumple los 21 años, por las Diosas.-Petra se le acercó, viéndolo como un hijo.-Solo diviértete, muchacho. Para eso hemos venido.

Cuando ya se marchaban, Link detuvo a Ilia para que se quedara con él.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que preferirías andar de un lado a otro con tu novia.

-Deja los sarcasmos, sabes que ella trabaja estos días. Casi no la veo.

-Pues ese es tu problema.

Ilia estaba por abandonarlo, pero él la retuvo nuevamente.

-Ilia, quiero que vengas conmigo a un sitio muy hermoso. Le he pedido a la Princesa Zelda que te reciba.

-¿Q-Qué? Pe-Pero...¿cómo se te ocurrió eso?

-Bueno, ya sabes. Salvar Hyrule y ser amigo de Su Soberana tiene ciertas ventajas.

-Eres un presumido.

-Jajajajaja, ya deja tus amarguras, es una sorpresa.

La condujo casi a la fuerza al jardín de la Princesa. Ilia se quedó maravillada al ver ese lugar tan lleno de flores diversas, árboles frutales y ese bello paisaje. De rato, apareció Zelda con un vestido color azul cielo. Su cabello estaba trenzado y decorado con algunas margaritas. Ilia al verla, casi lanzó un grito de emoción el cual apenas si pudo contener. Hizo una reverencia de rodilla muy humilde, con su mano derecha sobre el pecho.

-Su Majestad. Es un placer enorme el conocerla en persona.

-Levántate, Ilia. Te agradezco mucho tus respetos, pero sobretodo, te agradezco el que ayudaras a restablecer la salud del Príncipe Ralis. Él mismo me pidió de favor que te pidiera asistir al banquete de mañana en la noche. Y me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible por lograr convencerte de ir.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Será todo un honor!

-Me alegra oír eso. Además, el Príncipe Ralis me encargó expresamente que te entregara éste paquete. Quiere que lo uses para el banquete. Y que por favor no se te ocurra faltar. Te estará esperando.

Ilia no pudo contener la emoción y abrió el paquete, el cual Link tuvo que sostener para que no cayera al suelo. Se trataba de un vestido color azul ultramar, con tirantes de perlas los cuales quedaban dos sobre los hombros y dos colgando a los lados. La tela era seda muy suave, con encajes en los bordes del busto y la bastilla de la falda, la cual le llegaría a las rodillas. Un listón blanco se ceñía a la cintura y una hermosa joya que llevaría colgando al cuello, era un collar de perlas de las aguas del Reino Zora. Una diadema decoraría su cabello, hecha de piedras azules y plata. Las zapatillas eran de un cristal irrompible pero cómodo. Ilia estaba encantada con el regalo.

-No merezco esto...estoy tan apenada, pero feliz.

-Ya, no hay problema. El Príncipe Ralis te quiere mucho, por eso quiso que lo acompañaras durante el baile.

-Bueno, Majestad, creo que debemos irnos. La veremos en el toneo de mañana.

-Sí Link, tienes que asistir a ver las peleas de los caballeros reales a mi lado. Te emocionará ver esos combates, lo sé.

-Claro, Princesa Zelda, no faltaré.

-Una vez más gracias por el regalo, y dígale al Príncipe Ralis que iré encantada, por favor Majestad.

Tras varios despidos, los jóvenes se marcharon contentos a lo que quedaba del festival por ese día. Link se desapareció el resto de la tarde. Nadie le miró ya hasta la noche, acompañado por Zafiro, quien lucía muy agotada. Hacer la labor de custodiar el castillo no era fácil. Pero ahora que Dante había vuelto ya se podrían repartir los horarios de vigilancia entre ambos.

Esta vez iban en dirección a la casa. Al llegar, Zafiro se recostó sobre la cama, con Link a un lado de ella. Lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Supe que Lombardo volvió a agredir a Mi Señora y que te pusiste furioso.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?

-No, pero la oí conversar con la Reina Sirón, su madre. Esto no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, así que te pido que seas más duro de corazón y no te acerques cuando eso pase. Lo último que la Princesa Zelda necesita es que trates de defenderla.

-Pero me dio mucho coraje.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, creo que la solución a los problemas que embargan a Nuestra Soberana se acabarán, ya lo verás.

Link no entendió nada de lo que ella le decía, así que prefirió dormir ya que también estaba agotado. El torneo sería temprano y no quería llegar tarde para ocupar su lugar. En tanto, ya con todos descansando en el castillo, Lombardo fue citado al jardín de la Princesa por alguien quien no le dijo quien era. No se asombró mucho al ver a Dante entre los árboles saliendo de entre ellos con su aire de misterio. Lombardo guardó su espada a la cintura, pues temía una emboscada.

-Yo no soy un cobarde, Lombardo. Yo solo te pedí que vinieras para tratar ciertos asuntos.

-No me digas, Zelda se fue a quejar contigo, ¿no? es una chismosa.

-No te atrevas hablar así de mi hermana. Te recuerdo que a pesar de no poseer un título de la realeza, los padres de Zelda me adoptaron como su hijo, y prometí cuidar de ella. Fue tu propia madre la que me pidió que te hiciera entrar en razón. Así que te lo diré de una vez por todas: No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Zelda, no es de hombres.

Lombardo cerró los ojos, sonriendo con sorna. Soltó una carcajada de burla hacía el super humano.

-Por favor, solo son juegos de novios. Pero ¿cómo vas a saber eso, si no tienes una hembra contigo?

-Qué forma tan mal educada de dirigirse a una mujer. Y no, Lombardo, esos no son juegos. No sé porqué te atreves a lastimarla, pero te juro que si lo haces de nuevo, no me voy a contener para destruirte. Y recuerda bien, no me interesa si con eso se desata una guerra. Sabes que mis poderes son capaces de contener a tus soldados.

Lombardo tragó saliva, algo aterrado.

-Oye, Dante, ya te dije que solo es un juego. Mira, la cosa es que me desagrada que ese bastardo llamado Link la acose en todo momento. Así que pídele que se aleje, es todo. Me pone a rabiar saber que la está importunando todo el tiempo.

-Hablaré con Link, te lo prometo. Pero dudo que ese joven tenga malas intenciones. Además, el sabe claramente su lugar en este castillo. Ya tiene pareja, mi compañera de guardia Real, Zafiro. De ahí en más, solo ten en mente que un caballero llega hasta donde una dama se lo permita. Y si quieres que mi hermana te llegue a querer, se educado, amable y caballeroso. Saca a flote tu lado real, el cual se supone te han inculcado. No quiero ser una amenaza, pero si a Zelda le importa mucho su relación con tu reino, a mí no.

-De acuerdo, hombresote. Te aseguro que ella solo recibirá mis encantos y buen trato. No la lastimaré, porque es mi prometida. Y de verdad me gusta. Pero dile a ese rufián que se aparte de ella.

-Bueno, pero te digo de una vez que no uses esos celos de pretexto para ser rudo con Zelda. Y otra cosa, él estará en el torneo con ella, y en el banquete. Y por supuesto, yo les acompañaré, al igual que Zafiro. No tienes nada que objetar. Solo compórtate y se bueno.

-Si eso es todo, hasta mañana. Que descanses, Dante.

-Igual, Lombardo. Que tengas buenas noches.

Una vez aclaradas algunas cosas, Dante se dirigió a sus aposentos en una torre cercana a la de Zelda, unidas por un puente de piedra. Dejó sus diversas armas a un lado de su cama, sobre una silla. Dejó sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo y las botas bajo su lecho. Tomó un baño reparador y se internó sobre las sábanas algo mojado todavía. Hacía mucho calor, era una verdadera noche de verano. Temía en cierto modo ser tan insolente con alguien de la realeza, pero todo eso quedaba de lado si de proteger a Zelda se trataba. Cerró los ojos, quedando dormido casi al instante. Las pesadillas regresaron a su mente, como centenares de destellos golpeando su cara. La lluvia rugía contra las ventanas, los relámpagos azotaban la tierra a lo lejos. Los gruñidos de una bestia temible hacían sacudir de temor hasta el corazón más valiente. Arroyos de sangre roja, cadáveres, los gritos de los inocentes antes de ser atrapados en esas garras asesinas.

Despertó de rato. Ya eran las tres de la mañana. Se puso sus ropas y se colocó las armas y marchó a los pasillos de la planta baja del castillo. No durmió más de cuatro horas, pero era lo justo para poder entrar en guardia. Se apostó cerca de la torre de la Princesa, custodiándola lo que quedaba hasta el alba. Al salir el sol se dirigió a la cocina donde una de las doncellas, Eunice, le tenía preparado el desayuno que consistía en tres huevos fritos, pan de trigo en rebanadas tostadas con mantequilla, sumo de uva y una porción de tocino.

Luego de desayunar se encontró con Zelda, quien acababa de tomar sus alimentos matutinos.

-Buenos días, Zelda.

-Buenos días, Dante. Noto que no descansaste adecuadamente.

-No, lo sé. Pero no tengo sueño.

-Bien, pero promete que si te sientes cansado, irás a descansar de inmediato.

-Por supuesto. Imagino que los reyes de Britania ya tomaron su desayuno contigo.

-Sí, al igual que Lombardo. Me cae tan mal, ojala que desapareciera de mi vista.

-Descuida, estoy seguro de que sus modos se relajarán y será una perita en dulce. Te tratará mejor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hablé con él, claro, con permiso de su madre. Ella misma me pidió que lo hiciera.

Zelda estaba algo tensa.

-Relájate, querida. Su madre me pidió que le dijera que se comportara contigo. Y creo que lo hará, sabes lo mucho que se intimida al pensar que me ponga furioso. Nadie debe atreverse a lastimarte.

-Gracias, espero que eso pase. Aunque no te prometo que lo pueda tolerar más tiempo.

-Debes hacerlo, te casarás con él después de cumplir los 21 años.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, sería preferible que..., bueno...

Dante la abrazó, sabía del temor que la embargaba al pensar en desposarse.

-Te agrada alguién más, lo puedo ver en tus ojos celestes. ¿Será Link?

Zelda la propinó un codazo muy fuerte en el costado.

-¡Shhh! Cállate, las paredes oyen. Me meterás en problemas.

-Diosas, golpeas fuerte.

-Mas te vale que seas discreto con esa clase de comentarios que solo pueden generar malos entendidos.

-No es necesario que te irrites por eso. Solo era un comentario.

-Un comentario de lo más irresponsable.

Zelda y Dante caminaron hasta llegar a la Torre Real, en donde hablaron del tema con mayor sigilo.

-Entonces sé franca. Te gusta Link.

-Pues...-Zelda se sonrojó, apenada.-Sí. Me gusta mucho, pero entiendo mi lugar y el suyo. Y no solo eso, él no me ve de igual manera. Es pareja de mi leal Zafiro. Y yo estoy condenada a un matrimonio forzado con Lombardo por el egoísta de mi padre. Si pudiera apartar tal penuria de mí...Imagina lo que será estar casada con un monstruo que no sabe tratar con decencia a una mujer a la cual dice querer. Y darle hijos, será un martirio siquiera tener que compartir la cama con él. No podré soportarlo, además no me hago a la idea de tener que criar a un bebé que no sea deseado ni amado por su madre. Le odiaré.

-No digas eso. Tú no eres esa clase de gente. Si debes tener hijos será en su momento. Y no tiene porqué forzarte a nada. Lamento que no te podré defender de él una vez que te cases, pero sé que te harás respetar.

-Así será.

-Mejor dime que es lo que te gusta de Link. Yo lo veo como un buen muchacho, humilde, pero no como el ideal para ti, ya que ni siquiera te puede dar la vida que estás acostumbrada a llevar.

-Eso no me interesa. De ser por mí, habría dejado de ser la Princesa Zelda y ser solo Zelda. Una chica normal y común. Sería tan feliz de estar a su lado, de llevar una vida austera y tranquila. En ocasiones he soñado que vivimos juntos, pero al despertar me hago a la idea de que eso nunca ocurrirá. Me agrada su manera de hablar, las palabras tan acertadas que tiene para consolarme, su apoyo y ese amor que le tiene a los suyos, es el ideal hombre de familia.

-Ya lo creo. Y es un guerrero estupendo por lo que me has contado.

-Cierto, es imbatible. Bien, dejemos eso y vayamos a prepararnos para el torneo de caballeros reales. Link dijo que estaría temprano. Zafiro tomará el resto del día libre así que lo acompañará. Y esta noche habrá una cena espectacular. Los reyes de Britania se irán mañana temprano y Lombardo se irá con ellos. Por lo menos estaré tranquila hasta que sea la boda, en unos meses.

-Pero aprovecha ese tiempo para aceptar las cosas. Temo decirlo, pero los plazos vencen tarde o temprano. No te preocupes, sabes que te apoyo. Todo saldrá bien.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola. Pues las cosas están cambiando un poco para Zelda, al menos. Lombardo ya se enteró de que no está sola, así que esperemos que controle su temperamento. De verdad detesto la violencia innecesaria, contra quien sea. Agradezco sus comentarios y opiniones. Continuaremos con la trama muy pronto, no doy más detalles porque no tengo nada que adelantar, tal vez los siguientes capítulos no sean tan buenos ni nada...Jajajajajaja, mentira, trataré de ponerles más emoción, ya que se acercan otros eventos que de seguro les gustarán.

Nos leemos luego.

 **NOTAS: The Leyend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	10. El Torneo

**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo X.**

 **El Torneo.  
**

 **##############################**

 _Bueno, el cierre del festival ya se acerca y con ello suben las emociones. Ahora Link será el espectador de un combate experto entre los caballeros reales, los cuales dan su vida por Hyrule en caso de ser necesario. Quiero agradecer el apoyo que me dan al leer la historia y sobretodo a mi amigo Leonard kenway por darme ideas de peleas y prestarme a sus personajes en mis fics. Vendrán cosas nuevas, jiji. En fin, sigamos con esta historia la cual tiene tanto que contar todavía.  
_

 **##############################**

Los asientos principales del palco real estaban siendo ocupados por la Princesa Zelda, su prometido, el Príncipe Lombardo, la Reina Sirón, el Rey Max y el Príncipe Ralis. Zelda volteaba a ver a todos lados como preocupada de que cierto holgazán llegara tarde o de plano no se presentara. Se le veía tensa, cosa que Lombardo notó al instante. Obviamente él sabía el motivo del comportamiento de su futura esposa, quien no dejaba de poner esa mueca de descontento al pensar que Link no llegara. Sin embargo, Zafiro apareció de pronto luciendo un vestido amarillo, el cabello recogido en una larga coleta azulada y unos botines cafes. No portaba armas visibles, lo cual significaba que iba de civil al espectáculo. Dante no estaba a la vista, ya que éste se encontraba laborando como guardián, desde las sombras.

-Zafiro, qué bueno que llegas.

-Buenos días, Majestad.

-¿Link no viene contigo?

-Ya llegará, se levantó un poco tarde. Tuvo fiebre toda la noche, así que casi no durmió.

-No me dijo que se sintiera enfermo.-Pensó Zelda en voz alta.

-Es que no lo estaba, Mi Señora. Tomó un baño frío y dijo que estaría lo más pronto posible aquí. Me pidió que le dijera que no se molestara con él.

-Esta bien, toma asiento, faltan unos veinte minutos para que el torneo dé inicio.

Link se puso una túnica color rojo, sus botas y la cota de malla debajo de sus ropas y el gorro. Aún se encontraba algo mareado, pero decidió seguir alistándose para ir al torneo, sabía que ni Zafiro y ni la Princesa Zelda le iban a perdonar que faltara a tan importante evento. Su familia estaba ya en sus lugares en un sitio reservado cerca del palco real. Montó en Epona y corrió a todo galope en dirección al castillo. Sin embargo, un mareo muy fuerte le hizo perder el control de su montura cayendo de golpe sobre el césped. Epona regresó de rato, relinchando con angustia palpable. Link quedó inconsciente por lo menos una media hora, en la cual no hubo alma que le pudiera ayudar.

Luego que pudo abrir los ojos con algo de lentitud, se topó con una imagen siniestra de Hyrule. El cielo estaba oscurecido, una lluvia fuerte azotaba toda la nación y un rastro de muerte se podía oler a la distancia. Al ponerse de pie, Link pudo percibir que ya no había gente en ningún lado. El pico Nevado y la Montaña de la Muerte estaban cubiertas por unas depresivas nubes negras, el agua de los ríos estaba muy sucia y mucha sangre contaminaba los pastizales. Corrió con desesperación gritando por sobrevivientes, pero ninguna voz se escuchaba, excepto la suya.

-Vaya héroe, jajajaja.-Una voz medio afeminada le hablaba muy cerca.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-Silencio, mocoso insensato. Esto es Hyrule ahora, ¿no te parece hermosa esta estampa?

Link giraba la cabeza para todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar con la mirada al dueño de tan escandalosa voz.

-¡Muéstrate, cobarde!-Link llevó su mano izquierda al mango de la espada, pero no la llevaba, ni el escudo ni su alforja de héroe. Estaba totalmente desarmado.

-Me llamas cobarde cuando tú mismo buscas tus armas tan anticuadas. Mira, pequeño insecto. Haz incomodado a las tinieblas por última vez. Tus "logros" como "salvador" de Hyrule han sido en bano, puesto que mi amo no ha muerto tal como te hizo creer tu querida princesita hyruliana.

Link miró una vara de madera en el suelo y la tomó como espada.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿Eres un servidor de Ganondorf?!

-Soy más que un servidor, insolente. Soy la mano derecha de la oscuridad, el arma poderosa que ayudará a derrotar a la luz. Tus días han llegado a su fin, eso tenlo por seguro. El haber asesinado a Ganondorf con tu Espada Maestra no significa el fin del ciclo, sino el comienzo de otro. Una nueva era de perdición, muerte y destrucción te acecha a cada instante. Verás cómo caerán los tuyos, como desaparecerá la tierra que tanto amas y defiendes, verás con horror el fin de Hyrule y de la tierra misma. Nada será como lo conoces. Y cuando te sumas en la desesperación, y tus gritos no dejen de manar con terror desde tu garganta yo mismo te asesinaré de la manera más horrorosa posible, engendro maldito.

El muchacho comenzó a temblar de pronto, siendo víctima de un ataque de histeria. Soltó la vara de madera y al cerrar los ojos vio con horror la muerte de sus amigos, vio morir a su familia, vio a Ilia ser atacada por miles de dagas, a Talo y a Lalo ser arrollados por caballos del infierno, vio a Sancho, Petra, Próspero y a Otilia ardiendo en llamas hasta los huesos, vio a su querida Zafiro ser decapitada y a Zelda, a ella la vio ser partida en dos por un hacha que le cayó en la cabeza.

-¡Basta, ya basta!

Las imágenes eran visibles aún con los ojos abiertos, creyó que se volvería loco con todo eso. Su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo tan acelerado que pensó le iba a estallar en cualquier instante. Las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, el dolor de ver morir a los suyos le estaba consumiendo a tal grado que la debilidad hizo mella en él y cayó de rodillas, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Basta..., no más, por piedad...

-¿Piedad? Yo no conozco el significado de dicha palabra. Tan solo es un poco de lo que vas a sufrir por atreverte a meter tus narices en los asuntos que no te conciernen. Ahora, puedes ir tranquilo de momento. No tendrás estas pesadillas hasta que yo lo crea conveniente. Sin embargo, yo en tu lugar buscaría un buen médico. ¡Vete, Link, disfruta lo que te resta de vida, jajajajajajaja!

El dueño de tal voz desapareció de pronto, dejando a Link solo en medio del camino. Epona le tiraba de las ropas algo desesperada. Al verla, Link se dio cuenta que solo había sido un sueño. Se levantó de rato y trató de subir a su silla de montar, pero el mareo se lo impidió por unos diez minutos. Tras este rato, Link subió y galopó hasta el castillo, donde los gritos de euforia de los espectadores no dejaban de oírse, y es que el torneo estaba de lo más emocionante. Dejó a su yegua en unas cuadrillas y buscó a Zafiro por los palcos. Una vez que la encontrara, se dirigió hasta ella esquivando a algunas personas sentadas en las filas de los asientos.

Se le notaba pálido, cosa que no pasó desapersibida para Zelda y sus acompañantes.

-Link, al fin llegas. Pero, te ves enfermo.

-Sí, Príncipe Ralis, aun así no podía faltar.

-Siéntate de una vez, no te quedes ahí parado.

Zafiro lo sentó a su derecha, dándole un abrazo.

-Sería mejor que te fueras a casa, te acompaño.

-No Zaf, quiero ver el espectáculo, además de que ya no estoy tan mal. Me siento mejor. Además, he llegado como media hora tarde.

-Casi fue una hora, Link.

-Oh, Diosas..., no era mi intensión.

En el centro de la arena de batallas se estaban celebrando ya los octavos de final. Ocho caballeros de las más prestigiosas familias del reino estaban por disputarse el primer lugar y con ello obtener el honor y la gloria que solo la victoria puede dar al vencedor. La primera batalla sería entre dos caballeros de la misma casta, un par de hermanos mellizos. Daniel y Carl. Daniel era alto, esbelto, de cabellos rizados y rojos como la lava. Carl era más alto, fornido, de cabello castaño claro. Ambos hermanos habían entrado en conflicto al saberse los próximos en pelear entre ellos mismos.

Las batallas consistían más que nada en tirar al rival a un pozo de agua negra debajo de una tarima de unos diez metros de alto, la cual medía solo cuatro por cuatro metros. Podían usar unas espadas de madera, pero estaban prohibidos los empujones, puñetazos o patadas. De la única manera que podrían derrotar a sus rivales era usando artes de espada y lograr arrinconar al rival contra el límite de la tarima. Solo estando en la orilla de ésta estaba permitido lanzar al rival al agua con las manos o de una patada, pero se corría el riesgo de caer a la vez que su adversario. Había una marca roja, era un círculo. Dentro de éste se usaba solo la espada, fuera de él podían empujar a su rival fuera de la tarima.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos competidores subieron a la tarima por un par de escaleras, una colocada en una esquina opuesta de la otra. Una era de colo rojo y la otra de color azul. Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, cada uno tratando de leer las estrategias del otro. La batalla daría inicio al sonar un gong por uno de los jueces. Era hora de demostrar quien era el más fuerte. Carl usaba una banda en el brazo de color rojo y Daniel una color azul, así se distinguiría al ganador.

-Vaya, me encantaría tanto poder competir con esos hombres, pero en una batalla de verdad. Usando una espada de acero, poder medirme contra los mejores.-Decía Link ilusionado, soñando con ese momento.

-Para tu desgracia, muchacho, solo los caballeros de sangre pura como ellos pueden hacerlo. Tú serías derrotado en un instante.-Lombardo no dejaba escapar una oportunidad para soltar su veneno.

-Disculpa, pero Link es muy fuerte. Recuerda que él solo combatió el mal que casi destruye a mi reino, el cual nadie se dignó ayudarme a proteger.-Zelda sonreía cariñosa a Link, haciendo que se sintiera seguro de su apoyo.

-Yo puedo hacer eso, my lady. No necesitas a un lacayo como Link.

-No es un lacayo, es mi amigo.-Zelda se separó de Lombardo, quien se irritó de momento.

-Ya, tranquilos, hemos venido a ver el espectáculo, ¿que no?-El Rey Max puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.-No es necesario que hagan esa clase de comentarios, es un día de fiesta.

-Cierto, padre, lo lamento. Veamos como estos hombres pelean por el primer lugar.

-Yo sí creo que Link puede derrotarlos a todos a la vez.-Decía Zafiro a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su chico.-No pude derrotarlo cuando peleamos la primera vez de manera amistosa. Es muy fuerte, y tiene estrategias aptas de los mejores maestros militares.

-No lo dudaría, si esta chica lo dice, debe ser verdad.-La Reina Sirón conocía bien a Zafiro, tal vez demasiado.

El combate dio inicio una vez que sonara el gong. Daniel y Carl se enfrentaron en una pelea casi a muerte. Sus espadas chocaban en el aire una y otra vez, dejando volar pedazos de astillas e hiriendo sus brazos al ser rozados por los tajos. Carl dio un golpe en el rostro a su mellizo, dejando a éste en el suelo por unos segundos. Daniel se levantó y arrinconó a Carl muy cerca de la linea roja. A pesar de ser muy fuerte, Carl no pudo contra los embates de su hermano. Daniel sonrió con arrogancia, esperando el momento más adecuado para soltar una patada a su hermano, pero en el momento en que lo iba a arrojar, Carl lo esquivó y Daniel cayó sin remedio fuera de la tarima directo al agua sucia.

-¡Eso fue emocionante!-Gritó Zafiro con gusto.

La siguiente batalla sería entre dos caballeros de edades muy disparejas. Damien de treinta y ocho años contra Esteban, de 22. Eran 16 años de diferencia entre ambos hombres, pero eso quedaba de lado si de ganar se trataba. Damien era un tipo alto, moreno, de cabello corto y rizos castaños. Esteban era igual de alto, de cabello negro y cuerpo atlético. Damien traía su banda roja y Esteban la azul. Al subir a la tarima, Esteban se burló abiertamente de su oponente. Creía ser superior por ser más joven, pero Damien no dijo nada. Solo se mantuvo serio, procurando que esas palabras no le afectaran. El combate comenzó y de rato la multitud quedó muda. En menos de tres segundos Esteban fue arrojado al pozo por su rival.

-¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!-Lombardo se puso de pie impresionado.

Esteban levantó los brazos tratando de intimidar a Damien. Al sonar el gong, Esteban siguió con los brazos elevados, sosteniendo su espada. Damien corrió a él, le golpeó con su espada en el estómago, Esteban cayó de espaldas fuera de la linea roja y Damien le arrojó con una patada. La batalla más corta de toda la historia. Damien hizo una seña de victoria con los dedos muy en alto, sonriendo satisfecho.

Ya estaba lista la primera pelea de los cuartos de final. Sería Carl contra Damien.

La tercera batalla de los octavos de final sería entre Cisco de 23 años contra Joseph de 20. Ambos eran altos, de cabello lacio y rubio, pero Cisco tenía ojos violetas y Joseph azules. Eran también primos lejanos. Cisco llevaba la banda azul y Joseph la roja. En esta pelea ambos muchachos demostraron técnicas de combate combinadas con artes marciales. Parecía ser que ambos volaban en el aire, atacando a su rival con la espada, dando tajos que parecía iban a partir las espadas. Varias ocasiones estuvieron en el borde de la linea roja, se empujaban mutuamente pero en una de esas veces, Cisco, estando colgando del borde de la tarima, se sostuvo fuerte y subió como si nada, de un brinco con sus brazos. La pelea duró casi diez minutos, el tiempo permitido para cada combate. Sin embargo, sonó el gong que finalizaba el encuentro. Ahora el juez Perícleo sería quien iba a tener que definir al caballero que mejor hubiera peleado. Tras cinco minutos de mucha tensión, se declaró ganador a Cisco.

La última pelea de los octavos de final se llevaría a cabo entre Michael y Gerard. Michael era un muchacho de 28 años, no muy alto, ojos color ámbar, de cabellos negros, largos y atados en una coleta. Gerard tenía 26 años, era un poco más alto, delgado, de cabello platinado y ojos verdes. Era evidente que Michael tenía mejor condición física, se atrevió a sacarse las ropas de la cintura para arriba, dejando su torso desnudo. Era conocido entre las doncellas por ser uno de los más guapos de los caballeros reales, seguido por su amigo Daniel quien acababa de ser eliminado de la competición.

Gerard llevaba la banda azul y Michael la roja. Sonó el gong y Michael comenzó a dar tajos casi a lo loco al pobre de Gerard, golpeando su cara, cabeza y brazos. Se pudo notar su falta de profesionalismo, y el hecho de que parecía odiar a muerte a su adversario. Gerard se defendía como podía hacerlo, tratando de contestar los tajos. Cuando demostró que no sería fácil vencerlo, Michael le golpeó con la espada como si se tratara de un simple palo. Gerard soltó la espada y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Michael le dio una patada y lo arrojó de la tarima. Se volvió al público, presumiendo sus bíceps y gritando de gusto. Pero, algo no andaba bien. Se asomó a ver a su rival nadando en las aguas negras del pozo pero no encontró nada. Gerard estaba colgando de la orilla, tratando de elevarse y subir como lo había hecho Cisco en la anterior batalla. Michael le trataba de pisar los dedos, pero al acercarse tanto Gerard se sujetó de sus piernas haciendo que Michael resbalara y pendiera de la orilla, sosteniendo a ambos.

-¡Suéltame, gusano!

Se pudo escuchar esa voz en toda la arena, cosa que dio risa a los espectadores. Era Michael quien se sacudía las piernas para soltarse del muchacho. En eso, Gerard sonrió y escaló por el cuerpo de Michael hasta llegar a la tarima. Michael estaba por subir a ella cuando Gerard se despidió de él agitando su mano derecha y le dio una patada en la cara echándolo al pozo. Las fans de Michael empezaron a llorar decepcionadas, retirándose de la arena.

La segunda batalla de los cuartos de final sería Cisco contra Gerard.

Se decretó un breve descanso de media hora para preparar la tercera fase del torneo. En ese tiempo las personas podrían ir a comer algo o ir a los sanitarios que se rentaban fuera de la arena. Zafiro le llevó algunos aperitivos a Link, quien apenas si probó bocado. Zelda y Lombardo también degustaron unas botanas al igual que los reyes de Britania. Los arquitectos y los asistentes colocaban la siguiente prueba, que al parecer sería tiro con arco.

-Vaya, lamento tanto haberme perdido la primera fase, ¿de qué se trató, Zafiro?

-Bueno, al principio eran como treinta caballeros reales, pero fueron eliminados uno a uno en una guerra falsa. Fueron encerrados en una jaula de acero, con barrotes, picos y púas cortantes. Podían pelear con las manos o los pies, dándose golpes unos a otros. El caso era salir de uno por uno por encima de la reja de la jaula, teniendo el peligro de ser regresado a ella por los demás competidores. Duró como cuarenta minutos, Link. Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la jaula, algo heridos pero en buen estado para la siguiente fase.

-Wow, debió ser impresionante.

-Sí que lo fue.

Los competidores de los cuartos de final se preparaban para la tercera fase de las batallas, tiro con arco. Un caballero real debía demostrar que era capaz de pelear de diferentes maneras. Con espada, tratando de escapar de una jaula en caso de ser prisionero de guerra o simplemente usando unas flechas. Ya no portaban colores distintivos, solo tenían tres flechas en sus carcaj. Los blancos u objetivos estaban divididos en diez círculos de diferente denominación, uno dentro de otro. El del centro valia diez puntos, y el de la orilla valía uno. Perícleo sería quien contara los puntos dependiendo de los tiros de cada caballero. La distancia era, para el primer tiro de diez metros. El segundo tiro estaba a veinticinco metros. Y el tercero estaba a cincuenta metros. En esta fase por lo regular la gente se mantenía callada

Carl y Damien se prepararon con sus tres flechas en los carcaj. Se hizo un volado con una moneda y se decidió que Carl tiraría primero. Cada uno dispararía a su propio blanco puesto a la misma altura uno de otro. Carlo hizo su primer lanzamiento obteniendo nueve puntos. Damien hizo su tiro logrando diez puntos. Para cada tiro Perícleo gritaba a todo pulmón la cantidad obtenida, la cual se registraba por una muchacha quien ponía en un letrero muy grande una tabla con la cantidad específica enseguida de cada nombre hasta que se completaban las tres, las cuales era sumadas y se pintaba con rojo el resultado de cada caballero por el propio juez.

Para el segundo tiro, Carl obtubo tres puntos. Hacía un poco de viento, lo cual afectaba la dirección de la flecha. Damien obtuvo un seis. Para el tercer disparo, Carl se concentró mucho, respiró hondo y soltó la flecha. Necesitaba un milagro, un número alto. Para su buena suerte la flecha terminó pegando en el número diez. En total obtuvo 22 puntos de treinta. Para vencerlo, Damien necesitaba como mínimo un siete. Pero Damien no era muy bueno a esa distancia. El viento se puso un poco más fuerte y su flecha fue arrojada a primer circulo obteniendo un uno. Carl y Damien se dieron la mano y el vencedor se dirigió a descansar a una tienda cercana.

Para el segundo combate de los cuartos de final, Cisco fue el primero en lanzar sus flechas. La primera se incrustó en el número nueve. La primera de Gerard fue a parar en el número diez. La segunda flecha de Cisco obtuvo un nueve otra vez. La segunda flecha de Gerard logró un siete. Como si alguien lo estuviera invocando, un fuerte viento se dejó sentir casi de la nada, pero el torneo no podía ser pospuesto por eso. Cisco estaba un poco nervioso, pero esperaba poder obtener otra calificación buena. Su flecha fue preparada y soltada luego de unos segundos logrando un seis. En cuanto a las matemáticas, él llevaba 24 puntos de 30 posibles. Gerard necesitaba por fuerza un siete para empatar, un ocho para ganar. El sudor corría por su frente color algodón. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la flecha siguiera su camino, logrando aterrizar en un afortunado nueve.

Cisco hizo una rabieta bastante infantil, estaba molesto pero había sido derrotado. Pasó a un lado de Gerard ignorando el apretón de manos que le ofrecía y solo le golpeó con el hombro, un gesto de muy mal perdedor. Ya estaba la final de finales definida: Carl combatiría contra Gerard. En la final del torneo de caballeros reales se empleaba todo el esfuerzo físico y mental posible. Cada contendiente debía usar su máximo esfuerzo para poder ser digno de la victoria. Ambos finalistas eran jóvenes en condiciones muy buenas. Su última prueba consistía en demostrar estrategias militares para rescatar a una princesa de una torre.

Mucha gente se cuestionaba, si la lucha en jaula y la pelea sobre el pozo de aguas negras eran más complicadas, ¿porqué arrojar unas flechas era considerado más difícil y era la tercera fase del torneo? La respuesta era simple, a la Princesa Zelda le gusta mucho el tiro con arco y para ella es algo importante. Aún así, la última prueba era más difícil y exigente en muchos aspectos.

Consistía en un camino de cien metros para cada contendiente. Estaba dividido a su vez en tres etapas. La primera consistía en esquivar treinta babas deku. Parecería fácil, pero la segunda etapa era más complicada. Ésta se trataba de nadar 25 metros en aguas con tres bari, una especie de medusa eléctrica. Y la última etapa casi dejó sin aliento al público asistente. Cada caballero real debía luchar a muerte, sí, a muerte, contra un moblin rojo de ciento cincuenta kilos de peso y 1.90 metros de alto. Eran un par de bestias rabiosas que habían logrado capturas luego de la invasión. Las reglas para designar al sucesor del capitán de las fuerzas y guardia defensora de Hyrule implicaban un combate a muerte contra dichas fieras, cosa que no le agradó nada a Link.

-Esto debe ser un error muy grande, majestad.

-No lo es. Las reglas así lo dictan, un caballero real que quiera ser el líder de mis hombres debe demostrar un fuerte temperamento y decisión a la hora de pelear.

-Aún así, usted puede cambiar esas reglas. Conozco esa clase de monstruos, pueden matar sin piedad alguna.

-Y por eso confío en que lograrán ser derrotadas por esos jóvenes.

Link se apartó muy molesto de Zelda. Sin embargo, a Lombardo le parecía una idea perfecta para saciar su sadismo y morbo.

Continuará...

Ok. Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero luego lo compensaré. Advierto que tal vez me aleje un tiempo de la escritura por motivos laborales, así que lamento que tardarán un poco en saber el resultado del torneo. Por cierto, ya está el fanart de mi OC Zafiro en DA. Recomiendo que si les gustaría verlo vayan a DA y me busquen como Fer-X-Link-89 y puedan verlo. Nos leemos después.

 **NOTAS: The Leyend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	11. El Asomar del Maligno

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XI.**

 **El asomar del Maligno.  
**

 **##############################**

 _Hola, criaturas y criaturos del Señor, después de tanto tiempo al fin he me puesto a terminar este onceavo episodio de esta historia dándome cuenta de un pequeño detalle algo sin importancia para muchos que no se pusieron a corregírmelo pero sí me han criticado por otras cosas tan absurdas. Si ponen un poco de atención, en los primeros capítulos cometí un error muy feo para alguien quien dice haber estudiado un poco el idioma británico. Al principio de cada capítulo escribo el nombre del video juego en inglés, pero nadie se percató de algo casi desapercibido. Estuve escribiendo legend como leyend, en vez de usar g usé y. Y pues esto está muy mal, pero nadie me lo corrigió, fui yo quien se dio cuenta. No entiendo porqué, si en el resto de mis fics de este juego lo he escrito bien. Bueno, como solo me meto al documento en donde escribo cada capítulo y reescribo el nuevo capítulo siguiente no borro el título, es por eso que pasé diez capítulos escribiendo legend con y. Es un error garrafal, siendo que veo el título del juego a cada rato..., casi me di de topes en la cabeza por eso. Bueno, ya lo corregí, así que ya les puedo asegurar en un 96% que no cometeré esta clase de horrores ortográficos otra vez (me oí como Fy, quien por cierto puede entrar en la historia). Pero claro, solo entra gente como esa tal Ariela a comentar tonterías. En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ya me dejo de mis dramas de escritora ofendida y les dejo lo que sigue. Momento suculentoso más abajo 7u7  
_

 **##############################**

Mientras que el torneo de Hyrule para decidir al caballero real ganador estaba en sus últimas etapas, en un sitio muy apartado se llevaba a cabo una reunión siniestra entre dos seres en el inframundo. Solo se podían escuchar sus voces en lo que era conocido como el Palacio de los Demonios, lugar de descanso de los monstruos que causaban las pesadillas de los humanos, hylians, gorons y zoras, además de otras criaturas. Una de las voces era de una mujer, la otra era de un hombre, pero se oía muy afeminada. La plática entre ambos era algo aguerrida, la mujer trataba de hacer retroceder la voz masculina sin lograr algo.

-Eres solo un intento de Reina Hada, ¿crées de verdad que ese mocoso va a lograr vencerme en este plan maravilloso? Solo recuerda que con una pocas ilusiones pude hacerle perder el juicio. Justo es que ruede su cabeza luego de que yo mismo se la arranque con mis bellas manos.

-¡Cállate, barbaján! Lo que dices es solo un manojo de blasfemias, las Diosas te han de castigar. Ese muchacho al que desprecias tanto ha logrado mucho por Hyrule, sin darse cuenta que solo con ello ha defendido al mundo entero de su propio fin.

-Jajajajaja, eres tan graciosa cuando te da la gana, Reina Hada. No veo a tus queridas Diosas tratando de detenerme, ¿o es que me temen tanto? Si solo soy un "humilde" servidor de las tinieblas. El fin de este miserable mundo está muy cerca de llegar y nada lo va a impedir.

-Que se te caiga la lengua a pedazos, y los peores males que deseas se te regresen multiplicados. Hyrule prevalecerá, y eso es algo que puedo jurarlo. Link es un joven muy valiente, te lo ha demostrado desde hace siglos en cada una de sus encarnaciones. Cada héroe elegido por las Diosas y dotado de su Trifuerza ha sido digno de llamarse el bendecido con el don. Tus planes perversos nunca podrán traspasar la valía de ese guerrero de luz.

-No jures en vano, hada ignorante, y deja esos disparates dignos de un manicomio. Tan solo haré realidad lo que hace siglos me fue arrebatado por una de esas molestas encarnaciones de las que hablas con tanto empeño. Link y Zelda deben morir, y te aseguro con toda confianza que cuando mi Amo resucite les hará pagar con creces tanto tiempo que han interferido con la destrucción de este maldito mundo. Luz y sombras serán uno solo, y cuando mi Señor obtenga el poder, los primeros en morir serán ustedes, ¡insectos!

-Tú plan no podrá dar comienzo, ni siquiera tienes lo necesario para poder invadir el mundo de la luz. Tu corrompida existencia no puede salir de su encierro de este sitio.

-Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero ten por seguro que un día renacerá el Señor de la maldad y se desatará la perdición del elegido. Una vez que éste muera sin proteger Hyrule de su fin, sus encarnaciones posteriores dejarán de suceder. La llamada Princesa del Destino dejará de nacer y todo se volverá un hermoso infierno. Todo aquel que no obedezca a mi Amo morirá, todo aquel que se rinda vivirá como sirviente de las tinieblas. Hay una leyenda que no se ha contado todavía, pero ahí es donde iniciará el fin. Link se ha confiado mucho, y ahora la persona a quien dice querer mucho será nada más que el final de su vida, quien lo entregue a los brazos de la muerte. Creíste que la invasión del crepúsculo era la prueba final, pues no.

-¿A qué te refieres con esas cosas tan malvadas? ¡Nadie se atrevería a lastimar a Link!

-Me refiero a que esa invasión solo fue una distracción para ustedes. Además de que ese tonto debería cuidarse de esa chica que se hace pasar por su novia. Todo este tiempo estuve preparando este dolor para él y una ceremonia para dar inicio al renacer de mi Señor. Solo requiero un poco del poder de la Trifuerza de esos tres que han sido llamados por las Diosas. El poder, el coraje y la sabiduría. Una vez que lo recolecte de cada uno de ellos todo llegará a su término.

-No digas esa clase de tonterías... Eso no se puede lograr, Ganondorf está muerto y no podrías arrebatarle su Trifuerza del poder. Solo mientes, tratas de evocar el daño para los otros pero careces de palabras que confirmen que tienes la razón. Un ser indigno como tú no puede hacer nada, tú no pudiste ser capaz de engañarlo con ella, eres...

-¡SILENCIO!

Un haz de luz se pudo vislumbrar en medio de las sombras. La Reina Hada cayó herida mortalmente, sangrando gravemente por la boca y de la herida provocada por esa daga roja que se incrustó en su vientre. Ella había ido a ver porqué las pesadillas que invadían a Link eran tan constantes, hasta que descubrió que un ser terrible le estaba acechando desde las sombras, acosando sus sueños y, sobretodo, le causaba esos malestares de salud. Sin embargo, la Reina Hada estaba muriendo. Sus palabras de súplicas hacia su interlocutor eran en bano, puesto que éste disfrutaba con verla agonizando.

-T-Tú...eres...un vil demonio...Ella lo ama de verdad...

-Shh...calla de una vez y muere ya que me molesta tu sucia presencia. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Zafiro no es más que un plan bien ejecutado. Hazme el favor de marcharte de esta vida de una vez y para siempre estúpida hada...

Un chorro de sangre brotó de los labios de la Reina Hada, quien terminó por morir en ese lugar tormentoso. Las hadas de las distintas fuentes de Hyrule comenzaron a lanzar una especie de chillido lastimero, sus colores se opacaron poco a poco y huyeron hacia las distintas provincias, escapando del terror causado por la muerte de su reina. La voz de ese cruel villano resonó por todo el inframundo, mientras que cientos de keeses revoloteaban a su alrededor encendidos en fuego.

-Todo marcha bien, con el poder de luz de la Reina Hada podré salir del Inframundo y comenzar con mis planes para dar la bienvenida a mi Amo. Necesito encontrar a Link y a Zelda, arrebatarles la vida no sin antes que vean su querido reino envuelto en llamas y destruido en su totalidad. Ese mocoso no se imagina lo que le espera. Que disfruten lo que les reste de vida, pues su muerte será espantosa. ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

* * *

En el torneo las cosas no iban tan bien para los dos contendientes, quienes a pesar de no tener graves heridas, sí estaban muy agotados. Solo se les daban veinte minutos de reposo y después debían empezar con la última prueba. Link no dejaba de pensar que pelear contra moblins de ese calibre era solo para expertos como él, sin embargo era un decreto que se debía respetar. Gerard y Carl estaban en posiciones, detrás de una linea roja. Una vez que el gong sonó, ambos competidores corrieron hasta la primera etapa de la prueba, esquivar las babas deku.

Gerard sacó su espada y comenzó a cortas las plantas carnívoras con tajos horizontales y en vertical, casi siendo mordido por un par de ellas. Carl se resistió un poco, pero al ver la iniciativa de su rival se armó de valor y cogió su espada al momento de ver una de esas plantas muy cerca. Gerard casi había matado a todas cuando Carl le dio alcance y se metió al agua en donde esquivaría a varias bari. Gerard se quitó la armadura, las botas y dejó su espada colgando de la cintura dentro de la vaina. Nadó cual pececillo hasta el otro lado de la piscina, ignorando las bari y casi burlándose de ellas. Pero Carl, quien había nadado unos diez metros no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

Al llevar su armadura puesta, era más propenso a recibir un shock eléctrico además de ser más difícil nadar. Y como si el destino quisiera aplastarlo de un manotazo, recibió una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó medio atontado y a merced de la derrota. No pudo continuar y nadó con pocas fuerzas hasta la orilla más próxima sin acabar la prueba final. Gerard, quien estaba a pundo de coger sus armaduras de nueva cuenta e ir a por su moblin, regresó decepcionado hasta donde estaba su rival.

-¡No se te ocurra abandonar esto, no deseo ganar así!

-Cállate idiota, no puedo más..., yo me largo.

-¡¿Vas a deshonrar tu apellido, a decepcionar a tu prometida?! ¡Trae tu culo de nuevo a la competencia, animal!

-No puedo ¡estoy hecho un guiñapo!

-¡Inténtalo, no pienso ganar por tu deserción, acaba con esto como debe de ser!

Todos en la arena estaban sorprendidos de que un caballero animara a otro a seguir luchando. Gerard no quería ganar de ese modo tan simplón, no después de tantas pruebas que los dos pasaron para llegar hasta la final. Los moblins rugían hambrientos, puesto que se les había dejado tres días sin probar bocado para que fueran más feroces. Carl se hartó de los insultos de su rival y salió del agua enojado.

-¡Muy bien, niño buenos modales! ¡Como quieras!

Carl se retiró la armadura, las botas y dejó la espada de lado. Corrió hasta el inicio de la piscina y empezó a nadar de nueva cuenta, esquivando a los bari con mayor facilidad que antes. Gerard esbozó una sonrisa y le entregó su espada cuando lo vio llegar a la orilla. Carl se puso de nuevo la armadura y ambos ordenaron a unos soldados que soltaran las puertas de las jaulas de los moblins. Las bestias rugían con sed de sangre, armadas con un par de garrotes con pinchos muy afilados. Un golpe de esos de seguro les mandaba a la tumba. Link estaba implorando a las Diosas porque todo saliera bien, y si no, estaba seguro de que iba a intervenir. Sin embargo, no contaron con que el cielo se había estado nublando desde hacía unos diez minutos y las nubes iban cargadísimas de agua. Los relámpagos espantaron a más de un ciudadano que se decidía a retirarse a su casa. Uno de esos truenos cayó cerca de los competidores debido al metal de las armaduras, los soldados salieron corriendo y los moblins escaparon de las jaulas esperando devorar a muchos hylians.

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, ESTO NO ES PARTE DE LA PRUEBAAAA!-Gritaban los soldados entrados en pánico.

Link sacó su espada ordoniana de la vaina, siendo detenido por Zafiro.

-Ni se te ocurra, no puedes..., estás enfermo.

-¡Nada me va a detener, esos moblins matarán a mucha gente si no hago algo!

Los reyes de Britania le pedían una explicación satisfactoria a la Princesa por lo ocurrido, cosa que ni ella misma entendía. Jamás en la vida pensaría en exponer a su gente, y menos a sus soldados. Link brincó las graderías y llegó hasta uno de los moblins, atacándolo con un tajo trasero. Cuando el enorme moblin cayó al suelo, estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando el segundo moblin le golpeó con el garrote justo en la espalda, haciendo que volara unos doce metros lejos. Al abrir los ojos por unos segundos, aturdido y con dolor de cabeza, vio una sombra negra y una azul combatir a los moblins, quienes rociaban sangre de sus cuerpos al ser mutilados por una espada y unas dagas afiladas inmisericordes.

La Reina Sirón estuvo a punto de ser herida por una de esas bestias, pero Zafiro logró rescatarla a tiempo, cortándole la garganta al monstruo. La Reina corrió hasta el Rey Max, quien estaba enfadado con la Princesa Zelda, quien trataba de refugiar a unos niños que se habían extraviado de sus padres durante la huída.

Cuando Link regresó en sí, un dolor agudo le acometía en la espalda, justo a la altura del omóplato derecho. Tenía el brazo vendado al igual que la cabeza. Se encontraba en una cama muy cómoda y elegante. Era el castillo de Hyrule. La lluvia seguía arreciando esa tarde, como si los demonios del agua estuveran dispuestos a provocar un largo y mortal diluvio. Link trató de moverse, pero solo logró que el dolor le aumentara al grado de casi no poder respirar. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, el cual se encontró con la figura de su amada. Zafiro estaba sentada a un lado de él sobre una silla, con una expresión de molestia y preocupación la cual no pudo descifrar.

Los recuerdos de esa tarde le llegaron a la mente en cuestión de segundos y entendió que había pasado un incidente bastante malo. Los moblins, por suerte, fueron asesinados por Zafiro y por Dante, la gente regresó llena de miedo a sus casas y se dudaba que regresaran para el cierre del festival de esa noche. La Princesa Zelda les dijo que el cierre se haría al día siguiente por motivos de lluvia, solo para que tuvieran confianza de regresar a su hogar, el castillo.

-Entiendes lo que acaba de pasar este día, ¿no?

La voz de Zafiro le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que volteara a verla.

-Zaf..., yo...

-Link, fuiste muy imprudente. Mi Señora estaba temerosa de que algo te hubiera pasado y mírate, con el brazo roto al igual que un par de costillas. Ese garrote con el cual te golpearon estaba armado con pinchos, casi te desangraron. Y encima te golpeaste la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Lo siento...

-¡Eres un idiota, Link!

Zafiro cerró los puños muy molesta por su poca precaución, pero a la vez estaba espantada de que pudiera haber muerto.

-Todo se ha arruinado. El festival terminó en un completo desastre y ahora la Princesa Zelda está en una reunión importante con los ancianos del Consejo Real y con los reyes de Britania. Esperemos que esto no lo tomen como un intento por asesinarlos, esa gente es capaz de pensar en una rebelión contra Hyrule. Y como Lombardo está molesto contigo y con ella...No quiero ni pensar que pueda atreverse a hacer. Oh, Diosas...todo fue un fracaso.

Zafiro agachó la mirada, aterrada. Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas delgadas y largas. Link intentó calmarla con su voz, pero Zafiro solo se levantó y se retiró de la habitación del joven hylian. La chica se dirigió al cuarto de enfermería por algunas cosas para curar al muchacho cuando se encontró con Dante, quien estaba ahí mismo con los finalistas del torneo, quienes se estaban tratando las heridas hechas por los moblins, ya que ellos también intentaron matarlos.

-Ese imbécil..., parece que solo intenta que lo maten en bano...

Dante observaba a su compalera de vigilancia tomar unos vendajes y gasas estériles del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Una vez que estaba a punto de marcharse, la tomó del hombro para llamar su atención.

-Un guerrero como él nunca piensa en su propio bien, eso es lo que lo distingue del resto.

-Sí, pero un guerrero sabe que en la salud radica el seguir vivo para poder continuar la lucha. Fue muy insensato y estúpido.

-Zafiro, no te alarmes. El que siga vivo es ganancia. Además, no hubieron bajas. Solo los moblins.

-Aunque tengas razón, sigo temerosa por la junta que sostiene Mi Señora con esas gentes. No se ha decidido que se hará con Gerard y Carl, pero lo que me da más miedo es pensar en que el Príncipe Lombardo aproveche esto para presionar a la Princesa.

-Zelda me dijo que en estos casos ambos competidores ganan, ya que demostraron un valor heroico al pelear contra unos moblins cuando ya no era una prueba como esa, era algo más real, más mortal.

Gerard y Carl chocaron sus puños derechos y sonreían al oír eso.

-Vienen de castas de caballeros reales muy valerosos, valientes y que dan todo de sí por defender Hyrule. Merecen liderar las tropas junto a Perícleo antes de que se jubile.

-Cierto, Dante, ya había oído eso. Y ¿qué opinan, caballeros?

-Pues que es una idea justa para mí.-Decía Carl contento.

-Un par de guerreros como ustedes pueden aprender mucho de caballeros como nosotros, jejejejeje.-Gerard reía tratando de que una lesión en el costado no se le abriera de nuevo.

-Bueno-Zafiro se encaminó a la puerta dejando a los tres hombres-me voy a curar al animal de mi novio. Me gustaría que hubiera rocío rosa de las hadas, esos los curaría a todos en un santiamén.

-El frasco estaba vacío, pero juro que estaba a la mitad cuando lo vi esta mañana. Tal vez alguien más lo usó.-Dante tomó el frasco, estaba lleno de aire.

-Ni modo, nos vemos al rato.

Zafiro se fue a ver a Link de nuevo, pero lo encontró conversando con Ilia y los niños, así que prefirió dejarlos y regresar más tarde.

* * *

-Link, es la primera vez que veo que te derrotan así, ¿te duele mucho?

-Ya no tanto, Iván, es solo que me distraje unos segundos.

-Pero te costaron muy caro, así no sirves para nada.

-Cállate Lalo, de todos modos Link golpeó a uno con su espada.

-Lalo tiene razón, Talo, no debí distraerme, pude morir.

-¡Pero sigues con nosotros y eso es lo que importa!

-Nada me separará de ustedes, Iván. Mientras este cuerpo respire y viva, yo los defenderé a toda costa. ¿Qué te pasa Bea? Te noto algo triste.

-Es solo que creí que estabas muerto y me dio mucho miedo. Te pones en peligro a cada rato, me hace sentir como una inútil que no puede defenderse.

-No digas eso. Cada quien tiene su ocupación en este mundo. La mía es protegerlos, un día encontrarás la tuya. No deben preocuparse por mí, soy yo quien debe preocuparse por ustedes, de que estén bien al igual que sus padres. Son mi familia, y a una familia se le cuida por encima de todo.

Bea abrazó a Link tratando de no lastimarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tendré. Te quiero mucho, Link.

-Y yo a ustedes, a todos por igual.

-Te agradezco tanto lo que haces por nosotros, nos rescataste cuando nos secuestraron esos monstruos, nos llevaste a casa, salvaste a Ilia de su pérdida de memoria. Y ahora nos escoltaste a Hyrule para el festival y nos protegiste de esos moblins horripilantes. Eres tan generoso.

Link apenas pudo levantar su mano sana y le secó unas lágrimas a la niña. La miraba con tanta ternura, recordando la niñez de Ilia, quien no intervenía, solo escuchaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Niños, vayan con sus padres. Yo me quedaré con Link un momento, todos lo felicitan pero lo que hizo fue muy arriesgado. Alguien debe ponerlo en su sitio.

-Pobre Link, puede combatir monstruos pero no a Ilia.-Decía Talo a Lalo en voz baja.

-Lo va a dejar frito.-Le respondía Lalo en tono serio.

-Que te mejores Link, luego vendremos a verte.-Iván le dejó la espada cerca de la cama, la había recogido cuando él quedó inconsciente.

Ilia cerró la puerta una vez que todos salieran de la habitación. Link ya la conocía muy bien, lo que le esperaba sería uno de esos sermones que le daba cuando Epona salía lastimada, o peor aún. La muchacha se sentó a un lado de la cama, de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados como analizando lo que iba a decirle. Una vez que lo viera de frente, con su mirada seria y fría, Link supo que estaba acabado.

-Tal vez Zafiro ya te haya puesto una buena riña por lo que hiciste, lo cual es muy digno de ti, estar de busca pleitos y peleando con cada monstruo que se te atraviesa. Pero yo no soy ella, Zafiro es tu "novia" pero no te conoce de nada. Respeto que la quieras, lo cual me ha costado mucho aceptar, sin embargo, yo te conozco de toda la vida. Y no pretendo reñirte como lo haría ella. No estás en condiciones de estar usando esa espada tuya, ni mucho menos de estar tratando de defender a alguien si ni siquiera puedes sostenerte bien. Para habernos salvado a todos, como dijo Bea, debiste estar en buena forma y sano, pero no lo estás en estos momento, ¿cómo pretendías defendernos de esos moblins? Lo que hiciste fue algo tan falto de cerebro. No pensaste en nada.

-Solo pensé en ver que nada los lastimara.

-Link...ese es el problema contigo.

El rubio no entendió las palabras de Ilia, quien se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, pensativa y hastiada.

-Estás tan acostumbrado a ver por los demás que no te das cuenta que en ocasiones eres tú quien necesita que alguien más te salve. Debiste salir corriendo con nosotros, total, ese llamado Dante y Zafiro combatieron a los moblins y no les pasó nada. Hasta esos caballeros de la final los enfrentaron muy bien. No necesitabas ir tras ellos.

-Ilia, no me imagino huyendo del caos como un cuco. Yo no soy así.

-Ah, ¿y los demás sí lo somos? ¿somos una bola de gallinas espantadas?

-¡No dije eso, Ilia!

-Pues eso es lo que interpreto de tus palabras. ¿Crées que es fácil tener que escapar a cada momento, tener tanto miedo que solo deseas esconderte y no salir? Yo vi por los niños y por los mayores. Si me fui con ellos fue para que estuvieran a salvo. ¿Por no pelear no soy consciente del peligro?

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho!-Link estaba tan enfadado que dio un puñetazo a la cama.

-Pues eso es lo que quisiste decir. Tal vez lleves una espada en la mano pero te falta cabeza para razonar lo que debes hacer. No siempre la violencia resuelve las cosas, de haberte ido tal como te dijo Zafiro no estarías en esa cama dando lástima. Y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera salvaste a nadie. ¡Próspero y Sancho te sacaron de ahí para que no te mataran!

Ilia se puso de pie fúrica, con los puños cerrados y el cuerpo muy tenso.

-¡No eres mas que un estúpido! ¡Un maldito engreído que crée que todos le necesitamos a cada momento! Pues para que te lo aprendas de memoria, no hace falta alguien que no está consciente de que ha veces las cosas se deben dejar en manos de alguien más.

-Así que te doy lástima, Ilia. Si crees esas cosas tan malas de mí, no entiendo que haces ahora mismo en esta habitación. Yo no pretendo ser un maldito engreído, solo me nace usar esa espada como dices por su propio bien. Yo daría mi vida por ustedes sin dudarlo, pero si crees que no pienso y que actúo por puro impulso pues te equivocas. Tienes casi 19 años y no terminas de conocerme, eso es lo que a mí me da lástima de ti.

Ilia comenzó a dejar escapar unas lágrimas de dolor sin cerrar los ojos, con la mirada llena de asombro. Abrió la palma de su mano y le dio al joven una bofetada como en días pasados. Link no se sorprendió de ello, sabía que Ilia era bastante mala para aceptar críticas de los demás hacia ella.

-No te atrevas a ofenderme, Link. Solo hiciste el ridículo este día, quedaste herido y todo por ser tan pretencioso. No sabes cuanto detesto a veces el día que te conocí.

La chica ordoniana se marchó de la habitación bastante triste. Los niños la vieron irse de ahí llorando a toda prisa, tratando de esquivarlos. Zafiro la miró desde una sala contigua a la habitación de Link, casi adivinando que habían tenido una pelea esos dos. Tomó las cosas que llevaba de la enfermería y decidió entrar de una vez para hacerle unas curaciones al muchacho antes de que alguien más fuera a regañarlo. Sabía que lo ocurrido no era para celebrarse como lo hacían los niños, pero estaba segura de que Link ya tenía suficiente con lo de su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

Zelda estaba con los dedos entrelazados sobre una mesa de fina madera de caoba. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien izquierda, completamente fría, llena de temor. Tragó saliva. Su mirada neutral estaba un poco contraída por el nerviosismo que le causaba el hecho de que su pueblo fuera atacado por Britania tras el incidente de los moblins, quienes habían intentado dañar a la Reina Sirón. La monarca de Hyrule escuchaba con atención las quejas del Rey Max, quien no dejaba de señalarla ante el Consejo Real de Hyrule como la principal y única responsable de los hechos que derivaron en la muerte de los moblins a manos de los escoltas de su Majestad. Los seis ancianos del consejo analizaban la situación asegurando que su reino incapaz sería de una atrocidad premeditada como esa. Había tanto ruido en esa habitación que Zelda no tuvo de otra que ponerse de pie para hacerse escuchar de una buena vez.

-Lamento con todo mi ser lo ocurrido. Este evento había sido planeado con anterioridad y puedo jurar por mi vida que nunca antes en mi gobierno había pasado esta clase de cosas. Esos moblins fueron capturados y preparados por mis hombres, tal como se hace desde hace muchos siglos. Nunca hemos tenido la intensión de lastimar a nadie y menos a alguna persona de la realeza de un país aliado. Britania nos ha ayudado desde hace muchas décadas y es algo que como soberana de Hyrule nunca olvido. Así que le pido a mis invitados, Rey Max, Reina Sirón, que no interpreten esto como un atentado en su contra, puesto que no lo fue. Se trató de un accidente con las jaulas, las cuales fueron soltadas sin premeditación alguna cuando un rayo casi mató a mis soldados. Les suplico, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que me perdonen por esto.

-Mi esposa pudo morir, Zelda. De haber ocurrido, tu pueblo en estos momentos estaría acabado. Aún así no puedo perdonarte. La vida de mi esposa es muy valiosa para mí, ella y mi hijo son quienes me sostienen, no soportaría perderlos, no como pasó hace tiempo con..., ya sabes que perdí un hijo quien nació después de Lombardo.

Todo mundo enmudeció. La Reina Sirón acarició la barbilla de su esposo, sabiendo el dolor que lo atormentaba.

-Querido, sé que me amas con toda tu alma, pero sabes que Zelda es una persona en quien podemos confiar. Yo en lo personal, no tengo nada qué reprocharle. Al contrario, le agradezco el que tenga escoltas tan valientes y caballeros tan valerosos que den su vida por aquellos a quienes deben proteger. Sin duda alguna, ella será una Reina en toda regla. No me pasó nada, aunque no niego que me asusté mucho. No debes provocar esta clase de discrepancias entre nuestros aliados. Zelda será nuestra futura nuera, así que te pido por favor, ya no hagas estos dramas. Esto viva, sana y salva.

El Rey Max estaba algo contrariado, pero no podía negarse a los deseos de su mujer. Su mirada celeste lo dejaba encantado, además ella tenía razón. Estaba sana, no le había pasado algo malo como para hacer esa clase de peleas por nada.

-Bien. No te peocupes, Zelda, que tampoco pretendo hacerte mi rival, mi esposa no me lo perdonaría nunca. No temas a una guerra, nunca haríamos eso. Solo te pido mayor cuidado, no solo por nosotros, también por ti misma.

Los ancianos del consejo se retiraron en una sola fila. Nadie estaba seguro de la edad de esos hombres, pero se estimaba que el menor de todos tendría unos 100 años. Cuando los ancianos se fueron, Zelda exaló ya más aliviada y tranquila. La Reina Sirón se quedó platicando con ella un momento, en tanto Lombardo estaba afuera esperando oír algo que le beneficiara. Cuanso supo que las aguas estaban calmadas, solo atinó a ir con su padre para preguntarle el por qué había declinado su idea de atacar Hyrule.

-Lombardo, no puedes hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Tu madre está a salvo, y sé que los hombres que tiene este Reino nos defenderían sin dudarlo. No creo que debas pensar de esa manera si pretendes que Zelda te ame. Es una mujer pacifista, aprende eso de ella.

-Pero padre, mi madre pudo morir, merece un escarmiento.

-¿Quién, Zelda? Hijo, no debes ser tan extremista. No te conviene meterte con Hyrule.

-Pero nuestro reino los supera en número de soldados de 3 a 1.

-Cierto, sin embargo eso no significa que debamos hacer una guerra tan absurda. Lombardo, me da miedo que te conviertas en esa clase de rey tiránico y malvado que siempre he temido ser. Nunca te enseñé esa clase de cosas. Tu madre te reprendería si te escuchara.

-Bien, tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿le pediste que aleje del castillo a ese muchacho impertinente?

-Se llama Link, ¿no? Le pedí que solo le indicara su sitio pero, tal parece que es su amigo del alma. Yo no puedo ordenarle lo que debe hacer, y si para ella él no representa una amenaza para ti, no veo el que te enojes por eso. Eres mejor que muchos otros, no lo arruines con tus celos, campeón.

Lombardo siguió a su padre hasta sus aposentos, algo insistente.

-¿Y si te dijera que fui amenazado por ese tal Dante?

-¿Cómo que Dante te amenazó?

-Me dijo que me mataría si me acercaba a Zelda, es muy protector de ella. Se crée que de verdad llevan la misma sangre, pero no es más que un entrometido. Incluso me dijo que Britania correría peligro si no le hacía caso. Ese humano anormal no puede hacer eso, no posee ni siquiera un título real. Yo en tu lugar no pasaría de largo esa clase de cosas. ¿Por qué no lo mandas apresar por atrevimientos impropios?

El Rey Max se le quedó viendo a Lombardo. No podía concebir que su hijo fuera tan cruel y despiadado.

-Hijo, no tienes remedio. Yo no haré nada contra Hyrule. Y mejor vete acostumbrando a la familia de Zelda. Si serás su esposo, cargarás con todo. Dante no te hará nada, se metería en líos y metería en líos a Zelda, la quiere mucho como para exponerla de ese modo. Aprende a mí, trata de relajarte y no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho. Y por favor, deja de acosar a Zelda, sé que has reñido con ella últimamente.

-Ella es la que me da motivos, pero cuando sea mi esposa, me obedecerá sin rechistar.-Lombardo solo atinó a sonreír, imaginando a su futura esposa en su alcoba, haciendo todo lo que él ordenara.

-Una esposa no es una esclava, idiota.-El Rey Max le dio un codazo a su vástago-Te lo advierto, compórtate o seré yo mismo quien se lo diga a tu madre.

-¡No se lo digas, sabes que me desagrada su manera de reñirme! ¡Por favor, lo siento!-Imploraba Lombardo con las palmas juntas.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, se nota que la brisa más tranquila puede convertirse en segundos en el mayor de los huracanes. Ni siquiera yo sería tan tonto como para provocar la ira de mi reina. Así que ya lo sabes. Haz alarde de tu título comportándote a la altura. Y no sigas con esas tonterías, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, padre. Lo lamento mucho, no se repetirá.

Lombardo abandonó la habitación de sus padres, entendiendo en parte que sus impulsos solo le acarrearían líos. Tras retirarse a su propia habitación a prepararse para la cena que llegaría en una hora, chocó contra una persona que corría a toda prisa sin fijarse. Se trataba de Ilia, quien venía corriendo tras discutir con Link. Al verla le pareció muy hermosa y los pensamientos sucios invadieron su mente.

-"Esa chica, creo que es familiar de Link. Creo que por medio de ella le podré devolver la moneda que me ha dado al tratar de enredarse con mi Zelda..."

* * *

-Comprendo la ira de tu amiga, pero entiende que se encuentra estresada al imaginarte muerto en todo esto, amor.

Zafiro le hacía nuevos vendajes a Link, quien seguía molesto con Ilia.

-Se comporta como una mocosa caprichosa y pretende tratarme como al más grande imbécil en la historia de la creación. Detesto que se crea más sabia que yo y que todos, ¡es tan insoportable a veces!

-Shh..., ya déjate de dramas que no es para tanto, ya se le pasará.

-Hmm..., no te imaginas cuanto deseo que eso pase. De verdad me duele todo, siento como si me hubieran arrojado por un acantilado.

-Bueno, rodaste varios metros cuando ese moblin te golpeó con su garrote. Te quedarán otras cicatrices para contar.

-Jeje, ya lo creo. Por cierto, ¿haz sabido algo sobre esa dichosa reunión de la Princesa con los del consejo y los reyes de Britania?

-Son los Sabios del Consejo Real y no se les falta al respeto. Pues no, no tengo idea. De hecho estaba a punto de ir a investigar lo que haya ocurrido. Espero que la ira del Rey Max sea como me han contado, como la de un cerillo encendido en una mano mojada.

-¿Esa es su ira? Vaya, pues parece que no se enoja mucho.

-Es por la Reina Sirón, ella detesta las peleas y la falta de comprensión. No dudo que mi Señora salga librada de todo esto. Por cierto, los caballeros reales de la final, Carl y Gerard son los nuevos campeones de la competencia. Al parecer su valor y lealtad les han valido a ambos para que la Princesa Zelda les dé la oportunidad de guiar a su ejército en futuros entrenamientos al lado de Perícleo.

-Oh, qué envidia les tengo. Se lo merecen los dos.

-No tienes nada qué envidiar. Tal vez sean de la guardia real de Hyrule, pero tú eres el héroe elegido, que no se te olvide.

Link la tomó de la mano y le dio un largo beso a su chica. Zafiro lo amaba mucho, no estaba segura porqué debido a que llevaban unos días de conocerse, pero estaba segura de que era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida. Link también sentía muchas cosas por ella, perderla sería algo que difícilmente podría soportar. Zafiro continuó besándolo, a la vez que llevaba su mano a la entre pierna de Link. Tomó su miembro y lo masajeó poco a poco, logrando que se pusiera bien erguido. Un rubor cubrió la cara del joven quien lanzó varios suspiros de gusto. Luego, ella abrió las mantas y llevó sus labios al cierre de los pantalones del rubio hylian. Le daba pequeños besos, algunas lengüetadas bastante morbosas y después introdujo su pene a la boca casi en su totalidad. Link creyó que se volvería loco de tanto placer. Esa boca era tan húmeda algo caliente y su lengua tan cálida. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no gritar a la vez que se aferraba a las sábanas. Zafiró continuó succionando cada vez más a prisa, moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo a un ritmo que terminaría pronto por hacer estallar a Link. Él apretó los dientes, tomó la nuca de Zafiro indicándole que fuera más rápido cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca.

-Ba-Basta, alguien vi-viene...

Zafiro lo ignoró y siguió hasta que lo escuchó correrse dentro de su boca. Ella lo tragó todo para no dejar evidencia de su crimen de pasión justo en el momento exacto para que fuera la misma Princesa Zelda quien entrara acompañada por el Príncipe Ralis. Zafiro solo se quedó sentada a un lado del joven sonriendo hacia él como un diablillo malvado tras cometer una travesura.

-Hola, Link. El Príncipe Ralis me pidió que lo trajera para verte, ¿hay problema si lo dejo contigo?

-Oh, no nada, claro que no.-Respondió Link algo abrumado al creerse descubierto por sus visitantes.

-De acuerdo, Zafiro, necesito que me acompañes a mi estudio.

-Sí, Mi Señora.

Ambas mujeres se fueron de la habitación dejando a Link a solas con el Príncipe de los Zora. El joven Ralis se sentó a su lado llevando una caja de madera de jade para su amigo, a quien miraba con mucho asombro. Link trataba de ya no pensar en su novia, esa clase de cosas que ella hacía eran tan excitantes, pero a la vez muy peligrosas cuando había gente cerca. Se puede decir que eso es lo que le atraía tanto de ella.

-Link, espero que mi visita no te importune.

-No, Príncipe Ralis, al contrario. Me honra con su presencia.

-Deja esas ceremonias y solo llámame Ralis. Todo mundo me habla con mucho respeto y lo agradezco, pero sigo siendo un zora adolescente. Ya casi cumplo los catorce años, y quiero que cuando lo celebre vayas a mi casa.

-Será todo un honor, Ralis.

-Jijijijiji. Por cierto, te he traído un regalo a ti también. Les traje cosas a todos, pero esperaba darte el tuyo hoy en la noche. Sin embargo, con todo lo ocurrido pensé que lo mejor sería alegrarte este momento con mi presente para ti. Ojalá y te guste.

El Príncipe Ralis le extendió la caja a Link, la cual era algo larga. Se trataba de un juego de 30 flechas de plata para su arco.

-Vaya, Ralis..., te haz lucido con este regalo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Gracias.

-Lo mejor de todo es que están fundidas con el antiguo poder del agua de los zora, así podrás atacar enemigos bajo el agua. Aunque claro, espero que no necesites usarlas más. Y bueno, como un extra tus flechas de plata del Reino Zora no se extinguirán. Cuando las dispares regresarán a tu carcaj liberando un poco de energía brillante. Ya no necesitarás comprar otras flechas.

-¡Eso es excelente!

-Me alegro tanto por ti. ¿Sabes? mi madre me decía que cuando una persona se dedica a ver por los que le rodean, está en nuestro deber el facilitarle el camino para su misión. Antes no entendía lo que quería decir con eso, pero luego de que nos rescataras de las manos de esos invasores pude entenderlo y no llorar más por perder a mi madre. Sigo extrañándola mucho, no te lo puedo negar. Pero lo he asimilado mejor y creo que se sentiría orgullosa de saber que continuo con su legado y el de mi padre.

Link le sonraía a Ralis, quien miraba a la nada como si se encontrara con el rostro de su madre.

-Por supuesto que lo está en donde quiere que ella se encuentre. Te amaba mucho en vida, por eso me encargó que te ayudara. Nadie me creería si les dijera que su espíritu me habló, pero es verdad.

-Yo te creo. Y la mejor evidencia de eso es que sigo vivo. Mi madre supo a quién pedirle auxilio por mí. Es tanto el agradecimiento que te tengo, que no sé con qué pagártelo.

-Solo dame tu amistad, Ralis. Eso es lo que más valoro de la gente a quien quiero.

Ralis abrazó a Link, muy contento de sus palabras. Ambos se quedaron platicando otro rato más hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Ralis le dejó para ir al comedor. Una de las chicas de la cocina le llevó al guerrero una cena ligera consistente en un pan de trigo, avena preparada con leche de cabra y vaso de jugo de naranja. Mientras cenaba, Zafiro regresó con él para acompañarlo con una cena similar a la suya. En su mente vagaba la conversación sostenida con la Princesa Zelda y con la Reina Sirón.

 ***Flash Back***

 _-Zafiro, te hemos llamado en este momento para darte las gracias por salvar a la Reina de Britania, pero a la vez para pedirte que seas honesta conmigo.  
_

 _-Mi Señora, no entiendo a qué se refiere._

 _-No sé si no comprendes o, tratas de hacerte la que no entiende. Hablo respecto a Link. No me agrada que le sigas ocultando aquellos secretos que cargas y además, no me parece que estén teniendo esa relación que ha salido de la nada. No es que pretenda ordenarles cómo hacer sus vidas, ya que es algo que me pasa a mí en cierto modo y no es agradable. Pero te pido que me expliques, ¿cómo es que tú y Link se han enamorado de un día para otro?_

 _-Majestad...-Zafiro se puso algo molesta, pero trató de calmarse.-Respecto a mi pasado no tengo nada que contarle a Link. No tiene porqué saber mi verdadero origen porque no representa un peligro para él ni para nadie. Y por lo que respecta a nuestro noviazgo, las cosas se suelen dar de maneras muy peculiares en ocasiones. Yo me he enamorado de él desde el primer momento que lo vi. Y pues él siente lo mismo por mí y le creo. Sus besos y maneras de amar me lo demuestran._

 _-¿Amar? Entonces, ¿ustedes ya...?_

 _-Si se refiere a que si ya tuve relaciones con Link pues sí, Majestad. Ya hemos cruzado ese límite. Perdone, pero este tema me incomoda mucho. Se trata de mi vida privada y lamento decirlo y disculpe si es algo impertinente pero no es asunto suyo. Yo solo cumplo mi deber con usted y con Hyrule, que en realidad no es mi reino de nacimiento pero lo he adoptado como tal._

 _Zelda sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer su máscara de futura Reina pero se serenó._

 _-Zafiro, no es que estemos en desacuerdo con esa relación, es solo que Zelda me ha contado los actos heroicos de ese chico y solo queremos que seas honesta con él._

 _-Tal vez me rechace por eso. No creo que le agrade saber quien soy._

 _-¿Tan grave puede ser si se entera?_

 _-Mucho, Reina Sirón._

 _-Llegará un momento en el cual ya no podrás mentir. Tu pasado y tu familia te alcanzarán. Así que te aconsejo que seas sensata con Link y le digas lo que con tanto temor escondes. Sabes de sobra que yo te apoyo de manera incondicional._

 _Zelda se acercó a Zafiro y le puso su mano sobre un hombro._

 _-Desde que llegaste a Hyrule hace seis años no he dejado que nada te pase, ni cuando los ancianos del Consejo Real querían desterrarte por ser quien eres e intentaran condenarte por lo que hiciste antes. Link es muy comprensivo, no creo que te juzgue a mal._

 _Zafiro estaba indecisa, pero la Reina Sirón y la Princesa Zelda tenían razón en todo._

 _-Lo pensaré. Tal vez le cuente ciertas cosas pero poco a poco. No espero que de un día para otro pueda revelarle la verdad de mi existencia, pero sí se merece que no le oculte cosas._

 _-Muy bien dicho, Zafiro._

 _-Gracias, Reina Sirón. Por cierto, Princesa Zelda, he comenzado con la investigación que me ha encargado realizar. Sabe de sobra que yo soy quien está más complacida por dicha misión, aunque no es nada fácil. Si es por Link, haré lo que sea._

 _Las tres siguieron conversando por espacio de una hora sobre la misión de Zafiro la cual tenía que ver con Link. Sin embargo, eso debía ser un secreto hasta que tuviera los resultados esperados._

 ***End Flash Back***

* * *

Link comía de la avena con algo de prisa. No había comido nada desde el desayuno y estaba que moría de hambre. Zafiro se le quedó viendo a su plato de avena, algo pensativa y hasta preocupada. Obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien se giró a verla tras acabar con su cena. La chica le ofreció de su plato con el pretexto de no tener mucho apetito ante lo cual él aceptó gustoso, no sin antes tratar de hacerla decir lo que le pasaba. No entendía como, pero se preocupaba mucho de ella, de su vida, sus problemas. La sentía muy unida a él.

-Zaf, te noto muy seria, ¿ocurre algo?

-Nada, que otra vez la Princesa Zelda me ha insistido con la idea de que quiere que te cuente las cosas de mi vida. Y tiene razón.

-Tal vez, pero ya le dije que ese no es su lío y que no te voy a forzar a decirme nada. Yo no tengo nada que ver en tu vida hasta el día que nos conocimos, tu pasado es tuyo así como el mío me pertenece. No debes preocuparte por esas cosas.

-Pues como sea, sí es verdad que debo revelarte ciertas cosas. Veras, mi pasado me es muy tormentoso por el hecho de que me forjaron para ser una guerrera fuerte y poderosa a base de ver masacres desde muy niña. Mi infancia estuvo rodeade de armas, sangre y los peores crímenes de mercenarios que te puedas imaginar. No puedo seguir callando estas cosas, así que te pido que me escuches.

-Como quieras, pero recuerda que yo no te he pedido hacerlo. Respeto tu privacidad, llevamos una semana de conocernos y se me hace muy pronto todo lo que hemos pasado. Me encanta todo esto que tenemos, aunque me hubiera gustado que todo se hubiera dado más lento.

-Igual yo, pero algo me impedía esperar mucho. No te puedo asegurar que era, pero sentí un impulso muy fuerte desde ese día que estuvimos juntos por primera vez en mi casa. Yo no me había enamorado antes de otra persona ni había querido tanto a alguien casi al grado de decir que lo amo.-Zafiro se sonrojo mucho, volviendo la mirada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.-Bien, te contaré mi pasado, Link. Espero que seas comprensivo y no me odies por eso.

-¿Cómo es que voy a odiarte?

-Verás...

:: _Nací en una circunstancia bastante difícil, puesto que mi madre no era como las mujeres de mi clan. Se llamaba Vanessa, y tenía tan solo 18 años de edad. Ella era una de las poquísimas mujeres que se negaban a usar armas o tratar de robar a poblados o cometer actos indignos que atenten contra la vida, puesto que ella la amaba con toda su alma. Por ser considerada débil de pensamiento y de manera física, fue relegada a los deberes hogareños y servir a a quellas consideradas las guerreras fuertes de mi raza. Mi casta siempre se ha caracterizado por ser violenta, no tener piedad de nada ni de nadie, tan solo piensan en robar y enriquecerse hasta donde les sea posible sin interesarles el bienestar ajeno, solo el propio. Mi clan está compuesto más que nada por puras mujeres, mercenarias y poderosas, guiadas por una de ellas. Actualmente nuestra lider, por así decirlo, es mi tía, Nabooru. Mi madre y ella eran hermanas, aunque no compartían el mismo pensar. Mi madre siempre le suplicó que la dejara irse del desierto para poder hacer su vida como cualquier otra persona, pero mi tía se lo negó. Su madre, mi abuela, también estuvo en desacuerdo con eso. Decía que en Hyrule se nos trataría como a criminales, y nadie nos iba a respetar ni tener consideraciones. Aun así, mi madre huyó al cumplir los 17 años, edad en la que tenías que ir a la fuente de la Diosa de la Arena para cumplir con un mandato de las gerudo. Sí, yo pertenezco a la raza Gerudo, aunque no cumplo con sus características comunes. Mi cabello es azul, y el de la mayoría de ellas es rojo. Mis ojos azules y el de ellas dorado. Mi piel es blanca. La de ellas es bronceada. A pesar de ser tan distinta, tengo su sangre en mis venas. Mi madre sufrió tanto, que a veces detesto ser una de ellas. En ese ritual de las gerudo, se hace una ofrenda a la Diosa de la Arena y se sumerge una misma a una fuente de aguas cristalinas con flores de arena flotando en ella. Esto se lleva a cabo en un templo llamado Templo del Espíritu, es un templo nuevo construido en el interior del desierto a donde nuestras antecesoras fueron desterradas luego de que apoyaran los actos viles de un hombre del desierto en contra del Rey de Hyrule de hace siglos. Su maldad estuvo a punto de aniquilarlos, así que para evitar otra desgracia semejante esas mujeres que habitaban en una fortaleza en el desierto fueron desplazadas al interior de este, lejos de Hyrule para que no volviera a ocurrir lo mismo. Así, mi madre tomó dinero del cofre de las gerudo, el cual estaba siendo custodiado por mi abuela, la anterior lider, y tomó una montura y cabalgó por días a travez de la terrible arena del desierto gerudo hasta llegar a Hyrule por un camino que ha desaparecido hoy en día. Como dominaba un poco la magia, don que me fue dotado, pudo cambiar su aspecto físico y de este modo poder mezclarse con la gente de las diferentes provincias de Hyrule. Vivió un tiempo en la ciudadela de Hyrule, alrededor de unos meses hasta que conoció a un hombre bueno y joven que trabajaba en el castillo como mensajero Real. Él estaba destinado a enviar paquetes y postales de alto grado de confidencialidad a otros reinos como Britania, lugar al cual llevó a mi madre una vez que se casaron. Mi madre nunca le dijo su verdadero origen, se puso el nombre de Ángela y se hizo pasar por una hyruliana. Pero mi padre descubrió el engaño tan solo dos meses después de casados y la dejó sola y sin saber que yo venía en camino. Mi madre no encontró de otra que regresar al desierto, pero temía por nuestras vidas al regresar embarazada bajo el ritual natural más común prohibido para concebir. El caso es que después de que yo naciera en Britania, mi madre fue encontrada por su familia y llevada a la fuerza al desierto en donde debía cumplir un castigo por sus actos de desobediencia. Fue encerrada por muchos años hasta la muerte en un calabozo exclusivo para las traidoras de la raza Gerudo y condenada a no volver a ver a la hija mal concebida. Yo fui dejada en Britania con una familia cercana a la realeza de Britania, eran servidores reales quienes me contaron lo que a mi madre le había ocurrido, puesto que la conocían desde que llegó junto a mi desaparecido padre. Por años las odié, esperaba a crecer y acabar con todas ellas pero una desgracia más me cayó encima. Britania estaba reclutando tanto hombres como mujeres sin padres para preparar una especie de servicio secreto de mercenarios que se mancharan las manos haciendo actos de espionaje. Resulta que como yo no tenía familia que respondiera por mí, fui reclutada a la edad de trece años y encerrada en un bunker alejado de Britania, en el norte. El lugar era conocido como la Zona de la Muerte, ya que estaba repleta de monstruos y un clima impetuoso de hasta -50°C. El frío era insoportable, no te dejaba moverte ni mucho menos pensar. Durante cuatro años viví un verdadero infierno helado, soportando poca comida, peleas a muerte contra otros muchachos y tratando de sobrevivir cuando nos dejaban a 15 kilómetros del bunker armados con solo una navaja para pelear contra los animales salvajes y bestias. Poco a poco los 100 adolescentes que llevaron ahí fueron muriendo en diferentes circunstancias espantosas, solo quedamos doce. Siete chicos y cinco chicas. Los hombres planearon asesinarnos una a una para poder pelear entre ellos, ya que nos consideraban débiles e inútiles. Una noche, tres de ellas desaparecieron y fueron dadas como desertoras. Sin embargo las encontraron muertas a los poco días, algunas medio devoradas por los monstruos. La chica que quedaba conmigo y yo nos tratábamos de proteger ya que estábamos seguras de que esos idiotas eran los culpables de las muertes de esas muchachas. Nuestros maestros y entrenadores nada hacían por imponer leyes, solo se divertían con vernos matarnos unos a otros. Como si no fuera suficiente tener entrenamientos muy fuertes tanto de pelea, estrategia militar y hacer ejercicios mentales y de espionaje ultra secreto, nos obligaban a ver cosas muy desagradables que me daban tanto asco y coraje. Los entrenadores mataban animales de maneras muy crueles para hacernos insensibles a esas cosas, pero la verdad es que nunca terminé por olvidar mi sentido humano. Al final, mi compañera apareció en su cuarto con una soga en su cuello, pendiendo a un metro del piso. Dijeron que se había suicidado, pero yo nunca lo creí. Una noche esos siete malditos entraron y me agarraon con varios palos, dándome golpes por todo el cuerpo, la cabeza y la cara. Estaba sangrando mucho, me taparon la boca para que no hablara y bueno..., los siete me violaron de uno por uno..., fue algo espantoso. Cuando creyeron que me habían asesinado, fueron a dejar mi cadáver a lo profundo del bosque de hielo en donde nos ponían a combatir contra las fieras asesinas, esperando que al menos una de ellas se comiera mis restos. Pero yo no estaba muerta. Muy débil sí, pero viva. Me levanté de la nieve temblando como gelatina, más blanca que nunca por el frío y con la magia que acababa de dominar manipulé piedras enormes y las hice que chocaran contra sus cuerpos una y otra vez hasta que quedaron hechos trizas. Regresé al bunker como una ganadora, una triunfadora. Me curaron durante tres semanas y terminaron por darme los entrenamientos finales. Al regresar a Britania, ya era otra mujer. Tenía 17 años, ya sabía cazar, matar y no tener piedad. Pero sobretodo aprendí la venganza. Luego de comenzar algunas misiones secretas para los reyes de Britania, pedí un permiso para ir a ver a mi madre. Yo era muy pequeña cuando fui arrebatada de su lado y necesitaba ir a verla. Como pude fui al desierto Gerudo pero ella ya estaba muy enferma, le quedaba poco de vida. Las gerudo no me reconocieron en el acto, pero mi tía Nabooru sí y les dijo que me dejaran pasar a ver a mi madre. Ella seguía encerrada en el calabozo recibiendo atenciones muy pobres. Casi no comía y no recibía medicamentos mas que los tés que le daban algunas de esas mujeres. La pobre estaba casi ciega, no me reconocía hasta que le conté mi pasado. Lloramos juntas, conversamos sobre nuestras vidas y me quedé con ella durante dos semanas hasta que murió. Nunca le he perdonado a esas ingratas lo que le hicieron. Así que decidí, tiempo después, que iría a servir Hyrule para estar cerca de ellas y mantenerlas a raya, ya que descubrí que un pariente mío estaba cometiendo actos viles y llevaba un grupo de hombres para cometer sus feochorías, robos, secuestros y demás atrocidades. Lo peor de todo es que algunas de ellas le apoyaban en secreto, por eso iba a recordarles que Hyrule no toleraría sus actos. No he podido superar todo esto, pero al menos he tratado de vivir con ello. Pero no pienses del todo mal de ellas, aunque no las justifico, puedo decirte que no actúan por voluntad propia. En nuestro clan hay dos mujeres que son las que llevan a cometer actos tan viles a mis familiares. Son dos mujeres muy hermosas llamadas Koume y Kotake. Ellas le han ofrecido a mi tía Nabooru el poder seguir siendo la lider de nuestra raza a cambio de sumas estratosféricas de rupias al mes, cifra que no podemos cumplir en ocasiones y nos cuesta el que se nos aumenten los intereses. Por eso ellas roban, realizan atracos y no les interesa si muere alguien en el camino, ya que la amenaza de tan malvadas mujeres es de no tomarse a la ligera. Son capaces de desaparecer nuestra raza y no solo eso, me han amenazado con ir a causar males y a Hyrule si yo no las apoyo con ese dinero. Son muy poderosas, dominan la magia mucho mejor que yo. Son gemelas, una tiene poderes de hielo y la otra de fuego. Además de ser las culpables de que ese malhechor hubiera causado destrozos y bueno..., esa es mi vida, Link, lo que he venido arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo::_

Link se quedó muy serio tras el relato el cual no interrumpió por dos cosas. Estaba impresionado y porque le pareció interesante todo lo que oía. Zafiro estaba muy callada, esperando oír reclamos en su contra o lo peor el rechazo de Link, como el rechazo que sufrió su madre por culpa de su padre. Sin embargo Link le sonrió y a pesar de las heridas la abrazó contra su pecho escuchando como la joven lloraba alterada al recordar tantas calamidades que había pasado hasta ese momento.

-No tienes nada de qué sentirte mal. No es tu culpa que tus líderes te trataran de esa manera ni mucho menos eres culpable del actuar de tu gente. Supongo que tu aspecto físico es herencia de tu ingrato padre, lo cual te hace lucir mucho muy hermosa. Comprendo que tu vida te haya orillado a todo eso, y sé que eres buena a pesar de tener que ver tantas cosas tan desagradables. Me hubiera encantado conocer a tu madre.

-Li-Link..., yo me siento tan mal por todo eso...

-Ya, tranquila Zaf. Sé que las Gerudo son mujeres exiliadas por actos de su propia raza, y que apoyaron los malos pasos de su antiguo líder, un hombre muy perverso que deseaba ver el mundo arder. Y ahora, creo suponer que el hombre a quien enfrenté y eliminé hace semanas en las praderas de Hyrule no era otro que un gerudo llamado Ganondorf. Dijiste que un pariente tuyo había sido sentenciado por cometer crímenes, pero él no murió en el patíbulo. Dime, ¿ese tal Ganondorf es tu familiar cercano?

-Sí, es hermano de mi madre y de mi tía Nabooru. Se creía superior por ser uno de los hombres de nuestra raza en nacer cada 100 años, y por eso pensaba que podía guiar a las gerudo encaminándolas a cumplir sus perversos ideales en contra de Hyrule. Le tenía un profundo odio a la realeza, y no se sabe cuantas cosas malas hizo en vida. Ni idea de que tú lo hubieras derrotado después de todo. Parece una extraña coincidencia, de esas que de repente da la vida como de la nada.

-Esas mujeres llamadas Koume y Kotake, ¿por qué dices que lo han llevado a ser tan malvado?

-Bueno, eran sus amantes. Son un par de brujas desconsideradas que se forjaron en la maldad. No se sabe de donde vienen, pero llegaron al desierto hace muchos años. Le dieron poder de un ejército de hombres mercenarios a mi tío y ahora, bueno, se han enfurecido al saberlo muerto a manos tuyas, pero no saben quien eres.

-Y más les vale que no lo sepan o les irá mal conmigo. Todo esto era lo que Zelda quería que yo supiera. Le tengo mucho cariño, pero no supe sus intensiones con que me lo contaras, pero solo ha logrado que te quiera más, mi Zafiro.

Zafiro se abrazó más a Link, aliviada de que no la tratara de mal modo como mucha otra gente lo había hecho antes. Una vez que Link se quedara dormido, Zafiro se retiró a hacer su primera guardia nocturna cerca de la Torre Real.

En tanto, El ser malvado que dio muerte a la Reina Hada estaba muy cerca esa noche.

-Lo encontré. Ahora a comenzar con la extracción de su esencia. Una vez que la oscuridad de este cuerpo inerte de una de las encarnacione mortales de mi Amo esté en mi poder, empezaré con las peores catástrofes que este maldito reino pueda imaginar...

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué les ha parecido? Un capítulo mucho muy extenso. Pues creo que así estaré publicando ya que me tardaré mucho actualizar y solo puedo escribir a ratos muy cortos. Agradezco la espera y ojala les guste el giro de la trama y que no les parezca muy brusco. Todo esto no es mas que lo que ya estaba por suceder, puesto que la historia central del fic ya se ha acercado, la perdición de elegido. Solo Link será quien pueda detener las maldades de este nuevo villano, quien creo ya saben su nombre. Espero que les haya gustado las referencias a Ocarina del Tiempo y los personajes de ese juego los cuales involucraré mucho y más adelante. ¿Qué pasará con las hadas? Pues ya lo veremos en otra ocasión. Bye.

 **NOTAS: The Legend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	12. La venganza de Koume y Kotake

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XII.**

 **##############################**

 **La venganza de Koume y Kotake.**

 **##############################**

Mientras dormía, Link tuvo otras pesadillas semejantes a las que lo atacaron el día anterior. Zafiro estaba en su turno de guardía el cual termínaría en dos horas más para cederle su turno a Dante, así que ella no estaba a su lado. Se aferraba a las sábanas, moviéndose de un lado a otro con mucha deseperación. El dolor de las heridas le aumentó y la fiebre le azotó de nuevo con mayor vehemencia. Ilia se encontraba cerca. La misma Princesa Zelda le había permitido quedarse en el castillo con el pretexto de que Link necesitaba a alguien de su familia cerca para socorrerle cuando nadie más pudiera y evitar que lo sacaran del castillo en ese lamentable estado. La chica se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, aún pensando en lo molesta que estaba con él. Caminó hasta llegar a la habitación del muchacho y lo escuchó hablando en medio de sus delirios, como si peleara contra alguien o algo. Abrió la puerta poco a poco y corrió hasta él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Link, tranquilo..., son solo pesadillas...

-No..., yo no...,

Ilia le abrazaba más fuerte, pero solo hizo que el chico se asustara aún más. Tras unos minutos de súplicas a las Diosas Ilia logró calmarlo y hacer que se durmiera de nuevo.

-Ah, Link..., no sé que pesadillas tengas, pero debes saber que a pesar de todo yo te quiero mucho y nunca desearía nada malo para ti. Me encantaría tanto ser la chica de tus sueños, pero veo con desilusión que eso no será nunca. Solo me resta seguir a tu lado como una vigilante, creo que eso es lo que haré porque sueles ser tan testarudo que no te das cuenta de que tú también necesitas que te cuiden. Te quiero tanto... No, Link. Yo te amo.

Tras decir estas palabras, Ilia le dio un beso en los labios, sabiendo de sobra que estaba mal. Solo se llevaría eso de Link, un beso en su inconsciencia, eso era mejor que nada.

* * *

En el desierto Gerudo las cosas no estaban nada bien. Una tormenta de arena se desató desde hacía tiempo tras la muerte de Ganondorf en Hyrule a manos de Link. La nueva fortaleza de las mujeres Gerudo estaba casi sepultada bajo las toneladas de arena y ninguna se atrevía a salir. Nabooru, la líder de todas ellas, se hayaba en una junta con su ejército en una de las habitaciones resguardadas de los estragos del mal tiempo.

-Queda comida para pocos días, debemos hacer algo.-Una de esas mujeres estaba casi de rodillas, suplicando.

-Cállate y ponte de pie, que esto no nos doblegará. Sabemos de sobra que Zafiro no nos va a abandonar, puesto que sabe que nosotras no hemos tenido la culpa en sí de todo lo que ha pasado. Esto solo es producto de la ira de Koume y Kotake. Esas malditas brujas un día arderán en el infierno. Pero no tenemos el poder suficiente para combatirlas.

-Señora, creo que podemos hacer un trato con ellas.

-¿Un trato?

Nabooru se acercó a Kimi, una de las gerudo más jóvenes, y su hija misma.

-¿De qué trato hablas, Kimi?

-Bueno, ellas han desatado su ira porque creen que tenemos algo que ver con la muerte de Ganondorf, mi tío. Solo por el hecho de que no quisimos ser sus cómplices en su tarea de destruir el reino de Hyrule hasta sus cimientos.

-Habla de una vez, hija. ¿Cuál es tu solución?

-Bien, Señora, creo que lo que puede alegrarlas y ablandar su coraje es teniendo en sus manos al culpable de la muerte de Ganondorf.

Se comenzó a levantar un murmullo en medio de las presentes. Nunca se les habría ocurrido semejante suicidio, ir a Hyrule por un hyruliano y más siendo un hylian del cual no se tenía mucho conocimiento.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que irás a buscarlo, Kimi?

-Sí, Señora. Yo misma iré a buscarlo y lo traeré para ustedes. Cuando Koume y Kotake lo aprisionen, tal vez incluso nos perdonen un poco los intereses que les debemos.

Nabooru se dirigió a su hija y la tomó por los hombros, sonriendo con mucha alegría.

-Me gusta que pienses de ese modo. Es una idea muy buena, podría decirse que excelente. Sin embargo..., es muy arriesgado. No puedes transportarte como tu prima Zafiro y puedes ahogarte con la arena de esta tormenta. No. No pienso arriesgar a nadie.

-Pero madre...-Kimi insistió, reflejando determinación en sus ojos ambarinos-No puedo quedarme sin hacer algo. Permita que vaya. Juro que no le fallaré, Señora.

-¿Y si fallas?

-Pues deme el mejor castigo que se le ocurra.

-Me desafías de ese modo, a veces creo que tu lealtad a mí y tu gente raya en la insolencia. Tienes solo 17 años, una vida muy larga por delante, además tu rito con la Diosa de la Arena está próximo.

-De todos modos la entrada al Templo de la Diosa de la Arena está bloqueada por mucha arena acumudala, no se puede ingresar. Te prometo que cuando regrese será lo primero que haga, cumplir con el rito.

-Está bien. Espera a la mañana a que amaine un poco el viento. Tienes tres días. Si no lo cumples te castigaré de la peor manera.

Kimi asintió, haciendo una reverencia de rodilla ante su madre. Nabooru solo se apartó de su vista, indicando con la mano que se retirara de la junta. Obviamente no le agradaba la idea, pero esperaba que sus ganas de ir a Hyrule con eso quedaran satisfechas. Cuando la junta terminó, se fue a sus aposentos y ahí se encontró de nuevo con Kimi, quien llevaba unas cosas en una bolsa de tela azul. Entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta por dentro. Nabooru se comenzó a retirar el calzado una vez que se sentara en su cama, mientras que Kimi le preparaba un baño de rosas con agua caliente.

-Madre, espero no haberte ofendido delante de mis compañeras.

-No, hija, no lo hiciste. Pero si has cambiado mucho. Ya no eres una niña pequeña a la cual deba proteger. Si tu deseo es ir a Hyrule de acuerdo, pero debes prometerme que si vez mucho peligro te vas a regresar.

-Eso haré. Lo único que sé del muchacho que mató a Ganondorf es que portaba la Espada Maestra. Debe haber gente que lo reconozca, que sepa de él. Así me será más fácil localizarlo y hacerlo venir. Lo primero que haré al encontrarlo será obligarlo a confesar que mató a Ganondorf, después le daré una golpiza y lo traeré a rastras si es preciso.

-Oye, mejor usa el engaño.

-¿Engaño?

-Si fue capaz de matar a Ganondorf, entonces no se trata de alguien cualquiera. Usa una de esas posiones que te inventas y lava su cerebro. Una vez que esté con nosotras yo misma notificaré a esas brujas arpías.

-Bien, madre. Usaré esas técnicas que me dices. Por cierto, ¿por qué Zafiro no ha hecho el rito?

-Porque ella no es 100% Gerudo. Es mitad hylian. Y si une su vida a otro hylian el rito es imposible.

-Eso se lo gana por ser la hija de una traidora.

-Ya basta, Kimi. Te he dicho que el nombre de Vanessa no se pronuncia en este lugar.

-Esta bien. Ahora solo espero el rito con ansias, para poder engendrar.

-Bien dicho. Cuando tuve mi rito, me sumergí en las aguas con flores de arena en el Templo. Una vez que salí supe que estaba embarazada. Ese es nuestro modo de concebir obligatorio para todas la Gerudo, aquellas que lo rompen solo pueden esperar miserias, el encierro de por vida y que nunca vean a sus hijos. Si mi hermana tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte..., quizá ahora no estaría muerta. Tendría mi misma edad, 43 años. Pero eso es pasado. Prepárate bien. Mañana te vas a Hyrule, investiga en la Ciudadela, tal vez alguien sepa algo.

* * *

En un castillo, no muy lejos de la Fortaleza Gerudo, un par de mujeres conversaban al frente de un caldero que hervía como las misma lava del infierno. Sus rostros lucían entre tristes y furiosos desde un tiempo atrás. Se trataba de Koume y Kotake, las malvadas brujas quienes tenían a su merced a las mujeres gerudo del desierto. Koume estaba sentada cepillando sus largos cabellos, en tanto su gemela daba vueltas a la posión del caldero con un cucharon de madera. Llevaban días guardando luto por la muerte de Ganondorf, la cual no creyeron que sucediera de un modo tan humillante, a manos de un mocoso, de un ser tan insignificante, que daban ganas de vomitar. Su Ganondorf, un hombre hecho y derecho, con tantos hombres bajo su mando, quien pudo regresar del espejo del Crepúsculo, quien le dio poder a un idiota como Zant, dominó a un ejército casi interminable de mosntruos y soldados del mal, quedó aniquilado, reducido a nada y todo por la mano de un niño que merecía ser castigado por eso.

-Koume, hermana. Esto no se puede quedar así.

-Claro que no, Kotake. Aunque no podamos regresarle la vida a Ganondorf, sí deseo vengarlo con todo el alma. Sabes que lo quise mucho.

-Igual yo. Por eso éramos sus mujeres.

-Exacto, pero dime, ¿cómo le habremos de vengar?

-Hmm..., no lo sé. Conoces de sobra los mandatos que nos prohiben pisar Hyrule.

-Es detestable. Se puede decir que también somos de ese reino en cierto modo.

-Puede ser, pero esa niña llamada Zelda nos lo prohibió hace tanto. Si supiera que nosotras fuimos quienes asesinamos a sus padres, jajajajaja.

-Shh..., guarda esos comentarios.

-Pero nadie nos oye.

-Te equivocas.

Ambas mujeres giraron sus cabezas para ver la figura masculina que se les acercaba. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja les saludaba mostrando nulos signos de hotilidad. Al contrario, les extendió un par de rosas negras a las mujeres como ofrenda de paz.

-Hola, amables señoritas. ¿Felices de verme de nuevo?

-Por supuesto, Señor Grahim.-Les pondieron a la vez, arrodillándose ante él.

-Ya, ya, basta de reverencias. Aunque las merezco, claro está. He venido porque daré comienzo a la última parte de mi plan maestro. Y requiero de su colaboración, y por supuesto que recibirán su recompensa.

-Oh, Señor Grahim, nos halaga tanto. Mi hermana y yo estamos encantadas de servirle.

-Sí, Kotake habla con toda la verdad. Le serviremos con agrado.

-Genial. No podía esperar menos de un par de brujas con tanto intelecto como ustedes. Aunque debo admitir que el hecho de que Ganondorf muriera significa un punto malo para ustedes.

-No lo previmos, Señor. Lo entrenamos desde que era un bebé, lo arrebatamos del lado de su madre para criarlo a nuestro modo pero no creímos que...

-¿Qué no creyeron? ¿Que el Elegido no iba a asesinarle? ¡Ja! Esa es una manera tan engreída de pensar. Todo villano con sangre pura y malvada debe preveer lo impensable. Ganondorf era un gerudo, un ser mortal después de todo. Sus enseñanzas fueron muy buenas, pero nada productivas en el campo de batalla. Díganme, ¿por qué no hicieron bien su trabajo?

-¡Lo sentimos, lo sentimos de verdad!

-Cállense las dos. Ahora no me interesa saber eso. Lo que quiero saber es si ustedes mataron al hijo de los reyes de Britania, el menor. Esa encomienda era de gran importancia.

-Bueno, como no podemos dejar el desierto, contratamos a unos bandidos a quienes les pagamos una suma muy alta a cambio del favor, nos dijeron que había muerto luego de raptarlo.

-Oh, bien hecho. Ese infante no debía nacer. Algo me decía que si ese niño crecía tal vez sería mejor rey que su padre o que su hermano mayor y solo traería problemas para mi plan. Al aliarse con la Princesa de Hyrule le daría mejores recursos y tal vez hasta pudieran convertirse en prometidos. Y eso significaría retrazos en la vuelta tan ansiada de mi Amo.

Koume tragó saliva algo nerviosa, pero trató de ocultarlo. Su hermana le vio de reojo, sabiendo que algo escondía.

-Quiero que vayan a ver a esa tal Nabooru. Su hija menor, Kimi, va a ir a Hyrule a buscar al asesino de Ganondorf.

-¡¿Al asesino de Ganondorf?!

-Por favor, no repitan lo que acabo de decir, par de hurracas. Sí, lo traerá aquí para ustedes. Pero no le harán daño.

-Señor, lo sentimos, pero queremos vengar a Ganondorf, y la muerte lenta y dolorosa de ese mal nacido asesino nos dejaría satisfechas.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, Kotake?

Grahim comenzó a formar una bola de energía negra con la cual impactaría a la bruja, pero su gemela intervino a tiempo.

-No, jajajaja, a veces mi hermana es un poco impulsiva. Yo creo que su plan es bueno, Señor. ¿Qué quiere que le digamos a esa tonta de Nabooru?

-Hmm..., al menos una de ustedes dos es más sensata que la otra.-Dijo el malvado Señor de los Demonios a la vez que desaparecía la bola de energía.-Quiero que le den esto.

Grahim sacó de su abrigo rojo una botella con un líquido rosa.

-Es rocío de las hadas. Lo que queda de el. Tuve un desafortunado encuentro con la Reina Hada, bueno, desafortunado para ella. Está muerta. El punto es que quiero que le digan a Nabooru que le dé el rocío a Kimi y con esto ella cure a ese mocoso impertinente. Está mal herido y lo quiero sano y en sus cinco sentidos para que sufra a flor de piel todo lo que le haré pasar.

-¿Curarlo para matarlo? Vaya idea maquiavélica.-Decía admirada Koume.

-Gracias. Es parte de mi brillante mente. Bueno, relajen la tormenta de arena y vayan a la Fortaleza Gerudo. Que Kimi use su posión para lavarle el cerebro y lo traiga de inmediato.

-Sí, Señor Grahim.

Koume y Kotake salieron de su castillo y volaron en sus escobas hasta llegar a la Fortaleza Gerudo. Koume no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, sabía algo que no quería revelar a nadie, ni a su gemela. Sin embargo, Kotake imaginaba que algo estaba ocultando su hermana, era casi imposible que la engañara a ella. Sin más, no trató de preguntarle el motivo de su nerviosismo y solo se ocuparon en cumplir con el encargo de su Señor Grahim.

* * *

Zelda estaba en su estudio leyendo como de costumbre a esas horas. Para ella, era importante leer una y otra vez algunos de los edictos que redactaba para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto con los decretos y leyes que mandaba para los ciudadanos de todo Hyrule. Sin embargo, el sueño la atacó y la hizo sentir muchos deseos de irse a la cama. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y ese día había sido agotador. Tomó un candelero pequeño con una vela y con el se fue a caminar hasta la Torre Real en donde ella dormía. En eso, le pasó por la cabeza ir a ver a Link. Bueno, era muy tarde y además, no deseaba ser vista ni oída. Eso podría malinterpretarse a pesar de ser la futura Reina. Pero la curiosidad y los deseos de verlo eran mayores que su sentido de la prudencia y fue a la habitación de Link, la cual se encontraba en una torre cercana a la suya. Los centinelas vigilaban la entrada del castillo y los patios principales. Unos soldados le vieron pasar y solo se detuvieron para hacerle una reverencia y desearle buenas noches. Para ellos no era raro verla a esas horas fuera de su dormitorio, sabían de sobra que se quedaba en su estudio hasta altas horas.

Mientras que los soldados se iban, cambió de camino y se dirigió a la torre de los dormitorios para las visitas de mayor relevancia. Ahí se podían encontrar alrededor de 20 habitaciones, todas acondicionadas con los mejores gustos de la realeza y los lujos posibles. Subió los peldaños de la escalinata de caracol y dio con la habitación de su amigo, era la cuarta puerta. Tocó un par de veces pero nadie le abrió. Luego pensó que esa era una pésima idea, si alguien la veía ahí... En eso, la puerta se abrió. Link estaba de pie frente a ella, apenas sosteniéndose y con la mirada algo perdida. Se notaba que no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

-¿Zelda? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sintió mucha vergüenza de verlo así, sin camisa, aunque los vendajes le cubrían. Ya lo había visto antes por la tarde, pero esa vez él llevaba la sábana casi hasta el cuello. Un sonrojo cubrió su cara, el cual pudo ver el joven a pesar de la poca luz que ofrecía el candelero que portaba la Princesa.

-Yo..., Link, no pienses mal, es solo que vine para ver cómo te encontrabas...

-Gracias, Zelda. Me siento algo mal todavía, pero me duele un poco menos.

-¿De verdad?

-No, la verdad no.

Zelda no cambió su expresión neutral. Solo cerró los ojos un momentos para ver a Link colapsando, casi yendo de lleno al suelo frío. Zelda apenas si pudo atraparlo y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido lo llevó de vuelta a la cama. Lo arropó con las sábanas y puso agua en un vaso para darle de beber. Se notaba deshidratado por las fiebres que le azotaban. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, aunque ella no se dio cuenta de que Link la tomó de la mano. La chica se sonrojó de nuevo, pero esta vez no pudo ocultarlo. Solo desvió su rostro el cual hervía de pena.

-Supe que te preocupaste por mí. Que estabas muy alterada.

-Bueno, eres mi amigo y mi invitado. Me siento totalmente responsable de esto.

-No digas eso. Hay días malos y hoy fue uno de ellos. Me hace sentir bienvenido el saber que te preocupas tanto. De verdad, gracias.

-No agradezcas. Ni siquiera tengo rocío de las hadas para curarte pronto. Y una posión roja o una azul no serán suficientes. Pero, puedo calmar un poco tu dolor con esto.

Zelda le ofreció un par de cápsulas de color verde.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un medicamento que usamos en ocasiones para dolores fuertes. Creo que te ayudarán a disminuir tu dolor y dejarte dormir el resto de la noche.

-Vaya, gracias. Me hace falta. Hace rato estuvo Ilia aquí.

-Le pedí que se quedara en el castillo en caso de que necesitaras a alguno de tus familiares.

-Sí, me dijo que he seguido con esas pesadillas. Creo que algo me está atacando.

-¿Algo?

-O alguien, no lo sé. Pero si tuviera mi percepción animal me daría cuenta. Me siento acechado, como si algo me persiguiera. Llámame loco si quieres, pero desde que maté a Ganondorf no he estado tan tranquilo. Hay ratos en los que pienso que me van a saltar encima para herirme. Es algo complicado.

-No creo que sea algo raro. Aquellos que hemos nacido con la Trifuerza seremos objeto de codicia para el mal. Debemos estar alerta, pero no te preocupes. Tu misma Trifuerza te protegerá.

-Sí, eso espero. Zelda, hablando de honestidad, quiero que sepas que me gustaría que Lombardo fuera mejor para ti. Eres una buena persona, una mujer leal y muy inteligente. No te mereces que te trate mal. Me pasan ideas tan tontas por la cabeza, que siquiera decirlas resultaría en algo que no podrías aceptar. Yo quiero mucho a Zafiro. Mi cariño por ella es muy grande, y no sé por qué. Solo sé que desde que la conocí solo quiero tenerla conmigo. Es divertida, toda una compañera de entrenamientos. Pero..., si yo pudiera impedir que te casaras con él, lo haría.

El sonrojo de Zelda era de un intenso color. Link pudo sentir lo caliente que estaba por la pena. Ella le soltó la mano y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse de la habitación sin mediar palabra al respecto. Link se levantó de nuevo y fue tras ella, esperando que no se hubiera enfadado. Odiaba el silencio de las mujeres, como la mayoría de los hombres. No sabía si había hecho bien o mal.

-Oye, Zelda, no te vayas así. Perdona, es que...

-Link, de la única manera que pudieras impedirlo es que te casaras conmigo...-De nuevo Zelda estaba avergonzada-...y eso solo sería posible de ser tú de la realeza.

-Lo sé. Sé que para los de tu clase yo no valgo nada. Que ha pesar de tener sentimientos puros y ser capaz de dar la vida por ti o por los demás no tengo lo necesario para que vean lo que hay en mí. No te pongas así. Pero créeme, si pudiera pelear tu mano no lo dudaría.

-Pero tienes a Zafiro. Y eso solo lo harías porque eres mi amigo. No porque me veas como a una mujer.

-Un hombre puede cambiar de opinión.

-Buenas noches, Link.

Zelda se retiró de la habitación más apenada que nunca. Y lo peor de todo es que eso solo la hizo sentir mal. Primero, porque ella lo quería en secreto, lo amaba. Y en segunda, porque sabía que eso no era posible, y el mismo Link lo sabía de sobra. Al llegar a su torre solo se encerró y terminó llorando hasta quedarse dormida. De verdad lo amaba, deseaba ser la mujer que albergara él en su mente, que solo pensara en ella, pero ¿para qué? Eso nunca sería realidad. Su destino era casarse con Lombardo y tratar de ser feliz con él, aunque eso significara no ser feliz en algún momento. Link tenía a Zafiro, y ellos estaban bien juntos.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Nabooru. Koume y Kotake llegaron ya muy noche para hablar con la lider de las gerudo y explicarles el plan de Grahim. Le entregaron el rocío de las hadas y le ordenaron que se cumpliera al pie de la letra las exigencias de su Señor.

-Me toma por sorpresa que quieran a ese hombre que asesinó a Ganondorf. De hecho, Kimi me propuso que lo entregáramos a ustedes como una ofrenda de paz para que dejen de azotarnos con su tormenta de arena. No es nuestra culpa lo que le pasó a mi hermano.

-Ya, a callar. Solo obecede y te prometemos que reduciremos un 10% la deuda que nos deben.

-Gracias, Señora Koume, un diez porciento. Hurra.

-Déjate de tus sarcasmos y siéntete contenta, que de hecho íbamos a aumentarles el 50%.

-Bien. Le diré a mi hija lo que ustedes me han comunicado. Espero que sepan que la estamos arriesgando mucho. Y que valoren su valentía.

-Ajá, sí. No te preocupes, si nos la entregas la haremos una hechicera tan poderosa como la misma Princesa Zelda.

-No sabía que hubiera alguien más poderoso que ustedes.

-Kotake exagera. Es cierto que Zelda es poderosa, pero no tanto.

-Koume, sabes que es verdad. Por su culpa no podemos ir personalmente a Hyrule. Estamos relegadas a este desierto desde hace años.

-Ya no digas esas cosas. Nabooru, piensa bien las cosas. Dile a tu hija sobre nuestra proposición. Si aceptas, dejaremos de cobrarles por un año entero.

-¿Un año, eh?-Nabooru caminó un poco, con una mano en la barbilla.-Ja, lo siento, pero ni por toda una vida de libertad vendería a mi única hija. Las gerudo solo tenemos amor para nosotras mismas y no sacrificamos a ninguna de nuestra raza.

-¡No seas tonta! Bueno, dos años.

-Señoritas, ya dije que no. Ahora solo esperen a que ella regrese aquí y les comunicaremos de la llegada del asesino de Ganondorf.

-De acuerdo, pero esta oferta aun está abierta, aunque no por mucho. Habla con Kimi, tal vez ella piense distinto a ti. Buenas noches.

* * *

A la mañana siguente, Juli mecía en su moisés a su pequeña hija. La pequeña Lena estaba sonriente, observando a su madre, quien trataba de hacerla dormir. Moy se levantó de su cama y le pidió a su esposa que fuera a descansar, ya que la miraba muy agotada por cuidar a la recién nacida. La mujer sonrió aliviada, puesto que ansiaba ir a dormir. Moy tomó a su hija en brazos y estuvo meciéndola varios minutos hasta que la chiquilla se quedó dormida al fin.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que aún tuvieras el toque. Igual dormías a Iván y a Link cuando eran bebés.

-Sí, ya sabes lo mucho que adoro a los niños. Pero definitivamente me a cautivado mi pequeña niña.

Moy dejó a la bebé en su moisés y fue a seguir a su esposa en la habitación contigua.

-Estoy exhausta. Me había olvidado lo fatigoso que es ser la madre de una bebé. Pero la amo tanto, que eso en realidad no me importa. Pero ya quiero que regrese Iván, extraño a mi hijo.

-Yo igual. Ya quiero que nos cuente su travesía por la Ciudadela. De seguro ha de estar tan impresionado por todas las cosas maravillosas que tienen ahí.

-Sí, amor, debe ser espectacular, jamás hemos ido al festival del verano.

-Iremos el próximo año cuando Lena esté más grande.

Se arroparon con las sábanas para poder descansar de una vez cuando Juli se quedó muy seria, como queriendo decir algo. Moy notó esto y se dirigió a se mujer.

-Oye, cielo, ¿tienes algo de qué hablar?

-Amm..., bueno, sí. El otro día que fui a la casa de Link para limpiarla en su ausencia y sin querer hallé esto.

Juli le extendió a su esposo una libreta de forro negro.

-Lo leí. Sé que estuvo mal pero de verdad me tiene preocupada lo que dice.

-¿De qué hablas, qué es esto?

-Es el diario de Link. Al parecer no tiene mucho que comenzó a escribirlo.

Moy miró el diario en sus manos. Lo abrió y miró varias páginas escritas con una caligrafía promedio. Habían algunos manchones de tinta y los dedos de Link marcados en algunos bordes. No era tan bueno escribiendo, pero el contenido de ese diario era muy importante. Moy lo cerró, no pensaba leerlo ni meterse en la vida privada del chico.

-No debiste hacerlo, ni mucho menos traerlo aquí. Vas a devolverlo mañana temprano, mujer. Si Link se entera de esto nos perderá la confianza.

-Moy, pude haberlo dejado desde el momento que lo vi, pero no lo hice porque lo que tiene escrito es algo que nos debe interesar a ti, al alcalde Bono y a mí, que somos los principales responsables de la crianza que le dimos a Link.

-¿Y qué es eso que dice que te intriga tanto?

-Moy, en su diario Link habla sobre investigar su origen. Lleva meses hablando de eso. También de otras cosas pero lo que más escribe es sobre sus verdaderos padres. No creo que podamos callar mucho tiempo. Y lo que me preocupa más es esa mujer de cabellos azules que vino a vernos. Las preguntas que nos hizo, y luego esa promesa que nos obligó a prometer sobre no contarle a Link sobre ella ni de su visita porque era confidencial.

-Te dije que no debiste mentir. Le dijiste a esa mujer sobre el origen que el alcalde nos ha hecho decir a todo mundo desde que encontró a Link en el bosque de Farone, pero esa no es la verdad.

-Tuve miedo, te lo juro. Esa mujer era totalmente desconocida para nosotros, y luego de que supiéramos las hazañas de Link y a todo lo que se ha enfrentado menos quiero que alguien sepa cómo es que llegó aquí. Llámame egoísta, pero no arriesgaré la vida de alguien que considero un hijo para mí.

Juli comenzó a llorar desconsolada, dejando las sábanas y sentándose a la orilla de su cama. Moy la abrazó por la espalda, sabiendo que tanto él como ella y el alcalde habían mentido en algo muy crítico.

-Ya, no debes ponerte así. Yo no creo que seas egoísta, solo eres una madre que protege a su hijo. No llevará nuestra sangre pero sabes que lo queremos demasiado, lo amamos. Ha sido un hermano mayor para Iván, y se ha encariñado mucho con Lena. Jamás lo pondría en peligro si sé que se puede defender. Pero la diferencia con esto es que hay personas ahí afuera que no se pondrán a pensar si Link es un joven que no ha hecho algo malo. Le lastimarán.

-¡No, eso ni pensarlo!

-Shh..., eso no pasará. Mira, mañana hablaré con el alcalde y le preguntaré que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. En tanto, devuelve ese diario en donde lo encontraste para que Link no sospeche que alguien lo tomó. Lo último que quiero es que se vuelva cerrado y tenga desconfianza.

-Sí, sí, lo haré mañana. Pero ahora no creo que pueda dormir.

-Ya, tranquila. Descansa y relájate por esta noche. No somos malos padres, somos precavidos. Pero de algo sí debes estar segura e irte haciendo a la idea, Juli. Link se debe enterar de la verdad.

-No, no es necesario.

-Juli, por favor. No más mentiras.

-Tienes razón. ¿Cuándo hablamos con él?

-Cuando regrese. Y ni un minuto más tarde.

-De acuerdo, Moy.

El matrimonio se recostó en su cama y apagaron el canderero que iluminaba su habitación. Juli estaba muy preocupada, no quería herir a Link, pero otra gente sí podría hacerlo si se enteraban de quien era él. Cerró los ojos mientras su esposo seguía abrazándola con mucho cariño. Moy sabía lo nerviosa que era su mujer, así que se decidió a hablarle al alcalde y aclarar todo con Link de una buena vez.

* * *

Al día siguiente Link despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La noche no había sido nada agradable para él ni para su maltrecho cuerpo. Un desayuno le esperaba en la mesita de noche y una nota. Era de Zafiro. Estaría en una reunión con su majestad y no lo vería en todo el día hasta el cierre del festival por la noche. Se asomó por la ventana. Los juego estaban funcionando aunque no había mucha gente. Los trabajadores y arquitectos comenzaban a instalar lo necesario para el banquete de ese día para el cierre del festival. Su familia lo visitaría por la tarde antes de que comenzara el festival. Ilia estaba desayunando en el comedor junto a la Princesa Zelda y sus invitados de Britania.

Link se dispuso a tomar su desayuno. Las cápsulas verdes que le había dado Zelda le surtieron buen efecto y ya se sentía mejor, aunque no recuperado del todo. Pero para ser pocas horas desde el ataque los avances en su recuperación eran bastante notorios. Tras desayunar, se dió una ducha tibia. El agua hacía caer los rastros de sangre seca de su cuerpo, dejando ver que las heridas ya comenzaban a cicatrizar. Se refrescó el rostro y luego del baño reparador se puso una ropa que Zafiro le había puesto sobre una cesta de mimbre. Era una túnica color plata, pantalones blancos y sus botas. En lugar de llevar la cota de malla llevaba una camisa de algodón debajo de la túnica atada con un cinturón café. Se sentía algo extraño de no llevar puesto su gorro, pero así su cabello se secaría más rápido. Solo se puso los vendajes necesarios y bebió un té a prisa para poder ir a buscar a Ilia para disculparse con ella. Se sentía fatal por haber peleado con ella de un modo tan infantil. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que su riña no era para menos. Ella estaba de lo más preocupada por él.

Tras buscarla por todos lados la vio en el jardín siendo acorralada por nadie más que el Príncipe Lombardo. Éste le hablaba de una manera muy romántica, coqueta. Ilia estaba sonrojada, mirando al suelo con una sonrisa tímida. Eso a Link no le agradó ni pizca. Su ceño se frunció al tope y caminó a paso lento por su condición hasta ellos, pero con mucha seguridad en cada pisada que daba. Estaba bien si no le agradaba a Lombardo que se acercara a Zelda, pero éste tampoco debía tratar de poner sus manos en Ilia. Ella era su hermana y la iba a defender de ese granuja.

-Ejem, Ilia, ¿interrumpo algo?

Lombardo se giró a ver a Link a la cara. Con su sonrisa socarrona y esos ojos burlones se volvió de nuevo a Ilia, tomándola de la mano. Se la besó con mucho respeto, sabiendo que eso haría arder a Link.

-Nos veremos más tarde, lady Ilia. Me encantaría poder continuar con nuestra plática en otro momento.

-Oh, cla-claro. Es un gusto poder conversar con usted, Majestad.

-Sé que debes mostrarme respeto por mi posición social, pero tú puedes llamarme Lombardo, solo tú. No nadie más.

-De acuerdo, Lombardo. Nos veremos en otro momento.

El Príncipe Lombardo solo se volvió para ir a otra dirección sin poner atención a Link, como si este jamás hubiera llegado a escena. Link estaba tan molesto con él y más con Ilia por corresponderle. Ilia estaba encantada, mirando al Príncipe de Britania irse al castillo sin dejar de observar sus movimientos.

-Bueno, ¿no quieres saber que le gusta comer, cuál es su hobbie favorito o cuánto odio me tiene? Noto cierto interés tuyo hacia él. Mejor ni te le acerques.

Ilia no le puso mucha atención a Link hasta que dijo sobre no acercarse a Lombardo.

-¿Y por qué no? Tú te la pasas divirtiéndote con Zafiro. Creo que yo merezco esa atención que ella te dá. ¿Quién te crées que eres, mi padre?

-No, soy tu amigo y tu hermano también. Y no me agrada que converses con ese hombre.

-Link, no le faltes al respeto, es el Príncipe de...

-Sí, sí, sí, es el Príncipe de Britania, lo sé. Al igual que es un abusador de mujeres y un canalla. ¿No recuerdas que me hizo trampa en la carrera de caballos?

-Bueno, sí. ¡Pero no te creo que sea un abusador! Eso que acabas de decir es una blasfemia.

-No seas tonta. Yo lo conozco, no le tiene respeto a la Princesa Zelda ni siquiera porque es su prometida.

-¿Qué es su prometida?-Ilia sintió que su corazón se quebraba-Pero me dijo que yo le agrado mucho..., no creí que me engañara...

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes hablando con él?

-Solo esta mañana. Pero me dijo que yo le agradaba desde que nos vimos por primera vez.

-No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra. Te puedes meter en un lío muy serio. Esto de tratar con gente de la realeza no es cualquier cosa, y menos si la gente te ve, se puede mal interpretar. No te niego que socialices ni mucho menos que te interese cualquier otro muchaho, pero ese no. Está comprometido y además es un Príncipe. Tenlo muy en cuenta, yo solo cumplo con avisarte.

-Oh, y yo que pensé que le gustaba...

-Le puedes gustar a otro. Pero a él no. No pongas esa cara tan triste. Hoy es el cierre del festival y habrá un delicioso banquete. Además el Príncipe Ralis te estará esperando.

-Es verdad. Ya extrañaba verlo. Por cierto, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?

Link desvió la mirada, como si no la escuchara.

-No deberías estar de pie, ve a recostarte ahora mismo.

-Descuida, estoy bien. Solo algo dolorido pero tengo orgullo que salvar.

-Como sea, pero no te comportes tan impulsivo. Prométeme que si te sientes mal irás a descansar.

-Por supuesto. Bueno, vayamos a ver a la Princesa Zelda.

-Sí, olvidé preguntarle cuándo habrá más rocío de las hadas.

* * *

La junta de la Princesa Zelda y Zafiro se estaba poniendo algo delicada, cosa que nadie se maginaba.

-Entonces fui a cada una de las fuentes de los espíritus esta misma mañana usando mi portal, pero no. No se aprecia ningun hada. No hay rocío por ningún lado.

-Eso es algo muy raro. Según me contó Link, durante su travesía tuvo que ir a una llamada caverna de las pruebas en el Desierto Gerudo, al pasar cada nivel la Reina Hada le prometió que enviaría hadas a cada una de las fuentes de los espíritus en sus respectivas provincias. Algo debió suceder.

-En efecto, Majestad. La pregunta es, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ni idea. Pero debemos ponernos a investigar. No hace ni un mes que Ganondorf ha sido derrotado y ya están sucediendo calamidades. Quiero que me avises si sucede algo.

-Por supuesto, Mi Señora.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te dijeron los familiares de Link?

-Bueno, al ir a Ordon los señores que lo criaron me dijeron que su alcalde lo encontró en el Bosque de Farone entre unos arbustos cubierto con una manta de lana. Era muy pequeño, apenas un recién nacido. Y el alcalde me confirmó la versión, pero hay ciertas discrepancias. Los padres adoptivos de Link, por así decirlo, me dijeron que estaba en la zona cerca de la fuente de Latoan, mientras que su alcalde me dijo que fue cerca de la entrada al templo en el interior del bosque.

-Vaya, o uno de ellos miente o se trata de que nadie quiere decir la verdad. La verdad real. ¿Les dijiste que te envié?

-No. Como usted me ordenó que no lo hiciera, solo les dije que soy una compañera de batallas de Link quien se ha puesto a ayudarle a investigar su pasado.

-¿Eso fue inteligente?

-Tal vez no, pero les hice prometer que no le dijeran nada ni de mi visita para que no le den falsas esperanzas.

-Bueno, al menos sé que no dirán nada. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre la desaparición del hijo de los reyes de Britania? Lo que me dijeron fue que su hijo menor murió luego de nacer.

-Ah, pues se habla de un asalto al castillo de Britania. La Reina Sirón tenía dos días de haber dado a luz por lo tanto era un bebé recién nacido al momento de ser raptado. El Rey Max lo buscó con sus hombres durante varios meses, pero nada pudieron hacer. Les mandaron una de las sábanas donde estaba envuelto el niño cubierta de sangre seca.

-Eso es muy cruel. No puedo creer que haya gente secuestrando niños por todos lados. No cabe duda, esta clase de cosas le pasa a gente tanto humilde como de la realeza.

-Majestad, sé lo que es ser separado de la madre. Y puedo decirle que en ocasiones es tan doloroso, pero uno no siempre es consciente de esas cosas. Yo conocí muy poco tiempo a mi madre, y fue casi de adulta. Tal vez si los padres de Link no aparecen sea lo mejor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque puede que se trate de gente que no lo quería y no me gustaría que sufra desprecio por su propia sangre.

-O tal vez era gente a la que le robaron a su hijo, no se sabe. Solo dedícate a dar con ellos y traerlos ante mí.

-De acuerdo, pero no puedo hacer nada si los familiares de Link no cooperan.

-Hazles hablar. Y si no te hacen caso dales este pergamino con mi firma y mi sello. Es una orden. Si la desobedecen serán arrestados. No me agrada llegar a este nivel, pero de una u otra forma daremos con la verdad.

Zelda le extendió un rollo a Zafiro, el cual la chica guardó en una bolsa de su chaqueta marrón.

-Ahora ve a ver que los arquitectos acaben a tiempo. Yo tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos.

-De acuerdo. Me retiro.

Tras hacer una reverencia, Zafiro se retiró del estudio de la Princesa Zelda y ésta se quedó leyendo algunos papeles sobre el escritorio.

* * *

El día se pasó casi volando para todos en el castillo. Ya eran las siete de la tarde y el festival estaba en sus últimas horas. El cielo estaba despejado, cosa diferente al día anterior en el cual había caído un verdadero diluvio. La gente estaba empezando a llegar y ocupaba las mesas y sillas dispuestos en los jardines cerca de la terraza Real en donde Su Majestad e invitados cenarían el banquete del cierre del festival. Los arquitectos habían preparado fuegos artificiales con algunos técnicos en pirotécnia certificados por la misma Princesa Zelda. Lombardo no dejaba de ver algunas doncellas y cortesanas que iban ataviadas con vestidos de lo más hermosos haciendo resaltar la belleza de sus cuerpos. Algunas llevaban peinados altos, otras iban con pequeños sombreritos de lado y cabello suelto. Sin embargo lo que le arrebató el aliento fue ver a Ilia entrar acompañada de Link y Zafiro, quien caminaba del otro lado del muchacho.

El vestido azul ultramar que Ralis le había regalado a Ilia la hacía lucir bastante atractiva. Con ese collar y la diadema de plata hasta parecía una verdadera princesa. Zafiro llevaba un vestido color violeta parecido al de Ilia, solo que el suyo le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Usaba guantes blancos de seda hasta las muñecas y zapatillas violetas. Llevaba cinturón blanco y un collar de diamantes decorando su cuello. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y adornado con un broche de plata en forma de mariposa. En tanto, Link usaba los atuendos del fallecido rey de Hyrule de cuando era solo un joven príncipe, los cuales le obsequió Zelda. Se trataba de una túnica color vino, cinturón de cuero y botas negras. La túnica llevaba tres botones de oro y cuello de seda. Los pantalones eran del mismo color de la túnica. Y para terminar el atuendo llevaba una capa elegante de color negro con bordados en plata.

Link lucía como un verdadero príncipe.

Las chicas al verlo pasar no podían evitar el cuchichear entre ellas preguntándose el nombre de ese muchacho tan gallardo. Link se ponía algo nervioso, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Zafiro e Ilia solo fulminaban con las miradas a esas mujeres para que no se le acercaran siquiera al rubio. Al llegar ante la Princesa Zelda, Link no pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuales platos. Estaba arrebatadoramente bella. Su cabello largo y castaño oscuro iba trenzado y adornado con perlas. Una gargantilla de oro colgaba de su cuello fino y alto. Su vestido era de color cereza, bastante atrevido para ser la futura reina. Era parecido a su vestido morado casual, con la diferencia que al darse la vuelta llevaba la espalda descubierta hasta la mitad. Un ligero escote adornaba su pecho, las mangas eran largas hasta las muñecas. No llevaba muchas joyas más que los aretes y un par de brazaletes de oro.

-Vaya, Majestad, luce muy hermosa esta noche.

Link dejó a Zafiro y a Ilia atrás para poder hablar con su amiga.

-Oh, gracias.-Respondió la joven monarca de manera cortante.

-¿Estás molesta?

-Deberías saberlo ya.

A Link no le cuadraba nada, hasta que se acordo de su plática de la noche anterior.

-Ya veo. Sigues molesta por lo que dije sobre poder pedir tu mano.

-Este no es el momento para hablar de eso, Link. Alguien puede escucharnos.

-Sí, pero quiero que sepas que no debes estar enojada para nada. No lo dije para herirte ni mucho menos. Bueno, parece que habrá gente importante en esta cena.

-Todos son importantes. Mira, ahí vienen los reyes Max y Sirón. Y detrás de ellos viene el Príncipe Ralis, lleva una caja.

-Oh, es cierto. Jaja, Ilia ya fue a verlo. Se nota que son verdaderos amigos.

En eso, el Príncipe Lombardo apareció tomando a Zelda por la cintura, pegándola a él de un modo muy posesivo.

-Hola, Link. Veo que te has empeñado en seguir a mi futura esposa. Solo quiero que te alejes de ella, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

-Lombardo...-Zelda trató de separarse de su agarre, pero parecían unidos como imanes.-...deja esos celos, ya te dije que solo somos amigos.

-De acuerdo, si no desea que me acerque a ella no lo haré. A cambio de que no vuelva a acercarse a Ilia.

Zelda se giró a ver a Lombardo con cara de incredulidad.

-¿No sé a qué te refieres?

-Por favor, justo esta mañana los interrumpí en una charla. Ella es una muchacha de pueblo respetable, y usted un futuro rey comprometido. Espero que lo entienda.

Lombardo sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Ahora tú me vas a decir qué hacer, plebeyo?

-Lombardo, para de una vez.-Zelda estaba enojada por ese comentario tan ofensivo.

-No, Majestad. Yo no soy nadie para decirle qué hacer, pero sí puedo pedirle que por favor no se acerque a mi hermana por respeto a ella y a su posición. Y por supuesto, con respeto a su futura esposa.

Link se dio la media vuelta pare reunirse con Zafiro. Lombardo quiso ir tras él para enfrentarlo de cara pero Zelda lo tomó de la mano a tiempo.

-No me interesa si te acercas a otras, yo tengo claro que no me amas para nada. Pero no pongas tus ojos lujuriosos sobre esa chica. Y te pediré que no me eches a perder la noche. Esto debe ser un evento agradable para todo mi reino. Así que deja de reñir con Link.

-No me interesa esa muchacha, es solo que quiero que él sienta lo que yo siento cuando se te acerca como si fueran algo más que amigos. Todo mundo lo nota y habla de eso. Y para nada me gusta que me vean como si me estuvieras engañando.

-Link la protege por el amor de hermanos que se tienen, no porque sea su mujer. Él es novio de Zafiro, mi mano derecha. El único que le ve lo malo a nuestra amistad eres tú, así que te pediré que te dejes de estupideces.

-Te costará caro hablarme de esa manera, querida. Cuando nos casemos, te lo haré pagar, ya lo verás.

Zelda se tensó al oír aquello. No le agradaba pensar en el día de su boda.

-Si tratas de intimidarme con tus amenazas te equivocas. Cuando nos casemos yo te haré callar esas tonterías que tanto te gusta decir.

Lombardo quedó algo sorprendido al escuchar a Zelda. Parecía ser otra persona.

-¿De dónde haz sacado ese valor estúpido que te hace hablarme como si tuvieras autoridad sobre mí?

-Del mismo lugar de donde encargas tus dosis diarias de altanería y soberbia.

La mirada de Zelda era determinada y seria. Ya no estaba dispuesta a que la vieran como una niña dependiente de medio mundo. Ahora se haría respetar de una u otra manera.

-Hasta resultan encantadores tus intentos por parecer fuerte y audaz. No recuerdo que las mujeres tuvieran el derecho de hablarle así a los hombres. Deberían ser castigadas por eso.

-No parezco fuerte, lo soy. Y para que te informes, me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma para que haya igualdad en todo Hyrule. Tanto hombres como mujeres tenemos los mismos derechos y obligaciones. Así que si esperas una esposa sumisa, callada y obediente pues te haz equivocado conmigo. Ya he recibido golpes tanto tuyos como de otros, y los agradezco de verdad, porque cada uno de ellos me ha vuelto como una roca. Así que si te atreves a ponerme una mano encima de nuevo lo vas a lamentar.

-Jajajajajajaja, oh, Zelda, vamos. Yo no pretendo ser agresivo contigo. Al contrario, para lo único que pondré mis manos sobre ti será para darte placer, para tocar cada punto de tu cuerpo que te haga querer estallar, para hacerte gritar mi nombre entre orgasmos...

Zelda se avergonzó de eso girando la cara en otra dirección.

-Esa no es plática adecuada para este sitio. Mejor iré a hablar con los consejeros reales. Debo dar un breve discurso a mis invitados en el castillo y a mi pueblo.

-Como quieras.

Lombardo tomó una copa de vino que llevaba uno de los camareros de la fiesta. Mientras sorbía de su contenido, no dejaba de ver la silueta de Zelda. Ya deseaba casarse con ella para poder tenerla en su habitación sin que ella se resistiera en lo absoluto. La primera misión que tenía en mente era engendrar un hijo, así ella no se separaría de él jamás en la vida.

-"Solo cuatro meses, Zelda. En cuatro meses te haré mi esposa y ya veremos quien domina a quien..."

* * *

La noche pasó amena, sin ninguna novedad. La Princesa Zelda dio su discurso, se soltaron los fuegos artificiales e Ilia no dejaba de charlar y comer con el Príncipe Ralis. Link se puso a bailar con Zafiro y otras doncellas que lo forzaban prácticamente. La noche resultó divertida, llevadera y con mucha diversión para todos. A las diez, una chica rubia, de ojos azules, ataviada con un vestido platinado de tirantes y con un par de copas de licor en sus manos se dirigió a Link, quien estaba en el interior del salón parado cerca de las puertas de la terraza. La noche se puso algo fresca y los invitados mejor se quedaron sentados en sus mesas o estaban bailando.

-Hola, muchacho. ¿Me acompañas?

La chica le ofreció una copa, pero él parecía no querer aceptar.

-Es que no bebo.

-No te pasará nada, casi no tiene alcohol.

Link tomó la copa y sorbió un poco.

-Sabe a manzana.

-Sí, esto es casi para niños. Me llamo Natalie.

-Link, para servirte.

-Jijijiji, eres muy agradable. No te había visto antes, Link.

-Es que no soy de la Ciudadela. Yo pertenezco a Ordon.

-Es una provincia muy lejana, ¿cierto?

-Son tres días de aquí. Te gustaría conocerlo.

-Oh, ya lo creo. Oye, ¿eres el muchacho que estuvo en la pelea de los moblins?

-Sí, el idiota que golpearon y casi muere.

-Ah, ya decía que te había visto en otro lado. Pero no te preocupes, a pesar de que te noto algo mermado traigo rocío de las hadas en mi bolsa.

-Dijeron que en el castillo no había.

-Yo trabajo para una curandera que vive frente a la casa de la Pitonisa. Esto te ayudará en cuanto te lo bebas.

Link tomó el frasco con el rocío y lo bebió de inmediato hasta el fondo. Su fuerza se restauró, sus golpes sanaron por completo y se sintió como nuevo.

-Gracias, Natalie, me siento muy bien.

-Me agrada oírlo. Yo estaría encantada de que me invitaras una pieza.

-Bueno, te lo debo, eres mi rescatadora, jajaja. Vamos a la pista.

Zafiro miraba de lejos a Link bailando con la muchacha rubia. En eso, Dante hizo acto de presencia. No lo habían visto desde el día anterior.

-¿Dónde andabas? Te perdiste de un excelente banquete.

-Ya lo creo. Me tomé el día libre y fui a ver a mis padres, bueno, sus tumbas. Hacía como dos años que no voy y estaba medio descuidado. Me encargué de limpiar su lugar de descanso y a sacudir el polvo de las estatuas.

-Ya casi se cumplen 27 años de la tragedia, ¿verdad?

-Así es. ¿Ese es Link? Hasta parece gente decente con ese traje. Se ve como Lombardo.

-No repitas eso. No se parece en nada a ese príncipe papanatas.

-Pero baila terrible, mira como lleva a esa muchacha.

-Bueno, lo intenta. ¿No quieres también ir a verte ridículo bailando?

-No, Zafiro, hoy no, estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Link y Natalie estuvieron bailando por una hora entera. Link sintió que la adrenalina circulaba a mil kilómetros por hora en su cuerpo, su corazón latía con fuerza como si quisiera explotarle en el pecho. Natalie estaba casi con la lengua fuera de la boca de lo agitada y sedienta que estaba. No se imaginó que su compañero de baile tuviera tanta energía. Ambos pararon unos minutos. Bebieron otro poco y se fueron a sentar en la terraza.

-Vaya, Link. Te diré la verdad. Me gustas mucho.

-Te agradezco eso, pero tengo novia.

-Es una pena. Me gustas en serio, y me encantaría que al menos me acompañaras a casa. Ya es tarde para mí y mis padres me advirtieron que no llegara muy noche.

-Okay, te acompaño.

Link le avisó a Zafiro que volvería en poco tiempo. Se quitó la capa y la encargó a uno de los camareros. Caminaron hasta llegar a la calle sur. Estaba oscuro y muy solitario.

-Bueno, aquí vivo. Gracias por traerme Link. Si no puedo tratar de robarte un beso, ¿podemos ser amigos? Me encantaría que me visitaras.

-Claro, seremos amigos. Me he divertido mucho hoy contigo. Si no estuviera Zafiro, te aseguro que estaría tras de ti, hermosa.

-Jijijijijijiji, eres tan donjuan.

-No solo eres hermosa, eres bellísima, más que la misma Princesa Zelda. Me gustaría ponerte de espaldas sobre mi cama.

-¿En serio?

-Así es.-Link se acercó a Natalie, tomándola por las caderas. La besó de un modo muy apasionado.-Me encantaría hacerte mía esta noche.

-Oh, jijijijijiji, pero no se puede, mis padres están en casa y debo entrar. Será en otra ocasión. Mejor regresa al castillo.

-Muy bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Te espero.

Tras otro beso, Link se dio la vuelta para volver al castillo. Sin embargo, una punzada muy fuerte le acometió en la esplada y parte del cuello. Un halo de luz cubría su espalda, provocando ese dolor tan agudo que casi lo dejaba tendido en el piso, sin poder gritar. Pronto Natalie fue cambiando de forma, su cabello se hizo marrón, los ojos ámbar y su piel bronceada.

-¡Qué fácil caen los hombres con estas cosas!

Un brillo iluminaba a Natalie mientras regresaba en su forma normal, en tanto Link se tiró al suelo lleno de un dolor profundo. Sus ojos soltaban lágrimas, su cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo y no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Natalie se le acercó tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa. Estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, mirándolo como a una sabandija.

-Pobre idiota. Ahora vas a pagar, perro maldito, todo lo que hemos sufrido por tu culpa.

Tras decir esto, le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en la mandíbula que lo dejó noqueado. Lo colocó en un baúl que sacó de la casa y este a la vez sobre una carreta. Dirigió su caballo hasta el lugar donde entregaría al joven a su posible muerte.

CONTINUARÁ...

Oh, oh, parece que las cosas no pintan bien para Link. Ya hay más misterios que resolver, el festival casi termina y ahora Link es secuestrado. Comentarios, sugerencias, todo es aceptado. Bueno, ya es el capítulo 12, prometí que mínimo serían 15. Puede que dure otro poco más, ya que quiero dar inicio a otro fanfic pero ambientado en Skyward Sword. Eso se verá posiblemente más adelante. Por el momento me despido y les agradezco su paciencia y tiempo.

Hasta la otra actualización.

 **NOTAS: The Legend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	13. Encuentro en el Desierto Gerudo

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XIII.**

 **##############################**

 **Encuentro en el Desierto Gerudo.  
**

 **##############################**

El calor dentro de ese condenado baúl lo estaba asando vivo. No tenía idea de cómo es que había terminado metido dentro de el, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de quien lo había hecho había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Link trató de moverse para secar con la mano el sudor que le resbalaba por los ojos ya que esto lo irritaba. Sin embargo, con mucha desilusión se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba encerrado como un perro en su jaula, sino que se hayaba atado con una fuerte soga. Quiso emitir sonidos pero su boca estaba amordazada. No cabía duda, estaba perdido. Escuchó los cascos de un caballo que galopaban a paso acelerado pero se oían de un modo ahogado, como si estuviera caminando por un terreno muy suave, como tierra, lodo o, arena. Por más de una hora no pudo escuchar otra cosa que un viento susurrante que golpeaba el baúl en el cual se hayaba encerrado y los pasos de ese animal. En un momento dado pensó que si forzaba las cuerdas con toda su fuerza para que se aflojaran podría incluso romperlas, pero fue en bano, solo logró hacerse quemaduras con la soga. Maldijo en su mente, esperando poder darle una paliza a su captor. Trató de recordar los eventos anteriores a su secuestro y recordó a la chica rubia con quien había estado bailando la noche del cierre del festival.

Su molestia aumento, ella tenía la culpa. Ahora recordaba que ella se había transformado revelando su verdadera identidad, y si no se equivocaba era una gerudo. No cabía duda, era una gerudo. La carreta se detuvo de golpe. Escuchó que con una llave abrían un pesado candado de hierro y la puerta del baúl se abrió dejando ver el rostro de su captura. Su cara estaba cubierta por una especie de bufanda para que no respirara la arena que era llevada por el viento. Natalie, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, lo tomó por un brazo y lo haló para que saliera de su encierro y hacerlo caer sobre la arena del suelo. Se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el hombro izquierdo el cual le dolía a morir. Con la caída se había zafado el hombro. La mujer lo arrastró hasta el interior de una especie de fortaleza. Tocó a la puerta de hierro unas cuantas veces y una mujer más alta que ella le abrió armada con una lanza muy afilada.

La segunda mujer no dejaba de apuntarle con la lanza de manera muy amenazante a pesar de saber de sobra que estaba desarmado y con las manos atadas, era tan indefenso como un manso gatito, pero al parecer las gerudo no eran conocidas por ser confiadas. El interior de la fortaleza era hermoso. Cruzaron por un largo pasillo en forma de tunel iluminado por dos series de antorchas, una separada de otra por dos metros. El rubio fue arrastrado por unos treinta metros hasta llegar a una compuerta de acero la cual se abría girando unas veces una manija pesada. Al abrirla, pudo ver una especie de campo de concentración y a unas doce mujeres entrenando algo parecido al muay thai, un deporte de defensa personal muy exigente. Otras diez mujeres entrenaban con dagas y otras con espadas. Los ojos de Link no dejaron de impresionarse al ver un grupo de mujeres corriendo alrededor del complejo con unas cajas muy pesadas sobre las espaldas. Su captora le llevó hasta una habitación no muy grande. Era un estudio con muchos libros como el del castillo, pero más reducido. Dentro estaba una mujer idéntica a su captora.

-Madre, lo he logrado.

Kimi soltó la cuerda con la cual llevaba arrastrando a Link y le dio un abrazo algo efusivo a Nabooru, quien le correspondió contenta de ver a su hija sana y salva.

-Muy bien hecho, pero dime, ¿segura de que éste es quien buscamos?

-Segura. Al llegar a la ciudadela pregunté por un sitio donde relajarme y pasar el rato, fue cuando descubrí una tasca.

-"La tasca de Telma"-Se dijo Link.

-Sabía que si iba a un lugar tan concurrido donde los chismes van y vienen podría averiguar sobre éste bastardo. Y lo logré. Me puse en plan coqueto y le estuve haciendo preguntas a algunos de los soldados cuando ya estaban ebrios y no fue difícil hacerles hablar. No tuve que recurrir a posiones con ellos. Entré al castillo por el dichoso festival que hacen cada año y le pregunté a uno de los camareros si conocía al héroe de Hyrule, me lo señaló y bueno, tuve que hacerme la linda con él y pasar un rato tratando de que se fiara de mí. Ah, y no sabes, madre. Resulta que éste idiota es pareja de Zafiro.

-"¡¿Cómo es que conocen a Zafiro?! Oh, Diosas, debe ser su familia..."

-Jajajajajajajaja, mira su cara, parece que se ha desilusionado. De seguro creyó que Zafiro era buena mujer.

Al decir esto, Nabooru le retiró la mordaza de la boca y le pidió a su hija que diera aviso a las brujas gemelas.

-¡Zafiro no es mala! ¡Ustedes son las mujeres perversas, encerraron a su madre y la alejaron de ella!

-¡Cállate!-Nabooru le atestó un fuerte puñetazo justo donde su hija lo había golpeado la noche anterior.-No te he dado permiso de hablar. Escucha bien. Yo no tengo nada en tu contra. Ni en contra de Zafiro. Si sabes esas cosas sobre mi sobrina, debes saber también que nuestro clan es atacado por unas brujas llamadas Koume y Kotake. Al saber muerto a su Señor Ganondorf...-Link abrió los ojos como platos.-...sí, ese que mataste en Hyrule, se pusieron tan rabiosas que desquitaron su ira contra nosotras, nos dejaron a merced de una tormenta de arena que no cesaba. Del único modo que pudimos sobrevivir fue haciendo un trueque con ellas, ya que de haber persistido la tormenta ya habríamos muerto hace días. El trueque consistía en entregar al asesino de Ganondorf a ellas y a cambio desharían la tormenta en su totalidad y nos rebajarían la deuda que tenemos con ellas.

-A mí no me importa lo que les pase a ustedes. Le hicieron mucho daño a Zafiro y no se los voy a perdonar nunca. Y además, se han metido conmigo. No entiendo como es que sucumbí ante los encantos de esa muchacha, pero me la pagarán.

-Ya te dije, nosotras no tenemos nada en tu contra, pero se hace lo que sea con tal de sobrevivir. Y para tu desgracia, a mí tampoco me interesa lo que te pase.

Nabooru abrió la puerta, detrás estaban recién llegadas Koume y Kotake. Ambas mujeres entraron al estudio y sonrieron con malicia al ver a Link.

-¿Cómo, tan pronto llegaron?

-Lo que pasa es que detectamos el aura mágico de tu hija. Sabíamos que estaba por llegar a casa acompañada por ese. Oh, vaya, no está nada mal...

-Koume, compórtate. Ejem, disculpen, creo que tenemos un trato que cerrar. Nabooru, ahora tu casa queda libre de la arena. Y pagarás 20.000 rupias menos al mes.

-Hmm... gracias. Ahora llévense a este mocoso. No me importa lo que le pase, solo retírenlo de mi casa, aquí no nos gustan los hombres.

-Ya lo sabemos, por eso hay tantas lesbianas aquí.-Dijo Kotake de modo burlón.

-Preferimos el amor para nosotras mismas que desperdiciarlo con un varón. Ahora si me disculpan, estoy ocupada.

Nabooru las dejó a solas con Link. El muchacho se quedó serio, de todos modos no sabía qué hacer. Koume se le acercó, inclinando su cuerpo un poco para mirarle bien la cara lo cual dejó al chico apreciar su buena delantera. Tenía pechos grandes, bonitos. Solo apartó la mirada nervioso, pensando en Zafiro y, ¿en Zelda? ¿Porqué Zelda? Era su amiga, pero cuando habló con ella sobre pedirla en matrimonio de estar a su alcance, fue totalmente honesto. La quería mucho, pero...

-Oh, hermana, deja que me divierta con él un poco antes de entregarlo. Me daría tanta pena que esa carita de ángel se desperdiciara...

-No. Mejor llevémosle a casa antes de que se enfade nuestro Señor.

-Vamos, solo un poco.

-Ah, esta bien. Pero tienes media hora. Te espero en casa.

Kotake se fue con cara aburrida a su hogar, no sin antes advertir a Nabooru de no interrumpir a su gemela. Ésta, tomó a Link y lo acomodó en el piso. Sin pudor alguno le tomó la entre pierna y comenzó a frotarlo con las puntas de sus dedos. Con la otra mano se descubría los senos, tratando de provocar a Link. Él solo cerraba los ojos tratando de no sentir nada pero era casi imposible, así que Koume le abrió el cierre de los pantalones y metió la mano en su ropa interior. Comenzó a besarlo en los labios, luego bajó al cuello dando leves lengüetadas ardientes.

-Basta... No quiero hacerlo...

-Jajajajajajaja, eso mismo dijo Ganondorf cuando tenía catorce años y mi hermana y yo lo estrenamos. Era toda una fiera antes de cumplir los 16 años. Pero como lo mataste, te toca a ti complacerme.

Las súplicas de Link fueron en bano. Koume lo tomó de un modo u otro. Él decía que no, pero su cuerpo, por instinto, respondía ante la belleza de la mujer. Koume le hizo el más placentero sexo oral que pudo imaginar, pero habría sido esplendoroso de haberlo deseado. Y ni hablar de la hora de follarla, ni idea de que se pondría tan cachondo aún a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. Al acabar, la bruja se vistió de nuevo, satisfecha de haber gozado tanto ese cuerpo antes de que fuera destruido.

* * *

Link se sentía tan culpable como un niño que es descubierto por su madre rompiendo un jarrón. No paraba de llorar sabiendo que había traicionado de una u otra manera la confianza que tanto le tenía Zafiro, a quien extrañaba mucho. Luego de un viaje no muy largo por el desierto, llegaron al castillo de las brujas y lo dejaron encerrado en una mazmorra. El joven héroe fue atado con unos grilletes a unas largas cadenas atornilladas a una pared. No podía moverse mucho ni tratar de zafarse. Estaba completamente a merced de lo que pudiera sucederle. Koume se reunió con su hermana, quien esperaba la llegada de Grahim. Éste les había pormetido volver en cuando sintiera el aura de aquél que tanto odiaba. Y una vez que eso pasó, se presentó ante las mujeres quienes le esperaban con una comida digna de un rey.

Grahim comió durante un rato y después de haberse saciado bebió una jarra de vino entera sin resentir los efectos del alcohol ni un poco. Ordenó que se le condujera a las mazmorras en donde estaba preso el joven elegido. Al verlo, Grahim contempló por unos minutos cómo Link trataba de zafarse de las cadenas, logrando llenarse las manos y muñecas de lacerantes quemaduras. Link notó su presencia y esperó a que se apareciera ante él. Grahim abrió la puerta de la celda con un conjuro y entró observando con burla en sus pupilas a aquél que tanto esperaba poder aniquilar.

El Señor de los Demonios sacó su espada del cinturon y la apuntó a Link. Éste retrocedió todo lo que pudo contra la pared, pero Grahim fue al ataque, llevando su espada en todo lo alto para poder partir al rubio en dos. Link trataba de zafar las cadenas, hacer algo para defenderse pero cuando la espada estaba a solo centímetros de cortarlo soltó un grito desesperado y Grahim se detuvo antes de cortarle. El demonio se burló de él con toda la gana que emanaba de su ser, guardando la espada satisfecho de haberle sacado un susto mortal. Link cayó de rodillas en medio de temblores, estaba seguro de que esa no la contaba.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja. Se nota que sin tu espada eres tan indefenso como un bebé. No creas que te daré el beneficio de una muerte rápida e indolora, puesto que lo que tú mereces es el peor de los sufrimientos.

-T-Tu voz..., la reconozco...-Link se volvió a mirarle, aún sin poder ponerse de pie.-...la he oído antes...

-Ja, una voz tan hermosa como la mía no se olvida fácil.

-Eres el culpable..., de mis pesadillas...

-Obviamente.

Grahim se acercó a Link, se inclinó hacia él y le tomó de la barbilla. Link no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, algo en esa persona le llenaba del más puro y frío miedo. Nada de lo que hubiera enfrentado anteriormente se le podía igualar. Grahim se aprovechó de esto a todo su antojo, esperaba poder hacerlo enloquecer de tanto temor.

-No puedo creer que ni Zant ni Ganondorf hayan podido contigo. Aunque claro, debo admitir que con esa mujer que te ayudó en todo momento pudiste lograrlo. Esa tal Midna, pero bueno, se haya en un sitio del cual no podrá volver. Es una pena, ¿no lo crées? Deseaba tanto poder vengarme de ella también. No tienes idea de cuanto he esperado este día. Apenas estoy recuperando el poder que perdí hace siglos al estar encerrado en el Inframundo, pero ahora que he obtenido el poder de la Reina Hada he logrado abandonar mis adoradas tinieblas y venir yo mismo para acabar contigo.

Grahim bajó su mano para tomar a Link del cuello, en tanto, con su otra mano sostenía una de sus dagas rojas, afiladas, sin piedad.

-Es terrible creer que la oscuridad haya perdido otra oportunidad por la culpa de un chiquillo corriente que nada sabe de los asuntos en donde inmiscuye sus narices. Ahora voy a mandarte al infierno, no sin antes de que veas a tu querida Zelda morir.

-Z-Z-Zelda...

-Sí, Zelda. Ella también pagará sus intromisiones.

En eso, las pesadillas regresaron a la mente de Link. Pero eran tan vívidas, tan reales. Zelda estaba en su estudio leyendo un libro. Se notaba sonriente, apasible. De pronto, detrás de ella su ventanal se rompió en miles de pedazos dejando entrar un centenar de cuervos. Los animales le rodeaban en una espiral que giraba a su alrededor. Los primeros le atacaron a la cara, otros en las piernas, brazos y vientre. Link se retorcía de angustia sabiendo que no podía socorrerla, en tanto, la sangre chorreaba del rotro de Zelda, le habían sacado los ojos y la lengua. Los intestinos brotaron de su vientre colgando hasta sus pies. Los cuervos le arrancaban pedazos de tejido cutáneo, músculos y tendones. Sin fuerzas, la Princesa cayó derrotada al suelo, en un charco de sangre que se iba haciendo más oscura. Los cuervos le siguieron comiendo hasta que ella exaló sus últimos suspiros, pronunciando el nombre de ese muchacho que debió salvarla.

Link abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban empadados de lágrimas de impotencia y dolor. Estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, completamente entrado en pánico. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, gritaba el nombre de Zelda entre cada gimoteo que daba. No se imaginaba el dolor que debió sentir, la quería tanto, y en ese momento en que creyó que moría se dio cuenta de una cosa que podría mandar al demonio su relación con Zafiro. Él amaba a Zelda.

-Z-Zelda, mi Zelda..., la haz matado...

-En efecto. Ella ha muerto por ese ataque de cuervos que no pudiste evitar. ¿Y Así te haces llamar héroe, sabandija?

Grahim le apunto el filo de la daga en el vientre, relamiendo sus labios. Su lengua larga como la de un camaleón rozó una de las mejillas de Link, provocando un escalofrío al muchacho.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esto. Es menos de lo que te mereces por todos los planes que haz acabado a lo largo de los siglos. Nunca te lo perdonaré...

* * *

Por la mañana, los empleados domésticos del castillo se dedicaban a recoger hasta el último resquicio de basura acumulada tras la ceremonia del cierre del Festival del Verano. Los juegos mecánicos estaban siendo desmontados por obreros y arquitectos y los puesto de comida y juegos desmantelados por sus dueños, quienes se regresaban a sus casas en las diferentes provincias de Hyrule. Todo era caos, gente yendo de un lado a otro en tanto Zafiro estaba con la Princesa muy enfadada. No encontraban a Link desde la noche anterior y ni siquiera fue a dormir a la casa o al castillo. Zelda estaba muy pensativa, le parecía bastante extraño que Link desapareciera así nada más. Se levantó de su trono, caminó hasta la salida de la sala real para ver hacia su pueblo.

-Zafiro, no sé si haz notado que la tormenta de arena que azotaba a tu gente ha cesado. Desde aquí vislumbro lo que es parte del Desierto Gerudo y ya no presenta ese aspecto devastado.

-No me había dado cuenta, Mi Señora.

-Observa, ten esta miralejos. ¿Lo ves? De pronto tus tierras se muestran apacibles. ¿No te parece extraño?

-Sí, Majestad. Muy extraño. Se supone que Koume y Kotake les advirtieron que se desquitarían con ellas por el daño que Link cometió al destruir a Ganondorf. Hmm..., y ahora Link desaparece. Oh, espere un momento..., ellas estaban furiosas por la muerte de Ganondorf, no quiero ni pensarlo...

-¿Sospechas que sean las responsables de la desaparición de Link?

-Puede ser. Le pido permiso para ir a investigar al Desierto Gerudo.

-No es necesario que lo pidas, márchate y averigua qué pasa.

-Sí, regresaré lo más pronto posible.

Zafiro se encaminó hasta la salida del castillo y abrió el portal que la llevó hasta el Desierto Gerudo. Llegó hasta la casa de sus familiares, quienes se negaron a abrirle la puerta. Sin embargo, Zafiro insistió tanto que Nabooru fue llamada por una de las guardias ante la insistente y molesta urgencia que suponía la presencia de Zafiro en su Fortaleza Gerudo.

-¡Nabooru, ¿qué pasó aquí?! Hace poco estaban que se las tragaba la arena y ahora resulta que no hay ni una brisa.

-Hola, sobrina. No ha pasado nada malo. La ira de esas brujas se evaporó como un hielo al sol. ¿Eso es tan malo?

-No me interesa si se acaba por obra de un fantasma o por lo que sea. Necesito saber si ustedes han ido a Hyrule.

-Jajaja, qué graciosa. Nosotras no tenemos negocios por aquellos lares. La misma familia real nos exilió hace siglos al interior de este caliente desierto sin muchos recursos. Nosotras nos dedicamos a otras cosas en otros reinos cercanos. Así que no. No tenemos nada qué hacer en Hyrule.

-Mientes. En este momento estoy captando la esencia de Link. Estuvo en tu casa.

-¿Link? Suena a nombre de un varón. Y ya sabes lo que les hacemos a los hombres que se acercan aquí.

-¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO, MALDITA SEA!

Zafiro se puso tan furiosa, que sus ojos se iluminaron de un azul muy profundo. Cerró sus puños, esperando atacar en cualquier momento. Nabooru la miró con seriedad. Sus guardias se pusieron a la defensiva, esperando la orden de atacar a la mitad gerudo.

-Tranquilas, a ella no le conviene destruir nuestra fortaleza.

-Me importa un cacahuate lo que les pase. ¡Quiero que me digan donde está mi hombre!

Nabooru abrió los ojos cuales platos.

-¿Tu hombre?

-Sí, es mi pareja.

-Hmm... para colmo eres la mujer del asesino de tu tío. Deberías sentirte avergonzada.-Comentó Nabooru a pesar de saberlo ya.

-Al demonio con sus creencias. No me interesa seguir sus vidas ni si esas brujas las destruyen. Ustedes no se merecen mas que la extinción por completo. Nunca les perdonaré lo que le hicieron a mi madre ni menos lo que le pase a Link. Ahora habla o te atendrás a la consecuencias, tía Nabooru...

-A mí no me amenaces, estúpida. No te creas que estamos desprotegidas.

Kimi, la hija de Nabooru llegó tras oír el escándalo que se traían las guardias. Llegó portando un báculo de madera, color bronce con una joya en la punta. Una esmeralda. La chica se paró delante de su madre, mirando con retador odio a su prima. Zafiro no se inmutó ni un poco.

-¿Ahora sacas tu arma? Se nota que no puedes pelear sola.

-Oh, Zafiro, no soy un arma. Yo defiendo a mi raza y a mi gente, cosa que a ti y a tu madre se les olvidó.

-No hables de mi madre con tu sucia boca. Si lo que deseas es un encuentro lo tienes. Pero no llores cuando te deje sin poder levantarte en medio de tu arena.

Kimi tomó el báculo y lo apuntó a su prima, proyectando un rayo verde que casi toca a Zafiro. Ésta brincó a su derecha y le lanzó dos bolas de energía que casi le dan a Kimi. Nabooru solo estaba como esepctadora. En cierto modo quería ver que tanto había avanzado su hija como hechicera.

-¡Ríndete, Kimi, te mataré!

-¡Nunca me rendiré ante una traidora tan vulgar y asquerosa que se acuesta con un hylan!

-¡Cállate, idiota!

Empezaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, atacando con sus mejores golpes. Kimi era más pequeña que Zafiro, así que fue reducida tras cinco minutos de pelea. Zafiro la tomó por el cuello con una llave, apretó su agarre un poco, sofocando a Kimi. Kimi la tomaba del brazo tratando de soltarse.

-Z-Zafi...ro...

-No deseo hacerte daño, solo quiero saber el paradero de Link.

-Está con las gemelas. -Dijo Nabooru deteniendo a las gerudo que estaban dispuestas a atacar a su sobrina.

Zafiro soltó a Kimi, se preparó para irse no sin antes ver a Kimi tratar de recuperar el aliento. Abrió su portal, Kimi le envidiaba que podía usar la magia de mejor modo que ella.

-No se preocupen, no les diré que ustedes me dijeron donde está mi novio. Soy buena a pesar de todo, les permito vivir a cambio de no arrestarlas y llevarlas ante Hyrule por sus diversos crímenes.

-¡¿Te debemos algo, Zafiro?!-Kimi se levantó enfadada, tratando de atacar a su prima.

-Cállate, Kimi. Zafiro vete. No te queremos de regreso por aquí. Tienes suerte de ser mujer, porque de no ser así estarías muerta.

-Ustedes tienen suerte de que yo no sea de otra sangre. Sino, las habría aniquilado ya.

Zafiro se transportó hasta el castillo de Koume y Kotake, esperando encontrar a Link aún vivo. Kimi estaba enfadada, golpeaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance ante la impotencia de no poder derrotar a su prima. Nabooru le dejó a solas para que se relajara, total, un día su hija sería más poderosa y las cosas cambiarían.

-Tal vez sí debería entregarla a esas mujeres..., mi Kimi necesita aprender más magia y productiva.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, aquí le paro. Es algo corto pero lo compensaré después. Sugerencias de peleas entre Link y Grahim, me harían feliz. No por falta de imaginación, sino por el hecho de involucrar a mis lectores en esto. Ok. Nos vemos depués. Se develarán varios detalles más adelante. Nos leemos después.

See ya!

 **NOTAS: The Legend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	14. Los sentimientos de Zelda

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XIV.**

 **##############################**

 **Los sentimientos de Zelda.**

 **##############################**

Zelda se encontraba en su alcoba preocupada. No. Estaba preocupadísima por Link. La situación era tal que la comida se le había atorado en la garganta, o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo. No dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que temía que a Link le sucediera algo. Los reyes de Britania estaban a punto de irse de regreso a sus tierras junto con Lombardo para volver dentro de cuatro meses para su boda, un día después de cumplir los veintiun años. Tocaron a la puerta. Era Dante. Zelda le abrió y éste la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Los reyes de Britania se marchan en pocos minutos, es necesario que vayas a despedirlos.

-Lo sé. Por lo menos es una alegría en medio de tanta amargura.

-Imagino que lo dices por Lombardo.

-Exacto. Pero olvidémonos de él. Me preocupa Link. Zafiro fue a buscarlo hace una hora.

-Es verdad, lleva rato sin poner un pie en el castillo.

-Sí, tenemos la sospecha de que ha sido raptado.

-¿Raptado, por quién?

-Por quienes, es la pregunta. Pensamos que las culpables son las mujeres gerudo del desierto o, las brujas Koume y Kotake.

-Ah, ya había oído hablar sobre ellas. Esas brujas son conocidas por igual como las hermanas Birova. Son hechiceras muy poderosas, sanguinarias y vengativas.

-Tienen sometidas a las gerudo, y tras la muerte de Ganondorf no han dejado de desquitarse con ellas. Supongo que las gerudo se habrán llevado a Link y...

-No precisamente pudo ser así.

-Es que Link fue quien asesinó a Ganondorf, posiblemente quisieron algo para apaciguar la ira de esas brujas tan despreciables. Dante, temo que le hagan daño a Link.-Zelda se aferró a los brazos de Dante, quien le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

-Ya, Zelda, no te hagas ideas. Zafiro lo encontrará. Aunque debieron avisarme para que fuera con ella a buscar al muchacho.

-Tal vez, pero ella sabe magia. Es una de las pocas hechiceras gerudo. Dante, de verdad tengo mucho miedo.

Dante trató de calmarla por un rato. Después fueron a despedir a los reyes de Britania y a Lombardo, quienes ya se marchaban a su hogar tras unos días bastante ajetrados por Hyrule. La Reina Sirón ordenaba acomodar las maletas en la parte posterior del carro mientras que el Rey Max se despedía de la servidumbre a quienes felicitaba y agradecía por su hospitalidad. Lombardo estaba de brazos cruzados esperando ver a Zelda. Se supone que su prometida debe despedirlo como debe de ser antes de volver a verse dentro de unos meses para su boda real. En eso, la Princesa Zelda hizo acto de aparición junto con Dante, quien la llevaba del brazo como todo un caballero y hermano mayor.

-Disculpen la tardanza. Quiero desearles a todos un buen viaje de regreso a Britania. Lamento tanto lo ocurrido en cuestión de seguridad, espero que para la próxima vez que nos veamos las Diosas nos den la dicha de pasar días más amenos.

-Oh, Zelda, ya olvida eso. Nosotros estamos felices, y esperamos que en este tiempo prepares todo como debe de ser. En una semana uno de mis empleados vendrá para ayudarte con los preparativos y te traerá una ayuda económica que supondrá el pago para la estadía de los 250 invitados que traeremos de Britania.-Los ojos de la Reina Sirón se iluminaban de solo imaginar la boda de su hijo con tan hermosa mujer.-Me alegra tanto saber que serás parte de nuestra familia.

Zelda sonrió de medio lado, fingiendo gusto.-No se preocupe, le aseguro que el evento será digno de nuestro linaje.

-Y yo espero que mi futuro cuñado sepa cuidar de mi hermanita.-Dante le daba una sonrisa amenazante al príncipe britaniano, quien solo hizo como que no había escuchado nada.

-Bueno, bueno, ya habrá tiempo para esos detalles. Zelda, querida, te deseo de todo corazón que los problemas de tu reino se solucionen pronto. No solo por la boda, sino por el hecho de que ya han pasado demasiado en los últimos meses. No dudes en pedirnos ayuda en cualquier momento. Sé que estamos muy lejos, a varios días de viaje, pero aún así, recuerda que le prometí alguna vez a tu padre que estarías a salvo con nuestra familia.

-Se lo agradezco, Rey Max. Sé positivamente que en donde sea que se hayen mis padres, estarán contentos de saber que Dante y yo no estamos solos.

Lombardo le dio un abrazo nada efusivo a Zelda, por el contrario, fue más caballeroso de lo que la morena podía recordar. La tomó de las manos y la vio con un semblante tranquilo.

-Quiero que disculpes las tonterías que pude cometer en tu contra, Zelda. Espero que cuando volvamos a vernos las cosas sean mejores. Me prepararé para ser el esposo que te mereces y el rey que merece Hyrule. Además, quiero decirte que si me he portado como un idiota celoso es por lo bella que eres. De verdad me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero, perderte, sería la muerte para mí.

Zelda se quedó anonadada. Jamás esperó en la vida escuchar semejantes palabras de Lombardo.

-Me di la libertad de dejarte un presente en tu alcoba. Ábrelo en cuanto puedas.

-Gracias, Lombardo. Yo igual espero..., ser la esposa que..., que mereces.

Lombardo sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a Zelda. Ella sintió que su alma se destrozaba otra vez. No deseaba estar con ningún otro hombre que no fuera Link, pero sabía de sobra que él estaba fuera de su alcance. Una pequeña lágrima de dolor vagó desapercibida por su mejilla, secándose casi al llegar hasta su barbilla. Sonrió muy forzada, despidió a sus invitados y regresó al castillo para internarse a solas en el cementerio real en donde estaban sepultados sus padres. Había mandado tiempo atrás plantar flores y árboles en el lugar, dándole un toque más "vivo" por decirlo de algún modo. Las lápidas de sus padres estaban recién lustradas, con unas placas nuevas en donde decían sus nombres. Se arrodilló ante ellos, no podía más con tanta carga.

-Es demasiado... Ya no soporto tener que ser una doble cara porque me hace sentir una mentirosa. Ustedes jamás pensaron en lo que estaban preparando para mí, ¿casarme con un extraño? ¿por qué? ¡¿Qué culpas debo pagar?!

Zelda terminó llorando desconsoladamente, gimoteando con tanto sentimiento, que hasta los pajarillos se entristecían de solo verla así. Las manos de Zelda, cerradas en fuertes puños tomaban la tierra bajo ellas, apretándola con todo su ser.

-No puedo perdonar que me hayan torturado de este modo, comprometerme desde que era una bebé... Nunca imaginaron que esto me iba a volver en una mártir de mi propio destino..., ahora heme aquí, estallando tras tanto dolor que es imposible guardar. El hombre que yo amo es ajeno e imposible para mí. Aquél que yo sé me haría tan feliz y dichosa solo tiene ojos para otra mujer... No puedo más... Simplemente no puedo...

Zelda parecía una niña lastimada. Herida por el amor que sus padres no supieron demostrarle, marcándola con la desgracia de comprometerla a la fuerza con una persona ajena a su vida. Y lo peor de todo, tener que demostrar conformidad y resignación ante un futuro que ella no pidió. Estuvo una hora en ese sitio que solo le causaba dolor. Trató de calmarse, se enjugó las lágrimas y se encaminó hasta su alcoba en donde se encerró y pidió no ser interrumpida hasta que se supiera algo de Link o Zafiro.

* * *

Zafiro entró al castillo de las hermanas Birova, el cual parecía una verdadera mazmorra. Habían telarañas por todos lados, murciélagos y uno que otro bicho propio de la inmundicia. Un hedor a podredumbre inundó sus narices, haciendo que sintiera náuseas y unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Siguió por un pasillo lleno de huesos de cadáveres humanos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Estaba cerrada. Siguió avanzando hasta que se topó con unas escaleras de caracol descendentes. Bajó son sumo cuidado hasta dar con unas celdas. Probablemente Link se encontraba ahí, ya que su esencia podía sentirse más fuerte. La peli-azul sacó una de sus dagas. La empuñó con fuerza en su mano derecha y avanzó con el mayor siguilo posible hasta dar con una sombra. Al acercarse más vio de lo cual no daba crédito.

-Grahim..., ¿qué haces aquí?

El aludido dirigió su rostro engreído a la chica, quien no dejaba de empuñar la daga.

-Zafiro, te ordené claramente que lo mataras, no pudiste hacerlo.

-Y yo te dije que no lo mataría. No después de saber tus planes.

Las miradas de ambos parecían navajas chocando una contra la otra.

-Mmm..., no eres mas que una tonta. Tú nunca tendrás cavida en su existencia. Si te mandé con él hace días fue para que lo eliminaras. Parece que te haz olvidado de quien es tu verdadero amo.

-No lo he olvidado. Pero ya te lo dije, no me importa si te deshaces de esas repulsivas gerudo, no tienes nada con qué amenazarme. No voy a servirte más.

-¿Acaso no te importa la vida de este maldito infeliz?

Link estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en el piso, temblando de tantas pesadillas que pasaban en su mente solo para atormentarlo. Zafiro se tensó, no avanzó más para evitar que el Señor de los Demonios hiciera algo en contra del rubio.

-Detente. No es necesario llegar a esto...

-Te equivocas, Zafiro. Recuerda que cuando esos chicos casi te asesinaron hace años fueron detenidos por la magia poderosa que te otorgué. Tu madre era una mujer que dominaba un poco los hechizos porque ella me juró que si le daba poder a cambio de su libertad de este desierto mugroso me entregaría a su hija como mi sirviente. Y no me has cumplido. Ahora veo con desprecio como osas a retarme por la vida de este hijo de puta que nunca debió nacer. Tan solo verlo, ¡me repugna!

-Grahim, podemos hacer algo..., no es necesario llegar a esos límites...

-No, niña insensata, te equivocas... Lo quiero muerto. Tanto él como a Zelda.

-¿Mi Señora? ¡Eso sí que no!

-¡Idiota, no tienes otro Señor que no sea yo! Ya me haz colmado la paciencia. Ahora, fingiré que esto no ha pasado. Regresa a Hyrule, obedece a Zelda hasta que llegue el momento de mi visita. Y cuando la vea, yo le daré muerte. Te prometo que morirá pronto, no en comparación con este desgraciado perro.

Grahim pronto se volvió a Link para darle un golpe de muerte con su espada, la cual rozaba su pecho. Deseaba destrozarle el corazón, partirlo en miles de pedazos antes de que el hylian pudiera gritar si acaso. Zafiro recordó todo el tiempo que pasó sirviendo a Grahim. Él le ordenaba los exterminios de pueblos cercanos, cuando fue la invasión del crepúsculo ella misma comandaba a escondidas los pelotones de monstruos y bulblins que destrozaban poblados enteros. Uno de esos era Kakariko. Ella se quedó observando cómo los pobladores eran reducidos a nada sin que ella ordenara la retirada. Cuando eso pasó, Leonardo y Lila estaban escondidos en el templo, en el sótano. Zafiro lo sabía pero mejor no quiso buscarlos, prefirió que sobrevivieran para que advirtieran a los goron y no bajaran de la Montaña de la Muerte. No estaba en una misión en el extranjero como había dicho a Zelda, sino que estaba guiando las hordas de soldados del mal que Zant destinaba para atacar el mundo de la luz.

En una de sus misiones por encontrar sobrevivientes en el Bosque de Farone, pudo ver a Link convertido en lobo, lo siguió durante días en sus misiones para recuperar los pedazos de la Sombra Fundida y los pedazos del Espejo del Crepúsculo. Todo lo había presenciado desde la lejanía sin oponerse a los actos de Zant y Ganondorf, ni tampoco a los actos heroicos de Link y Midna. Ella pudo evitar tantas cosas de haber advertido a Zelda de la llegada de Zant, la cual fue planeada no por Ganondorf, sino por Grahim. Todo eso fue solo parte del plan para reducir las fuerzas de Hyrule, pero no contaban con que Link seguía vivo. Ni mucho menos que descubriría su poder ni que se atrevería a enfrentarse incluso a la misma muerte por salvar no solo a sus amigos, o a la princesa, sino todo el mundo.

-La valía de Link no conoce fronteras, Grahim.

-Bueno, la muerte es la única frontera que ustedes los mortales no pueden cruzar.

-Podemos, claro que sí. Pero ello no demuestra que hemos caído. La muerte puede significar el comienzo de algo mejor.

-En eso sí te doy la razón, Zafiro. La muerte de este mocoso significará el retorno indiscutible de mi Amo. Y espero por tu bien que cuando eso pase, sepas claramente de qué lado estás.

-Sabes de sobra el lado que ocupo.

-Jajajaja, muy bien. Entonces demuéstrame que sigues siendo leal a mí.

Grahim le dio oportunidad a Zafiro para que atestara el primer golpe a Link. La chica lanzó un suspiro desesperado, cerró los ojos sonriendo con malicia y acercó la daga a Link.

-Jejejejeje..., ¿sabes, Grahim? una vez pensé que de verdad yo podía llegar a ser tu mano derecha. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no, este día no.

Sin mediar más palabras, Zafiro abrió los ojos por completo, los cuales brillaban como su mismo nombre, le lanzó la daga a Grahim hiriendo su cuello. Un par de bolas de energía sellaron sus puños y fueron arrojadas con mucha fuerza a su ex empleador. Grahim acabó en el suelo, con serias quemaduras en la cara y parte del cuerpo. Tras esto, Zafiro formó una luz muy poderosa la cual alejó a Grahim al ser muy fuerte. Con esto comprobó que sus fuerzas demoníacas no estaban restablecidas del todo.

-¡Maldita perra, esto lo pagarás muy caro!

-No te perdonaré que hayas abusado de mí por años..., ¡así que estamos a mano!

Grahim desapareció evaporando su ser hasta que no quedara algo. Zafiro cayó de rodillas al lado de Link, quien había escuchado todo y acababa de abrir los ojos. Al ver a Zafiro, su mirada demostraba mucho rencor en contra de ella. Link como pudo se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de las ropas que Zelda le había regalado y caminó hasta la salida de la celda bastante molesto. Apretó los dientes, cerró los puños. Deseó nunca haberse enterado de la verdad jamás en la vida.

-Link, espero que comprendas que no traté de engañarte, al contrario ¡solo quise protegerte!

-¡¿Protegerme?! Ese desgraciado monstruo que casi me mata me hizo ver tu complicidad en todo esto. ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasé estos meses de angustia, creyendo que había perdido a todos los que amo?! ¡Corrí por todo Hyrule de un lado a otro, me arriesgué para acabar con el mal y ahora me vengo a enterar que nuestro supuesto enamoramiento no ha sido mas que una orden de ese loco! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Link dio un golpe muy fuerte contra un muro, dejando una grieta muy pronunciada. Zafiro estaba llorando en silencio, de verdad lo amaba.

-Me vi obligada a hacerlo porque no me quedó de otra. No solo mi familia estaba en riesgo, también Zelda. Tú mismo lo acabas de oír, quiere asesinarla. Ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que yo en realidad no le sirvo, también soy su blanco. No te imaginas del verdadero poder que nos acecha, Link. Esto es más poderoso que Ganondorf. Si tan solo dejaras que te dijera que es lo que pasa...

-No. Ya no quiero escucharte.

-Pero Link...

-Tan solo déjame en paz..., necesito aclarar mi mente..., una parte de mí me dice que eres inocente pero la otra..., ¡la otra me pide que te mate!

Link tomó a Zafiro por el cuello, arrinconándola contra una pared. Ella le detenía la mano para que no la lastimara, pero él era más fuerte.

-Link..., esto no es mi culpa...

-No, no lo es..., no del todo.

Link dejó su agarré. No podía ser tampoco injusto con ella. Conocía del dolor que la había atormentado por años, todo debía ser parte del plan sinistro de Grahim. Zafiro lo vio consternada.

-Link, yo te quiero mucho. Desde la primera vez que te vi no dejaba de rezar para que te fuera bien. Soy una traidora, lo sé. Y en cuanto Zelda se entere me mandará asesinar o me desterrará. Te aseguro que lo que hice fue obligada. Pero te aseguro desde el fondo de mi ser, que cada beso, caricia y cada gesto de amor entre ambos ha sido honesto, sincero...

Link siguió su andar sin mirarla. Ella le tomó del brazo, obligándolo a verla.

-Link, por favor... Debes creerme.

-Zafiro, cuando uno quiere que se le crea no implora por la creencia de los otros. Creerte de nuevo tomará mucho, mucho tiempo, si no es que la vida entera. Además, me he dado cuenta de otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

El rubio caminó otro poco, pensando cómo iba a decirle las cosas a Zafiro. No es que le importara lastimarla, solo que el tema a tratar era muy delicado.

-Simplemente, Zafiro, me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de quererte tanto, mi corazón no puede ser completamente tuyo.

-Pe-Pero Link, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que yo amo a otra mujer.

Los ojos de Zafiro comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y sin parpadear unas pocas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Es Zelda?

-Sí, ella.-Link apartó la mirada como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia y se avergonzara de ello.

-No. Eso no es posible. Ella es una princesa y se casará con un príncipe.

-Ya lo sé. Pero una cosa sí te digo, el que ella no pueda estar a mi lado no significa que yo vaya a permanecer al lado del tuyo. Lo nuestro se acabó.

-¡Link, no digas eso!

Zafiro corrió tras él hasta las escaleras de caracol cuando Koume y Kotake aparecieron acompañadas por varios bulblins.

-¿A dónde créen que van?

Kotake hizo la pregunta, a la vez que su gemela empuñaba una espada envuelta en un destello ámbar.

-¿Dónde está el Señor Grahim?

-Ha regresado a sus tinieblas. Su poder aún es muy débil y no resistió mi ataque tan decadente.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!-Koume se enfadó al oír eso.

-Ya lo dije, vieja sorda. Grahim no es nada poderoso en este momento, así que les sugiero que nos dejen pasar si no desean acabar igual a él.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-Kotake ordenó con una mano a los bulblins a que los atacaran a ambos.

Eran alrededor de diez bulblins. Unos arqueros y otros con mazos. Aullaban como perros rabiosos, y Zafiro se dio cuenta de que eran diferentes. Una baba espumosa salía de sus fauces, sus ojos eran rojos y chillaban cosas en un idioma ininteligible. Zafiro le apareció a Link su espada y escudo y su alforja de héroe. Sus ropajes cambiaron a los verdes habituales de la leyenda y ambos atacaron sin piedad a los monstruos, en tanto Koume y Kotake miraban dicha batalla.

-¡Mátenlos, mátenlos a los dos!

Link sacó su arco y apuntó a un bulblin arquero que se hayaba más lejos preparando unas flechas explosivas. Luego otro casi le dio con su mazo si no es que logró agacharse y darle con un rompeyelmos. Zafiro atacaba a otros tres con sus dagas, la tenían acorralada. Sin embargo, les lanzó un látigo que conjuró con magia y los dejó tendidos. Un bulblin tomó a Link por el cuello, pero el muchacho le dio con el escudo logrando soltarse y con ello darle un tajo. Quedaban otros cuatro bulblins más. Uno de ellos era enorme, llevaba una armadura de acero casi irrompible. Su presencia infundía miedo hasta el corazón más valiente, pero a Link no le importaba.

-Zafiro, haste cargo de esos tres, yo me enfrento al grandote.

-No, ese es muy fuerte, debemos combatirlo los dos.

-Sé lo que hago. Mata a los otros.

El monstruo descomunal se burlaba de la valentía de Link, aunque sus vociferaciones no podían ser entendidas al estar siendo habladas en otro idioma. Lo único que Link comprendió es que se estaba riendo de él. La armadura del monstruo llevaba picos en las partes de la espalda en todo lo largo, en las hombreras y en los nudillos. Solo en una parte no llevaba mucha protección, lo cual podía ser su punto débil, un enorme ojo amarillento inyectado en sangre con una pupila color marrón. Zafiro estaba entretenida aniquilando a los otros bulblins cuando escuchó a Link gritar. Al verlo, el muchacho estaba en el suelo, víctima de un golpe asestado con uno de esos puños.

-¡Link!

El muchacho se levantó, solo con un rasguño pequeño en la mejilla derecha. Se limpió la gota de sangre que salió de ella, observando a su rival con mirada retadora.

-Eres fuerte, eso me agrada. De no ser así, sería muy aburrido.

El monstruo rugió muy fuerte, tanto que todos los presentes tuvieron que taparse los oídos excepto Link. Éste sostenía su espada y su escudo con fuerza, lanzado un grito de ataque a la vez que corría tras el mostruoso bulblin de dimensiones horrorosas. Enterró la espada en la zona de la yugular al dar un salto apoyadon en la rodilla de la bestia. Pero para su desgracia, ésta no sufrió daño alguno al estar protegida. La fiera le dio un coletazo que lo mandó a volar por segunda vez, lo cual le dio una idea de cómo derrotarlo. Zafiro acabó con los otros tres bulbins e iba a intervenir en la pelea de Link, pero él la detuvo.

-Tranquila, yo lo acabo...

Link se puso de pie, sacando de su alforja las zarpas. En las paredes habían pedazos de hierro que sobresalían de la construcción y unas rendijas viejas que alguna vez se usaron para ventilar el lugar y con eso Link podía escalar de un lado a otro. El bulblin corrió a él soltando mazazos a diestra y siniestra, Link usó las zarpas y se desplazó del frente del bulblin hasta el techo y después se enganchó hasta atrás de éste. Sacó su mangual, lo giró unas veces y atestó un golpe en la espalda del monstruo. Una vez tendido, Link corrió hasta el ojo, el cual atacó sin piedad con la espada soltando chorros de sangre púrpura. El bulblin hizo un intento por levantarse, pero el héroe le dejó una bomba cerca del hueco donde antes estaba el globo ocular explotando su cabeza. Una vez derrotado el bulblin, Link se encaminó hasta las brujas quienes, temblorosas, solo le dejaron pasar luego de ver la saña con la cual había asesinado al mejor de sus esbirros.

Link solo recibió daños leves, su ropa estaba teñida de púrpura y su mirada ya no era la de antes. Ahora sus ojos azules destellaban puro coraje. Odio.

-Si se meten en mi camino, les juró que se arrepentirán.

Las brujas se esfumaron en un puff abrazadas una con otra entradas en pavor. Zafiro se le acercó y juntos abandonaron el castillo Birova. Una vez fuera, la chica estaba por conjurar un portal para volver a Hyrule, pero Link la detuvo. Ella se giró a verlo, con una mezcla entre temor y tristeza.

-¿Qu-Qué ocurre?

-En ese sitio pasaron cosas terribles. Ese tal Grahim me hizo ver tu complicidad con él. Tuviste tu parte durante la invasión del crepúsculo y creo que no debería dejarte volver a Hyrule.

-Pero Link, ya te dije que lo hice obligada por él.

-Cuanto me contaste sobre tu pasado debiste decirme eso también.

-No lo hice porque me rechazarías. Tal y como lo haces en este momento.

-Pero fue peor que me enterara por él. No entiendo quien es, o que es lo que quiere, pero lo único que sé es que no puedo estar contigo otra vez. Y una cosas si te digo. Habla con Zelda y dile la verdad o, lo haré yo.

* * *

Ilia estaba en su habitación en el castillo, mordiendo sus uñas de tanta tensión que le ocasionaba el no saber nada de Link. La misma princesa le había informado que Zafiro había ido a buscarlo hacía unas horas y no estaba para nada tranquila. Sin embargo, recordó la noche anterior, en la cual se había estado divirtiendo con el Príncipe Ralis, su amigo. El chico zora se había marchado esa misma tarde para atender asuntos de gran importancia de su pueblo pero prometió que un día la visitaría de nuevo hasta Ordón. Él estaba contento de verla usar el vestido y las joyas que le había regalado, lucía hermosa. Un sentimiento se ocultó en los ojos del zora, puesto que estaba consciente de que Ilia no lo miraba de otro modo. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Ilia lo sabía y solo se limitaba a tratarlo como lo que era, un niño. Ella creía que era tierno lo que sentía. Nunca había pensado que atraería a un chico como él. Tras estos recuerdos volvió a centrar su mente en Link. Lo creyó herido, atacado por monstruos, incluso muerto. Comenzó a gimotear muy nerviosa cuando escuchó que los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro avisando de la llegada de Zafiro y Link. Salió de su alcoba y corrió hasta la entrada del castillo, en donde todos estaban esperando poder saludar al joven. Zelda fue avisada por Dante y ambos fueron a verlo enseguida.

La chica ordoniana corrió hasta Link, abrazándolo muy efusiva. Él le correspondió, feliz de volver a verla.

-¡Link, idiota, me preocupaste mucho!

Todos se echaron a reír tras escuchar las tonterías de Ilia.

-Ya estoy de regreso, no tienes nada más de qué preocuparte.

-Link, bienvenido.-Zelda se abrió paso entre sus sirvientes, quienes le hacían reverencias.

-Princesa Zelda, es un gusto volver.

-Cuando acaben de agasajarlo con su recibimiento, quiero que le permitan ir a mi estudio, por favor.

Los sirvientes asintieron ante la orden de la monarca y ella se retiró a su estudio a esperarlo. Dante quiso saludarlo, en eso Ilia chocó contra él. Se sonrojó mucho, y solo se hizo a un lado, apenada. Dante le sonrió y eso solo la hizo sentir más vergüenza. Zafiro dejó a Link y se marchó a su alcoba. Tenía cosas que meditar. Tras un buen rato, Link pidió que lo dejaran ir con la princesa quien llevaba casi diez minutos esperando. No les dio muchos detalles de lo ocurrido, y se limitó a decir que se hayaba en una misión. Ilia, por su parte, no se creía para nada aquello, pero esperó para poder cuestionarlo ella misma. Mucha gente no estaba enterada de lo ocurrido por la precaución de la princesa, incluso los reyes de Britania y el Príncipe Ralis ignoraban la desaparición de Link.

* * *

Una vez que lo dejaran ir a ver a Zelda, Link cerró la puerta del estudio y no tuvo reparo alguno en ir a abrazarla. Zelda le correspondió el abrazo soltando el llanto, imaginarlo muerto había sido mucho para ella.

-Link..., no sabes lo que pasé..., te extrañé, de verdad...

-Y yo a ti, Zelda. No sabes lo mucho que sufrí al pensar que ese demonio te hubiera hecho algo.

-¿Demonio? ¿De quién hablas?

-Hay muchas cosas que debes saber...

Tras contarle sobre Grahim y el plan que tenía para exterminar Hyrule, Zelda cayó sobre su silla hundida de nueva cuenta en su depresión. Como si no fueran suficientes tantos problemas.

-Y ha dicho que resucitará a su Amo. Alguien más poderoso de lo que imaginamos.

-Link..., debo decirte algo...-Zelda no podía ni volver la mirada al muchacho.-...¿Recuerdas que cuando acabaste con Ganondorf te dije que yo me haría cargo de encerrar su cuerpo en una mazmorra?

-Sí, incluso rechazaste mi ayuda para eso.

-Pues..., desde hace días han ocurrido cosas extrañas. Al parecer, la Reina Hada ha sufrido un contratiempo y sus hadas de las distintas fuentes de Hyrule han desaparecido, y no solo eso, fui a revisar el cuerpo de Ganondorf y, bueno, ya no se encuentra en su ataúd.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, lo han robado. Puede ser que Grahim sea el autor de esto, o alguno de sus secuaces. Las huestes del mal no han desaparecido para nada, pero con lo que te ha pasado y el rapto del cadáver de Ganondorf me queda muy claro que esto es el comienzo. El verdadero.

-¿Comienzo de qué, Zelda?

-Del fin para Hyrule...

Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral entre ambos muchachos. Se miraron a los ojos durante un par de minutos, como tratando de saber lo que el otro pensaba. Zelda bajó la mirada primero, llena de tanta desesperación.

-Zelda, algo se debe hacer. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, esto es muy delicado. En cuanto a las hadas, debe haber una manera de regresarlas a las fuentes. Y en lo que concierne al cadáver de ese maleante, debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo.

Zelda sonrió apenas-¿Cómo es que eres tan positivo? Pareciera que nada te da miedo.

-No es que no tenga miedo, es por miedo que debo actuar. Sobre mí recae la vida de mucha gente. Y tu vida también. Una vez te juré que mi espada estaría a tu servicio las veces que fueran necesarias en tanto este cuerpo estuviera respirando y no lo dije jugando. Zelda, yo no podría ver que algo te pase.

Link caminó hasta ella, se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó de la mano. Se llevó la mano de Zelda a su propia mejilla, sintiendo lo fría que estaba. La morena sintió el calor del rostro de Link, como si estuviera tan tranquilo.

-No te dejaré sola. Y nunca lo estarás. Ya estoy de regreso y te juro que quien se meta con Hyrule o contigo me las pagará.

La monarca se soltó llorando sobre el hombro de Link. Él se puso de pie, abrazando a Zelda como a una niña que necesitara refugio. A pesar de sus vestimentas de princesa, su título y el poder que ella ejercía sobre la nación, no dejaba de verla como lo que era, una muchacha que era propensa a sentirse agobiada por el peso que recaía sobre su persona. Estar abrazada de Link la hizo sentir a salvo, como si él fuera una especie de refugio donde solo ella pudiera sentirse segura. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, los labios de Link rozaron suavemente los de Zelda. En el momento, ella dejó de lado su tristeza y amargura, la pesadez de su existencia y se entregó al placer y serenidad que los labios del ser amado pueden dar. Link apretó un poco más su abrazo y Zelda solo pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Link. Tras un breve rato, se vieron de nueva cuanta a los ojos.

-Oh, esto... No es correcto...

-Zelda, yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Miles de pesadillas me acosan a diario y en todas ellas veo tu muerte. Ya no quiero pensar en lo correcto o en lo que no lo es, solo deseo con toda mi alma estar a tu lado.

-¿Y Zafiro? ¿No te haz puesto a pensar en ella?

-La quiero, le tengo mucho cariño, pero no la amo... Y menos al saber cosas que no quisiera haberme enterado.

-Si hablas de su pasado, debes saber que...

-No, no hablo de eso. Ya lo sé y estoy consciente de lo mucho que ha sufrido. Me refiero a otras cosas que ella misma te dirá pronto. Yo no intervendré. Pero ya sabe que no puedo seguir a su lado. Y lo ha tomado a bien.

-Entonces, ¿terminaron?

-Sí.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Zelda volvió a besar a Link, pero esta vez lo llevó contra el escritorio, haciendo que éste se recostara contra las cosas que estaban encima. No pasaron de besos y caricias, pero sí se demostraron mucho amor con ese contacto. Link le acomodó un pequeño mechón de cabello tras la oreja, la cual recortó con la yema de su dedo.

-Te amo, Zelda.

-Oh, Link, y yo te amo.

La felicidad parecía que no podría ser interrumpida por algo, hasta que escucharon un leve cerrar de puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, creo que alguien nos estuvo espiando. Diosas, no..., Link, esto no puede ser...

-Descuida. Veré quien se acaba de ir.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Le preguntarás si nos escuchó confesando nuestro amor? ¡Sería una deshonra para mí como futura Reina! No puede ser..., yo nunca seré feliz...

-Sé que lo nuestro no puede ser, pero no te apures. Aceptaré el lugar que estés dispuesta a darme.

Los ojos de Zelda eran de antología. Un sonrojo inundó su cara, como aquella noche que fue a ver al muchacho en su alcoba.

-Seré lo que deba ser en tu vida. No me importa si debo aguardar a que puedas venir a mí, yo te esperaré.

-L-Link..., ¿sugieres que serías mi amante?

-Llámalo como gustes, seré eso y más.

Zelda lo abrazó de nuevo y lo besó.

-Por ahora solo quiero tu compañía. Y tu apoyo en este momento tan difícil. Debemos averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con el cadáver de Ganondorf y esperar el momento en que Grahim venga a atacar. Ordenaré que mis tropas se preparen y que los ciudadanos de Hyrule tengan ciudado. No podemos esperar que nos agarren tranquilos como la última vez. No me rendiré de nueva cuenta. Lucharé con todo por mi Reino.

-Y yo estaré a tu lado.

* * *

Dante se rascaba la cabeza abandonando el pasillo del estudio de la princesa. Se le notaba algo confuso, como desorientado. Esperó a que Link saliera del estudio y una vez que lo hizo fue a ver a Zelda antes de que otra cosa pasara. Link lo saludó y fue a tomar su sitio en el comedor real, puesto que la hora de la cena estaba a punto de darse en cinco minutos. Dante observó a Zelda, quien se llevó un susto al verlo entrar de pronto.

-Tranquila, hermanita, solo soy yo.

-Cielos, qué bueno, creí que eras alguien más.

-Solo te aconsejaré que cuando tengas tus visitas en tu estudio cierres bien la puerta por dentro.

Zelda contrajo la cara en una mueca de espanto.

-Sí, los acabo de ver. Y da las gracias que fui yo, cualquier otro te habría delatado.

-Diosas, perdona, de verdad, sé que está mal pero...

-A mí no me vengas con disculpas. Eres una mujer y sabes lo que haces. Para mí sería perfecto que acabaras con el hombre que de verdad amas y no con el principito mimado de Lombardo. Solo te pido que sean más discretos y que sepan guardar las apariencias.

-Lo haré. Es que no sabes, yo esperé mucho tiempo por poder hablar con él...

-Y por comértelo, no me lo niegues, picarona.

La chica se apenó por escuchar aquello y solo le dio un codazo a su hermano adoptivo.

-¿Y ahora qué dije?

-Tonterías.-Respondió furiosa.

-De acuerdo, se me olvida que no puedo bromearte.

Tras unos minutos, ambos tomaron seriedad.

-Dante, ya informé a Link sobre el robo del cadáver que estaba resguardado en las mazmorras. Ahora te pido que vayas y busques esa espada de la que tanto hablas.

-¿La espada de los siglos?

-Exacto. Mandaré a Link a que vaya por la Espada Maestra. Es necesario que estemos armados como dicen vulgarmente, hasta los dientes. He pedido a Perícleo que se ordene junto con Carl y Gerard para liderar las tropas de Hyrule y dividirlas en las diferentes zonas donde se han dado los mayores encuentros contra las huestes de Zant. Quiero que todo mi Reino quede a salvo.

-¿Hablaste con los reyes de Britania?

-Sí. El Rey Max me dijo que en caso de ser necesario le mandara un búho con un mensaje solicitando su intervención.

-Bien. Solo que no tengo muy bien ubicada la posible localización de la espada de los siglos.

-Cerca de lo que era Nightholt, hay una cripta sellada con un muro enorme de piedra. Zafiro investigó que durante un derrumbe esa cripta encerró gente y un supuesto monstruo colosal. Se dice que había un tesoro inimaginable que mucho han querido encontrar sin tener éxito. Puede ser la espada que buscas. Requiero de que Link y tú vayan a traer esas espadas juntos. Link podrá ayudarte usando esas bombas que carga siempre.

-¿No crées que sería más rápido si cada uno va por su lado?

-Sí, pero quiero que se conozcan más. Que se hagan amigos.

-¿Yo, amigo de ese muchacho? No lo sé...

-¡Dante!

-Jajajajajajaja, solo era un chiste, Zeldita. Claro que trataré a Link. Y más por el hecho de que será mi segundo cuñado.

Zelda lo fulminó con la mirada. Para nada le causaba gracia.

-Entonces partiremos mañana, primero por la Espada Maestra. Me muero por saber lo poderosa que puede ser.

-Bien. Avisa a Link sobre los planes, y si tiene algo que objetar que venga conmigo. Estamos en alerta amarilla, y nos prepararemos para cuando tengamos que subire el novel de peligro a alerta roja. Nadie en este país morirá si yo puedo evitarlo.

Dante sonrió contento de poder aventurarse una vez más.

-Por cierto, Dante, necesito tu completa discreción en cuanto al otro asunto.

-¿Hablas de Link? Sabes que nunca te delataría.

-Gracias, no sabes lo tranquila que me haces sentir. Bueno, enviaré a Zafiro para que escolte a la familia de Link de nuevo a Ordón. Le tomará unos días en ir a dejarlos, ella regresará antes usando uno de sus portales. Una vez que los tres estén de regresó, reordenaremos a nuestros soldados y tendremos que recurrir a los caballeros reales. Ya no nos tomarán desprevenidos.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Al fin Link y Zelda se confesaron su amor! Ah, esto me pone tan feliz. La mera verdad no esperaba que esto sucediera, pero ya verán que otras cosas se avecinan. Lo de Zafiro, su supuesta traición, vaya... tampoco lo esperaba. Pero lo que importa es que ¡Link y Zelda se besaron! ¡Si supieran la sonrisa que tengo! Bueno, ahora habrá que ver lo que sucede con la busquedas de las espadas que tanto Link como Dante deben emplear para proteger Hyrule, ahora que Zelda ya tiene más guerreros que la ayuden a defender su reino. Espera ahora saber lo ocurrido con el cadáver de Ganondorf y el regreso de Grahim. Espero no tardar tanto para actualizar. Nos leemos luego.

 **NOTAS: The Legend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	15. Un viaje inicia

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XV.**

 **##############################**

 **Un viaje inicia.**

 **###############################**

 _Hola, de verdad lamento haberme tardado como dos meses en actualizar pero es que se me han atravezado muchas cosas. Sé que el capítulo no es muy largo que se diga, pero para la próxima espero poder compensarlo. Ya iremos viendo ahora la amistad que comenzará entre Link y Dante y los primeros planes de Grahim para invadir Hyrule. Ojala que les agrade, sin más, les dejo la continuación._

* * *

Tras la cena, Link se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un descanso cuando a medio camino se topó con Ilia. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados, recargada contra una pared y con los ojos cerrados. Verla así solo le dio la sensación de un sermón próximo del cual no escaparía ni vendiendo su alma al diablo. Respiró hondo y se limitó a tener paciencia con lo altanera que su hermana podía llegar a ser.

-¿Qué pasa esta vez, Ilia?

La chica se dirigió a él con el semblante serio, digno de un funeral.

-Link, a mí no me engañas. Te metiste en un apuro y por eso fueron a rescatarte, no estabas en una misión.

-Bien, es verdad. No estaba en una misión, me secuestraron.

Ilia se quedó anonadada.

-¿Cómo que te secuestraron? ¿A ti, al más fornido de Ordón?

-No te contaré muchos detalles, solo te diré que fue un contratiempo. Ilia, ustedes deben volver a Ordón. Mañana los llevará Zafiro.

-¿No regresas con nosotros? Y ¡¿cómo que no me darás detalles?! Me cae mal que no me tengas confianza.

-Entre menos sepas será mejor. Además, no puedo acompañarlos. No sé cuanto tiempo me tarde en volver. Ilia, te necesito en Ordón, que cuides de todos. Tu padre debe extrañarte y tu deber como su hija es ir a verlo. Infórmale lo que ha pasado, menos sobre el rapto que sufrí porque estoy bien.

-¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Qué te ata aquí?

-Me atan más cosas de las que puedes imaginar.

A la mente de Ilia llegaron las imágenes de Zafiro y eso la hizo rabiar.

-¡Seguro que es por ella! No tienes porqué quedarte aquí. Este no es tu lugar de origen, tú perteneces a Ordón. Allá está tu gente, tus amigos, aquellos que te criaron desde bebé. Moy, Juli y el alcalde te recibieron como a un hijo, no los debes abandonar.

-Pero por Farore, ¿quién habla de abandonarlos?-Link se llevó las manos al cielo-No exageres, Ilia, que no me quedo para toda la vida. Y te pediré que no metas a Zafiro en esto. Ella y yo..., bueno, digamos que ya no estamos juntos.

-¿Terminaron?

-Sí, y te pediré que no me digas te lo dije.

-Pues lo haré de todos modos, te dije que esa no era buena mujer, que solo vino a calentarte más que la cabeza. Solo te viste seducido por esa tipa y ahora que ya terminaron solo me da la razón con lo que te vengo diciendo desde días atrás.

-Ilia, por favor, solo cállate y escúchame. Algo se avecina, no sabemos en qué momento pero puede que algo de dimensiones catastróficas ocurra. Si terminé con ella ese es mi problema y te pediré que no intervengas y menos sin saber las cosas por completo. Mi vida privada es solo mía. Y por cierto, no quiero que mañana cuando Zafiro los escolte le estés echando en cara nuestro rompimiento.

-¿Me crées capaz de algo así?

-Solo te estoy pidiendo ese favor.

-Cómo sea, ella no me interesa. Pero, ¿cómo está eso de que algo terrible puede pasar? Como me de cuenta de que estás metido en líos yo...

-Ilia, lo que pasa es que hay situaciones que han embargado Hyrule por mucho tiempo. El evento en el cual tú perdiste tu memoria fue solo el comienzo de un plan de fuerzas enemigas de este reino y de la familia real. Hasta la Princesa Zelda está metida en este embrollo y requiere de mi ayuda. Y sabes que no puedo desprotegerla.

-Para eso ella tiene a su ejército que la defienda. No me gusta pensar en que te pase algo por dar la cara por esta gente. Sé que eres un héroe, pero ya es hora de que te dediques a tu vida y dejes esto. Ya hiciste mucho.

Link ya no sabía ni como convencerla de que él era muy necesario para Hyrule, además de que se encontraba fastidiado del pensar de la ordoniana.

-Mira, yo comprendo que te guste eso de blandir tu espada y matar monstruos y buscar pleitos, pero llega un instante en que las cosas deben recaer en alguien más. No puedes hacer esto toda la vida, necesitas estar con tu familia como antes.

-Si no me apoyas es tu problema. Pero un día te darás cuenta de quien soy en realidad. No soy un simple héroe, hay algo más grande detrás de esto.

En eso, el dorso de la mano de Link destelló un brillo muy grande es el lugar donde tenía tatuada la Trifuerza. Ilia se quedó estupefacta mirando el triángulo brillar de una manera inusual, causando un poco de pánico en ella. Sin embargo, esa luz resultó ser más tranquilizadora que atemorizante. Muchas cosas en la cabeza de la chica comenzaron a tener sentido, como si alguien le tratara de aclarar la importancia del elegido en esa batalla que podría comenzar en el momento menos indicado. La luz se filtró por las iris de la muchacha, quien dejó de lado sus pensamientos egoístas y cerró los ojos unos segundos para recuperar la visión de lo que la rodeaba.

-Nada será como antes, Ilia. Ya no puedo volver a Ordón, al menos en un buen tiempo. Mi deber es estar aquí. Debo defender Hyrule y a todos quienes lo habitan.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Ilia abrazó a Link y le besó la mejilla.

-Eres un elegido por la Diosas, esa marca en tu mano no es solo de nacimiento, representa algo más. Yo solo pensaba que peleabas por ayudarnos y por ser útil, pero me equivoqué. Solo te pido que te cuides mucho, te esperaremos en Ordón.

-Gracias, ojala que un día no te olvides de eso.

La chica dejó al muchacho para retirarse a descansar. El día de mañana sería muy ajetreado y ya tenía el modo de entretenerse con el viaje. Y claro que Zafiro no se salvaría de darle una buena explicación.

* * *

Zelda estaba en su cama. Se había puesto un camisón de seda color lila y había retirado las joyas y ropa ostentosa de su persona. Trenzó su cabello y se cubrió con las frías sábanas. Estaba cansada pero un poco más relajada. Se puso a pensar en los eventos de esa tarde, cuando por fin pudo confesarle a Link el amor tan grande que le tenía desde casi el momento en que se conocieron, cuando solo era un lobo. Un sentimiento de piedad había aflorado en ella al verlo víctima de las consecuencias de su rendición, el pobre muchacho no debía nada y pagaba los platos rotos. Tras verlo por segunda vez y darle su esencia a Midna para que no muriera tras el despiadado ataque de Zant y ser una marioneta de Ganondorf, una parte de ella que se quedó con la princesa del crepúsculo conoció a Link al mezclar su mente con la de Midna, quien llevaba registrados los días convividos con el hylian.

Zelda lo conoció más por medio de ella, pero cuando les tocó pelear juntos contra el gerudo, sintió algo diferente a la piedad o el agradecimiento. Le parecía tan gracioso el modo que tenía de hablar con la gente, cómo hacía amigos por todos lados, la gente que lo admiraba, su manera de reír, su sonrisa, lo brillante de su cabello rubio bajo el sol pero sus ojos, esos ojos lobunos dignos de la más respetable bestia guerrera, eran los que la tenían completamente cautivada.

Se abrazó a una almohada, imaginando que estaba abrazada a él. Recordó esos besos, el contacto con su piel tostada, lo cálido de sus labios y la forma en que se sentía segura a su lado solo la hizo temblar un poco de emoción. Deseaba en el fondo de su ser tenerlo con ella en ese momento, que no fuera solo una ilusión o un sueño vacío. Necesitaba de él. Quería que fuera suyo y ella ser de él. Los pensamientos más salvajes y naturales vagaron por su mente en una serie de escenas morbosas y muy excitantes al lado de Link. Imaginaba de todo, poder tocar su piel, besar sus labios, su cuerpo entero, sentir sus manos sobre ella, oír sus palabras de amor, encerrarse en alguna isla solo para ellos y no saber de nada más. Antes de que otra cosa pasara por su cabeza recordó la insinuación de Link sobre aceptar ser su amante.

-No, Link no merece eso. No puedo asignarle un sitio tan degradante para alguien como él. Pero debo casarme, y renunciar a él sería como una dolorosa muerte en vida. ¿Qué debo hacer? Vaya pregunta. Es lógico lo que debo hacer. Me casaré con Lombardo, dejaré a Link hacer su vida. Solo cuatro meses, ¿no es así? Cuatro meses que me separan del sacrificio más grande de mi vida. Solo disfrutaré de su compañía, ya le pediré a Zafiro que lo reconquiste, porque no quiero que esté solo.

Zelda se abrazó a sus rodillas, sentada sobre las mullidas almohadas.

-Lo lamento tanto, porque a pesar de amarlo mucho debo dejarlo irse. Atarlo a una vida indigna de él no es propio de mí. Él es un hombre libre, y yo ya soy ajena. Pero, ¿podré vivir con eso? Diosas, ¿qué es lo que estoy purgando y por quién? ¿Debo cargar con las culpas de mis padres toda la vida? Solo deseo ser una mujer normal, jamás desee esta odiosa corona ni este matrimonio arreglado. Solo quiero ser feliz.

* * *

Zafiro se dio un baño y se dispuso a descansar, si es que podía hacerlo. Iría a dejar a la familia de Link en Ordón y regresaría para hablar con Zelda. No estaba muy segura de cómo le explicaría su obligada complicidad con Grahim, y cómo explicarle que pudo haber salvado a mucha gente de no haber callado. Sabía que la traición era muy penada en Hyrule. Aunque las ejecuciones habían sido abolidas hacía unos años atrás, estaba consciente de que podía ser víctima del destierro y no era uno normal. Se sabía que la familia real de Hyrule tuvo tiempos muy crueles en su gobierno, en donde los peores criminales eran enviados a una isla solitaria en medio de los lejanos océanos a combatir contra monstruos horripilantes para no ser devorados vivos. La isla era conocida como Isla de la Desesperanza. Hubo una vez un asesino a sueldo que en veinte años había eliminado a casi doscientas víctimas y su sentencia fue ser enviado en un barco a ese lugar tan espantoso. Gritó, suplicó e incluso se puso de rodillas ante los anteriores reyes de Hyrule para no ser llevado a esa isla.

Pero todo fue en bano, puesto que fue conducido a esa isla y no se supo más de él.

Ahora, la mitad gerudo pensaba que tal vez ella sería la siguiente persona en ser llevada a esa isla tras confesar sus crímenes.

-¿Cuándo me volví una servidora del mal?

Sin embargo, lo que la tenía más triste era saber que para Link ella no era ya importante.

-Solo estuvo conmigo unos días, pero los prefiero a nunca haberlo conocido.

Trató de dormir para realizar el viaje con la familia de Link hacia Ordón. No tenía idea de lo que les diría si le preguntaban por él, pero estaba segura de que les diría que Link era la mejor persona que pudo haber encontrado en la vida.

* * *

Koume y Kotake estaban todavía espantadas por los actos violentos de Link. Bebían té para relajarse, mientras estaban encerradas en su habitación. A pesar de tener una cama para cada una de ellas, se metieron juntas en una, abrazadas tratando de olvidar aquello.

-Uh, hermana, eso me sigue causando pavor, no debiste enojarlo.

-¿Yo? La que ordenó a los bulblins atacarlos fuiste tú.

Kotake hizo aparecer la tetera con la bebida y sirvió de nueva cuenta las tazas de las dos.

-Mira, Koume, si queremos deshacernos de ellos debemos contratar a alguien que no le tenga miedo a nada. No podemos dejar que se quede así como así luego de que eliminaran al Señor Grahim.

-Vaya, hermana, no solo lo eliminaron, ya no pudimos vengar a nuestro querido Ganondorf. Eso es lo que me molesta más que otra cosa en la vida.

-Oye, no comprendo porqué seguimos tan asustadas. ¡Nosotras somos las hermanas Birova!

-¡Cierto!-Dijo Koume soltando la taza de té.-¡Nadie debe tratar de amedrentarnos ni nada parecido. Podemos emplear nuestros poderes y crear un ejército de verdad para que ataquen Hyrule en este preciso instante, ya que es de noche.

-No se me había ocurrido. ¿Y si hacemos bulblins zombies? ¡Esos son peores!

-Hmm..., zombies, una buena idea. Pueden resistir muchos ataques a menos de que les atraviecen con una espada o les ataquen directamente la cabeza. Prepararé el caldero.

Mientras preparaban una mezcla tenebrosa para revivir a los bulblins caídos y convertir en zombies al resto que tenían encerrados en la mazmorra, una masa gelatinosa de color grisáceo se iba arrastrando poco a poco hasta la sala de hechizos de las gemelas quienes trabajaban en su plan sin darse cuenta. La masa irradiaba un poco de brillo mágico, pero apenas era distinguible entre la oscuridad de los pasillos del castillo Birova.

-Parece que ya quedó lista. Ahora a darles esta infusión de los avernos a los cuerpos para que se levanten.

Kotake bajó a las mazmorras y esparció con una lluvia la posión sobre los cadáveres, los cuales comenzaron a moverse un poco. Regresó con su gemela, pero lo que vio no lo creían sus ojos. La masa gelatinosa estaba incrementando de tamaño ante su hermana, quien retrocedía temiendo que esa cosa fuera a explotarle en la cara. Koume estaba asqueada, esa cosa no tenía forma alguna. Se distinguían apenas los brazos, pequeños y con dedos parecidos a ramitas secas. Una bola que podía ser la cabeza estaba unida a una especie de cuello alargado y delgado. Lanzaba gemidos lastimeros, como si suplicara porque alguien acabara con su agonía. Kotake se le acercó de a poco por detrás, esperando poder alejarlo de su hermana.

-Koume, hermana, aléjate de esa cosa...

Al momento, la masa le lanzó un gruñido de desaprobación al ser llamado cosa. Poco a poco unos mechones de cabello le brotaron de la cabeza, la cual a la vez empezaba a tomar una forma más digna. Los brazos se alargaron más, los dedos crecieron al igual que las piernas. Ya tenía moldeado el cuerpo en buena parte, los rasgos del rostro eran más distinguibles y así se percataron de que alguien había regresado a la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ante ellas estaba resucitado un desnudo y muy furioso Grahim.

-¡Señor!-Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Una capa de sudor le cubría el cuerpo, dejando ver lo marcados de sus músculos y su cara rabiosa. Las marcas violetas se formaron bajo sus ojos y sus labios tomaron un tono blanquecino y su piel se puso gris claro. Koume le apareció una vestimenta parecida a la que solía usar, junto con la espada negra que ocupaba el malvado Señor de los Demonios. Éste se dirigió a las mujeres hechiceras, quienes le hicieron una profunda reverencia a su amo.

-Koume, Kotake..., ¡estoy furioso!

Ambas lanzaron un alarido de temor, pero sabían que él no pretendería matarlas, no tenía la fuerza para ello.

-No sean estúpidas, ¡traíganme agua!

Koume corrió a él con una jarra con el vital líquido, el cual el demonio bebió sin parar hasta acabarlo. Se sentó sobre una silla, recostando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Las hermanas Birova esperaban cualquier orden que él diera enseguida, dispuestas a obedecer. Grahim lanzó la jarra al suelo, respiró ya más aliviado, pero no menos furioso. Asimilar lo que le acababa de suceder a manos de Zafiro solo lo alentó a querer asesinarla con sus propias manos, y vaya que lo disfrutaría. Deseaba poder hacerla padecer lo que él mismo sufrió cuando ella lo fulminó con esa fuerza. Debería estar agradecido de haber obtenido el poder restante de la pobre Reina Hada, de no ser así probablemente le habría tomado meses a ser lo que era y recuperar su forma. Aún así, el dolor que soportó por horas era suficiente para querer arrancarle la cabeza a la chica mitad gerudo.

-Ya no pretenderé ser amable con alguien, nunca lo seré. Traté de darle una segunda oportunidad a esa chiquilla insolente y lo ha tirado por la borda. Bien, si así lo desea, así será. Pero antes de verla partida en pedazos haré que vea como mato a ese mocoso hijo de su perra madre. Sí, no se imaginan lo desagradable del sufrimiento que les tengo deparado a ese par. Y ni qué decir de la Princesita de las Diosas. La pobre deseará jamás haber nacido.

-Señor, lo de hace rato, nosotras no creimos posible que usted...

Grahim volteó a ver a Koume a los ojos.

-¿No creiste que alguien pudiera dañarme de este modo? Hmm..., pues te diré una cosita, curiosa. Resulta que muy a pesar de que tengo poder por la Reina Hada insolente, pude salir de mi castillo, en el averno. Pude ir a Hyrule y con la fuerza que me quedaba robé el cadáver de Ganondorf, el cual pronto ordenaré a mis esbirros traer aquí, ya que planeo usar este castillo como mi nueva base de operaciones, si no les importa; aún mi fuerza no se compara con la de antes.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Úselo como lo requiera, amo. Y en cuanto a sus poderes, seguro que los recuperará.

-Gracias, Kotake. Eres muy amable. Pero no solo eso necesito de ustedes. Cuando me aparecí les pregunté sobre el segundo hijo de los Reyes de Britania. Me aseguraron de que el niño ese murió tras el rapto que planearon. Díganme, ¿seguras de que el mocoso está muerto?

Koume no comprendía el fin de preguntarles eso, se suponía que el infante del cual hablaban debia haber perecido. Pero Kotake no. Ella se puso tensa de nuevo, como la primera vez que les preguntaron sobre ese asunto.

-Por supuesto.-Aseguró Koume.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Kotake, algo qué decir?

La mujer no respondió, alarmando a su gemela quien la miraba desesperada.

-¡Contesta, hermana!

-Yo...

-Kotake, el niño ese que se supone debe estar muerto representa a uno de los seres inferiores que puede detenerme. Antiguos escritos previos de esta época indican que Britania adquirió un poder en el momento en que una mujer hyruliana se casó con el primer y único príncipe de Britania de la generación anterior, es decir, el Rey Max. Como saben, la Reina Sirón nació en las provincias del este de Hyrule, antes de que fueran destruidas luego de algunas guerrillas por el poder sobre ese sitio. En fin, el vástago que engendraría, el segundo claro está, nacería con un poder grande, capaz de acceder a un sitio de mayor autoridad. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor, el cual es un idiota sin sentido ni lógica o moral, está destinado a casarse con la muy desolada Zelda. O al menos eso se supone.

Grahim se puso de pie, caminando en la sala de un lado a otro con cierta tranquilidad, mientras que la gemela mayor por un par de minutos comenzaba a sudar su frente y mordía su labio inferior.

-Si el segundo hijo de los actuales reyes de Britania permanecía vivo, complicaría mis planes demasiado. Se apoyaría con el elegido y para destruirlos requeriría de mayor tiempo y poder. Sabes de sobra que jamás se había visto que un britaniano y una hyruliana se casaran. Pero ya que lo hicieron y engendraron dos hijos me han complicado mi deber. Y si les pedí hace tiempo que se deshicieran de ese niño era para que mi Amo las recompensara por sus favores, debido a que si crecía y se llegaba a unir a Zelda y al tal Link, sería la ruina entera, así que contesta, Kotake, ¡¿el niño está muerto o, no?!

-Kotake, hermana..., ¿por qué no dices algo?

-Y-Yo... Cuando aquellos hombres irrumpieron en el castillo de los reyes de Britania y se llevaron al niño, me dijeron que fueron perseguidos por los soldados durante una semana. Sin embargo, llegaron a un lugar en donde el niño fue dejado..., en una aldea cerca del Bosque de Farone. Allí lo crió una mujer, según supe. Pero no debe preocuparse, ese niño no sabe quien es en realidad...

-¡No me mientas, sabandija asquerosa!

Grahim le lanzó una bola negra de enegía del tamaño de una canica, pero lo suficiente poderosa para lastimarla. Koume corrió hasta su hermana, tratando de socorrerla.

-Esa dichosa aldea no existe más, y no pudo conservarlo esa mujer de la que hablas, ¡¿dónde está ese niño?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡L-Lo juro!

Grahim gritó palabras de odio en contra de las hermanas, quienes ya comenzaban a alarmarse. Si bien Grahim aún no poseía todo su poder, sí daba mucho miedo el verlo enfadado como estaba. Su rostro se puso tan rojo, sus ojos de un negro en toda su retina con un brillo marrón y su piel de un intenso color gris, casi negro. Su cuerpo manaba un haz de luz blanco mezclado con negro. Estaba iracundo y parecía ser que nada lo frenaría.

-¡Par de incompetentes, ni un niño pueden asesinar!

Grahim se acercó a ellas, las tomó a las dos por el cuello y las alzó en el aire. Apretó su agarre de cada una de ellas, extrayendo la magia que tenían inbuidas en sus almas. Al momento, ellas pataleaban y trataban de zafarse pero era tarde, estaban más que sentenciadas. Sus fuerzas se apagaban poco a poco, estaban mueriendo sin remedio.

-Par de arpías, su fin ha llegado. Con sus poderes yo me volveré más fuerte y nada me va a frenar. Ha sido una gran idea esa de crear bulblins zombies, serán un verdadero dolor de muelas para Hyrule. Incrementaré ese ejército a cientos de miles, atacarán en unos días pero ustedes, ja, ustedes no vivirán para eso.

-¡B-Basta...!-Gritaron ambas con el poco aire que les quedaba.

-Mueran de una vez...

Grahim les extrajo lo último de energía que les quedaba. A la vez sus cuerpos se evaporaron y no quedó ni huella de sus presencias. Estaban muertas. Grahim sonrió de una manera muy autosuficiente. Para saber qué tan fuerte se había vuelto usó su nueva magia restaurada para remodelar ese castillo el cual no era digno de él. Le repugnaba saber que a pesar de ser mujeres hogareñas, las hermanas Birova no cuidaran precisamente de su casa. Limpió el lugar de pies a cabeza con solo usar un haz de luz. Desapareció el polvo, telarañas y restos de cuerpos. Luego, reparó los sitios donde quedaban grietas, paredes despedazadas, habitaciones sin puertas o ventanas. Tras esto, hizo pintar las paredes de un color vainilla con toques dorados muy al estilo victoriano. Puso candelabros colgantes de cristal y sustituyó los ventanales de la sala principal de su nuevo trono por unos vistosos vitrales de colores. Colocó muebles correspondientes en cada una de las habitaciones, cortinas de seda roja, flores, pisos de mosaicos blancos y negros de mármol y el techo recubierto de tejas color cereza.

Había un aroma a chocolate y vainilla en el aire, le gustaba mucho que su casa oliera bien.

-Hmm..., aún quedan muchos detalles pero los iré arreglando poco a poco. Al menos este ya parece un digno castillo para mi Amo y no una pocilga de prostitutas vulgares. Ahora debo saber lo que ha pasado con ese chiquillo de Britania que debieron eliminar. Y ya que me haga cargo de eso, iré a cobrarme a Hyrule lo que me deben todos ahí. Mi Amo debe retornar, y lo hará a lo grande.

Una vez que se transportó a una habitación muy grande, la más imponente del castillo, ahí estaba ya puesto un ataúd negro con el cuerpo de Ganondorf dentro.

-Mira nada más, pero si no luces como si llevaras más de un mes muerto. Debo admitir que para ser solo un gerudo eres muy fuerte todavía. Tu poder no se ha ido del todo a fin de cuentas y eres un Elegido por las Diosas, jajajajaja, vaya elecciones que hacen esas retrasadas.-Cerró la tapa de la caja-En fin, al menos tu cuerpo servirá para que mi Amo adopte una forma física y no espere a regenerarse hasta optener su propio cuerpo, lo cual sería muy tardado. Iré a ver a mis nuevos súbditos, los cuales ya se mueren por comer carne fresca. En teoría ya estan muertos, pero bah, es solo una expresión.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Link se despidió de Zelda en su estudio. Le había dado varios besos, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Zelda estaba algo enrrojecida, y es que aún le apenaba algo ese contacto a pesar de gustarle mucho. Luego de eso, el chico se dirigió a las cuadrillas en donde unos trabajadores del castillo ya tenían preparada su montura. Solo al verlo Epona lanzó un relinchido muy fuerte y corrió hasta él muy animada.

-Jejejejejeje, ya, juguetona, sé que te gustan lo paseos largos tanto como darme lengüetadas en la cara. Anda, vayamos con Dante.

La yegua le siguió sin ninguna duda. Luego de caminar por unos minutos, ambos llegaron hasta la entrada del castillo en donde no solo se encontraba Dante, sino que la familia de Link estaba dispuesta sobre un carro con su caballo y la yegua de Zafiro, Argo, le esperaban tanto a él como a la muchacha de cabellos azules. La Princesa Zelda estaba despidiéndose de los niños de Ordón, de Ilia, de Leonardo y Lila, quienes tomarían un carruaje diferente para ir a Kakariko. Los adultos ya estaban sentados dentro del carro, el cual Próspero guiaría por turnos junto a Sancho. Ilia, al ver a Link, se acercó al joven y le dio un abrazo algo pronunciado. Mientras le abrazaba, le dijo algunas cosas al oído.

-Cuídate mucho, trata de no involucrarte más de lo debido, por favor. Te esperamos en casa.

-Descuida, estaré bien. Prometo que iré en cuanto me sea posible.

Una vez que todos se despidieron, Zafiro quiso acercarse a Link, pero temía su rechazo y más delante de todos. Estaba a punto de montar su yegua cuando el rubio la detuvo y la atrajo hacia él. Ilia lo miró, pero trató de no hacer caso. Total, ya estaba aclarado que ese par no tenían más nada que ver.

-Si tienes algo que decirme este es el momento. Tal vez no nos veamos en varios días, así que espero que digas algo antes de que yo me entere por otras gentes, Zafiro.

Ella desvió la mirada, algo apenada.

-So-Solo quería decirte que..., que espero que te vaya bien. Y que vuelvas sano y salvo al castillo.

-Pues gracias, lo mismo deseo para ti.

-Link, de verdad lo siento mucho.

-Estoy seguro de que sí.-Link no pudo verla a lo ojos, seguía muy furioso con ella.

Zafiro montó su yegua y guió a la familia de Link por la Ciudadela hasta llegar a las praderas por la puerta sur. Leonardo les iba siguiendo, pero a las dos horas tomó rumbo por las Garganta de Kakariko, les tomaría medio día llegar a casa. Se despidieron sin bajarse de sus carros, deseando buen viaje a sus amigos de Ordón. Zafiro no dejaba de sentirse observada, estaba casi segura de quien era el dueño de esa mirada insistente, Ilia. Cada vez que se giraba para indicarle alguna cosa a Próspero la encontraba con sus ojos verdes mirándola con cierto dejo de duda. Pero ya se lo imaginaba, su viaje apenas estaba empezando y muchas cosas aún vendrían en los próximos días.

* * *

Dante y Link ya habían tomado rumbo hacia la Arboleda Sagrada. Salieron del castillo casi una hora después que Zafiro y compañía, puesto que Zelda tenía unas cosas que decirles a los dos antes de que se marcharan. Link se quedó algo pensativo, cabalgando casi sin cuidado. Dante le alertó un par de veces que estaba a punto de chocar contra alguna roca o desviar a su montura por un paso peligroso. El super humano le sujetó de la manga de su ropa y lo zacudió levemente un par de veces para hacerlo despertar.

-¡Hey, Link, espabila! Sé que es algo temprano para un flojo como tú, pero no exageres...

Link le miró algo sorprendido, le apenaba mucho la idea de estarse distrayendo pero es que de verdad se había quedado algo inquieto.

-Lo siento, es que, bueno...

-Imagino que te sigue impresionando lo que nos dijo Zelda, ¿no es asi?

-Así es, Dante. No puedo creer que me pida que tome este viaje para hacerme a la idea de que lo nuestro no va a avanzar más. Estoy de acuerdo con que una princesa como ella debe comprometerse y casarse con un príncipe, ¡¿Pero Lombardo?! Pff..., ese canalla no la respeta, no la trata como una dama. Me da tanto coraje solo creer el trato que le dará una vez que estén casados.

-Descuida, yo no me separaré de ella. Y claro que ese principito mimado lo sabe. ¿A poco crées que me trago ese cuento de que será capaz de cambiar y ser un esposo ejemplar? Obvio no.

-Que suerte la tuya, Dante. Tienes la dicha de poder estar con ella todo el tiempo que te plazca. En cambio yo, dentro de cuatro meses no podre acercármele aunque lo implore a las Diosas. Si tan solo hubiera sido hijo de alguna familia importante, tal vez, bueno..., tan solo lo imagino...

-Jejejeje, te habrías atrevido a pedir la mano de Zelda, ¿verdad?

Link sitió que su cara comenzaba a arder ante la idea que Dante le estaba sugiriendo.

-Quizás...

-Jajajaja, a mí no me engañas, muchacho, tú tienes ganas de tener algo con mi hermana. Por mí no hay problema en que jueguen a los trenecitos chucuchucu en tanto ella aún no se case.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos estas diciendo?!-Link gritó más que molesto, algo ruborizado.

-Ya sabes, te gustaría mucho meter tu tren en su túnel. ¿Te quedó claro?

-¡No digas esas cosas!

Dante se reía como idiota ante la idea de avergonzar a Link. En tanto, el hylian tan solo se giraba para que no viera su expresión ofuscada.

-Mira, Link, si pudiera escoger al esposo de mi hermanita, obviamente te preferiría a ti. Tengo entendido por algunas doncellas de Britania que Lombardo está algo, ya sabes, dotado de ahí abajo. Y no me gustaría que lastimara a Zelda en su primera noche de bodas.

Dante se reía por lo bajo, mirando la cara confusa de Link. Éste no había atrapado la idea al instante, pero algo le dijo que lo estaban insultando.

-Oye, ¿estás tratando de insinuar algo conmigo?

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo qué cosa?

-¡Crées que yo no soy tan hombre como Lombardo! ¡Insinúas que no estoy tan dotado como él!-Link cerró sus puños en torno a las riendas de su yegua.

-Bueno, es que, para serte franco, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras chica. Es que no se te nota nada con esa túnica que llevas.

-¡¿No se me nota qué cosa?!-Link le miró a la cara muy enfadado.

-Pues, ya sabes. Tu hombría.

Hubo un silencio que duró apenas unos segundos. Link cerró los ojos tratando de no molestarse ante ese comentario tan hiriente.

-Pues soy tan hombre como tú. O como Lombardo. Y no necesito andar enseñando nada a nadie para indicar lo contrario a lo que pensaste de mí.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero debes admitir que tu cabello es de princesa. Nunca vi a un "supuesto macho" usar tanto acondicionador, jajajaja.

-¡Es natural!-Dijo el muchacho sin separar los dientes.

Dante estaba más que contento. Había encontrado la manera de divertirse durante ese viaje a su antojo. Durante las siguientes dos horas Link permaneció tan callado como si estuviese en un funeral. Para su desgracia, tan solo este era el comienzo del viaje. Dante solo se reía de vez en cuando al ver de reojo a su compañero, seguía con esa cara enojada, sin cambiar su semblante un poco. Recorrieron durante el día las praderas del sur de la Ciudadela hasta que empezaba a oscurecer. Dante, con unos miralejos alcanzaba a ver una fogata a varios kilómetros más adelante. Sería la familia de Link que se preparaba para descansar. Volteó a ver a Link mientras acomodaba una bolsa para dormir y le preparaba agua a su yegua.

-Parace ser que tus amigos estan descansando a unos ocho kilómetros más adelante. Zafiro los cuidará muy bien.

-...

-Oye, no te tomes tan a pecho lo que te dije. Solo son bromas de camaradas. Recuerda que Zelda nos pidió tratar de hacernos amigos en este viaje.

-Y haces un buen trabajo.-Dijo Link soltando sarcasmo a la vez.

-Sí, lo sé. No comenzamos con el pie derecho. Pero vamos, no puedes pretender encontrarte a alguien aburrido en mí.

-Debes de tener muchos amigos con ese método tuyo.

-Tal vez no, pero es preferible que me conozcan tal cual soy y no se lleven una desagradable sorpresa. No seré el más amable, pero tampoco pretendo ser hipócrita.

Una vez que prendieron una fogata, Link sacó de una alforja un poco de carne seca y pan. Dante también se puso a cenar antes de dormir, puesto que casi no habían parado durante el día. Al terminar, ambos se recostaron en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir, uno separado del otro. Dante contemplaba el cielo estrellado, recordando un poco sobre sus padres. De verdad los extrañaba mucho. Lanzó un largo suspiro cargado de nostalgia, cosa que Link no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Extrañas a alguien, Dante?

Al aludido le sorprendió que Link le hablara de repente, quizá solo quería llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Sí, muchacho. A mis padres. El hecho de hacerme de la Espada de los Siglos de mi dinastía me hará sentir cerca de ellos. Como te enconté alguna vez, esa espada le perteneció a mi padre. Y se supone que yo soy el legítimo heredero de tal arma poderosa.

-Entiendo. Yo a veces deseo con toda mi alma saber quienes fueron mis padres. Por qué me dejaron, qué los obligó a deshacerse de mí. Me pone mal la idea de imaginar que ellos..., que tal vez no me desearon...

-No digas tonterías. La marca en tu mano es algo que tiene un significado muy importante. Quizá algo les ocurrió y tuvieron que dejarte en esa aldea.

-Puede ser, pero..., no es que no esté agradecido con la familia que tengo, es solo que algo me dice que tal vez mis padres siguen vivos. Y aunque no me los creas, estos cuatro días pasados la idea se hizo más poderosa en mi mente. Fue como si algo en mi corazón me dijera que había más personas con misma sangre cerca de mí.

Callaron por unos minutos, escuchando el sonido del masticar del pastizal de sus caballos.

-Puede ser un presentimiento, Link. Pero no estarás seguro hasta que no te propongas a averiguarlo. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado con tus padres, de seguro debe haber una explicación lógica.

-Sí, eso debe ser. Pero no me alarmo mucho que se diga. En Ordón, todos los días solía ponerme a jugar con Ilia a las escondidas, nos íbamos hasta la fuente de Latoan y corríamos de regreso hasta quedar agotados. Ella era tan encantadora, tan buena niña. Una vez le ragalé unas flores y le prometi casarme con ella un día. Y bueno, no se le olvidó.

-Oh, estás frito.

-Jejeje, eso pensé. Pero le aclaré que lo nuestro no podía ser poque yo la veo como a una hermana menor. No tengo otra clase de ojos para ella, si me captas.

-Ya lo creo. Sin ofender, pero, Ilia de verdad es hermosa.

-¿Eso crées?

-Sí. Pero como te dije un día. Yo no puedo casarme ni mucho menos dejar descendientes.

-¿No haz pensado acaso que tus temores son mayores a lo que piensas que pasará si tienes familia un día? Dante, no puedes creer que porque a ti te fue mal a tus futuros hijos les puede pasar lo mismo.

-¿Y qué otra cosa puede suceder, Link? Te conté como me trataron desde que llegué a Hyrule. Me miraban como si estuviera contaminado con alguna clase de enfermedad. Tuve que soportar burlas y rechazos hasta que Zelda creció y les exijió a todos respetarme. Yo no pedí nacer con esta maldita condición. Y no pienso tampoco heredar desgracia.

-No es desgracia estar por encima de la media. El miedo a lo desconocido es mera ignorancia, Dante. Deberías sentir lástima por la gente que piensa mal de ti.

-¿Es la hora de la terapia con el Dr. Link?

El rubio solo rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Solo trato de ser un amigo. Pero se nota que no conoces el significado de esa palabra.

-Ya, lo siento. No suelo hablar de mí con alguien que no sea Zelda. Ella era algo regañona conmigo desde que era una joven entrada en la adolescencia. Me impresionaba que siempre fue muy madura y centrada. A pesar de que los sirvientes del castillo encargados de cuidarla fueran tan consentidores, ella no se volvió caprichosa o engreída. Ha sido más calmada que yo a la hora de pensar en algo, o cuando debía tomar alguna decisión. De no ser por ella, tal vez me hubieran desterrado de Hyrule hace mucho.

-... Simplemente ella es así. Nació con ese don, es muy amable y comprensiva. Pero lo que me parte el alma es imaginar que acabe siendo la esposa de ese desagradable príncipe. Tan solo pensar que ella..., que deba estar con él..., a la fuerza...

-Por eso te digo que aproveches el tiempo que tengas a su lado.

Dante se sentó sobre su bolsa de dormir, mirando a Link, quien se dirigió a verlo algo confuso.

-No era de juego cuando te insinué que, ya sabes, si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con ella, tuvieran todo lo que deban tener como una pareja normal.

-Eso es casi tan parecido como entregármela en charola de plata. Esa decisión le corresponde a Zelda. Yo no me atreveré a hacer algo que ella no quiera.

-Obvio, sino yo te mataría. Me refiero a que ambos se convenzan de llevar una relación sin prejuicios ni culpas en este tiempo antes de que ella se case. Temo admitir que ese tiempo es el único que le queda para ser feliz antes de que se ate de por vida a ese maníaco. Después de eso, tú no podrás acercarte de nuevo cuenta al castillo como si nada, ni pretender estar a su lado. Sabes que Lombardo, como rey, te lo impedirá.

-Vaya, eso me hace sentir mejor.

-Deja tus amarguras, muchacho, sabes que yo la protegeré de todo aquél que ose a lastimarla.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Link. Tras esto, dejaron la charla y se concentraron en dormir. El día siguiente ya deberían estar por llegar a la Arboleda Sagrada.

* * *

Zafiro tenía una navaja en su mano, en la otra un trozo de madera y nulo sueño en su cabeza. Comenzó a darle forma a ese trozo de madera con la navaja, esperando poder hacer alguna figura o lo que saliera de su imaginación. La verdad es que no se sentía tan cansada, y cómo estarlo, si solo pensaba en lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a Link cuando se enteró gracias al idiota de Grahim sobre su complicidad en las matanzas que azotaron a Hyrule durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo. Estaba tan absorta en su labor que no sintió los pasos de Ilia sobre la hierba, se acercaba a su dirección con pisadas suaves que daban sus pequeños pies desnudos. Ilia le tomó del hombro, causando algo de sorpresa a la mitad gerudo.

-¡Ilia! ¡Diosas, me asustaste!

-Perdona, solo quiero hablar contigo. Claro, si eso no es molestia para ti.

Zafiro lo pensó unos instantes.-No, claro que no es molestia. Siéntate.

-Preferiría que nos alejáramos del improvisado campamento.

-Ok. Como quieras.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por un claro cercano al campamento en donde ya la familia de Link dormía plácidamente. Se detuvieron tras alejarse unos veinte metros sin dejar de ver las tiendas de acampar. Zafiro guardó la pieza de madera que ya iba tomando forma y la navaja en una de las correas en su pierna derecha.

-Te escucho.

-Bien...-Ilia la miró a los ojos, bastante decidida-...Link te prefirió a ti en un tiempo muy corto. Demasiado para mi gusto. No sé si él te habrá contado que alguna vez yo quise ser su esposa, pero para Link no dejo de ser una hermana menor. Tuve que aceptarlo, al igual que tuve que aceptar la idea de que te escogiera como su pareja. Pero tan solo duraron unos cuantos días. Dime, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué Link y tú terminaron?

-Lamento decirte que ese no es tu problema.-Soltó Zafiro sin más.

-¡No me vengas con esas tonterías! Link es muy importante para mí, y detesto la idea de que una mujer como tú le haga daño. Sabes que Link es a veces demasiado ingenuo y no se entera de la clase de gentuza que se puede encontrar. No me quiero ni imaginar que lo hayas hecho sentir mal, no por tu bien.

-¿Es eso una amenaza, niñita?-Zafiro puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, ya irritada.

-No es ninguna amenaza, te advierto que con Link no te metas.

-Creo que él es lo suficiente adulto como para defenderse o, en su caso, resolver lo que tenga enfrente. Si tuvimos problemas esa es cosa nuestra. Así que no hagas mal tercio.

-¡¿Mal tecio?!-Ilia cerró los puños, furiosa.

-Mira, sé que quieres mucho a Link, pero en una relación de pareja no puede intervenir nadie más. Así que si no quieres quedar como una entrometida, no intervengas en donde no te han llamado.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, eso es todo de momento. Esperemos que pueda actualizar ponto y nuevas sorpresas en el viaje de estos aventureros. Comentarios, quejas, críticas, ok, todo lo acepto con el debido respeto. Sayonara!

 **NOTAS: The Legend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	16. Enfrentamientos

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XVI.**

 **Enfrentamientos.**

 **##############################**

 _Hola una vez más a mis queridos lectores criaturos y criaturas. Pues hoy aparte de traerles el capítulo número quince de este fanfic, también vengo a responder (otra vez) a una lectora llamada Ariela. Pensé desde el capítulo siete, creo, que ya no iba a leer la historia porque no era algo que ella esperaba pero al parecer, alguno de mis lectores estuvo hablando con ella sobre lo que le respondí y ella me dejó su opinión en un review. Bien, pues de nuevo publicaré lo que nos hemos dicho para poder aclararle algunas cosas:  
_

 _"_ Amé tu historia hasta que, primero, hiciste que Link se acueste con otra, y segundo y peor, que ya sienta que la quiera y que sea su novia y todo eso.

A cada cual sus gustos, y es tu historia y no tengo por qué cuestionarte, pero si me he quedado por completo decepcionada, talvez porque mi imagen de Link y Zelda es que ellos se inicien el uno con el otro, además de que Link, un chico con vasta experiencia no debería confiar y "amar" tanto a una chica con la que se acaba de conocer; él no está enamorado, sino calentado, eso es todo.

Lo siento, pero major hasta aquí leo, pues al parecer todo será un completo marie sue y gary stue..."

 _Primero, Ariela, perdona que te responda de esta manera, pero al no tener una cuenta a la cual comunicarme directamente contigo, no me haz dejado otra opción. Segundo, quiero que sepas que la historia va dando su curso como me lo vengo imaginando, yo amo el Zelink, disfruto ver cosas sobre Zelink, y **tal vez haya Zelink** (respuesta directa para yolo girl quien me lo pregunta a cada momento, puede haberlo, jiji) así que te pido que si buscas Zelink al momento, vayas a otros fics, total, el fandom es muuuuy grande y vasto. Tercero, Si eres esa clase de persona que no tiene lo que le gusta y por eso dejas de leer está bien, pero no era necesario que dijeras eso de marie sue y gary stue. ¿Acaso me conoces? No hables así de mí o de mis trabajos, es una falta de respeto que no te voy a tolerar. Eres cobarde al no dejar una cuenta, así que tuve que hacer esto. No creo que tenga tanta importancia responderte pero igual lo hago para aclarar que no eres experta en fics ni tienes aptitudes como crítica. Cuarto, no soy esa clase de escritora que hace lo primero que le gustaría ver a los lectores, suelo dar muchas sorpresas. No le veo nada de malo lo que hice hasta hoy. Quinto, espero que te pierdas de lo que viene, ya que se nota no tienes paciencia, no toda la gente tiene tus mismos gustos. Así que ahí le dejo, lo aclarado aclarado está. _

_Y aquí les dejaré lo que me dijo:_

"Veo que no superas mi comentario pasado con el par de veces que te has quejado de mí. Sinceramente, como te dije la vez pasada, dejé de leer desde cuando vi que Link y Zafiro se habían vuelto una pareja y acostado, pero alguien que te lee me dijo lo que me habías respondido, y que incluso me mencionaste en una segunda vez porque no se te corrigió una palabra mal escrita.  
No tuve intención de ofender, pero sólo dije lo que pienso, pues por lo que leí (muy a mi pesar), hasta dónde has actualizado, has hecho de Link un patético sin vergüenza e infiel, que con ver un calzón caminante ya quiere revolcársela, y de esa manera has arruinado la imagen del personaje. Y por lo que leo en tus comentarios, no soy la única que piensa así, y no es necesario que alguien haya tenido el valor de decirlo como yo, sino porque, si analizas, justamente desde que uniste a Link con tu OC de la manera más peculiar, dejaste de recibir comentarios de la mayoría de los que te leían, incluso vi que varios lectores conocidos y buenos que te leían, dejaron de comentarte, y es porque simplemente no les agradó. Y esto no es una suposición, he conversado con ellos, a pesar de no tener una cuenta.

Repito, no quise ofender ni ser grosera, solo dije mi punto de vista, pues yo te empecé a leer porque eres muy buena escritora, pero a partir de esa parte me decepcioné totalmente, y ni hablar de todo lo que lleva la trama, donde muestras a un Link que se "calentó" por una tipa que ni conocía (Zafiro), la usó a su gusto, para luego engañarla yéndose con una desconocida, y encima revolcándose con una de las brujas horrorosas esas. En serio, para gustos y colores hay de todo, pero eso ya se vuelve ridículo e inverosímil; el héroe elegido por las diosas, el portador del fragmento del valor, se deja llevar por las hormonas como si su cerebro lo tuviera entre las piernas, mostrando la imagen de un patético hombre urgido que no se puede controlar así se le lance la tipa más horrorosa del mundo.

Como te dije, dejé de leer en el momento en que se dio esa parte, pues esta es tu historia y nadie me obliga a seguir haciéndolo, y puede ser que a muchos les encante y está muy bien por ellos, pero me tomé la molestia de leer hasta donde tienes y comentar, lo que no es otra cosa que mi opinión.

¿Me llamas cobarde por no tener cuenta? Creo que la cobardía va más allá de eso, exageras y demuestras lo ardida que estás diciendo la primera palabra que se te viene a la cabeza. Si no me creo una cuenta es porque no me da la gana, y no soy cobarde porque digo lo que pienso, además, respondiendo otra frase sin sentido que dijiste, tú no me conoces. Te molestaste porque dije que se estaba desarrollando un Marie Sue por lo de Zafiro, y enseguida peguntaste, "¿acaso me conoces?", que curioso que respondas eso cuando "ataqué" a Zafiro, lo que demuestra que "talvez" de estás contradiciendo. Ahora soy yo la que te pregunta si tú me conoces, para que me llames cobarde por algo tan tonto como no tener una cuenta, cuando eso no es impedimento de respondernos las cosas. ¿Dijiste que no tienes 16 ni 17, y tienes la madurez para terminar esta historia? Demuéstralo quejándote menos.

No dejaré de reconocer que eres buena escritora por una historia que me decepcionó por completo, así que mejor me enfoco en las anteriores que hiciste, poniendo en una balanza el mayor peso de lo positivo."

 _En fin, no sé quien es la persona que habla con Ariela pero solo diré unas cuantas cosas. Para empezar, si dijiste que no te gustaba la trama es algo que no se puede discutir. Si me molesta que comenten sin cuenta es porque no tengo a donde responder de manera personal las críticas, ya que mucha gente comenta a tu manera, Ariela, y no se vuelve a ver en la mayoría de las veces. Está bien si no tienes una cuenta en FF, solo quise evitar esto, tener que responderte en un capítulo pero como yo suelo responder los comentarios me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo así. Si analizamos lo que hice con Link, todo tiene una lógica que tal vez no has mirado. Todo lo que ha pasado con Link y esas mujeres ha sido planeado, pero no quiero dar detalles porque como dices, hay gente que sigue la historia y no deseo arruinarla para ellos. No me interesa para nada la cantidad de comentarios que tenga en mis fics porque no me baso en eso para continuar. Si la gente me deja de seguir y no comenta es muy su problema, puesto que yo escribo por gusto, hobbie, o lo que sea, menos por recibir comentarios. Si continúo la historia es en especial por un amigo lector quien ha hecho algunas importantes aportaciones a la trama lo cual le agradezco mucho, es por esta clase de personas quien sigo con esto a pesar de ser una de las historias que menos le ha interesado a los lectores Y por supuesto que me molesté porque etiquetaste a Zafiro de Marie Sue, es obvio puesto que he tomado mi tiempo, creatividad y esfuerzo por hacer este OC y todos los demás que he incluido. Y no me ardo, jajajaja, claro que no. Si seguiste respondiendo solo te agradezco por leer a pesar de que no te gusta la historia. Ya van 15 capítulos y lo mero bueno aún no ha llegado. Y por supuesto que continuaré hasta acabar la trama, y puedo quejarme todo lo que quiera, total, lo que habla por mí es el seguimiento que he hecho por acabar esto, lo cual va para largo. En ocasiones solemos dar nuestras críticas pero no vemos el esfuerzo de los escritores, en mi caso, yo trabajo cinco días a la semana, y con tiempos extras lo cual me deja solo si acaso siete horas para dormir, tengo los fines de semana muchos de ellos ocupados y por eso tardo tanto en actualizar. Todo se irá desenredando y se aclararán muchas cosas. Y lo que dijiste de mi Link, tal vez es raro la manera en que he manejado el personaje, pero no es como dijiste que usa a las mujeres, por favor, ya se aclaró porqué actuó de ese modo. Y no es un infiel, fue drogado, fue raptado, y lo de las brujas, bueno, yo las transformé en hermosas mujeres malvadas. Me disculpo si te ofendí, puesto que tampoco era mi intención, solo quiero que quede claro que muchas cosas aún están planeadas a salir y si decides de plano no leerlo lo respeto. Gracias por considerarme buena escritora aunque yo no creo que lo sea. Y sobretodo gracias por responder y dejar tu punto de vista._

Espero que con esto se acabe esta discución, si tienen algo que decirme solo háganlo, de preferencia con un PM. No me interesa si dejan reviews o no, no me baso mas que en si les gustó lo que llevo o no, si quieren hacerme alguna sugerencia saben que las tomo en cuenta pero lo que si les digo es que me desagrada que hablen de mí entre ustedes y no se atrevan a decirme nada a mí, eso es algo muy desagradable aun por la web. Total, que siga leyendo quien lo quiera y quien no pues que las Diosas de la Trifuerza los bendigan. Yo seguiré esto por gusto y por esas personitas que sí les interesa seguir leyendo, en especial por Leonard kenway quien ha seguido la trama y toma participación en ella. Sin más, he aquí el capítulo.

* * *

Amanceció. Zelda se acercó a su ventana, observando por los jardines a los primeros sirvientes que recorrían el castillo haciendo los deberes mañaneros de la limpieza. Se esperaba un día lluvioso, con bastante agua y relámpagos en toda la región. Ese día debía atender algunas peticiones de los ciudadanos que acudían como cada Miércoles solía hacerse en las audiencias con la soberana. Solo recibiría a siete personas, lo cual era muy poco considerando que en ocasiones llegaban hasta 40 0 50 personas por sermana. Y es que últimamente, desde que las hadas empezaron a desaparecer y se supo sobre el rapto de Link por medio de gente chismosa dentro del mismo castillo, la seguridad para ver a la princesa se había incrementado a un nivel algo estúpido, según Zelda. Perícleo había ordenado que se seleccionara bien las peticiones de mayor importancia para que fueran convocadas a la audiencia con la princesa y poco a poco fueran atendiendo las demás.

Deseaba con todo su corazón no tener que levantarse de la cama, pero ese era un deseo que no podría cumplirse nunca, al menos hasta que muriera. Tras darse un baño, arreglarse y vestirse decentemente, bajó al comedor real para ser acompañada por Perícleo durante el desayuno. Se sentía algo vacío sin la presencia de Zafiro, Dante, los invitados de Ordón y sobretodo por él. Extrañaba a Link, y eso que llevaba casi un día entero de haberse marchado.

-Buenos días, Princesa Zelda.

-Buenos días, Perícleo. Se nota que dormiste bien.

-Algo, querida. Pero tu semblante esta mañana me dice que no conciliaste el sueño como debe de ser.-Bebió un poco de jugo de naranja-Algo te preocupa, ¿no es así?

-Sí, siempre logras adivinarme. Son muy pocas las peticiones que debo escucha hoy de parte de mi gente.

-Sabes que debemos extremar la seguridad. Si pudieron raptar a Link quien es un muchacho fuerte, no sé que sea lo que te pueda ocurrir a ti que eres una muchacha.

-No soy débil, puedo defenderme.

-Nunca dije que fueras débil.

Zelda se quedó mirando su plato con el desayuno por un momento.

-Perícleo, ¿haz hablado con Dante?

-Sí, ese chico a veces puede ser un dolor de cabeza. Su temperamento no es acorde a su edad, es demasiado inmaduro todavía.

-Eso puede aparentar.-La princesa tomó una hogaza de pan-Pero bien sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido desde que lo trajeron al castillo. Fue con Link a buscar la Espada de los Siglos, aquella que era de su fallecido padre. Y Link lo acompaña para ir por la Espada Maestra.

-Sí, algo me dijeron sobre eso ayer. Lamento no haberles podido despedir, pero sabes que estoy muy ocupado con los entrenamientos de los soldados. Hemos lanzado convocatorias para que se enlisten más ciudadados a nuestra milicia. Es mejor asegurarnos que no tendremos poca defensa para el reino.

-Pero, Perícleo, eso puede ser una alerta para los reinos cercanos, tal vez consideren atacar si creen que nosotros planeamos alguna guerra o invasión. No estamos en condiciones para ganar más enemigos. No sabemos lo que sea que se avecine, y la verdad Zafiro y Link no me dieron muchas esperanzas.

-Tranquila, esa convocatoria solo fue lanzada a la Ciudadela. Tras la Invasión del Crepúsculo, mucha gente dejó sus hogares en las provincias cercanas, así que tardará meses para esas tierras sean habitadas de nuevo. Mis hombres ya están en la búsqueda del culpable del rapto del cuerpo que tenías en las mazmorras, pero al parecer fue algo sacado como por magia.

-Sí, sabemos que fue un demonio llamado Grahim. En las antiguas escrituras hyrulianas los describen como un ser temible, llamado así mismo como el Señor de los Demonios. Tiene a sus huestes preparadas para iniciar un ataque masivo para todo Hyrule, y puede ser que el rapto del cuerpo de Ganondorf sea parte de algún plan macabro. Y todo justo cuando la gente empezaba a confiar de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando las pruebas para caballeros reales se salieron de control, todos ahora han tenido miedo que el caos retorne. He mandado a varios hombres para que inspeccionen la Villa Kakariko y así comenzar con la remodelación de las casas y parte de los negocios. Quiero que se confíe de nuevo en mi reinado, para que cuando llegue el día en que..., cuando contraiga nupcias sepan que todo estará mejor.

-Ya lo verás que sí. Me han mandado un mensaje con un búho y dicen que al parecer hay muchos destrozos, que se necesitarán cuando menos unas 2.550.000 rupias para dejar Kakariko tal y como era antes. Hay casas por levantar, negocios que apoyar y así hacer que aumente el turismo. Los goron de la Montaña de la Muerte no piden mas ayuda solo para invitar a las personas a pasar sus vacaciones visitando sus aguas termales, lo cual les generará un ingreso muy importante.

-Cielos, es mucho dinero. Pero de alguna manera podremos solventar ese costo. ¿Y qué hay de los zora?

-El Príncipe Ralis antes de marcharse dijo que no necesita ayuda económica. Que su pueblo está bien, y que apoyarán los pequeños negocios que hay desde el Dominio Zora hasta el Lago de Hylia.

-Entiendo, bueno, creo que echaremos manos a las arcas reales. Sacaremos el dinero para la Villa Kakariko y luego comenzaremos a levantarla. Necesito que hables con los habitantes que quedan en ese lugar y les informes sobre la ayuda que se les brindará. ¿Cómo va todo en la Ciudadela?

-De maravilla. Solo tenemos que dar unos cuantos permisos para abrir unos negocios. Por cierto, los caminos del reino siguen siendo merodeados por algunos monstruos, ya he mandado a varios pelotones a detenerlos o asesinarlos en caso de que se resistan. No te preocupes, en menos de lo que piensas las cosas regresarán a la normalidad.

-Oh, Perícleo, eso espero.

Al terminar su desayuno, Zelda se disculpó y puso camino a su estudio para leer unos escritos acerca de Grahim que un día antes había encontrado de pura casualidad en la Biblioteca Real. Tenía cosas que analizar, y obviamente lo haría a consciencia. Pero lo que le apuraba más en descubrir era lo que le había encomendado a Zafiro días atrás.

-Si puedo decirle a Link quienes son o fueron sus padres, creo que con ello terminará su eterna duda.

* * *

Ilia estaba de malas esa mañana. La noche anterior había tratado de entablar conversación con Zafiro, pero simplemente la guerrera mitad gerudo le había puesto un alto. No solo le prohibió hablar del tema sobre ella y Link, sino que la llamó entrometida. Mientras recogía su tienda de acampar, la cual compartió una vez más con Bea, seguía refunfuñando a la vez que soltaba una que otra maldición en contra de la ex novia de su eterno y no correspondido amor. Otilia y Petra alistaban a sus hijos para continuar con el viaje en lo que los padres, Próspero y Sancho arreaban al caballo para que jalara el carro otro día. Las nubes grises del norte de la región les indicaban que lo conveniente sería continuar hasta encontrar un sitio donde quedarse para poder continuar directo hasta Ordón antes de que la posible tormenta les alcanzara antes de llegar a un refugio seco.

Zafiro les ordenó que se apresuraran y con ello les indicó que el viajes se había reanudado. Estuvo conversando alegremente con Próspero, quien el resto del camino hacía el papel de conductor de su carro jalado por su caballo. Una vez entrados en un camino que conectaba con un sendero el cual les guiaría hasta el Bosque de Farone al Norte. Recorrieron por unas horas el resto de las praderas y descansaron una hora para comer. Los niños se entretenían jugando y recogiendo algunas plantas y bichos que se encontraban.

Las nubes les alcanzaron a las cuatro de la tarde, hora en la que estaban por llegar al Bosque de Farone. Zafiro, con su magia, habrió una especie de cueva en una pared lo sufiecientemente grande para que la familia de Link se instalara en lo que pasaba la lluvia y descansaban el resto del día y la noche. Ya para el día siguiente estarían en su casa. Otilia y Petra les pidieron a sus esposos que recogieran leña antes de que se mojara para poder preparar una sopa ordoniana para todos. Hacía un poco de frió, lo cual era muy raro dada la época del año. La guerrera se sentó sobre una roca a la entrada de la improvisada cueva, continuando con su labor de custodia a la vez que seguía con su proyecto del trozo de madera y la navaja. Ya estaba tomando forma, era un zafiro de madera y en medio de éste escribió en idioma gerudo el nombre de su amado, Link.

-Muy lindo, Zafi.-Le dijo Bea al hombro, admirando la joya de madera.

-Veo que tienes buen gusto. Nunca había hecho algo como esto, digamos que estaba aburrida.

-No seas modesta, te quedó muy mono. Quisiera uno de esos, pero sería precioso si le pusieras mi nombre.

-Consígueme un pedazo de madera de buen tamaño y te hago uno. Este es mío, lo hice inspirada en una persona que quiero mucho.

-Seguro que a Link le gustará saber que sigues pensando en él, jiji.

-¿Qué?-Zafiro solo miró a la chiquilla irse, se notaba que era más lista de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Los guerreros Link y Dante acababan de despertar esa mañana, muy temprano. Dante estaba de pie desde las horas primeras de la mañana, en tanto Link se levantó cerca de las siete. Ya le era muy poco posible conciliar el sueño y es que el estar lejos de la mujer que amaba le preocupaba en demasía, además de las terribles pesadillas que le acometían sin cesar. Dante ya estaba alistando los caballos y dejado el fuego apagado tras preparar algo de café de olla. Link se sirvió una taza y probó apenas un bocado de pan de trigo.

-Buenos días, flojo. Me alegra saber que no tuve que despertarte como a la bella durmiente.

-Hmm..., te mataría si tan siquiera se te ocurre hacerlo, Dante.

-Jajajajajaja, no seas tonto, obvio que no. No es agradable.

-¿Cómo que no es agradable?-Preguntó Link con perspicacia-¡¿No me digas que lo has intentado?!

-Sabes horrible, amigo.

Link con los ojos entrecerrados, se levantó con su espada ordoniana dispuesto a matar a Dante por su osadía.

-Hey, hey, hey, time over, viejo, solo estaba bromeando. Claro que no te besé.

-Hump, más te vale que no.

Siguieron con su desayuno, pero Link no se sintió para nada bien. Los mareos de días anteriores le acometieron por breves minutos, cosa que su compañero de viaje notó al momento.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálido.

-No es nada, tal vez el brebaje que me dio esa gerudo me sigue haciendo estragos.

-Espero que se te pase, no pienso regresar a la Ciudadela con un cadáver a cuestas.

-Siempre tan amable, Dante...

-Jajajajajajaja, es un chiste, muchacho.

Dante se dedicó a sacarle brillo a una espada que cargaba a todos lados. Era larga, de un filo inmisericorde y muy buena para combatir. Link se puso de pie, mirando a su compañero como a un rival. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dispuesto a pelear.

-Dante, ¿qué te parece algo de calentamiento mañanero? Dicen que eres muy bueno, pero yo aun lo dudo.

Dante, sin dejar de ver su espada, se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

-¿Seguro que deseas pelear? No creo que sea buena idea, claro, para ti.

-Jajajajajaja, deja que sea yo quien se preocupe por sí mismo, Dante. Quiero saber en realidad qué tan bueno eres como guerrero. Ya una vez pelee contra Zafiro y quedamos en empates. Es hora de saber de qué están hechos los príncipes de Nightholt.

Ambos sacaron sus espadas de forma lenta para luego apuntarse el uno al otro en sus respectivas zonas para comenzar de una vez con la pelea.

-Okay, Link, será como lo desees.

Link y Dante comenzaron una cuenta regresiva, había mucha determinación por parte de cada uno de ellos, ninguno esperaba perder.

-Uno-Dijo Dante.

-Dos-Siguió Link.

-¡Tres!-Gritaron los dos a la vez.

Y ambos combatientes corrieron a toda velocidad ha atacar a su oponente, Link atacó a Dante con un tajo horizontal pero Dante lo esquivó haciendo una voltereta hacia adelante pasando por debajo del ataque para que después Dante se levantara rápidamente dándole un tajo a la espalda de Link, Link se quedó sorprendido por ver tal esquivación tan rápida de parte de Dante para después continuar con la pelea, Link comenzó a lanzar tajos veloces hacia Dante pero él los esquivaba con facilidad, Link luego comenzó a darle un tajo vertical pero antes de siquiera tocarlo Dante le sujetó del brazo a tiempo para después levantarlo como si nada y a arrojarlo hacia otro lado del área, Link chocó contra el suelo con algo de fuerza lo cual lo dejó un poco desorientado pero rápidamente volvió a recobrar la conciencia.

-Vaya Dante si eres un Super Humano como dijiste, una persona normal no podría levantarme así de fácil con tan solo un brazo, y también eres sumamente veloz y tienes muy buenos reflejos, tendré que esforzarme más para poder derrotarte.

Link comenzó a correr a toda velocidad contra Dante, Dante también comenzó a correr a toda velocidad contra Link y al llegar el uno con el otro, ambos chocaron fuertemente con sus espadas, cada uno tratando de derribar al otro, pero como Dante tenía mucha más fuerza, Link no podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo o sino sería derribado, entonces Link se soltó del empuje y rodó por debajo de Dante e hizo una barrida para que luego Dante cayera al suelo, luego Link le dio un tajo a Dante en el pecho mientras él estaba en el suelo, cuando Link iba a atacarlo otra vez, Dante se giró hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de Link, para después levantarse y dar tajos super veloces contra Link que apenas pudo esquivar, hasta que Dante le dio en el brazo izquierdo de Link, para después darle un tajo vertical hacia arriba dándole en el pecho de Link, haciendo que Link se cayera, cuando Dante iba a atacarlo otra vez, Link dio una voltera por debajo de Dante para después de levantarse rápidamente y darle dos tajos en la espalda de Dante. Dante se giro rápidamente y apuntó su espada al cuello de Link, lo cual Link tambien hizo lo mismo tiempo con Dante, ambos se miraban fijamente con ambas puntas de sus espadas justo en sus cuellos lo cual creo que dejaran todo como un empate demostrando que ambos son sumamente fuertes en el campo de batalla, y a la vez que Dante rebajó su fuerza contra Link para poder estar parejos y no usar toda su fuerza definitiva y así no dañarlo gravemente, sería algo injusto usar su poder al máximo contra alguien normal.

Link estaba sudoroso, igual Dante pero en menor medida.

-Uff... Vaya que sí diste pelea, muchacho. Te admiro por eso.

-Lo...mismo...digo...-Respondió el joven ya sin energía.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Fue demasiado?

Link estaba por decirle algo pero en lugar de eso se puso en cuclillas y dejó salir de su estómago el desayuno que había ingerido. Dante solo se dio la vuelta, algo asqueado pero mirando a otro lado. Sin voltear a ver al Link, le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Sí, tal vez el moverme mucho tras el desayuno no fue buena idea.

-Jejeje, quizá. Será mejor que bebas algo de agua. Ya es tarde y debemos entrar al Bosque de Farone.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí le dejo que debo irme a trabajar. Para la otra el capítulo será más largo y trataré de no entretenerme. Comentarios, aclaraciones, dudas, lo que tengan que decirme de preferencia en un PM o si lo desean y se les facilita más en un review. Ya se acerca algo que he estado planeando, ante lo cual diré que tal vez solo le resten unos cuantos capítulos a esto. No diré que me siento decepcionada porque no lo estoy en cuanto a todo lo que he escrito porque todo tiene un por qué. Agradezco la escena de pelea a mi querido amigo Leonard kenway, quien sigue haciendo sus aportaciones y me da ánimos para seguir, saludos para ti desde México hasta Perú. Nos leemos pronto (eso espero)

 **NOTAS: The Legend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	17. La Honestidad de Bono

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XVII.**

 **##############################**

 **La honestidad de Bono.  
**

 **##############################**

 _Hola a todas y todos. El día de hoy, tarde o noche, la hora que sea en donde sea que estén, quiero dejarles este capítulo que develará un secreto que estaba por salir tarde o temprano. Para las personas que siguen el fic y se han puesto las pilas en leerlo, se daran cuenta ya mero se saben ciertas cosas que bueno, ya no daré detalles porque estaría dando vueltas a este asunto. Dedíquense a leer y pasar un buen rato._

* * *

Tanto Link como Dante reiniciaron su viaje con rumbo al Bosque de Farone al Norte. Link aun no se sentía del todo bien, pero trataba de mostrarse sereno y tranquilo. Al llegar al Bosque de Farone pasando más de mitad de la tarde, la lluvia les alcanzó, obligando a ambos guerreros a continuar de manera lenta y calmada. Se pusieron unas capas y encima de sus cabezas unas capuchas. Eran impermeables y fueron regalados por Zelda, quien ya había previsto el cambio de clima. Uno verde para Link, y otro negro para Dante. Siguieron de largo hasta que la lluvia cesó y decidieron descansar una vez que llegaron a la garganta para cruzar hasta la Arboleda Sagrada. Miraron hacia el Templo del Bosque, el cual aun no se había recuperado del todo de las catástrofes recibidas tras las batallas de Link contra los enemigos que adentro habían antes.

-Demonios, todo está muy mojado aun, Link. No veo en donde podamos reposar la cabeza.

-A los caballos no parece importarles, jajaja.

-Sí, pero yo no soy un caballo. Quiero descansar apropiadamente. El sol casi se ha ocultado por completo y no veo modo de que podamos cruzar este abismo que nos separa de la Arboleda Sagrada. ¿Seguro que es por aquí?

-Claro, si no es la primera vez que vengo por estos lares, amigo.

-Parece ser que tu familia está descansando más adelante. Debimos salir de la Ciudadela junto con ellos, ¿no crées?

-Tal vez.-Link tomó una cantimplora y bebió algo sediento-Lo que pasa es que no quería ver a Ilia molestando a Zafiro con sus interrogantes.

-Jee, líos de faldas...

-No es eso, Ilia es como mi hermana menor, pero es que no deja de entrometerse en mis asuntos. A veces se siente con muchos derechos de cuestionarme siendo que yo soy un adulto y sé lo que hago. Ella a veces me pregunta cosas que no creo que sean de su incumbencia. Me llega mucho a molestar eso. Y si la conozco como creo que la conozco, estará tratando de hacer pasar un mal rato a Zafiro cuestionándola sobre nuestro rompimiento.

-Pues solo te diré que mientras sigas en medio de mujeres, te acostumbres a eso y más. A veces son un infierno en vida. Se la pasan celándose mutuamente y son capaces de sacarse los ojos con las uñas. Me dan escalofríos. Y no solo eso, he sabido de mujeres que matan a sus parejas solo por pensar que las engañan con otras.

-Puede ser, pero recuerda que sin ellas, no tendría ni lógica la vida. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto lo que pasé por Zafiro, porque todo con ella fue lindo.

-Aquí va el señor cursí...-Se dijo Dante a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

-Me dijo que ella me conocía de tiempo atrás, cuando tuve mis aventuranzas durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo. Yo ni cuenta que me veía desde lejos, ni mucho menos que estuvo al tanto de lo que me pasaba.

-A ver, a ver, espera un segundo, ¿Cómo que te seguía desde lejos, durante esa dichosa invasión? Se supone que ella estaba en Britania, en una misión diplomática ordenada por Zelda.

-Bueno, eso te lo explicaré a su debido tiempo, cuando regresemos al castillo.

-No me vengas con esas cosas, Link. Explícate ahora mismo.

Dante se le acercó de manera algo intimidatoria.

-Ya te dije que esperes, Dante. Hay un montón de cosas que Zafiro deberá aclararle a Zelda, no seré yo quien la delate. Y en cuanto a lo que te estaba contando de ella, da por cerrado ese tema.

Link se dio la vuelta para ir a tratar de encontrar algo de leña seca. Dante se le quedó mirando de manera muy sospechosa, no le agradaban los secretos ni mucho menos si eso pudiera suponer un peligro para Zelda. Sin embargo, se dedicó a tratar de colgar su bolsa de dormir para no pasar la noche sobre el suelo mojado. Link al regresar, encontró a Dante recostado sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de amaca, meciéndose de un lado a otro, sonriendo triunfante y señalando a Link con una V de victoria con la mano derecha.

-Te lo dije, no dormiría sobre el agua.

-¿Cómo colgaste tu bolsa de dormir?

-Fácil, muchacho. Con mucho ingenio y paciencia. Ahora, no me explico cómo es que tú vas a dormir, no hay dos árboles tan cercanos como estos que sostienen mi cama.

-No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré.

Dante empezó a reírse de Link a carcajada limpia.

-Pobre diablo, no creo que te quede de otra que dormir en el piso lleno de lodo y...¡Aght!

Una de las ramas que sostenía a Dante terminó por ceder ante el constante mecer que éste ejercía sobre su cama improvisada, cayendo de manera dolorosa sobre el suelo lleno de fango y piedras. Link se quedó quieto por unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Estás bien, Dante?

El aludido solo respondió con un quejido lastimero mientras se levantaba del lodo con su bolsa de dormir y orgullo hechos pedazos.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ¿ahora quién es el pobre diablo?!

Dante le lanzó una mirada asesina a Link, quien seiguió riendo por unos minutos más.

-Oh, cielos, jajajajajajajaja, debiste ver tu cara cuando caías, jajajajajaja, Diosas, jajajajajajajaja, mi estómago, jajajajajaja.

-Sí, sí, fue gracioso.

Dante se dispuso a recoger su maltrecha bolsa, la cual estaba destrozada por la caída. En tanto, Link, sostenía su estómago como si este fuera a caerse. Duró riendo por unos minutos más haciendo el intento de parar de hacerlo de manera tan escandalosa. Tras serenarse, se percató que en efecto, el terrerno no era tan propicio para descansar. Fue a la alforja que llevaba su yegua a cuestas y de ella sacó una tienda de acampar. La estuvo armando mientras que Dante le observaba algo molesto. Cuando la tienda estuvo terminada, Link metió su bolsa de dormir y se dio cuenta de que estaba perfecta para pasar la noche. Si llovía de nuevo, no se mojaría para nada. Colgó una especie de sábana impermeable y la ató al suelo para hacer un techo para las monturas y con ello evitar que se mojaran otra vez en caso de que la tempestad les llegara encima por segunda vez en ese día.

-Listo, como no hay leña seca, deberemos dormir así sin una hoguera.

-Espera, niño, ¿por qué demonios no me dijiste que tenías una maldita tienda de acampar en esa alforja?

-Emm, bueno, no me lo preguntaste. Solo te reíste de mí porque pensaste que dormiría en el lodo.

-¿Con qué fue venganza tuya, eh?

-No, claro que no. Bueno, sí. No debes reír antes de tiempo, o te caes sobre el fango, jajajajajaja.

-Pff..., muy gracioso.

-No creo que lo sea, pero gracias.-Dijo Link mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de romperte esos dientes tuyos.-Dante se le acerco de modo muy agresivo.

-Hey, no es para tanto...

Link retrocedió un poco, pero Dante se echó a reír de él otra vez.

-Jajajajajajajaja, eres tan nena, te dio miedo.

-Oye, no fue para menos, si tienes cara de psicópata.

-De eso se trata, que la gente se aleje. Por cierto, ¿no hay en dónde me lave este barro?

-Eh, no. Mira, si te esperas hasta mañana, puedes ir a unos pequeños lagos que hay dentro de la Arboleda Sagrada. Hasta hay unas ligeras cascadas en donde puedas acicalarte.

-¿Hasta mañana? Pff..., no me queda de otra. Solo me quitaré la mugre de encima y me iré a dormir.

Una vez que ambos se metieran dentro de la tienda de acampar, la lluvia cayó de nuevo pero esta vez de manera más ligera. Por la mañana entrarían a la Arboleda Sagrada, pero el lío era el cómo atravezarían esa peligrosa garganta, dado que no llevaban al cuco dorado que una vez Link empleó gracias a Moy.

* * *

La familia de Link se despertó muy de mañana. Como ya no estaba lloviendo, era ideal para reanudar el viaje ya sin más demoras para de una vez llegar directo hasta Ordón. Zafiro, como de costumbre, ya estaba de pie antes de que el gallo cantara praparada para guiar a esa familia a su hogar. Mientras todo mundo recogía sus cosas, la guerrera se puso a cepillar a su querida yegua Argo y encaminarse al final de su misión. El camino restante no les llevaría más de dos horas si iban sin detenerse. Ante esto, se apresuraron atravezando el camino que conectaba con la entrada a Latoan, atravezaron el puente y adentraron sus pasos al Bosque de Ordon. Siguieron así por una hora hasta que vieron la entrada a Ordón. Pasaron por la casa de Link, llegando hasta la mera aldea. Juli estaba ocupada con su hija pequeña en brazos, Moy practicaba con su espada y el Alcalde Bono estaba en su casa con otros deberes. Al verlos, los niños bajaron del carro que estaba aun en movimiento y corrieron a ver a sus amigos. Iván salió disparado para saludar a sus padres y hermana, en tanto los demás ordonianos iban bajando del carro algo cansados por esos días de viaje.

Zafiro se apresuró para ir a la casa del Alcalde Bono con Ilia a un lado de ella. Ambas no se miraron ni una vez. Ante el alboroto que armaron los niños, el alcalde salió de la casa y se topó con su hija a quien saludó de modo muy efusivo. La muchacha solo rogaba por no ser asfixiada en el acto.

-Buenos días, Alcalde Bono.

-Pero si es... ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señorita?

Zafiro le extendió la mano al alcalde, quien no esperaba verla otra vez.

-Tengo que hablar con usted sobre las investigaciones que he estado haciendo y, lo que me ha dicho Su Majestad. Sabe de ante mano que ella es la autora de esta misión. Aparte, ella me encomendó que trajera a esta familia a su casa tras el festival del Verano celebrada en la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

-Padre, ¿la conoces?

-Por supuesto, si vino hace unos días preguntanto cosas sobre Link.

Ilia miró de manera sospechosa a Zafiro, pero ésta ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Si me permiten entrar a su casa, les contaré a ambos lo que he estado haciendo. Y espero que esta vez, Alcalde Bono, sea honesto conmigo y no me mienta más.

Ya todos estaban en sus casas descansando. Zafiro estaba sentada frente a Ilia y su padres, quienes esperaban a lo que la mujer de cabellos azules les pudiera decir con respecto a su misión.

-La Princesa Zelda hace tiempo me enconmedó que descubriera el paradero de los verdaderos padres de Link.

-¿Los padres de Link?-Preguntó Ilia intrigada.

-Sí, Ilia. Link fue dejado en el Bosque de Farone, pero quiero decir que si no nos atrevimos a decir algo fue por temor.

El alcalde se levantó de su silla, dando la espalda brevemente a las mujeres.

::Resulta que hace casi 21 años iba de excursión por el Bosque de Farone. Luego de que la enfermedad que azotaba Ordón matara a muchos de los nuestros, quise encontrar una cura usando plantas que solo crecen en dicho bosque cerca del templo. En fin, Moy y Juli eran jóvenes, no pasaban de los 15 años y se decidieron a acompañarme. En medio de la búsqueda de las plantas curativas, escuchamos el relincho de dos caballos. Un par de mercenarios iban de un lado a otro, perseguidos por gentes vestidas como sirvientes reales. Uno de los bandidos era una mujer, su cabellos largo y negro desplegaba volando por el viento algo caliente de ese verano. Escuchaba flechas ser disparadas hacia ellos, el hombre fue herido en el cuello, cayendo de su montura ya muerto. La muejr dejó su caballo y corrió hacia nosotros con mucho temor en su mirada. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha negra y una pañoleta roja, dejando ver unas cuantas lágrimas, tal vez de arrepentimiento. Dejó un pequeño canasto entre unos arbustos y se montó en su caballo de nueva cuenta, galopando a toda velocidad antes de ser atrapada siquiera por sus perseguidores. Los perdimos de vista, mientras estábamos escondidos detrás de unos árboles. Moy, quien siempre ha sido un aventurero, me desobedeció y corrió con mucha curiosidad a ver qué era ese canasto. Al verlo, casi lo soltó impresionado. Corrimos a él y lo primero que vimos en ese canasto fue un pequeño bebé de apenas unos días de nacido. Lloraba de manera muy leve, con muy poca fuerza. Parecía enfermo, o tal vez mal alimentado. Se notaba deshidratado puesto que sus lágrimas no eran visibles. Juli se percató de que llevaba una cadena en la mano derecha. Lo saqué del canasto para cargarlo asegurándome a la vez de que era un varón de raza hylian. Buscamos a esos sirvientes pero nunca dimos con ellos, como si hubieran sido tragados por la tierra. Me resigné y me dije a mí mismo que debía cuidar de ese niño hasta que alguien llegara a reclamarlo. Desafortunadamente para el pequeño eso no pasó. Fue criado por Juli y Moy, ante lo cual adelantaron su compromiso, casándose unas semanas después. Claro que les ayudé pero no mucho, puesto que un par de años después mi difunta esposa dio a luz a mi Ilia. En fin, ese niño rubio de ojos azules fue criado por nosotros, le llamamos Link y creo que lo demás lo saben de sobra::

Ilia se levantó de su silla, eso no lo había sabido hasta ese día.

-¡Pero padre, que malvado eres! Dijiste que encontraste a Link en medio de unos arbustos y que no viste nada más. Y Moy y Juli dijeron lo mismo cada vez que Link y yo les preguntábamos por sus verdaderos padres.

-Perdóname, hijita, pero es que temía que si sabían esas cosas pudieran hacer algo que los metiera en líos, sobretodo a Link. Tuve miedo de que esos malhechores que se lo llevaron de donde sea le pudieran hacer daño. Zafiro, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero la primera vez que nos vimos no me dio confianza, y más por esa manera tan sospechosa que usa usted para andar.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero ahora que sabe que es cosa de Su Majestad, me alegra que haya sido honesto.

-¡Sí, pero no debiste callarte, papá!

-Perdón, hija, de verdad lo siento.

-Basta, Ilia, tu padre no es alguien malo. Solo protegió a Link.

-¡Tú no me digas nada!-Ilia se fue a su alcoba, muy molesta.

-Ilia, no debes dirigirte así a..., vaya, se ha encerrado. Disculpe a mi Ilia, pero a veces es tan testaruda como su pobre madre a quien amé con toda mi alma.

-No se preocupe, Alcalde Bono. Yo he investigado algunas cosas pero no he dado con nada. Ahora, si es tan amable de enseñarme la cadena que le encontró a Link, me ayudaria mucho.

-De acuerdo. Pero debe saber que a Link nada le he dicho de esa cadena. Quería cerciorarme del momento para poder entregársela, y tal vez ese momento llegue más pronto de lo que me esperaba- El alcalde se dirigió a un ropero de madera de encino, sacó una cajita de rerciopelo gris rata y sacó la cadena envuelta en un pañuelo de algodón color vino-Tome, es esta.

La cadena era de oro, llevaba unas letras cursivas pero estaba rota. Las letras entendibles era una L, una i y una letra partida a la mitad que pudiera ser una n o una a.

-Pues le pusimos Link, ya que parece ser ese nombre el que llevaba la cadena, pero no estaremos seguros.

-No, hasta que dé con los verdaderos padres de Link, que creo saber ya quienes son. ¿Cómo vestían esos sirvientes reales de los que me platicó?

-Vestían de color azul marino, montados en corceles negros con unas riendas doradas. Pensaba que eran de Hyrule, pero no. Llevaban unos escudos con forma de diamante color azul celeste, aunque no distinguí el dibujo del castillo al cual pertenecían.

Zafiro se mordió el labio inferior.

-De acuerdo, señor. Me voy. Cuando sepa algo yo misma se lo haré saber. Se lo prometo.

-Gracias. Y por favor, no deje de comunicarse conmigo.

Zafiro dejó la casa y se encaminó a su caballo, despidiéndose de la familia de Link. Subió a su yegua y estando ya lejos de la aldea invocó un hechizo de transportación y llegó las praderas para poder entrar al castillo por el sur de la Ciudadela.

-"Si mi memoria no me falla, esa cadena la había visto antes. Ahora entiendo tantos parecidos con ellos, por supuesto, si son familiares. Creo que mi misión ha llegado a su fin de manera satisfactoria."

* * *

Llevaban ya casi cuatro días de viaje. La Reina Sirón estaba algo cansada y le pidió al cochero que parara para poder descansar. Su esposo, el Rey Max le siguió la corriente y ambos bajaron de su carroza real acompañados por su vástago. Montaron un picnic y se dispusieron a comer y a tomar algo de aire fresco. Lombardo sacó su espada y se puso a practicar sus tajos con un tronco seco mientras que los soldados de Britania custodiaban de sus reyes.

-Amor, esa tormenta fue algo intensa. De verdad me creí que nos íbamos a ahogar.

-Lo sé, mi reina. Siempre te dio temor la lluvia tan fuerte como esa desde..., ya sabes, ese día.

-Sí. Pero ve el lado bueno. Nuestro Lombardo pronto se casará con Zelda, estoy feliz por él.

-Sí, pero no deja de ser un engreído y un tirano. No crié a mi hijo de ese modo.

-Ya, sabes que se compondrá. Además, Zelda le enseñará cosas sobre Hyrule, como es su gente, el camino que debe tomar para ser un respetado rey como su padre. Tal vez nuestro hijo no ha madurado del todo, pero ha demostrado que es inteligente. Mira lo ágil que es con la espada. Es prodigioso.

-Un rey respetado por su gente, no por su hijo. No entiende mis enseñanzas, es como si hablara con la pared. Te dije que me dejaras castigarlo cuando era niño, pero no, lo mimaste tanto que se cree inmune a todo. Mi reina, tu amor de madre suele traerme problemas con ese rebelde.

-No me culpes, mi rey. Amo a mi hijo y sé cómo es. Por eso me alegro de que se vaya a casar con Zelda. Ella le dará el amor de una mujer que puede cambiarlo todo. Sacará su lado britaniano más encantador.

-Ojala, querida, ojala.

Lombardo no escuchaba nada de la plática entre sus padres. Solo entrenaba esperando poder poner su espada contra otro objetivo que no fuera ese tronco que le servía de oponente.

-Un día, Link, tú y yo nos veremos las caras. Y cuando eso suceda, no solo te sacaré el corazón de un tajo, te mandaré al infierno, jejejeje. Cuando te vea de nuevo, una vez casado con Zelda, te aseguro que no te atreverás a verla de nuevo. Y me encargaré de usar a tu amiguita Ilia como mi segunda opción cuando Zelda se ponga de malas. Sí, lo tengo todo planeado. Y en cuanto a Dante, ese anormal será sepultado junto a sus padres en esa foza abandonada en Nightholt.

* * *

Mientras que Link y Dante descansaban esa mañana, el hylian preparaba sus zarpas para poder cruzar por la garganta. Tomó una larga soga, enredándola sobre su hombro derecho y listo para zurcar por los aires para poder llegar a un extremo seguro de la garganta. Dante lo miraba mientras bebía café cargado, observando que llegaba a un tronco partido que servía de piso antes de poder caer al abismo debajo de éste. Link había amarrado un lado de la soga a unas fuertes ramas y la otra la ató con una flecha resistente en la pared de ese tronco. Tomó otro trozo de soga y la amarró a otra flecha anclada en la pared y se columpió hasta llegar a la entrada de la Arboleda Sagrada. Ahí amarró el segundo extremo de la segunda soga, logrando haber hecho dos tenderederos que sevirían para usar una tiroleza. Usó más soga con la cual ató tu cintura y la pasó por el tendedero para pasar con ella los dos tramos para llegar hasta Dante. Cuando lo hizo, le aseguró a Dante que él podría pasar sin ningún problema.

-Bien, Dante, es tu turno de pasar, claro, si quieres ayudarme a ir por la Espada Maestra.

-¿Seguro que eso sirve? No deseo morir antes de tiempo.

-Claro, si ya lo pasé yo.

Dejaron los caballos pastando y apagaron el fuego que usaron para el café. Se armaron con sus espadas y se aventuraron por la garganta, atados por la tiroleza improvisada hasta llegar a la entrada de la Arboleda Sagrada.

-Oye, eso fue intenso. Creí que podíamos caer al abismo en cualquier instante.

-No soy tonto, Dante. Claro que lo hice de manera segura. Ahora, debo advertirte que pasan cosas medio raras en este sitio. Estamos por entrar a un sitio donde todo puede suceder. La primera vez que estuve en este lugar unas marionetas me atacaron sin aparente razón, guiadas por una rara marioneta parecida a una espantapájaros. No es malo, al parecer solo busca divertirse haciéndome pasar un rato algo tedioso. Pero no te confíes, si no lo seguimos cada vez que se desaparece, no podremos dar con la Espada Maestra.

-¿O sea que esto es como un laberinto maldito?

-Algo así.

-Vaya, ya me estaba extrañando que todo esto fuera tan fácil.

-Je, ya lo creo, amigo.

Al atravezar la entrada a la Arboleda Sagrada, usaron el bumerán de Link para cruzar los puentes. Entraron al primer túnel de la Arboleda Sagrada, pero no miraron ni rastro de las supuestas marionetas. Cruzaron por otros túneles, pero nada. Ni rastro de algo raro en ese lugar. Pasaron como media hora caminando de un lado para otro, hasta que Dante comenzó a desesperarse.

-Oye, viejo, esto no es como me dijiste que era. No hay marionetas, ni espantapájaros ni nada de nada. Acéptalo, nos has perdidos a ambos.

-No, obvio no. Seguro es una treta de ese espantapájaros, te aseguro que es real. Suena una especie de trompetilla y las marionetas apareces y te dan de golpes.

Pasó otra media hora y todo seguía en calma, menos el corazón de Link. Estaba asustándose cada vez más ante la idea de haberse extraviado en ese lugar tan complejo. Comenzó a inquitarse, a respirar con dificultad. Dante le miraba de soslayo, algo tenso. Observaba a Link y notaba lo alterado que se estaba poniendo a pesar de tratar de serenarse.

-Oye, podemos tratar de regresar a la garganta, Link, es lo más sabio en este tipo de casos.

-No, es que..., yo no sé cómo volver.

-Sí, sé que hemos pasado por esa cascada como ocho veces y no damos con nada, pero no lograré nada bueno si sigues estresado por esto. Anda, vayamos a la salida de este lugar.

Estaban por irse a tratar de salir de la Arboleda Sagrada cuando unas risas infantiles inundaron sus oídos. Link vio la luz de un pequeño candil y pudo ver a ese amiguito juguetón de la primera vez.

-Jijiji..., creyeron que estaban perdidos, fue gracioso.

-¡Hey, tú, sácanos de este lugar si no quieres que te agarre a patadas!

-Dante, se más respetoso, estás ante el vigilante de este lugar.

-Sí, el chico de verde tiene razón. Me llamo Skullkid, y soy quien cuida de esta Arboleda Sagrada. Perdonen si por mi culpa se asustaron, solo quise divertirme viendo hasta donde caminaban antes de llamarme.

Dante lo miró enfurecido.

-¿Acaso te parece divertido, enano?

-Euh, sí. Algo. Eres un aguafiestas, ¿sabías?

-Ya, Skullkid, por favor, necesito llegar al Templo del Tiempo y tomar la Espada Maestra.

-Hmm..., bueno, se nota que de verdad la estás buscando con urgencia. Pero me encuentro muy aburrido. ¿Qué tal un juego antes de que te deje pasar?

Link y Dante se miraron a los ojos.

-No, no, no y no. No tenemos tiempo, Skulid, tenemos algo de prisa.

-Es Skullkid, no Skulid. Skulid suena raro y feo. Ya dije, si quieren esa Espada Maestra primero jueguen conmigo.

-Dante, no queda de otra. Si no jugamos con Skullkid no nos dejará pasar.

-Pff..., cómo sea, pero que sea rápido. Jugar, ni que fuera un mocoso.

Skullkid soltó una risa alegre y sonó su trompeta. Aparecieron dos escuadrones de unas veinte marionetas. Link y Dante las observaron extrañados, esperando las indicaciones del guardián.

-Deben atravezar este montón de mis marionetas si desean cruzar ese túnel. Cuando lo hagan hayarán el camino al Templo del Bosque. Pero no les será tan fácil, ¿eh? Porque esas marionetas vienen equipadas con espadas de madera en ambas manos. Las preparé por si el chico de verde volvía un día de estos. Ahora, ¡A jugar!

* * *

Las marionetas eran muy poderosas, tanto, que hasta daban miedo. Las espadas eran grandes, de una madera muy resisitente, pero para Dante y Link no significaban gran problema. El túnel que los guiaría hasta el Templo del Tiempo no estaba lejos y les restaban una docena de marionetas por liquidar. Skullkid estaba a risa y risa, muy divertido con los golpes que sus marionetas les daban a ese par. Tras varios minutos, Link comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo. Cayó al suelo otra vez y no se pudo levantar por un rato. Dante trató de acabar con las marionetas él solo y lo logró tras un gran esfuerzo. Skullkid se acercó a ellos para dejarles el paso libre.

-Jajajaja, vaya, son muy resistentes. La próxima vez trataré de hacer marionetas más poderosas.

-Cómo sea, ya nos vamos Skulid.

-Es Skullkid, no se te olvide hombre de negro.

-Ya, ya, no se me va a olvidar.

Dante levantó a Link y juntos caminaron hasta el Templo del Tiempo. Ahora estaban por ir hacia la Espada Maestra, cuando una luz de color violeta claro se posó sobre el héroe de Hyrule de manera muy extraña para su compañero de viaje.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Ya otras cosas se están descubriendo en este fic, pero el final aun no llega. Quedan otras cosas por aclarar, habá más de Grahim para la siguiente actualización y otras intrigas. Les mando saludos a mis lectores y espero que si tienen dudas o algo qué decir me lo hagan saber de manera directa y privada si es posible. Por cierto, para los fans del Capitán América, ya estoy planeando una historia que comenzaré a publicar cuando acabe esta historia. Creo que ya es tiempo de que le haga un fic a la altura de su heroísmo, aunque no sé quienes participarán con él, eso apenas va en proceso. Quiero que todo salga bien y poder publicar algo que les guste mucho. Okay, por el momento es todo, un abrazo de panda para todos y escuchen rock si son fans, y si no, pues escuchen lo que les plazca, total la música es vida. Bye bye n.n

 **NOTAS: The Legend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	18. Camino a Nightholt

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XVIII.**

 **##############################**

 **Camino a Nightholt.**

 **##############################**

* * *

Aquella luz reconfortante destellaba brillos violáceos sobre Link. Dante, quien se quedó de lado, pensó en sacar una de sus pistolas con dardos tranquilizantes para saber si se trataba de atacantes, pero no. Era una luz brillante, cálida y dejó a Link como un zombie viendo hacia el cielo.

-Link, héroe elegido...te habla la fallecida Reina Hada...aquella que te guiara...en tu camino...por la Caverna de las Pruebas...

-¿Fallecida?-Se logró preguntar Link más así mismo que a la voz.

-En efecto...Héroe Elegido...Link. Grahim...el ser demoníaco y lleno de odio...Me asesinó para obtener mi poder...gracias a eso...mis hadas emigraron a las distintas...provincias de Hyrule...llenas de temor...por mi muerte...

-Lo sabía. Zelda me explicó que ya no se miraban hadas en las diferentes fuentes del Reino. Estuvo investigando pero no dieron con ellas.

-Exacto...Ellas temen...Grahim hace cosas muy malvadas y...quiere invadir Hyrule...con un vasto ejército...Link...Héroe Elegido...Te pido por favor que nos ayudes...una vez más...No es por mí...sino por las hadas...Ya no puedo protegerlas.

Dante, quien permanecía al margen de la plática, se acercó de a poco guardando su arma sabiendo que no había peligro alguno.

-Pero, estoy en una misión en este momento. No te aseguro que pueda ayudarlas pronto, pero lo haré. Grahim no les hará daño, las regresaré a las fuentes. Pero dime, ¿cómo es ese tal ejército de Grahim?

-Son seres muertos...revividos para matar y devorar...horrores de la naturaleza descabellada...del mal. Link, Héroe Elegido, tu vida ha dado giros muy bruscos...te has portado de una manera muy extraña últimamente...hay algo que inunda tu ser entero...puedo sentirlo...y verlo...es una rara condición, debes sanar...

Link se extrañó de oír a la Reina Hada hablar de ese modo.

-No entiendo.

-Hay una fuente...en las entrañas de...Nightholt...Está oculta detrás de un muro de piedra...Debes ir y revelar con tus ojos...aquello que te aqueja...para ser el de antes...

Link no comprendía del todo, pero estaba seguro de una cosa. Si la Reina Hada había logrado regresar de la muerte para avisarle de semejante cosa, era porque se trataba de algo verdadero.

-Oye, tú, voz del más allá...-Dante fue acercándose a la luz con algo más de tranquilidad-Dices que hay algo malo con él, yo mismo lo he notado. Pero la fuente esa de la que hablas, era solo un mito.

-No lo es, noble guerrero...Tu pueblo no pereció en bano, puesto que tú sigues con vida...Eres lo último que queda de Nightholt y...debes ir a esa fuente, ya que cerca de ella...se haya reposando a tu regreso la Espada de los Siglos...estandarte de tu nación...Solo que hay alguien que tratará de...impedir que la obtengas.

Dante sonrió con sorna-Claro, sino, sería muy fácil obtenerla, ¿no?

-Link...toma la Espada Maestra y ve a los resquicios de Nightholt...acompañado por este joven guerrero...Ambos necesitan armarse adecuadamente...para que Hyrule y el mundo entero se salven...de la muerte.

-Así será, Reina Hada, su muerte no será en bano.

Link hizo una reverencia de cabeza y la luz se esfumó tal y como había aparecido. Dante le tomó del hombro, esperando que entrara al lugar de descanso de la espada en lo que eran las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo. Una vez que camiraran ese trecho, Dante pudo apreciar la Espada Maestra reposar sobre su pedestal, brillando con singularidad a la luz del día. Los primeros rayos del sol ya se asomaban por el horizonte, dando paso a una clara mañana. Link tomó la empuñadura de la espada y la sacó del pedestal con algo de fuerza. Una vez que el largo filo de la espada apuntaba al cielo, un brillo destellante cubrió al joven hylian, quien de pronto bajó la espada y la tocó con los dedos de la mano derecha por todo el filo, extrañaba la frialdad del metal, el color de su hoja y poder empuñarla contra los enemigos.

-Maravilloso, Link. Esa espada es perfecta.

-Sí, es tan poderosa que repela el mal en cuanto la toca. Por eso nada puede destruirla, y es mi deber regresarla a este lugar cada vez que deje de emplearla. No sé cuanto tiempo me lleve, pero te juro que la devolveré. Sin embargo, solo quiero ir a Nightholt para saber qué es lo malo que pasa conmigo. Y pues a recuperar tu espada también.

-Qué bueno que lo digas, Link. Ahora a regresar al Bosque de Farone. Solo que me temo una cosa, que vayamos a perdernos otra vez.

-Jijijijijijiji, eso no pasará.-La voz infantil de Skullkid se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-¡Skulid!

-Ejem, es Skullkid, pero no creo que una bola de músculos con patas pueda recordarlo.

Link rió por lo bajo ante a ofensa hacia Dante.

-Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarnos a encontrar la salida, Skullkid?

-Por supuesto, chico de verde. De hecho, creo que lo que dijo la Reina Hada es de suma importancia. Por eso yo mismo los guiaré sin trampas. No pueden perder el tiempo, jijijijijijiji.

-Vaya, hasta que haces algo bueno, enano.-Dante caminó detrás de Link y Skullkid.

-No soy enano, soy Skullkid.

-Como sea, solo guíanos.

-Dante, sé más amable.-Le dijo Link en un susurro.

Caminaron por varios minutos, recorriendo los túneles de la Arboleda Sagrada hasta dar con la entrada principal. Skullkid le extendió la mano a Link, ofreciéndole algo.

-Jijijijiji, quiero que lleves esto, es una marioneta de madera. Puedes llevarla colgando al cuello cuando quieras sentirte mejor. Es una amuleto, chico de verde.

-Gracias. Te prometo que lo llevaré.

* * *

Una vez que regresaran a los caballos, recogieron sus cosas y pusieron marcha hacia Nightholt.

-Oye, muchacho, creo que esta vez seré yo quien nos guíe. Después de todo, nos llevará un par de días llegar a Nightholt por mi propio camino.

-De acuerdo, me parece justo. Si nos perdemos ya sé a quien culpar.

Dante lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Acaso yo te culpé de que nos perdiéramos hace rato en la Arboleda?

-Sí.

-Bueno, está bien, ambos somos culpables, ¿contento?

-Sí, y mucho, jajajajaja.

-Hump...vámonos, chico.

Regresaron el camino hasta llegar a las praderas de Hyrule. Antes de que cayera la tarde, cruzaron una senda al este del reino el cual les llevaría hasta las fronteras de Hyrule con Nightholt, pero el viaje era algo largo y complicado.

-Link, nos adentraremos en una terreno peligroso. Hay muchos bandidos, asaltantes y asesinos, así que no se te ocurra cerrar los ojos en tanto llegamos a un hostal. Nos queda algo de luz de día, así que podemos encontrar algún pueblo cercano para reposar.

-Muy bien. No debemos temer, vamos bien armados.

-Así es. Pero no podemos bajar la guardia.

Ya para el anochecer, llegaron a un poblado pequeño llamado Sozerholt. No habitaban más de 250 personas, así que el comercio era muy limitado. El lugar era utilizado como paso para aquellos aventureros que deseaban descansar durante los viajes en alguno de los pocos hostales disponibles. Link y Dante dejaron sus monturas en una cuadrilla de renta detrás de un hostal de mala pinta, caminaron hasta la entrada y se dispusieron a esperar al dueño para registrarse. Detrás de ellos estaba sentado un joven de no más de 30 años, con ropas muy llamativas de colores algo chillones y bastante femeninas. Su cabello era rojizo y lo llevaba ondulado en una coleta muy extraña sobre la cabeza, decorada con plumas coloridas. Sus mejillas estaban muy pintadas de rosa y los labios de rojo. A Link le recordó algo a Jeremías.

El hombre, quien era algo más alto y esbelto que Dante, les guiñó el ojo derecho a ambos revelando una pestañas muy rizadas y un pequeño lunar cerca de la boca el cual destacó cuando les arrojó un beso con coquetería.

-Ahí te hablan, Link.-Dijo Dante con algo de repeluz.

-Estás loco, es a ti.-Respondió el muchacho con la piel erizada.

-No es que sea homofóbico, pero tampoco me agrada que me coqueteen, por eso te lo dejo a tu entero gusto.

-Paso, yo tengo a Zelda. Igual, no tengo nada en contra de los gay, solo que no me vean como un aperitivo, voy en otro menú.

Los dos se voltearon al frente para no mirar más los gestos del muchacho aquel para llamar su atención. De rato apareció una mujer corpulenta, de cabellos largos y amarillos. Llevaba un paliacate Rojo en la cabeza, blusa de mangas largas y con holanes de color azul celeste, falda larga color rojo y sandalias. Un cinturón de cuero colgaba de sus abundantes caderas y aretes de fantasía pendías de sus orejas humanas. Su piel era blanca, ojos negros y algo de mal humor se dejaba ver en su rostro ovalado y regordete.

-¿Cuántas noches, caballeros?-Preguntó a la vez que masticaba un chicle rosado.

-Una, madame.-Respondió Dante por ambos.-Habitaciones separadas.

-Muy bien. Solo que hay un problema, guapo. Queda una habitación doble. Tómenlo o, déjenlo.

Dante volteó a ver a Link, quien solo se encongió de hombros como respuesta a una pregunta que jamás hizo.

-Bien, dénosla. Necesitamos dormir decentemente.

-La estadía les incluye el desayuno. Si hubieran llegado hace una hora habrían alcanzado la cena pero esta ya se acabó. La habitación se deja después de las 10 de la mañana o habrá un cargo extra.

-No hay problema.

-Se paga por anticipado, 200 rupias por cada uno.

Link trató de no verse sorprendido, pero la verdad era que ese precio le parecía muy alto por un lugar tan poco cuidado. Sin embargo, Dante sacó un zurrón del cual extrajo dos rupias naranjas y cuatro moradas.

-Tome. 400 rupias.

-Simón, hermano, lleva a estos caballeros a su haitación, es la número 12 al fondo del pasillo.

-Ay, por supuesto, hermanita. Será todo un honor guiar a tan atractivos muchachos.

Simón caminó frente a ellos, moviendo las caderas de una manera muy exagerada. Link y Dante trataban de no reírse, pero la verdad es que el joven ayudante se miraba algo ridículo. Abrió la puerta marcada con el número doce, pasó y les mostró las carísimas y bastante deprimentes condicines de su habitación.

-Allá está el baño, amores, una mesa para que pongan sus cosas y dos camas individuales con almohadas. Pero si quieren pasar un rato chévere, pueden unirlas, juajuajuajuajua. Nos vemos en el desayuno, se sirve a las 7:30, bombones. Hasta mañana.

Una vez que Simón saliera de la alcoba, Link fue a ver la cama al fondo de la habitación. Las sábanas tenían algunos hoyos pero servirían para dormir. Solo esperaba que no tuvieran piojos. Se quedó mirando la cama por varios segundos tratando de encontrar alguna otra posible anomalía cuando Dante se le acercó inquieto.

-Ni creas que vamos a juntar las camas, para que ni te hagas ilusiones.

Link solo rodó los ojos ante ese comentario.

-Pues si quisiera juntar mi cama, sería con otra persona.

-Claro, muchacho, si quieres le digo al tal Simón que le llamas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Le gritó el muchacho a la vez que le tomaba por el cuello.

-Okay, de acuerdo, solo estoy jugando.

* * *

Zafiro se había presentado ante Zelda esa tarde. La reunión con ella había sido algo difícil, sobretodo porque se había dispuesto a ser honesta con ella. Tal como le había pedido Link, le hablaría sobre su complicidad con Grahim. Iba a decirle sobre los padres de Link, pero no lo haría. Algo dentro de ella la detenía, tal vez celos, o temor de no poder recuperar a Link si decía algo. Era de medio día, así que Su Majestad se hayaba atendiendo a los ciudadanos que debían verla. Como eran pocos, no tardó más de una hora. Zelda se dirigió a su estudio en donde hayó a Zafiro descansando sobre uno de los sillones. La guerrera se notaba terriblemente cansada, con ojeras muy marcadas.

-Debiste ir a dormir, Zafiro, fue un viaje agotador.

-Majestad, vengo a informarle que la familia de Link se haya sana y salva en Ordón. No hubo acontecimientos sobresalientes.

-¿Ningún altercado?

-Nada, Mi Señora.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que con tanta urgencia vienes a decirme? Sobre la familia de Link pudo esperar hasta que estuvieras repuesta y descansada.

Zafiro se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que lo que estaba por decir era algo definitivo. Se armó de valor y encaró a Zelda de frente.

-Majestad...-Dijo con algo de temor en su voz-...Yo tengo que decirle algo muy grave. No me opondré a las consecuencias, pero es algo que ya no puedo callar. Sé que tras decir lo que debo decirle mi lugar en este castillo estará en peligro pero no me importa.

Zelda se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Zafiro, sabes que tienes toda mi confianza. Y siempre te he demostrado que tú puedes confiar en mí. Si hay algo que no tolero es la mentira así que lo que sea que tengas que decirme, que sea sin rodeos.

-No es mi intención hacerla perder su tiempo, Majestad. Al contrario, con esto pretendo que se de por enterada de las cosas que he callado cobardemente. Para empezar, quiero que quede claro que antes no pude decir nada. Que de haber tenido la oportunidad me habría rehusado tajantemente a hacer lo que he hecho.

-Habla ya, Zafiro. ¿Qué es lo que pesa sobre tu consciencia?

* * *

Zafiro recibió otra bofetada. Más fuerte que la anterior. Una linea delgada de sangre colgaba desde la comisura de su labio inferior, bajando por su barbilla. Las lágrimas estaban rodando de igual manera desde sus ojos, en tanto no dejaba de ver a la cara a la Princesa Zelda quien tenía su rostro contraído por el dolor y la traición recibidos por alguien a quien quería como a una hermana. El maquillaje se le había corrido por completo debido al llanto silencioso, pero su boca no dejaba de hacer esa mueca de desprecio. Sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas y sus ojos coléricos, que miles de cosas malvadas cruzaban por su cabeza como venganza.

-¡Zafiro, jamás pensé que fueras a hacerme esto! ¡A MÍ, QUE TE HE QUERIDO CON EL ALMA!

-Majestad..., yo tan solo me vi forzada a ello..., mi intensión nunca fue herir a nadie, pero no tenía de otra. Si no obedecía a Grahim, no solo mis familiares en el Desierto Gerudo perecerían, también usted...

-Hipócrita, descarada..., ¡¿qué te interesa la vida de esas malditas descorazonadas?! ¡¿ACASO TE OLVIDAS QUE ELLAS SECUESTRARON A LINK Y LO ENTREGARON A ESAS BRUJAS?! ¡¿Vale más la vida de unas pocas a las de cientos que se perdieron por tu culpa?! Incluso mi vida vale nada en comparación a las de tantas que ya no se pueden recuperar. Nunca debista quedarte callada, estúpida.

Zelda parecía otra, llena de coraje. Tomó uno de los estantes con sus libros favoritos y lo volteó al suelo, dispersándolos por doquier. Rompió su espejo, unos jarrones y dos cuadros.

-M-Majestad..., su vida vale más de lo que se puede imaginar, tanto, que la maldad la desea. Mi deber es protegerla a usted, pase lo que pase. Así que tomé esa decisión muy a pesar de saber las terribles consecuencias.

-¡Cállate, Zafiro!

-No, ya no puedo más.

Zelda miró a Zafiro con incredulidad.

-Sé que nunca le respondo de este modo, pero no puedo seguir callando. Comandaba las tropas de bulblins que atacaron las diferentes regiones de Hyrule, ordenaba los saqueos y los destrozos como los pasados en Kakariko y mandaba pelotones de monstruos por los caminos del reino. Pero le juro que no tomé partido de ninguna batalla. Jamás mis dagas hirieron gente inocente.

-Pero sí tus órdenes. Pudiste salvar a tanta gente de haberme dicho todo esto.

-Lo sé..., pero era imposible. No iba a arriesgarme a que algo le pasara. Conocí a Link, le seguí durante la invasión pero no le hablé. Pensé que era lo mejor, si no podía hacer algo por detener a Zant y a Ganondorf, no me opondría a Link. Su valentía me llamó mucho la atención, a pesar de verse reducido se enfrentaba a los malhechores y les vencía. En fin, él lo sabe todo. Y me dijo que me permitiría ser yo misma quien confesara esto.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo que me dijo una vez que debías decirme algo muy grave..., pero jamás imaginé esto. No tienes idea de la rabia que haces sentir. No te imaginas el odio que siento y de las ganas de ponerte un castigo ejemplar que brotan de mi ser. Pero antes, quiero saber lo que te dijo él.

-¿Link? Él me perdonó, pero no quiere saber nada de mí. Dijo que entendía que no hubiera podido decir nada, pero que tampoco, muy a su pesar, puede permanecer a mi lado. Por eso terminó conmigo. Yo me enamoré de él durante su viaje, mientras iba de un lado a otro tratando de salvar Hyrule. Comprendo que no merezco estar ante su presencia, así que me entrego para recibir mi sanción disciplinaria, Majestad.

Zelda tomó un fuete que la misma Zafiro le había entregado en ese momento. La chica de cabellos azules se despojó de las ropas de la parte superior de su cuerpo y se hincó de rodillas. Tomó sus largos mechones de cabello y los despejó de su espalda blanquecina cubriendo su pecho con el. Mostrando la parte posterior de su cuerpo hacia Zelda, esperaba con mucho arrepentimiento los primeros golpes contra su princesa miró el fuete, apretando su agarre con determinación. Antes de que algo más pasara, Zafiro se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Majestad, sé que ser castigada no es suficiente por lo que hice. Sé que muchos criminales son llevados ante la justicia y son ejecutados o desterrados muy lejos, a la Isla de la Desesperanza. Si usted me impone ir a ese sitio o morir, no haré nada para impedirlo.

-¿Me crées tan cruel como mi padre para hacer eso, Zafiro?

Zafiro no supo cómo responder de inmediato.

-No te odio, Zafiro. Pero siento mucha rabia de todos modos. Esa prueba que tuviste por parte del mal te llevó por un camino equivocado y ahora muchas personas han muerto por nada. Estamos ante una amenaza fatal para el reino entero, otra vez, y es hoy que se te ocurre confesar tus delitos. No soy capaz de matarte ni de enviarte a semejante lugar de perdición y muerte. Sin embargo, no puedo pasar por alto esto. Te castigaré.

Zafiro cerró los ojos esperando la reprimenda. Zelda alzó la mano al aire para atestar el primer fuetazo contra la espalda de la guerrera mitad gerudo pero eso nunca pasó. Su mano soltó el fuete y en lugar de golpear a Zafiro se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó.

-No puedo hacerlo. Has hecho muchas cosas buenas por mí y mi reino. Pasaste por mucho y puedo entender que tu decisión haya significado un sacrificio, puesto que yo misma hice lo mismo. No tengo derecho de juzgarte.

-Pero, Mi Señora, usted es la soberana de esta nación, ese es su deber.

-Sí, pero no te hablo como la princesa que soy..., sino como la amiga que he sido para ti. No es que perdone esta afrenta tan grande, pero te daré una misión para que puedas lavar tu nombre. Quiero que cuando tengas la oportunidad elimines a Grahim.

Los ojos azules de Zafiro se iluminaron un poco.

-Es lo mejor que pudo haberme pedido, Alteza. De verdad me encuentro sumamente arrepentida de todo..., por eso me dedicaré a hacer realidad su encomienda..., gracias...

-No me agradezcas.-Zelda se puso de pie, tratando de limpiar el llanto de sus ojos.-Ahora vete, necesito estar sola.

Zafiro no estuvo muy conforme con eso, pero agradecía la bondad de la princesa. La conocía muy bien y sabía que para Zelda pardonar esa clase de cosas era algo inconcebible. Se acomodó sus ropas de nuevo y abandonó el estudio.

-"Un día eliminaré a Grahim, y con eso ella me perdonará..."

* * *

Durante la noche Link tuvo esas pesadillas de nuevo. Parecía ser que las hordas del mal estaban dispuestas a no dejarle tranquilo hasta que encontrara la fuente que se hayaba resguardada en Nightholt y con eso posiblemente hallar la manera de poder restaurar su salud por completo. Por la mañana tomaron el desayuno y se alistaron para dejar el pequeño poblado en donde se hayaban. Dieron de comer a los caballos y un rato después pusieron pies en polvoroza para llegar esa tarde a Nightholt.

-Link, amigo, noto que cada vez más luces muy cansado. La verdad, eso me preocupa.

-Vaya, Dante, eres bueno dándome ánimos.

-Ya, señor sarcasmo, lo digo de verdad. Pero tengo la esperanza que hay encontrar esa fuente de la que habló la Reina Hada puedas recuperar tu salud.

-Igual yo.

Siguieron conversando cuando, a unos metros, se toparon con un puente de madera que conectaba dos terrenos separados por un peligroso abismo muy profundo. Al otro lado del puente, a unos doscientos metros estaban dos sujetos de apariencia muy extraña. Ambos iban montados en caballos negros, vestidos con túnicas negras, turbantes blancos y guantes de cuero. De piel morena, barba algo crecida y ojos tan profundos como el universo. Muy negros y malvados. Uno de ellos llevaba unos binoculares y observaba hacia la dirección de Link y Dante.

-Oye, Clay, creo que tenemos suerte este día. Hay dos sujetos al otro lado del acantilado, se nota que llevan dinero.

El nombrado tomó los binoculares de su compañero, observando a donde miraba el otro.

-Cierto, espera..., ese hombre, es el hermano mayor de la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule, y el otro, creo que es el llamado Héroe que peleo durante la invasión.

-Sí, lo reconocí casi de inmediato. Va vestido de verde, ¿no?

-Así es. Sam, debemos emboscarlos y darles una paliza para arrebatarles lo que sea que lleven. Si el hermano de la Princesa Zelda anda en estos caminos junto a ese chiquillo es por algo importante.

-Tal vez, pero, creo que deberíamos esperar a que caiga la noche. No falta tanto, como un par de horas. La aldea más próxima es Zerhotl, antes de adentrarse a las ruinas de Nightholt. Los matamos y sepultamos en ese sitio. No sabrán nunca que fuimos nosotros.

Dante y Link ignoraban por completo las fechorías de ese par de maleantes, quienes se escondieron antes de que terminaran de cruzar el puente. Un viento algo fuerte se desató, lo cual levantó mucha tierra dando aviso de una tormenta de arena en esa parte desértica. Aunado a que era verano, el calor aunmentó causando que Link sintiera que se derretía en ese clima.

-Dante..., de verdad necesito una sombra, o beber algo muy helado...

-Lamento decirte que quien lo lleva peor soy yo, que llevo ropas negras.

-Ja, no es mi culpa que se te dé eso del ocultismo, jajajaja.

-Muy gracioso, al menos no parezco elfo de Santa con ese color tan ecológico.

Link le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando que una vez su amiga Midna le llamó duende navideño.

Ya por la noche llegaron a ese lugar llamado Zerholt. Era una villa cercana a un lago llamado Suleih. Habían pocas casas, peor por fortuna una hostal con suficientes habitaciones. Dante entró y pagós dos habitaciones, en tanto Link iba a explorar un poco el sitio después de dejar las monturas en un establo. El lago no estaba muy lejos del hostal, así que se adentró en las aguas para poder relajarse y bañarse apropiadamente. Antes de acabar, Dante le acompañó llevando un par de toallas para secarse.

-Oye, niño, me hubieras avisado que venías para acá.

-Disculpa, es solo que tenía mucho calor. No lo soportaba.

-Es que entramos a una parte en donde continúa el desierto. Este terreno se conecta con el desierto Gerudo, por eso hace mucho calor. Pero en Nightholt, en el mero corazón de mi pueblo extinto, las condiciones climáticas son diferentes.

-¿Es frío?

-No mucho, es un clima otoñal.

-Me parece perfecto. Me gusta más el frío que el calor.

-Igual yo, muchacho.

Mientras se bañaban, los dos mercenarios que les seguían hicieron acto de aparición llevando dos armas aire que disparaban canicas metálicas o postas. Les apuntaron a la cabeza, a la vez que les ordenaban salir del agua sin hacer ruido.

-¡Rápido o, los matamos ahora mismo!

Link les hizo caso de inmediato, pues dichas armas eran algo desconocidas para él y no tenía ni idea del alcance que pudieran tener. En cambio, Dante les sonreía, saliendo del agua al igual que Link sin ropa y completamente empapados.

-Miren, par de ratas podridas, les daría mi dinero pero lo necesito para mantener los gastos que este viaje nos ocasiona a este chico y a mí. Les sugiero que se arrepientan de sus actos y se vayan a follar mutuamente antes de que les corte las gargantas.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola, mis amigos lectores. Pues ya Zafiro se ha sincerado con la Princesa Zelda, confesando su complicidad con Grahim. Pero hay que ser algo justos con ella, no era su intención el servir al mal. No es que le dé la razón, aunque siendo una persona buena no creo que hiciera con agrado todo lo que se le ordenaba. En fin, por el momento es todo. Nos leemos hasta cuando vuleva a tener tiempo, mis vacaciones se acabaron lol

Sayonara!

 **NOTAS: The Legend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	19. La Espada de los Siglos

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XIX.**

 **##############################**

 **La Espada de los Siglos.**

 **##############################**

* * *

Las caras de confusión de los mercenarios no se hicieron esperar. Link se quedó quieto con las manos arriba, esperando a que Dante actuara lo más pronto posible. La luna dejaba caer su luz sobre los cuatro hombres, quienes se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos ante lo dicho anteriormente por el príncipe de la desolada Nightholt. Un cálido viento se dejaba sentir en el ambiente, provocando una ligera sensación de frío en el cuerpo del joven héroe, su cabello humedecido caía en ligeros mechones sobre su rostro confuso y expectante.

-¡¿Acaso crees que estamos jugando, imbécil?!

El líder de los asesinos a sueldo le apuntaba directo a la cara a Dante, quien no se inmutó ni un poco.

-Se los he dicho, par de pichones. Déjense de estupideces, no les daremos ni media rupia. Largo o, encontrarán una dolorosa pero rápida muerte.

-¡Parece que alguien quiere morir, a él!-El tipo llamado Clay disparó una de sus armas con furia.

-¡Bien, mandémosle al otro mundo junto a ese chaval!-Respondió Sam.

Link cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el ataque inminente. Sin embargo, tras unos diez segundos solo escuchó un par de cuerpos que caían sin vida sobre la superficie de la tierra mojada. Al abrir los ojos, miró a su compañero de viaje dirigirse de nuevo al agua con las manos llenas de sangre. Notó que no había perdido sensibilidad alguna ante el hecho de ver cadáveres ante él, al contrario, una parte del guerrero hylian se dio cuenta de que era como la primera vez que vio víceras fuera de un monstruo. Unas fuertes arcadas de asco le vinieron de golpe, provocando que irremediablemente vomitara a un lado de los cuerpos.

Dante le escuchaba de manera despreocupada a la vez que se encaminaba a tomar sus ropas para vestirse de nuevo.

-Cielos, Dante..., te pasaste.

-¿Que me pasé? Se lo merecían ese par de idiotas, ¿me dirás que no te diste cuenta de que llevan horas siguiéndonos?

-Sentí que me observaban, es verdad, pero no imaginé que se atrevieran a apuntarnos con esas cosas.

-Esas cosas son rifles de asalto, Link. Algunos de ellos tienen un mecanismo que funciona con aire, el cual impulsa un proyectil a una velocidad muy alta. Sin embargo, esas armas son de fuego. Significa que usan pólvora para ser accionadas y disparar balas de manera más efectiva.

-¿Armas de fuego, dices?

-Sí. Sé que de donde vienes están habituados a usar espadas y esa clase de armas blancas, pero hay reinos cercanos que ya han comenzado a usar armamentos más sofisticados y caros. Emplean municiones como estos sujetos las cuales hacen más daño. Link, estuve hablando con Zelda y ella se niega a comprar esa clase de armas, pero estoy tratando de convencerla de lo contrario. Un día, tal vez no muy lejos, requeriremos armas más letales para defender Hyrule. Espero que tus ojos nunca vean una guerra así.

-Comprendo.-Dijo Link a la vez que comenzaba a vestirse-Pero si Zelda no desea esas armas es por que no quiere dar motivos para que nos invadan. Muchas veces cuando un pueblo se muestra muy preparado y armado hasta los dientes puede ser interpretado como un intento de colonización de otro pueblo cercano. Ella quiere evitar que nos vean como una seria amenaza.

Link echó una mirada rápida sobre los fallecidos.

En menos de diez segundos Dante les había cortados las gargantas, tal y como había prometido hacer si no se iban. No estaba seguro de porqué vomitó ante ese acto de crueldad que en realidad no era tan fuerte como otros tantos que había observado en el pasado. Ambos arrastraron los cuerpos y los dejaron dentro del agua. Link no estaba seguro de si era buena idea, solo siguió las instrucciones de su compañero.

-Mandaré unas notas a Zelda para que mande un pelotón por estos rufianes. Son buscados por la ley, de eso no hay dudas.

-Posiblemente. ¿Los enviarán a una fosa o algo parecido?

-Sí, estos tipos parecen ser de Hyrule, así que no habrá problemas diplomáticos.

-Al menos una buena noticia dentro de todo este embrollo.

Una vez que Dante enviara un búho a Hyrule para que un grupo de soldados de su Majestad se encargaran de los delincuentes muertos, Link y Dante se dirigieron a descansar a un hostal por aquella ajetreada noche. A la mañana siguiente, retomaron su camino hacia Nightholt, el cual se hallaba a solo un par de horas más de camino. El joven rubio estaba algo peor que el día anterior, pareciera ser que cada vez que se acercaban a la tierra natal de Dante, un nuevo síntoma de algo raro en su organismo se hiciera presente pero con una mayor fuerza. Los mareos y las ganas de vomitar eran peores, tuvieron que detenerse unas pocas veces antes de proseguir. Lo más malo del asunto era que no había nadie que pudiera auxiliar al muchacho aparte de Dante, quien desconocía absolutamente sobre enfermería, ni se diga sobre medicamentos. En eso, el mayor recordó que llevaba unas píldoras que Zelda le había dado en caso de que se sintieran mal por comer algo raro o echado a perder.

-Link, muchacho, tómate esto pero ya. Me lo dio Zeldita, tal vez te haga bien.

-¿Y apenas me lo dices? Vaya, eres mal amigo.

-Lo siento, no es que sea mal amigo, es que tengo una memoria tan ocupada que esa clase de cosas pasan casi desapercibidas.

-Jaja, cómo no, más bien diría yo que la edad ya te está pasando factura y estás algo senil.

-¿Senil? Apenas tengo 26 años, soy tan fuerte y viril como un chico de dieciocho primaveras, niñato. Anda, toma esas píldoras, ya te dije que no deseo volver a Hyrule con un cuerpo a cuestas. Zelda me mata si te pasa algo.

Tras echarle una mirada de molestia, Link ingirió las pastillas con un trago de agua de su cantimplora. El efecto no fue tan fuerte como esperaba, pero era mejor que seguir mareado. Tan grave era lo que sentía, que la altura de Epona le parecía similar a trepar por el juego de las estrellas de Mr Cool. Un aire helado acompañado por hojas secas les aseguraban a los dos que estaban entrando a las olvidadas ruinas de la gran Nightholt. Un sentimiento de nostalgia y vacío inundó el pecho de Dante, quien recordaba esas imágenes de sus pocas horas al lado de sus padres. Una enorme piedra tallada decía en sus letras la siguiente frase:

"Antigua y sagrada Nightholt, tierra de verdaderos guerreros bravos dotados con un poder inimaginable, descansan sus ruinas con los restos de sus habitantes quienes no tuvieron oportunidad de decidir vivir. Inagotable la lucha por defender a sus aliados, tus amigos te despiden rogando a las Diosas de la Creación te otorguen de un sueño donde tus hombres, mujeres y niños vivan sin pesadumbre y dolor. Con todo el respeto que una Nación de tu altísimo nivel merece, te recordamos desde Hyrule por siempre"

Mientras Link leía aquella piedra y se frotaba los brazos con las palmas de sus manos, Dante dejaba un ramo de flores que había recogido esa misma mañana antes de proseguir con su viaje.

-Q-Qué frío..., y yo que no traje n-ni un cobertor para cubrirme...

Dante volteó a ver a Link, se notaba más pálido de lo común.

-Oye, es verdad que hace un poco de aire helado, pero no es para tanto. Te dije que en Nightholt así es el clima, nunca cambia por más sol que haga. Llevas esa capa, debería darte algo de calor.

-Pues n-no...

-Mira, mejor vayamos por La Espada de los Siglos de una buena vez para poder regresar a Hyrule lo antes posible y comenzar con un nuevo entrenamiento. No sabemos que clase de cosas sean las que se le ocurran a ese tal Grahim, y no quiero ni imaginar que vaya a invadir Hyrule ahora mismo que no estamos allá.

-Bien, vayamos.

Recorrieron unas praderas, un largo sendero y dieron con una piedra gruesa que tapaba una entrada a lo que pareciera ser un camino oculto entre las montañas. En su interior, según se contaba, no había ni un atisbo de luz. En cambio, estaba llena de monstruos horrorosos, bestias salvajes y ese ser descomunal que acabó con los habitantes de la desaparecida Nightholt. Link volteó a ver su alforja. Se acercó a la piedra y colocó frente a ella dos bombas para hacerla estallar. Ambos hombres se cubrieron con el escudo de Link, pero a pesar del fuerte estallido la roca solo logró resquebrajarse un par de centímetros. El chico de nuevo colocó otras dos bombas, pero la grieta solo se fracturó un poco más.

-Déjalo, Link. Aunque colocaras miles de bombas, el efecto será el mismo. Había sabido que muchos antes trataron de entrar por la codicia que les provocaba el hacerse con la espada de mi familia. Ahora, veo tristemente que no es mi destino el tenerla entre mis manos.

* * *

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy seductora y provocativa, se dibujaba en los labios del malvado Señor de los Demonios. Sorbió un poco de ese licor rojo que tanto le era agradable a su paladar, viendo por una ventana un grupo enorme de dos mil bokoblins zombies que acababa de crear. Las bestias parecían hambrientas de carne humana, sedientas de su sangre y ansiosas por poder desmembrar y matar. Ya llevaba más de cinco mil de esos seres junto a los mil bulblins que dejaron las hechiceras antes de morir, encerrados en celdas aseguradas con magia para que no se les ocurra salir antes de lo indicado. Recorrió los metros que le separaban del trono que había a sus espaldas, regocijándose de gusto ante la tormenta que se desataba en esa parte del desierto desde su llegada y la muerte de las brujas Koume y Kotake.

-Muajajajajajajajaja, ahora mi plan está casi finalizado. Sin embargo, debo enviar a estos esbirros a Hyrule para que inicie mi venganza contra esa maldita familia real. Por ahora, solo debo enfocarme en preparar el portal que lleve a estos diablillos hasta el mismo corazón de ese repugnante reino, la ciudadela y poblados cercanos. Mi poder se ha fortalecido por completo con esa fuerza que les saqué a esas zorras Birova. Mas, a pesar de que me cueste admitirlo, incluso para un poderoso hechicero de mi categoría le tomaría bastante tiempo trasladar a seis mil zombies a un sitio tan lejano al otro lado de este asqueroso desierto.-Sorbió otro trago-No puedo darme por vencido, no lo estoy. He llegado muy lejos como para dejar que esto pase. Una vez que me vea de nuevo con ese mocoso, juro que lo he de matar del modo más frío, cruel y doloroso posible. Haré que suplique su muerte antes de que esa ocurra. Le haré perder el juicio cuando vea a su querida princesita morir ante sus ojos y no pueda hacer nada. Gritará tanto que se quedará sin voz, pero no sin antes de que se quede sordo por el sonido estridente de los gritos y lamentos que escuchará de los que le rodean, y de los mismos que surgirán de su garganta. Lamentará mucho el haber venido al mundo.

Los gruñidos feroces de los zombies se podían escuchar a pesar de la fuerte tormenta que afuera hacía.

-¡Tsk! Esas criaturas miserables, no pueden quedarse calladas ni un segundo. Pero no les culpo, deben tener mucha hambre. Que no se preocupen, dentro de poco irán al banquete que Hyrule les servirá, sus mismos pobladores, ¡jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

* * *

Esa tarde, Ilia se encontraba en la casa de su padre, sumida en una gran tristeza. Su corazón le decía que a pesar de todo, fueran quienes fueran los padres de Link, él seguía perteneciendo a Ordón. Seguía queriéndolo mucho, demasiado, Temía que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, que las cosas habían quedados claras y que el chico no la vería con otros ojos que no fueran de fraternidad, ella siguiera amándolo con esa fuerza tan grande que brotaba de su ser. Deseaba con el alma poder fijarse en alguien más, que su corazón le perteneciera a otro más que no fuera él. Dejó la tela que estaba cosiendo con hilos de diferentes colores sobre su regazo cuando los pensamientos se sumieron en su cabeza dejándola fuera de sí. Su padre, quien estaba preparando unos planos para edificar un refugio subterráneo en caso de que algo pasara, dejó de lado su tarea a la vez que observaba a su hija ida en su mente.

-Ilia, Ilia...

-Oh, papá, ¿necesitas algo?

-Te estaba preguntas que era lo que pensabas con respecto al proyecto que tengo entre manos sobre el refugio subterráneo.

-Ah, pues. me parece bien.

-¿Solo bien?

-No lo sé, no me agrada la idea de tener que meterme a un agujero en la tierra para esconderme como lo haría un topo.

-A mí no me engañas, niña. Se trata de Link.

-Pues sí, no te lo negaré padre. Ya quedamos en que no podemos ser más que amigos, pero..., la verdad es que a pesar de tratar de olvidarlo, no puedo.

Bono se acercó a ella mostrando compasión en su mirada.

-Mi Ilia, claro que no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana. Puede que pase un tiempo, pero lo olvidarás. Antes me alegraba la idea de que ambos se casaran y Link me sucediera como alcalde de este lugar. Sin embargo, al ver que esto solo te produce dolor lo único que me resta es rogar al cielo para que un chico de buen corazón pueda enamorar a mi hija. Así como yo me enamoré y amé tanto a tu madre.

-Padre, dices esas cosas como si fuera tan sencillo. A veces detesto que seas tan simplón.

-Vaya, ahora soy un simplón. No, mi niña, recuerda que desde que eras pequeña tuve que aprender a guardar luto por tu mamá, y que a pesar de amarla tanto, tuve que dejarla ir definitivamente.

-No puedes hacer semejante comparación, mi madre está muerta y no volverá de la tumba. Pero Link sigue vivo. Y a pesar de que lo quiera debo verlo y saber que no me corresponde. Tuviste que resignarte a no volver a ver a mi madre. Yo aunque quiera resignarme me es muy difícil. Yo sí tengo algo muy complicado por hacer.

A Bono le desagradaba esa falta de empatía que Ilia solía mostrar en ocasiones. Pareciera que ella fuera indiferente ante el dolor ajeno, que no le interesaba saber que otros padecieron lo mismo que ella. El alcalde de Ordón solo se dio la vuelta para continuar con los trazos de los planos. Ilia se dio cuenta al fin de sus comentarios tan crueles sin intensión de herir y se dirigió a su padre, arrepentida.

-Perdona, papá, puede que sea algo insensible, pero es que...

-Ya, no digas nada. Así pasa con la juventud, se olvidan de que los viejos alguna vez fuimos jóvenes y que pasamos por lo mismo.

-Lo siento...

-Ilia, si tanto quieres a Link, entonces trata de convencerte de que no te corresponderá. Esa es, quizás, la mayor misión que tengas en este momento. Sé que te puedo dar miles de consejos, pero la única que sabe lo que es bueno para ella misma eres tú y nadie más. Puedo decirte que te toparás con otros hombres, que hay otras oportunidades de ser feliz, mas no es lo que yo te diga lo que deba darte el camino a seguir. Ya eres una mujer, y puedo decir que has madurado hasta cierto punto. Ya eres capaz de tomar decisiones y no me meteré en tu vida privada. Mi error fue tratar de unirte a Link desde pequeña, tal vez por eso ahora te aferras a él como un conejo a la última zanahoria.

-Emm..., creo que me llamaste conejo...

-No se trata de la comparación, sino de la enseñanza. Recuerda que en el cultivo hay miles de hortalizas que puedes cortar, no solo esa zanahoria.

Ilia salió de la casa de su padre algo más tranquila. Era cierto, Link no era el único chico en el mundo, pero si al primero que amó. Luego recordó al joven que le acompañaba. Dante. Su misterio le había causado una sensación de escalofrío, pero no del malo. Ojalá pudiera verlo de nuevo, pensaba. Sino, tal vez el amor definitivo llegaría solo y sin ser buscado.

* * *

Link negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. No le parecía justo que las cosas se quedaran así nada más. Se acercó de nuevo a la roca, le quitó con la mano los restos de pólvora explosiva y pudo ver el sello de la Trifuerza grabado en ella de manera tenue. Puso su mano izquierda sobre la roca, la cual reaccionó ante el brillo del signo que llevaba en el dorso de su mano y desapareció por completo en solo unos segundos. Esto solo hizo que Dante se llevara tremenda sorpresa, tanto que abrió la boca en una O enorme.

-Oye, chaval, eres una caja de sorpresas sin término...

-Bah, no exageres.

Una vez que dejaran sus monturas en los pastizales, se adentraron a la cueva luego de que Link encendiera su candil para poder iluminarse en ese sitio. Pusieron percatarse de la presencia de cientos de enemigos dentro de la cueva, muchos bari en lagos de aguas fétidas, tektite tanto rojos como azules saltando sobre esas aguas asquerosas, muchos slug de fuego y keeses revoloteando de un lado a otro. Stalfos armaban sus esqueletudos cuerpos y armaduras para hacerles frente y no dejarles pasar, a la vez que varios bubble de fuego y hielo salían de huecos en las paredes para atacarlos en todas direcciones. Acabar con ellos no era difícil, pero se estaba volviendo una tarea de locos. Aparte de que era algo complicado sostener una batalla de dos contra cientos, Link ya empezaba a agotarse otra vez de manera muy pronta. Dante, al darse cuenta de eso, le alejó de un grupo de chu chu de varios colores al momento.

-No, amigo, esto es algo interminable y solo conseguiremos agotar el candil y quedarnos en penumbras. Sigamos tratando de ignorar a estas alimañas y encontremos esa espada.

-Bien, te tomo la palabra, Dante.

-Espera un momento, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo la Reina Hada en la Arboleda Sagrada? Que hay una fuente en esta cueva, debemos dar con ella antes y tal vez podamos ver qué es lo que te aqueja desde hace días. Y puede que de ese modo demos con la Espada de los Siglos.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos guerreros se adentraron aún más en la cueva tratando de esquivar los ataques de los monstruos que se atrevían a hacerles frente. Vagaron sin sentido alrededor de casi dos horas en las que no daban con la dichosa fuente. La luz del candil estaba por apagarse de manera inevitable, ante lo cual a Link no le quedó de otra que agregarle el poco aceite que estaba reservando para salir de la cueva.

-"Me lleva..., ni modo de no usar este aceite. Pero cuando vea un chu chu amarillo lo aniquilaré para obtener más aceite..."

Prosiguieron su andar ansioso hasta que llegaron luego de media hora a una puerta de hierro de casi diez metros de alto y tres de ancho. Dante se acercó a ella observando que estaba abierta. Una vez que la empujara, ambos entraron a una sala de lo más majestuosa. Era una habitación muy grande, como la de la sala del trono en el castillo. Habían unos altos pilares con la Trifuerza hecha de roca en sus puntas y el piso tenía mosaicos blancos con unos triángulos de color dorado muy grandes emulando la misma Trifuerza. En medio de esta, se encontraba la fuente de la que la Reina Hada había hablado antes. Sus aguas eran tan puras y limpias, que destellaban un brillo que iluminaba la habitación por completo. La fuente era de mármol blanco, con pequeñas perlas decorativas. Al acercarse a esas aguas, Link pudo contemplar su figura en ella la cual se veía muy enferma. Dante estaba a su lado, mirando su reflejo tranquilo en sus aguas cuando estas comenzaron a tornarse turbias y de un color oscuro. Al ver la figura de Link, esta había cambiado de forma. Ahora se veía completamente negra, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa amenazante. Link cayó de bruces sobre la orilla de la fuente, logrando ver en el reflejo de sus ojos una ligera forma humana habitando en sus pupilas. Ese alguien era malvado, no cabía duda, y al parecer era una parte de sí.

-Link, ponte de pie.., tenemos que irnos...

Pero el muchacho alejó la mano del súper humano de sí y gruñendo a la vez. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le acometió de golpe, logrando casi que enloqueciera por un zumbido desagradable que le acometía en los oídos y le obligaba a arrodillarse, doblado por ese sufrimiento. Dante se le acercó otra vez, pero en respuesta, Link le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago para volver a alejarlo.

-¡Link, amigo, reacciona!

-¡Basta, basta, ya para de una vez!

El corazón del joven guerrero estaba acelerado, sus manos se aferraban a su cabeza como si esta le fuera a estallar en cualquier instante y no podía dejar de suplicar porque esa terrible sensación se terminara. Dante se preocupó tanto que no le quedó de otra que alejarlo de la fuente hasta un extremo de la habitación. Los ojos de Link se encontraban humedecidos por el llanto inminente y rojos por la irritación. Poco a poco el zumbido y el dolor de cabeza comenzaron a alejarse tal y como habían llegado. Una vez que pudo sostenerse en pie, Link respiró hondo, trató de limpiar su rostro y evitó todo contacto con la fuente.

-¿Estás bien?

Dante le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No..., lo que haya sido eso..., es algo espantoso. Algo está dentro de mí, y lo peor de todo es que no lleva un par de días en mi ser, creo que es algo que lleva creciendo con fuerza desde hace mucho. Sabía que esos mareos y el cansancio que sentía no eran normales, pero no quise asustar a nadie. Temo que algo de la oscuridad me esté poseyendo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas?

-Porque pude verlo. Lo vi en mis ojos, era una sombra con la forma de un ser parecido a un demonio.

-¡Eso no puedo creerlo!

Link miraba de frente a Dante, con una seria expresión.

-Es muy verdadero. No miento. Quisiera que esto solo fuera una muy pésima broma, pero no es así.

Link dirigió sus azules ojos a la fuente, observando con dolor sus aguas las cuales seguían siendo de un tono opacado. Luego de unos minutos, las aguas regresaron a ser tan cristalinas como la primera vez que las vio. Una voz les habló a los dos, se trataba de la Reina Hada.

-Link, héroe elegido..., tu fin se acerca de una manera que no te imaginas... La maldad pura que se cierne sobre tu persona se está apoderando de tu cuerpo y de tu espíritu. Reparar tu alma..., en estas aguas sagradas ha sido imposible, te sugiero que sostengas la Espada Maestra en tus manos y..., de ese modo puedas liberarte del mal que te aprisiona...

Link hizo lo que la Reina Hada le había dicho. Tomó la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra y de pronto unas esporas negras comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo de manera dolorosa a través de sus poros. Dante tuvo que cubrirse la cara debido al fuerte viento que se desató ante él, logrando que cayera de espaldas. Link dio un grito tan ensordecedor, que logró espantar a su compañero. Un remolino se apoderó de las esporas, las cuales se materializaron ante los ojos de ambos guerreros. Se trataba de un ser que, en efecto, era un demonio con odio puro hacia lo divino y lo mortal. Su figura era idéntica a la de Link, pero con ropajes negros, pies grisácea y ojos rojos como la sangre. No emitía sonido alguno, no poseía boca, solo esa mirada fija en ellos la cual podría decir más que mil palabras. Se mantenía estático, sin tratar de hacer algún movimiento a la vez que Link y Dante se levantaban del suelo luego de la fuerte ráfaga de viento que desató la Espada Maestra para liberar a Link.

-¿Qué cosa es eso, Link?

-Es mi yo malvado, era lo que me hacía sentir tan mal. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hace días tuve un encuentro con Grahim el día que llegaste a Hyrule tras tu viaje. Iba a ver la batalla de los caballeros reales, estaba solo por las calles de la Ciudadela cuando uno de esos mareos me acometió de golpe y caí de Epona. Ese infeliz me hizo ver un trágico futuro para todos, y creo que en ella esa cosa que salió de mí tiene mucho que ver. Dijo que viviera todo lo que pudiera antes de que se llegara mi muerte y obviamente se refería a él, Dark Link.

-¿Dark Link?

-Así es, ese es su nombre. Se trata de la parte mala que había dentro de mí.

La figura etérea que se hallaba ante ellos poco a poco se disolvió desapareciendo de manera definitiva. Otra vez Link se acercó a las aguas, pero esta vez fue de manera tranquila, ante lo cual las aguas que lo reflejaban mantenían su apariencia calmada y brillosa.

-No podemos perder tiempo. Me alegra que te hayas curado y que podamos seguir con...

¡RUAAAAAAARRRR!

Un estruendo sacudió con violencia la sala. El rugido feroz de un monstruo les alertó de un peligro que se acercaba. Detrás de la fuente, en una de las paredes, se abrió una puerta la cual les dejó pasar para buscar al dueño de ese gruñido. Dante y Link corrieron lo más que les permitían las piernas a la vez que el rubio encendía el candil. Entonces lo ojos de Dante se petrificaron al ver lo que ni en sueños se esperó que de verdad sucediera. Un monstruo de apariencia descomunal se hallaba frente a ellos, con una espada clavada en la espalda. De su herida manaba una cantidad de sangre que pareciera no matarlo. Ese era el repugnante rastro negro de sangre putrefacta que habían visto antes. El temible monstruo poseía una piel de color negro, cubierta por una capa de escama, un par de protuberancias en la cabeza que pudieran ser cuernos alagados y filosos. Su boca tenía una forma de X y al abrirla mostraba una cantidad enorme de puntiagudos colmillos inmisericordes. No tenía patas, solo un par de brazos con los cuales atacaba o se arrastraba más rápido y una larga cola con una serie de pinchos, de los cuales el más corto medía medio metro. Sus ojos eran un par de cuencas amarillas vacías. Dante se adelantó a Link, desenvainó la única espada que llevaba a la cintura y se preparó para atacar.

Link supuso al instante que se trataba de la bestia horrenda que había acabado con Nightholt hacía más de dos décadas, así que entendía que Dante quisiera tomar venganza por su propia mano. El guerrero súper humano miró al monstruo, el cual se dio la vuelta al notar la presencia de dos seres atrás de él. Frunció el entrecejo con algo de confusión, no era normal seres humanos en ese sitio. Su nariz olfateó el ambiente, ese sujeto tenía una sangre muy conocida, sabía que raza era. Ensanchó su boca en una mueca de burla, claro que conocía la procedencia de esa persona, no era un humano común. Miró al otro que le seguía, reconoció al momento por sus alargadas orejas que se trataba de un hylian.

-Un súper humano, no esperaba que alguna de esas criaturas hubiera sobrevivido, y menos que lo vería en este lugar...

-Pu-Puede hablar...-Se dijo Link con algo de sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que puedo hablar, todos los monstruos podemos hacerlo. Vaya ser tan ignorante...

-Basta, bestia hedionda.-Dante, con pasos precavidos se acercó un poco más-Sabes quien soy, ¿o no?

-Sé que eres un súper humano nacido en las entrañas de Nightholt. Y tú debes saber que fui yo quien terminó por destruir tu pueblo.

-Es por eso que después de muchos años he regresado, para matarte.

-¡Buajajajajajajajajajajaja! No me hagas reír, mocoso idiota. Por supuesto que tú, por más habilidoso y fuerte que seas, vas a poder acabar con alguien como yo. Mi creador me dijo que era probable que alguien quisiera venir y pelear contra mí, pero me aseguró que eso era imposible.

-¿Quién es tu creador?-Se atrevió a preguntar Link con curiosidad.

El monstruo miró a Link con repudio, de verdad odiaba su raza.

-Eres un ser insensato, no tengo porqué contestarte eso.

-Respóndele al muchacho, yo también deseo saberlo. ¿Quién es tu creador?

-Son unos atrevidos, igualados y estúpidos. Ustedes no son más que escoria que estaré muy encantado de aniquilar. Mi creador, es el hombre más poderoso que puede haber en la tierra. Su sabiduría y destreza son tan poderosas que pueden liderar a más de una nación. Un día gobernará el mundo entero y yo seré su mano derecha. Su nombre es Ganondorf.

Tanto Link como Dante se vieron unos segundos a los ojos, después se echaron a reír a más no poder tras escuchar la respuesta del monstruo, el cual se notaba confuso y muy ofendido.

-¡¿Cómo osan a burlarse?! ¡¿Qué les parece tan gracioso, insectos?!

-Jajajaja, lo siento, pero creo que tu creador te mintió-Dante se limpió una lágrima que le brotó de pura risa-Verás, tu querido señor Ganondorf ha muerto hace mucho, al parecer no te lo hicieron saber.

-¡¿Que murió mi amo?! ¡No te creo!

-Por supuesto que murió. Yo lo maté.-Le dijo Link sonriendo con burla.

-¡Ja! Ese sí que es un buen chiste. Mi amo no pudo morir a manos de un niño como tú.

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras, tu amo está muerto. Pero no te preocupes, que con mucho gusto yo te enviaré con él.

Dante corrió hacia el monstruo apuntando su espada a él. La espada se incrustó justo en su estómago, haciendo que varios chorros de sangre negra le brotaran en una cascada apestosa. La bestia le dio un manotazo, despidiéndolo a unos diez metros de distancia. Dante rodó hasta chocar contra una pared, se levantó con algo de dificultad y sacó un par de rifles de entre sus ropas. Corrió de nuevo, se apoyó en una roca y brincó muy alto a la vez que le apuntaba al ser y le disparaba sin perder tiempo.

El monstruo gruñó furioso, ondeó su larga cola y volvió a golpear a Dante, quien aterrizó sobre un charco de sangre podrida y lodosa. El súper humano se sintió algo cegado por la sangre, escuchó muy atentamente los sonidos a su alrededor y detectó al monstruo a punto de atacar a Link, quien ya había desenvainado su Espada Maestra. Dante de puso de pie, sacó un par de hojas afiladas debajo de los protectores de su brazos y los lanzó contra el cráneo del monstruo, los cuales le causaron grave daño. La bestia gruñó de un modo muy agudo, se retorció en el suelo y cayó de espaldas, casi aplastando a Dante. Link empezó a acercarse con intenciones de atacarle también, cuando el ser bestial se sacudió lanzando coletazos a diestra y siniestra. Link sacó sus zarpas y escaló por una estalactita pendiendo del techo y aterrizó en un lugar a salvo de los coletazos, los cuales desprendían la tierra con los largos pinchos.

Dante trepó por la espalda del monstruo, encontrando la empuñadura de la espada que este llevaba clavada. Con fuerza más allá de la normal, el hombre sacó la espada haciendo que los gritos de dolor de la bestia aumentaran provocando una vibración que sacudió más estalactitas del techo, las cuales comenzaban a caer en diferentes sitio convirtiendo la cueva en un lugar por demás peligroso.

-¡Dante, vámonos, este lugar se está derrumbando!

-Espera, Link, no dejaré vivir a esta cosa.

Dante se acercó de nuevo al monstruo. Observó la espada que le había arrancado de la espalda y se dio cuenta que era la que antaño le perteneciera a su padre, Lucius Von Black. La Espada de los Siglos había regresado con su dueño. El monstruo seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, sangrado lo último que le quedaba, muy indignado de que un súper humano lo derrotara, cuando en el pasado él solo los mató casi a todos, excepto a ese bebé que se le escapó y creyó muerto entre los escombros.

-¡No puedo creerlo, tú me derrotasteeee! ¡Eres un demonioooo!

-Yo no soy un demonio, soy un humano que buscaba vengar a sus padres y pueblo asesinados por tu causa. No entiendo qué fue lo que movió a tu creador para querer ver derrotados a los habitantes de Nightholt, pero quiero que le digas en cuanto veas en el infierno, que Dante Von Black pudo recuperar su tesoro y vengar a su raza.

Dante alzó su espada al aire, con un tajo certero cortó la cabeza del monstruo la cual rodó un par de metros tras ser cercenada. Link, quien se quedaba por primera vez como espectador, se quedó impresionado por las habilidades de Dante, las cuales le superaban por mucho. Ahora que lo pensaba claramente, era lógico que aquel día que se enfrentaron de manera amistosa cuando iniciaron su viaje, Dante bajó su nivel de pelea para no herirlo de verdad. De pronto, un fuerte temblor sacudió la cueva una vez más. El piso comenzó a quebrarse, logrando una especie de hundimiento el cual amenazaba por enterrarlos vivos si no se iban del lugar. Los dos corrieron hacia la sala donde estaba la fuente, pero la puerta que se había abierto estaba cerrada y no hubo manera de que se abriera de nuevo.

-¡Link, debemos encontrar otra salida, este sitio amenaza con caerse en cualquier momento!

Link tomó el candil y ambos se iluminaron en tanto corrían tratando de sortear la rocas que se desprendían de las paredes y el techo. Muchos monstruos se les cruzaban en el trayecto con intención de atacarlos, lo cual obstaculizaba su intento por salir con vida. Las paredes empezaban a ceder, cayendo una sobre otra. Dante y Link no encontraban otra salida, solo pasillos conectados unos con otros, charcos de agua sucia y más enemigos a su paso. Un profundo miedo se apoderó de Link al pensar que moriría en ese sitio sin poder ver a Zelda otra vez, eso le aterraba en demasía. Dante trataba de mantenerse más sereno, pero igual que él tenía miedo de morir ese día.

-¡Sigue corriendo si no quieres ser aplastado, Link!

La cueva estaba hundiéndose más y más, las paredes que se mantenían de pie tenían una serie de rieles en forma de caracol hacia su cima. Entonces Link recordó su aerodisco. La cueva, al estar hundida, había formado una especie de acantilado por el cual se podía salir solo escalando hacia arriba, a la superficie. La misma montaña en donde se encontraban estaba desapareciendo en el interior de la tierra, y si no querían perecer con ella debían actuar rápido. Link sacó el aerodisco, se posó sobre él y le pidió a Dante que subiera detrás suyo.

-¿Qué esa cosa?

-Es un aerodisco, podemos subir por estos rieles que están dispuestos en las paredes y así encontrar una salida, allá arriba.

Una vez que los dos subieron por los rieles, Dante tuvo la necesidad de sujetarse de los hombros de Link, sentía que podía caer de ese artefacto tan pequeño para llevar a dos personas adultas.

-Oye, Dante, sé que te agrado mucho, pero no me tienes que sujetar tan fuerte.

-Uno, sí me agradas, dos no es por eso que me aferro a ti. Temo caer de este objeto, solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas.

-Ya no te quejes, estamos por llegar a la cima.

Una vez que el riel terminó. llegaron a unas escaleras de madera que daban a una rendija en el techo. Dante subió primero y con un fuerte golpe voló la rendija y pudieron salir al exterior, respirando un aire más ligero y con menos olores fétidos. La tierra se había tragado la montaña entera, dejando atrapados a los monstruos sobrevivientes y sepultando los restos de la bestia que hubiera acabado con Nightholt.

-Eso estuvo muy pero muy cerca.

-Cierto, Link. Como ya hemos recuperado ambas espadas, creo que es hora de regresar a Hyrule.

-Lo que me alegra es ya no me siento enfermo como antes. Ahora que le cuente a Zelda lo que hemos pasado, no se lo creerá.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bien, aquí está el capítulo veinte. Aviso de una vez que esta trama acabará en un par de capítulos, tal vez tres. Agradezco mucho a la gente que ha estado leyendo y han tenido paciencia con las actualizaciones, sé que tardo mucho en hacerlo, pero a veces no tengo tiempo. Lo bueno es que acabo de conseguir una laptop nueva y podré escribir más a diario. Una vez más saludos a todos y ojalá que el final que estoy preparando no les decepcione. Nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **NOTAS: The Legend of Zelda es creación de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	20. Cambio de Planes

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XX.**

 **##############################**

 **Cambio de planes.**

 **##############################**

* * *

Tras recibir el mensaje del búho en donde Dante le hacía saber a Zelda sobre el asesinato de los dos mercenarios cerca de las ruinas de Nightholt, la Princesa tomó cartas en el asuntó y mandó a un escuadrón de sus soldados mejor capacitados para hacerse cargo de los cadáveres y extraditarlos a las tierras de su nación. Conocía de sobra el temperamento de Dante, y si estaba segura de algo, era de que su hermano adoptivo no tenía el más mínimo grado de respeto por aquellos que osaran a meterse con él o con los suyos. En dicha carta, el súper humano le contaba las armas avanzadas que los dos asesinos seriales utilizaban para cometer sus ilícitos, las cuales obtenían por medio de contrabandos entre los poblados cercanos. Zelda estaba consciente de que las cosas no eran las mejores en ese momento, ya que los traficantes de armas se las ingeniaban de muchos modos para introducir esa clase de armamento en los reinos colindantes con Hyrule. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que esas armas ya eran usadas por su gente. Zafiro estaba de pie a un lado de ella, esperando instrucciones. La morena revisaba algunos edictos para publicar en cada una de las provincias de Hyrule ante este temor creciente en ella de que su pueblo se armara sin su permiso.

-Cada vez más me doy cuenta de que mi pueblo piensa resguardarse de los posibles ataques que se nos avecinan. Debo detenerlos por su propio bien. Ah, Dante me ha informado de que pronto estarán en casa tanto él como Link.

-Me alegro de que regresen, Mi Señora. Pero no creo que pueda permanecer en el castillo, no luego de todo esto que ha pasado. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

-¿Piensas renunciar?

Zafiro agachó la mirada.

-No te permitiré que renuncies. De hecho, quiero que hagas algo más que solo rendirte.

Los ojos de Zafiro se iluminaron ante estas palabras.

-Mira, Link y yo nos hemos dicho lo mucho que nos amamos, pero sabes de sobra que lo nuestro no puede ser. Soy una princesa y ante todo la futura Reina de Hyrule. Mi título me obliga a contraer nupcias con alguien de mi mismo nivel social, así que no me queda de otra que ser la esposa de Lombardo. Sin embargo, no deseo que Link viva solo.-Zelda se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ventana de su estudio-Querida Zafiro, quiero que reconquistes a Link, que te cases con él. Si lo conozco como creo conocerlo, no irá a Ordón para unir su vida a esa muchacha llamada Ilia. La quiere mucho como a una hermana menor y nunca la vería de otro modo. Así que, como ya ustedes se han conocido de un modo muy íntimo, no estaría mal que se casen y permanezcan unidos.

Zafiro no daba crédito a esas palabras, de hecho, fue como recibir un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza.

-¡Majestad! ¿Pero qué cosas dice usted? Es verdad que sigo amando mucho a Link, y que daría mi vida por él. Pero, ¿casarnos?

-Si no quieres casarte está bien. Es solo que no quiero verlo solo. Dame tiempo para hablar con Link, aunque por desgracia no cuento con mucho de ello antes de que mi propia boda se realice. No se trata de un capricho, de eso puedes estar segura. Se trata de que ustedes estén juntos. Que tengan hijos, de que hagas feliz a Link.

-Princesa Zelda, yo soy una mitad gerudo, Link ya no me ve con los mismos ojos. Puedo asegurar incluso que me odia.

-Está dolido. Pero no te odia. Link no alberga esa clase de sentimientos, recuerda que es el elegido de las Diosas. Haz el intento.

Zafiro se mostró negativa de todos modos.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Zafiro, es una orden.

-¡No puede ordenarme eso!

-Claro que sí, ya lo he hecho. Y cuando vayan a casarse, quiero ser su invitada.

-Majestad, el día que yo me case claro que la invitaré, será mi invitada de honor. Podré pedirle que mi boda se realice en el castillo, invitaremos a muchas personas que de seguro se mostrarán alegres ante tal acontecimiento. Pero no tendré de prometido a Link. Él no puede pensar en siquiera ser mi esposo.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Zafiro. En ti está el que Link sea una persona feliz por el resto de su vida. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí el dejarlo ir de ese modo, pero lo que puede consolarme es que estará contigo. A pesar de lo que ha sucedido, sigo creyendo que eres la más capacitada para estar con él. Haces lo posible porque esté seguro, has velado por él todo este tiempo y ambos son guerreros imbatibles.

Zafiro sintió que estaba a punto de llorar. Zelda se acercó a ella, le tomó de las manos y le sonrió con una tranquilidad que no se veía en su rostro desde hacía tiempo.

-Y pase lo que pase, estoy segura de que él te amará mucho.

-Princesa..., yo...

-Llámame Zelda, estamos a solas.

-Todo estoy es tan halagador viniendo de usted, de verdad le aseguro que amo a Link, y que haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz...

-Y sé que lo harás.

* * *

Los días para el regreso de Dante y Link se terminaron y los dos estaban ya por entrar a la Ciudadela. El clima veraniego les estaba cayendo algo de peso, ya que la temperatura era algo elevada en esa época del año. Zelda y Zafiro les esperaban en la Sala del Trono, acompañadas por tres soldados. Dante fue el primero en abrazar a Zelda y darle un saludo de mano a Zafiro, su compañera de guardia. Link se arrodilló ante Zelda antes de que ella se acercara y le abrazara contenta de verlo de nuevo. Link solo inclinó la cabeza para saludar a Zafiro, eso le hizo saber a la guerrera que él seguía muy molesto con ella. La princesa tomó asiento en su trono a la vez que Zafiro regresaba a su sitio, a un lado de ella de pie.

-Y bien, cuéntenme como les fue en su búsqueda de las espadas Maestra y de los Siglos.

-Uff..., ¿por dónde empezar?-Se preguntaba Link-No fue sencillo que se diga. Tuvimos que cruzar una especie de acantilado para poder acceder a la Arboleda Sagrada. En ella habita un espíritu de un niño llamado Skull Kid, a que mi amigo le daba por llamar Skullid. Nos hizo dar vueltas y vueltas por los diferentes pasajes de la arboleda por varias horas, eso me hizo sentir atemorizado, no lo negaré. Ah, y Dante hizo una especie de hamaca y se cayó de bruces al suelo por estarse burlando de mí. Como había llovido no quiso dormir en el suelo mojado, así que pensó en desafiar la gravedad y colgar su bolsa de dormir y no aguantó su peso. La bolsa quedó hecha pedazos y no le quedó de otra que dormir conmigo.

-¿Tenías qué mencionar lo de la hamaca fallida, verdad?-Cuestionó Dante de brazos cruzados.

-Sí.-Respondió Link sonriendo con algo de burla.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿y cómo tomaste la Espada Maestra?

-Pues una vez que Skull Kid se divirtiera con nosotros al vernos desesperados por hallar una salida, nos indicó el camino y pude encontrar el Templo del Tiempo y tomarla de su pedestal.

-Eso suena a que no les fue tan agradable estar perdidos.

-Por supuesto que no, Princesa Zelda. Sin embargo, llegar a Nightholt fue algo raro.

-¿Raro, Link?

-Lo fue.-Intervino Dante-Un par de mercenarios nos siguió, tal como te lo describí en mi carta. Resulta que pretendían robarnos, probablemente se percataron de que veníamos de Hyrule y supusieron que íbamos cargados de rupias. No tuve de otra que asesinarlos en defensa. Nos quedamos en unos hostales muy asquerosos, deberían regularlos ya que cobran mucho por un servicio deprimente.

-¿Qué querías en medio de la nada, un hotel cinco estrellas?-Le preguntaba Link para molestarlo.

-Tal vez no, pero pudo ser un poco más limpio y decente. Y ni qué mencionar al marica que se te estaba insinuando.

-¿Marica?-Repitió Zafiro extrañada.

-Un pelado que se nos acercó para llevarnos a la habitación que quedaba en su hostal. Nos llamaba "amores" "guapos" y cosas como esas. Lo peor de todo fue que nos dio "permiso" para juntar las camas para pasar un rato "chévere" Diosas, fue algo repugnante. No me mal interpreten, es solo que con este sujeto, puaj, ni en un millón de años.-Dante hizo un ademán de sentir escalofríos y sacó la lengua en son de asco.

-A ver, un minuto...-Le detuvo Link con molestia-...Para empezar, no se me estaba insinuando a mí, sino a ti. Y no es un marica, se le llama gay. Además, tampoco eres de mi tipo. Ni aunque hubiera crisis de mujeres pensaría en siquiera tener algo contigo.

Tanto Zelda como Zafiro comenzaron a reírse de lo patéticos que se escuchaban esos dos.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, pues quien sabe. Con eso de que estabas mirando las camas como buscando el modo de acomodarlas juntas...

-¡Ya te dije que estaba buscando que no tuvieran chinches o piojos!-Reclamó Link a punto de irse a los golpes contra Dante.

-Ya fue suficiente, caballeros. Creo que se han desviado del tema inicial.-Zelda trató de calmar lo ánimos-Dante, por favor, sigue con el relato.

-Bien, pues como les decía, una vez que nos adentramos a Nightholt encontramos el muro de piedra del cual nos hablaste. Y para mi sorpresa, esa cosa no se hizo pedazos con las bombas que llevaba el muchacho.

-Sí, era una pared muy gruesa para hacerla volar. Sin embargo, cuando me acerqué a ella se accionó como por arte de magia. Resulta que tenía grabada la Trifuerza. Una vez que entramos a esa cueva nos enfrentamos a muchos monstruos de toda clase. Eran cientos, miles si no es que millones.

-Hey, no exageres.-Le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados Dante.

-Bien, no eran millones, pero sí muchos. El aceite se estaba acabando cuando llegamos a una sala escondida. Al entrar en ella observamos una fuente. La sala era muy distinta a la cueva, como si estuviera diseñada para algo importante. Tras la fuente se accionó un mecanismo y una nueva puerta se abrió para dejarnos entrar en una parte muy rara de la cueva. Era en donde se escondía el monstruo que acabó con Nightholt.

Zelda abrió los ojos impresionada, al igual que Zafiro.

-Suena difícil de creer, pero esa cosa seguía viva a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Llevaba la espada clavada en el cuerpo, así que tuve un enfrentamiento contra él. Batallé un poco para derrotarlo, pero pude hacerlo.

-¿Link no te ayudó?

-No era necesario, Zafiro. Una vez que recuperé la Espada de los Siglos, las paredes de la cueva comenzaron a acercarse una con otra, como queriendo dejarnos aplastados. En eso, Link encontró unos rieles y usó un artefacto muy raro para que viajáramos en el y pudiéramos llegar a la superficie y poder escapar de una muerte segura.

-Ese artefacto es un aerodisco que sirve para transportar y abrir puertas secretas. Dante tuvo miedo cuando se subió en el, ya que me estaba tomando muy fuerte de los hombros.

-No era miedo, era precaución ante una posible caída.

-Como digas, el caso es que pudimos salir y tras unos días de viaje al fin no encontramos de vuelta.

-Pues parece que tuvieron una aventura digna para unos guerreros como ustedes. Me alegro de que al fin ambas espadas estén en sus poderes y que se puedan dedicar de ahora en adelante a entrenar con los soldados de mi ejército al lado de Perícleo, Gerard y Carl. Zafiro, quiero que hagas lo que debas hacer ahora mismo y Link, necesito hablar contigo en mi estudio, después de que termine de hablar con mi hermano.

-Claro, Alteza.

-Bien, me retiro por el momento a mis aposentos.

* * *

Zelda tomó del brazo a Dante y ambos se dirigieron a la Torre real. Zafiro y Link se quedaron en la Sala del Trono un momento, antes de que el rubio declinara por retirarse a la habitación en la Torre para Huéspedes que Zelda le tenía desde el día que llegó. Zafiro le siguió de cerca, interpretando su escape como una huida de ella. Alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo antes de que bajara las escalinatas que daban a la Sala Real en el primer piso del castillo.

-Oye, Link..., necesito hablarte.

-No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar, Zafiro.

-Pues sí lo hay. Ya he hablado con Zelda.

Las iris de Link se contrajeron de sorpresa.

-¿Ha-Hablaste con ella?

-Sí. Le dije todo sobre lo que te enteraste cuando Grahim te mantuvo cautivo. No creas que fue fácil. Por el contrario, me tomó mucho el sincerarme con ella, pero lo hice.

Link retrocedió un par de pasos, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Y..., ¿Qué te dijo?

-... Pues, como deberás suponer, ella se encuentra muy enfadada, casi podría jurar que me echaba a patadas del castillo. Pero una vez más me ha demostrado la bondad y perdón que hay dentro de ella. Estuve dispuesta a recibir el peor de los castigos por ello, sin embargo, supo perdonarme y me dijo que para limpiar mi nombre quería que matara yo misma a Grahim.

Ambos se dirigieron a las escalinatas, bajándolas lentamente a la vez que se disponían a seguir hablando del tema.

-Mira, Link, Zelda está muy dolida porque le oculté algo tan importante, me dijo que fui una estúpida por quedarme callada, por eso mucha gente que pudo haberse salvado perdió la vida de manera irremediable. Pero mi misión desde siempre fue protegerla más que a nadie en el mundo. Así que tal vez fui egoísta, pero si ella hubiera muerto, estaríamos en una circunstancia peor. ¿Te imaginas una guerra por la sucesión del trono? ¿invasiones extranjeras por apoderarse de estas tierras? Todas esas cosas pasaron por mi mente una y otra vez. Es fácil condenar a una persona por sus acciones, pero es muy difícil el ver qué le llevó a cometer todas esas cosas. Las mías fueron salvar a Mi Señora.

-No puedo culparte del todo, pero ponte a pensar en otra cosa. A Zelda no le interesa seguir viva si con ello va a perderse gran parte de la población de Hyrule. El único sitio que aún tiene sobrevivientes más que otro lado es la Ciudadela. Hay poblados que apenas comienzan a ser habitados por otras personas que vienen de otras ciudades o provincias que ahora están en la miseria. La invasión del Crepúsculo no solo ha amenazado el bienestar de Hyrule, sino también la estabilidad económica de otras regiones cercanas a nosotros. Tal vez de haber hablado, nadie hubiera muerto.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, eh?

-Yo les habría salvado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Zafiro negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes la certeza de ello. Y por desgracia nunca lo sabremos. Pero solo sé una cosa, que agradezco el haberte conocido.-Posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Link-A pesar de que ahora me veas como lo peor del mundo.

-Oye, no te des tanta importancia...-decía Link posando su mano sobre la de Zafiro a la vez que sonreía-...lo peor del mundo se llama Ganondorf y yo le he asesinado.

-Cierto, pero han robado su cadáver de las mazmorras. Y si conozco a Grahim como creo conocerlo, lo usará para algún fin malévolo.

Una vez que se hallaron en la Sala Real, caminaron a la salida del castillo para dirigirse a la Torre de Huéspedes.

-Zafiro, de verdad quiero que podamos ser, no sé, compañeros, amigos... Sabes que no puedo detestarte. Y si Zelda sigue confiando en ti, obvio yo lo haré.

Una vez en la entrada de la Torre de Huéspedes, Link se despidió de Zafiro para ir a su habitación a descansar un poco antes de que llegara la hora de la cena.

-Link, si tienes oportunidad de salir esta noche, me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre lo de ser compañeros. Te invito a la taberna de Telma.

-De acuerdo, pero no te pongas como las anteriores veces que destrozabas todo, ¿sí?

-Okay, juro que me portaré a la altura. Solo será una docena de cervezas.

Link sonrió y se dio la vuelta para poder subir las escaleras y llegar a la alcoba y poder dormir.

* * *

En una dimensión al otro lado de ese mundo, luego de recorrer varias puertas a otros universos, observando un crepúsculo eterno se hallaba una joven twili. Se trataba de la futura reina del mundo del Crepúsculo, Midna. La mujer de talle delgado y alto estaba recargada contra la baranda del balcón principal de su palacio que daba de frente a un jardín protegido por un muro de piedra y rejas de hierro en colores grises y negros intercalados. Los tonos rojizos y amarillos combinados con los grises del cielo le daban un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia que acongojaban un poco su corazón. Los habitantes de su palacio vagaban de un lado para otro ocupados con muchos detalles entre las manos como arreglos florales, listones y moños, manteles para mesas de fiesta y otras cosas como esas. La princesa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando, un joven de cabellos negros, alto, de un porte admirable, vestimentas oscuras y grises como las de ella, llegaba por su espalda ondeando tras de sí una larga capa de seda. El muchacho la tomó por la cintura, asiendo a la chica a su cuerpo. Midna sonrió cerrando los ojos, posando sus manos sobre los antebrazos del chico que había llegado a ella.

-Damián... Sabes que no me agrada que tengamos esta clase de contacto antes de la boda.

El joven twili dejó mostrar su sonrisa a la vez que depositaba un casto beso sobre la mejilla izquierda de la mujer.

-Midna, sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño. Nunca te presionaría para algo que no deseas hacer.

-Me conoces tan bien para saber que si tratas de pasarte algo malo te ocurrirá. Mis guardias te lo harían pagar.

-Pero soy caballeroso no por miedo, sino porque te amo.

En efecto, la boda de Midna y el joven Damián estaba por celebrarse en unos pocos días. La historia de ellos se inicia hace unos años antes de los acontecimientos de la Invasión del Crepúsculo, cuando Midna solo era una pobre princesa que acababa de perder a su familia de un modo trágico.

-¿Sigues extrañando a ese chico del mundo de la luz que me contaste?

-Mentiría si dijera que no. Lo extraño mucho.

-¿Eso debe preocuparme?

-Jijijijijiji, no seas bobo, claro que no. Te amo a ti. A él lo quiero como al mejor de mis amigos.

Tomados de las manos, los dos twili se dirigieron a la sala cerca del balcón para tomar algo de té.

-¿Y cómo va todo? Según tengo entendido solo falta que los ministros confirmen su asistencia a nuestra boda, bombón.

-Descuida Damián, claro que vendrán. Toda la gente en mi reino asistirá.

Midna depositaba un par de terrones de azúcar en su taza de té, moviendo después el contenido con una cuchara.

-¿Tienes listo tu vestido?

-Desde el comienzo de los preparativos. Solo te advierto una cosa, quiero tener varios hijos.

-Cariño...-Damián se sonrojó bastante-No hemos hablado de eso.

-Pues es tiempo. Quiero tener al menos cuatro.

Damián agachó la cabeza, sonriendo de manera tímida.

-De acuerdo, los que quieras, mi princesa.

"Damián era un muchacho algo vergonzoso. Se había criado en una familia aristócrata del mundo crepuscular en donde las reglas eran muy estrictas. Conoció a Midna cuando eran unos niños y se había encariñado mucho con ella. Pasaban muchas tardes jugando cuando sus familias se reunían para conversar temas de interés muy importantes como la administración de los bienes del reino antes de que estos fueran destruidos por la familia de Zant. El malvado invasor del mundo de la luz provenía de una familia de hechiceros poderosos que pretendieron poseer el mundo del Crepúsculo y desterrar a la familia de Midna. Sin embargo, tras una guerra cruenta que duró al menos unos ocho años, la familia de Zant terminó por ser derrotada, dejando como único sobreviviente al joven Zant que solo tenía 16 años. Sin embargo, los padres de Midna fueron asesinados de manera misteriosa. En el funeral, Zant había acompañado a Midna en un símbolo de solidaridad a pesar de las batallas pasadas. Como el Reino del Crepúsculo se había quedado sin representantes, Zant se postuló como principal sucesor de los reyes debido a que era más poderoso que muchos otros, además de que era un año mayor que Midna. Demostró un interés muy grande por invadir el mundo de la luz para hacerles pagar de una vez por todas el hecho de haber encerrado a su raza en ese mundo, pero Midna se negó a ello. Argumentando que al ser la única hija de los fallecidos reyes, era la indicada para gobernar el mundo del crepúsculo, aparte de que sus intenciones eran unir a su pueblo y no someterlo a una lucha sin un fin mas que la venganza. Para desgracia de Zant, Midna fue recibida como la única monarca y él fue dejado de lado y tachado de loco por sus ideas violentas contra el mundo de la luz.

Un día, tras mucho tiempo de espera, Zant recibió la visita de un mercenario desterrado del mundo de la luz que se hizo pasar por un Dios poderoso el cual le prometió poder, inmortalidad y la fuerza y ejército necesarios para invadir el mundo de la luz y así obtener lo que le pertenecía. Ante esto, el joven twili aceptó dejándose cegar por la locura y la ambición y fue al Palacio del Crepúsculo con nuevos bríos y propuso a Midna el unirse a él o morir.

 _-¡Estás loco, Zant! ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás te apoyaría en una campaña tan idiota como esa. ¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contario?_

 _-No estoy loco, Midna. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo mucho que sufrimos al ser exiliados como basura a este pobre y deprimente reino. Si no me ayudas, creo que sucederán cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir..._

 _-No, y es mi última palabra._

 _-¡Zorra orgullosa, eres una necia!_

 _Zant, con un poder muy grande sacado de la nada, transformó a los presentes en seres oscuros llamados bestias de sombra._

 _-Tonta, ahora si no te retractas de tu decisión será tu turno._

 _-¡Zant, ¿Qué haz hecho, maldito?!_

 _Zant, de manera arrogante y peligrosa se acercó a Midna, tomándola por lo brazos y haciéndola darle la espalda. Con una mano le sujetó el cuello y con la otra el mentón. Apretó sus mejillas con fuerza a la vez que acercó su rostro enloquecido a la cara de espanto y enojo de la pobre chica._

 _-Elije, mi amor, seguirme o pagar las consecuencias..._

 _-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? No..., no te seguiré._

 _-Bien..., no digas que no te lo advertí._

 _Y sin mas, Zant transformó a Midna en una especie de duende._

Con miedo de que su novio fuera asesinado por Zant o transformado en algo detestable, Midna le hizo caer en un sueño profundo y encerrado en unas mazmorras del Palacio del Crepúsculo antes de huir casi derrotada al mundo de la luz y ver en Link una oportunidad de lograr sus objetivos y poder derrotar al usurpador del trono. Una vez que recuperara la Sombra Fundida, Ganondorf fuera derrotado y ella regresara tras destruir el Espejo del Crepúsculo, fue directo al Palacio para poder descubrir si su amado seguía con vida. Ahora que él seguía vivo y le había contado todo por lo que había pasado, se dedicaron mano a mano a darle la paz y armonía a su mundo, reconstruyendo los hogares que habían sido destrozados por el ejército de Zant. El Reino del Crepúsculo volvió a ser tan poderoso como lo había sido en el pasado y ahora estaba por celebrarse la boda de Midna con el hombre que amaba. Damián no era bueno para la pelea, de hecho, siempre era molestado en el colegio por parecer frágil. A pesar de tener un aspecto deportista, era alto y apuesto, su timidez extrema le alejaba de las chicas y de cualquier persona que quisiera ser su amigo. Solo Midna era capaz de sacar su lado divertido. Solo con ella lograba ser extrovertido y demostraba que era un chico divertido y ameno."

-Damián, sabes de sobra que solo estoy feliz si tú lo estás.

-Vaya, pues eso es algo reciproco. Yo soy feliz si tú lo eres por igual. Haré lo que sea por ti. Sabes que me tienes a tus pies.

-Ya, no digas esas tonterías.

En ese momento, una empleada del palacio tocó la puerta y entró a la sala una vez que la Princesa Midna se lo permitiera.

-Majestad, hay un hombre en la puerta del palacio que pide verla inmediatamente.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sabemos, pero viste con un ropaje blanco, sus cabellos y labios son de ese mismo color, trae una capa roja y lleva a la cintura una espada. No me agrada su aspecto, ni la expresión de su mirada.

-Hazle pasar acompañado por mis guardias.

Damián se puso de pie.

-Voy contigo, Midna.

-No, cielo. Regreso enseguida.

Damián obedeció a Midna y se sentó de nuevo a esperarla para seguir bebiendo té. Midna bajó al recibidor del palacio acompañada por tres soldados armados con lanzas y los rostros cubiertos con unos cascos grises en forma de cabeza de camaleón. Una vez ante el visitante, Midna se extrañó al verlo de frente, era un ser del mundo de las tinieblas. No parecía ser del mundo de la Luz.

-Muy bien, ¿quién es usted y qué desea?

-Hola, majestad. Perdone el que venga sin una cita previa, pero alguien como yo que dispone de muy poco tiempo no puede desperdiciarlo en esa clase de formalidades. Mi nombre es Grahim, y vengo para pedirle su colaboración.

* * *

Grahim, el ser terrible que alguna vez tuvo conflictos en el pasado con el héroe elegido por las Diosas, había planeado ir a ver a la misma princesa del mundo crepuscular con un objetivo más que obvio malvado. La joven twili se notaba seriamente extrañada ante su presencia, lo cual no le suponía algo raro. Sin que los guardias le permitieran acercarse más de lo debido a su señora, Grahim, esbozando una sonrisa amplia y caballerosa presentó ante Midna sus intensiones.

-Necesito que colabore conmigo, Majestad. Como sabe, usted rompió un espejo para poder acceder al mundo de la luz, aun así, eso no me ha sido un impedimento para llegar hasta aquí desde el mundo de la luz.

-¡¿Cómo es que has llegado desde el mundo de la luz?!-Cuestionó Midna bastante impresionada.

-Poseo una magia milenaria que supera con creces esta clase de interferencias. Tengo planes que deben ser concretados antes de que mi amo despierte de su eterno letargo. Mi amo es el Heraldo de la Muerte.

-¿Heraldo de la Muerte? Eso no se escucha como algo agradable. Y en todo caso, ¿para qué me necesitas? Si tienes una magia que puede hacer que un ser venga desde el mundo de la luz a este reino del Crepúsculo, no veo que yo te sea de ayuda. Algo como ello requiere de un poder inconmensurable, así que yo, a pesar de poseer mi propia magia poderosa no veo que me requieras en algo.

-Oh, Majestad...-Grahim hizo su cabello a un lado con solo girar un poco la cabeza-No crea que la requiero para que invierta sus poderes en mi plan. No, nada de eso. Mi necesidad de usted es para algo más indispensable. Conoce al hylian llamado Link, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Midna se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO?!-Midna se abrió paso entre sus guardias para llegar hasta su visitante.

-Tranquila, Alteza, no le he puesto ni un dedo encima, aún.

-¡¿Cómo que aún?!

-Sí, Princesa Midna. Del único modo que haré que ese mocoso desagradable pueda obedecerme es si lo atraigo con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Ahí es donde usted interviene. Necesito que venga conmigo al mundo de la luz.

-Ni loca, nunca lo haré. Y ni se te ocurra lastimar a Link o si no...

-¿O si no...? Vaya, veo de donde ese mocoso ha aprendido a ser tan tonto. Con esa clase de amistades que no le enseñan nada bueno, era de esperar que aprendiera malas costumbres. Ustedes los mortales se pasan el tiempo creyendo que pueden medirse a nosotros, aquellos seres que estamos lejos de su alcance. Han hecho sus patéticos intentos de poder ser como nosotros pero no lo logran. Creen poder adivinar lo que pasará con esa clase de poderes para ver el futuro, creen poder prepararse para lo que viene pero se equivocan. Majestad, vendrá conmigo quiera o, no.

Grahim ahuyentó a los guardias al esparcir una cegadora luz que les quemaba la vista. Tomó a Midna del brazo y la estrujó contra sí mismo a la vez que la chica, cegada como sus seguidores, trataba de patalear para zafarse de su agarre. Invocando un hechizo, Grahim logró que un portal de color verde en forma de un círculo con varios signos y palabras en idioma hyliano antiguo se abrió ante ellos, haciendo que cruzaran hacia el y poder acceder al mundo de la luz tras varios segundos de pasar por un camino del tiempo interdimensional. Los soldados de Midna, al recuperar la vista, se pusieron a buscarla por todos lados en el palacio y en todo el reino. Damián, al poco rato de ser notificado sobre la desaparición de su prometida, se unió a todos para poder encontrarla.

-"Sabía que debía ir con ella, lo sabía"-Se repetía Damián una y otra vez-"No tengo idea de cómo encontrarla, pero lo haré"

Una vez que era la hora de dormir, Damián se dirigió a una cámara prohibida en el fondo del palacio, cerca de las mazmorras en donde fue encerrado cuando Midna le hizo entrar en un sueño profundo. En dicha cámara se encontraba sobre un pedestal el casco que portaba Zant durante la invasión, el cual fue encontrado días después de su muerte. Sabía que un poder muy grande se aguardaba en el, un poder casi tan grande como el de la sombra fundida la cual Midna llevaba en su poder al momento de ser secuestrada. Tomó el casco entre sus manos y por unos segundo estuvo dubitativo ante la idea que se gestaba en su cabeza.

-Si lo uso puede que me vuelva tan loco como Zant. Pero si no lo hago, seguramente no podré dar con ella. A donde sea que ese sujeto se la haya llevado, juro que daré con Midna.

Observó el casco unos segundos antes de ponérselo en la cabeza. Sin embargo, tras un par de minutos resultó que el casco no hizo nada. No sintió que cambiara su estado de ánimo ni nada parecido. Estaba a punto de retirarse el objeto de encima cuando una ráfaga de poder inundó su cuerpo. Tal y como Zant había hecho para ir al mundo de la luz, empleando el espejo del crepúsculo, Damián abrió una especie de portal que lo enviaría al mundo alterno al suyo.

* * *

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-La risa de Zafiro fue lo único que podía ser audible en la tasca de Telma.

La robusta mujer hyliana llevaba otra ronda de cervezas hasta la mesa en donde los dos jóvenes guerreros pasaban otra noche de juerga luego del regreso del rubio de su misión con Dante.

-Te lo juro, ese tipo nos observaba como a un par de bocadillos. Aunque claro, era obvio que quien le llamó más la atención fue Dante.

-Vaya, jejeje, no puedo creer que ese sujeto les haya erizado la piel. Ustedes, un par de machos peleoneros, intimidados ante un gay como ese.

-Mira, no seas tan injusta, Zafiro. Si una mujer pretendiera darte un beso tal vez me comprenderías.

-Bueno, quizá. ¡Hey, botija, ni se te ocurra portarte tan cariñosa conmigo, eh!

El llamado que Zafiro de manera despectiva y burlona hacia Telma no pasó desapercibida para algunos de los parroquianos que estaban cerca de ellos y escuchaban parte de su conversación. La dueña del local se giró sobre sus talones y retornó hacia la mesa de sus amigos con el rostro enfurecido.

-¿Cómo me haz dicho, mocosa ebria?

-Jajajaja, te dije botija, ya sabes lo que es.

-Sí, sé lo que es. Es una vasija rechoncha y de cuello corto. Lo que me molesta es que insinúes que se me ocurriría verte como una posibilidad de abandonar mi soltería. Estás loca.

-Bueno, nunca está de más ser precavida.

Link soltó una ligera risa, de verdad extrañaba esa clase de bromas y la compañía que la chica de cabellos azules era.

-Ya, deja en paz a Telma. Como te decía, ahora las cosas se han puesto un poco más difíciles. Sobre todo por el hecho de que en poco tiempo podemos ser amenazados de nuevo por ese tipo loco llamado Grahim. Le dije claramente a Ilia que no tengo la mínima intención de regresar a Ordón, no sin antes derrotar a ese sujeto y detener lo que sea que se esté preparando en contra de Hyrule.-Link dio otro sorbo al tarro de cerveza que llevaba en sus manos como media hora-Y juro que lo haré.

-Lo haremos.

Zafiro se acercó a Link de manera algo peligrosa para el muchacho. Estaba ya muy tomada y era necesario llevarla a casa. Link se encargó de pagarle a Telma la cuenta y llevó a Zafiro en brazos hasta los caballos. De nuevo, como en aquella primera ocasión, Link se encargó de guiar ambas monturas y tratar de hacer que la muchacha no se cayera de lo borracha que iba. Una vez en su casa, Link entró en la habitación con ella a cuestas. La depositó de manera más tranquila posible sobre la cama pero ella casi se da un topetazo contra la cabecera de la cama. Link logró detenerla a tiempo y acomodar una almohada bajo ella. Le quitó las botas de guerrera, el cinturón con el set de tres cuchillas y desató su cabello retirando la liga que lo mantenía agarrado en esa larga coleta. Tomó las sábanas de algodón y con ellas le cubrió el cuerpo hasta el pecho. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer para regresar al castillo, la chica le alcanzó a detener al tomarlo de la mano de manera impetuosa y hacerlo regresar a ella con la fuerza aplicada en ese tirón. Link tuvo que sostenerse de la pared con una mano, ya que estaba a escasos centímetros de caer sobre Zafiro, y eso era lo último que deseaba que pasara.

-Zafiro, ¿qué haces?

-Link, de verdad lo lamento. Te pido que en serio me perdones por lo que te hizo Grahim. Si pudiera haber tenido otra opción, creo que hasta Zelda sería sincera con su perdón hacia mí.

-Deja de decir tonterías, sabes que te hemos perdonado. Zelda es honesta, de no serlo, tal vez te hubiera impuesto un castigo severo.

-Lo sé.-Ella comenzó a llorar-Y sí estoy recibiendo mi castigo, tú ya no me quieres.

-Te quiero como a una compañera. No puedes pedirme que te quiera como a una pareja porque creo que mi error fue creer que de verdad pudimos serlo en algún momento. Es decir, no es que haya jugado contigo, de verdad fue muy lindo lo que pasé contigo hace semanas pero las cosas no se dieron del modo más indicado. Yo he tratado de ser una persona respetable, pero igual soy hombre y cometo errores guiado por el corazón. Te he querido de verdad, pero volver contigo, sabes que es algo que no voy a hacer.

-Entonces, ¿soy un error?-Esto puso peor a la chica, quien ya sollozaba de manera más ruidosa.

-No, no quise decir eso..., ay, Zaf... Lo que quiero que sepas es que a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de nada. Te agradezco lo que hemos vivido, pero fue muy repentino. No me imagino que era lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, no pensaba claramente. Solo me guie por el corazón.

Link volvió a ponerse de pie, dispuesto a dejar ese tema zanjado y poder ir a descansar al castillo.

-Link, yo si te he amado. Y lo sigo haciendo. Dime, ¿haz pensado alguna vez qué es lo que harás cuando a ella le toque casarse con Lombardo?

Link dirigió su mirada a la puerta, dolido ante el hecho de que le recordaran algo que le calaba hondo.

-No soy de sangre azul, no soy un millonario ni poseo terrenos bastos para demostrar mi poder. No tengo un título de la realeza ni pertenezco a algún linaje poderoso. ¿Crees que hay algo que pueda hacer? No tengo nada para poder evitarlo, eso es un hecho. Olvidarla será un imposible. Pero me resignaré a vivir con los recuerdos que me queden por compartir con ella.

-Sabes, ella me ha pedido que trate de reconquistarte porque no quiere que te quedes solo. Fue una orden, de hecho. Piensa que soy la indicada para ser tu esposa, ¿puedes imaginar mi sorpresa ante aquello? Casi me voy de espaldas.

-Lo mismo me dijo...

 ****Flash back****

 _Link estaba en el estudio de Zelda esperando a que ella llegara a verlo antes de la cena, tal y como habían pactado antes de que ésta se fuera a platicar con su hermano mayor. Cuando ella llegó, tomó asiento antes de que a Link se le ocurriera la sola idea de tratar de besarla. O de abrazarla. Cualquier roce con él sería una tortura. Había pasado los últimos días pensando que no podía acercarse a él más de lo debido y eso era algo que evitaría a toda costa._

 _-Link, desde este momento tú y yo pondremos una barrera entre ambos. No puedes llamarme Zelda de nuevo, llámame por mi título. No quiero que intentes tener otro acercamiento hacia mi persona ni nada parecido. Olvídate de las informalidades, estando a solas o en público, tu deber es tenerme respeto y distancia. Y por último, en cuanto todo esto acabe quiero que dejes la Ciudadela y te regreses a Ordón._

 _Link puso cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

 _-Nada. Lo que te trato de evitar es que nos sintamos tan cercanos, siendo que no podemos. Pronto me casaré y tú harás tu vida con otra persona. Zafiro te ama, y sus delitos han sido perdonados. No te será difícil volver con ella._

 _Link caminó hasta ella confuso, la tomó del brazo para hacerla mirarle a los ojos._

 _-No, Zelda. No pienso regresar con Zafiro y no es por reproche. Te amo, no sé como es que antes no me di cuenta, pero te amo. Y no puedo ni siquiera pensar en estar con alguien que no seas tú. Pero estoy consciente de que deberás casarte. No sabes lo mucho que desearía poder pertenecer a alguna de esas familias y poder quedarme contigo, pedir tu mano y ser feliz a tu lado. No lo haría solo por salvarte de un martirio que sería tu matrimonio con Lombardo, sería por amor._

 _-Pues demuéstramelo. Si de verdad me amas, Link, entonces haz tu vida con ella. Sé que la quieres, y que ella te ama de verdad. Y créeme que para mí el verlos juntos sería lo mejor del mundo. No es fácil esto, pero no confiaría en nadie más que ella para que te haga feliz, te dé hijos y sea buena esposa._

 _Link se tapó la boca completamente anonadado._

 _-N-No..., no puedo creerlo de ti, Zelda... No puedes pedirle a alguien que cambie su manera de ser. Ni mucho menos de sentir._

 _Zelda frunció su rostro completamente decepcionada de Link._

 _-Yo lo he hecho toda mi vida. He sido la mujer que otros esperan que sea desde que era una niña. Se me prohibieron muchas cosas como jugar, correr, saltar por los jardines o hacer travesuras. Nunca me permitieron el tener algo como un novio o algún amigo íntimo. Durante mi pubertad, mis cambios físicos y psicológicos fueron explicados como si le hablasen a una especie de robot. Mis comportamientos agresivos propios de mi adolescencia alocada por las hormonas y mi rebeldía me merecieron el ser reprendida en varias ocasiones por personas que se suponía eran mis mentores. No tienes idea de los diversos castigos que sufrí para ser la mujer que desean que sea. Fui inmadura, rebelde, cuestionaba todo y a nadie deseaba obedecer. No sabes las veces que Dante estuvo a punto de asesinar a aquellos que osaban a ponerme un dedo encima para recomponerme. Fui sometida a muchas torturas psicológicas para entender quien era y la cantidad de obligaciones que caían sobre mi persona por el resto de mis días, los deberes que debía atender y la gente innumerable que dependía de mí. ¿Y ahora, me dices que no puedo pedirte que cambies tu manera de ser? Por supuesto que puedo. Recuerda quien soy para ti. Tu futura reina.-Dijo esto último entrecerrando los ojos con furia._

 _Zelda cayó rendida sobre su silla, cansada de todo aquello que acababa de decir y deseaba ser echado de su mente de una vez por todas._

 _Link se dirigió a ella de nuevo, pero antes de que dijera ni media palabra Zelda le interrumpió._

 _-Y eso no es todo. No es correcto que te tomes esas atribuciones que no te corresponden. No quiero que de nuevo te arriesgues si no es necesario. De ahora en adelante solo yo te podré mandar a donde crea sea necesario y te asignaré tus deberes. Una vez que Grahim sea derrotado, harás de tu vida lo que te venga en gana y no te será negada tu libertad entera._

 _Link se alejó de Zelda casi de inmediato. Recompuso sus movimientos y se paró de frente a ella de manera erguida y sin emociones en su rostro._

 _-Bien, veo tu punto. Entiendo todo esto, pero aun así me es imposible dejar de quererte. Pero si lo que quieres es que deje de acércame a ti lo haré. Te trataré con respeto, no me olvidaré de llamarte por tu título y te obedeceré de manera incondicional. Sin embargo, con lo que respecta a Zafiro no prometo nada._

 _Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha de Link._

 _-Me alegra oír eso. Que sea como sea, o con quien sea, pero haz tu vida lejos de mí._

 _-Así será. Bien, Majestad, me retiro._

 ****End Flash Back****

-Puedo intentarlo, ya sabes, reconquistarte...-Dijo Zafiro tratando de sonar convencida.

-Claro, como gustes. Pero te lo advierto. Solo quiero ser tu amigo.

* * *

Link dejó la habitación de Zafiro y luego salió de la casa. Cabalgó sobre Epona hasta el castillo con el dolor pulsando sus venas a más no poder, sintiendo que su corazón estallaría de tanta tristeza. Estaba convencido de que lo suyo con Zelda no perduraría, pero, ¿era tan poco? Ahora solo se conformaría con ayudarla y servirla hasta que todo acabara. Hasta que ese infeliz de Grahim fuera derrotado. Trató de enfocar su mente en ese solo objetivo para no perderse en medio de ese dolor que le acometía en lo más profundo de su ser. Pasaron alrededor de trece días en los cuales tanto Link como Zafiro, Dante, Perícleo, Carl y Gerard fueron sometidos a entrenamientos extenuantes acompañados por la armada real de Hyrule, la cual contaba con más de 3,450 soldados y 245 nuevos reclutas que se habían enlistado durante las convocatorias que la misma princesa había mandado poner en todo el reino. Tanto humanos como hylians, goron y uno que otro zora había respondido al llamado solo para poder ayudar a Hyrule y a los reinos colindantes. Las regiones y provincias que comenzaban a tener más habitantes necesitaban de un hogar seguro y confiaban que con esto se podría lograr vivir de nuevo con seguridad.

Cerca de los pastizales al este de la Ciudadela, un portal se había abierto en medio de la nada dejando aparecer una sobra oscura que de inmediato trató de refugiarse en alguna sombra. Enfundado en ese casco con forma de camaleón, Damián invocó las fuerzas del Crepúsculo provocando que los cielos se nublaran y una nueva ola de oscuridad reinara en una parte del reino. Salió de la sobra que le había proporcionado un viejo árbol y pudo ver las nubes rosadas y naranjas del ocaso que le recordaban a su hogar sin princesa. Un recuerdo de su futura esposa le llenó de regocijo y tristeza a la vez. No pudo contener el enorme deseo que manaba de su ser por encontrarle en ese mundo que era tan extraño y desconocido para él.

-"Ya llegué al fin, mi amor... No me interesa que me haya tomado días el poder encontrarme en este mundo, el poder de este casco es difícil de manipular pero al fin me hayo en el mundo de la luz. No sé en donde te encuentres, pero te juro por mi vida que te encontraré... Midna..."

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bien, es todo de momento. Ya se acercan otras cosas, y pues espero que se ponga bueno. Ojala que no sea tan tedioso y pueda ser disfrutado este de los últimos capítulos que tengo preparados. Un saludo.

 **Notas: The Legend of Zelda es obra de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	21. Final parte Uno:Invasión y tragedia

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XXI.**

 **##############################**

 **Final parte uno: Invasión y tragedia.**

 **##############################**

 _Hola, de nuevo espero que perdonen la tardanza pero ya saben como soy :v_

 _Okay, pues esta vez les dejo un aviso: Este será el primero de los tres últimos capítulos de esta historia que va a llegar a su fin :'( pero prometo que serán los mejores capítulos, dedicados para las personas que a pesar de esperar mucho, aunque no comentan lo cual no me preocupa para nada, siempre leen los capítulos con la mayor paciencia que me han tenido en este año y medio que lleva de ser escrito. A mí igual me entristece terminarlo, pero tengo otros proyectos y quiero acabarlos antes de que se termine este desastroso 2016 (ojala)_

 _Pues no se diga más, después daré más detalles, por lo pronto les digo que hay una escena M+ muy hard, así que será mejor que se abstengan de leer si son personas muy sensibles o de plano se vomitan a la primera. Espero les guste, este será un final muy bueno, espero._

* * *

La mirada celeste de Link se perdió en medio de las nubes grises que se habían formado desde hacía unos minutos. Fue tanta su distracción que no notó el golpe que estaba a punto de estrellarse sobre su cara. El puño de Perícleo le dio en la mejilla derecha, provocando un hematoma púrpura que le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Al levantarse, Perícleo le reprendió por su falta de atención en esa práctica que pudiera salvarle la vida en dado momento de la batalla. Link se sobó la mejilla herida un momento, luego sus ojos se depositaron de nueva cuenta sobre el cielo nublado. Perícleo le regañaba sin reparo, pero su enojo emanó al verse vilmente ignorado por su alumno.

-¡¿Por qué no me haces caso?!-Dijo a la vez que depositaba un buen puñetazo sobre el hombro de Link.

-¡Auh! Perdona, Perícleo. Es que, esas nubes..., se notan muy inquietantes. Parece el mismo cielo que cubrió esta tierra hace un año. Conozco ese crepúsculo... No puede ser... No, no puede ser eso, es imposible...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esas nubes son como las que nos cubrieron cuando Zant y su ejército de monstruos invadió Hyrule. Nada en la vida me haría olvidar ese infierno.

Perícleo puso atención sobre el firmamento y pudo darse cuenta de que Link decía la verdad.

-Entonces, muchacho, no queda de otra que ir a averiguarlo. Vayamos con su Alteza para saber si han habido notificaciones sobre invasores o algún hecho anormal.

Ambos se dirigieron al castillo para ver a Zelda, quien estaba ocupada en una junta con los Consejeros Reales. La mujer de esbelta figura y largos cabellos castaños solo escuchaba una y otra vez la insistencia de que su boda se realizara lo más pronto posible, de ser preciso, antes de que Grahim pudiera urdir un plan contra el reino.

-El ministro de bodas reales, Rauro, está encantado de celebrar su boda, Majestad. Incluso nos ha pedido un lugar especial para celebrar la ceremonia. Y está de acuerdo con que se case con su prometido, el Príncipe Lombardo dentro de poco tiempo.

-Señores, entiendo su preocupación, pero no me interesa adelantar mi boda y saben de sobra el motivo. No amo a Lombardo, y no me es alguien agradable. Comprendo que es mi deber velar por mi futuro y es de esta nación que mis padres me legaron, pero, no pretendo contraer nupcias todavía. Sigo siendo la Princesa de Hyrule, y puedo con esto sola. No dependo de un varón para que se respete mi autoridad.

Los consejeros se secreteaban entre sí, abrumados por la necedad de la monarca.

-Princesa Zelda, entienda nuestra posición. Necesitamos unir fuerzas con Britania en dado caso de que se concrete el ataque inminente de ese demonio llamado Grahim. Si sabe la historia de nuestro país como debe de ser, sabrá que ese tipo no es mas que uno de aquellos que han causado tanto daño a la humanidad a lo largo de los siglos. Sirve a un ser todavía más poderoso que él ha llamado el Heraldo de la Muerte. Y con esto de que se han llevado el cadáver del criminal de guerra, Ganondorf, no estamos seguros. Esperamos que su Majestad tenga en mente que todo lo que está por suceder es parte del peligro en que nos mete al negarse a no cumplir la última voluntad de su padre. El Rey Daphnes deseaba verla bien casada con el hijo único de los reyes de Britania y así debe ser.

-Sabio, sé de sobra mi deber y no requiero de su constante recordatorio, de eso puede estar seguro. No me he negado a casarme, me he negado a hacerlo por el momento. La fecha de la boda está próxima, así que no se diga más.

Zelda se puso de pie, pero el líder de los sabios le impidió marcharse al interponerse entre la joven y la puerta de salida de la sala en donde sostenían la plática.

-Princesa, perdone mi atrevimiento pero, creo que hay otro asunto que nos compete resolver ahora mismo. Han habido rumores muy fuertes en el castillo sobre la presencia de ese muchacho llamado Link. Y queremos que sea franca.

-¿Rumores?-Soltó Zelda algo intimidada pero con su rostro neutral.

-No solo eso, sino que hay gente que dice haber visto cosas. No nos agrada en lo absoluto creer que su Majestad haya violado su voto de castidad hasta el matrimonio, y menos con alguien como él.

Zelda, enfurecida, se dirigió a los sabios con el mirada fría. Cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de no perder los estribos ante aquellas palabras. Los seis viejos solo se miraban entre sí, sabiendo de sobra que habían hecho enfadar a la mujer.

-Ustedes no son más que unos interesados. Nunca les ha importado el hecho de que soy una persona que se le ha negado en la vida sus mismos placeres. Jamás he tenido derecho de réplica ni de poder opinar sobre mi vida. He hecho lo que se me ha ordenado desde que tengo memoria y juré que me casaría con ese hombre tan detestable. Link no implica ningún riesgo a mi castidad porque esta sigue intacta como el día que vine al mundo. Les pido que no me falten al respeto de ese modo. Recuerden que soy su futura reina y ustedes no son mas que solo consejeros reales. No tienen ninguna autoridad sobre mí así que no se sientan con el derecho de ofenderme.

-Majestad, se equivoca. Nosotros tenemos cierta autoridad sobre usted al no tener padres ni la corona de reina sobre su cabeza. Nosotros solo velamos por su seguridad y la de este reino al ser muy joven para cargar con semejante deber. No nos tome como una amenaza porque no lo somos. Lamentamos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones que nuestras bien intencionadas palabras le hayan incomodado pero, debe estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. También queremos que sepa que esta sospecha tan vil sobre su persona ha sido más evidente dado al hecho de que se nos ha comunicado que le dio un periodo de tiempo al muchacho Link a que se retire del castillo en cuento la amenaza de Grahim llegue a su término. Esa clase de cosas solo avivan las llamas de la duda. Perdone si esto le causa mal a su estado de ánimo más debe estar enterada. Y nosotros debemos saber que realmente le ha sido fiel al joven Lombardo.

-¿Que si le he sido fiel?-Zelda se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndose paso entre los ancianos-Le he sido más fiel de lo que el puede serlo en cinco segundos rodeado de mujeres. Ustedes lo conocen y saben que se ha metido con cuanta mujer le ha pegado gana.

-Estamos al tanto de eso, pero como usted debe suponer, es más difícil contener los deseos carnales de un hombre que los de una mujer. Hasta cierto punto podemos decir que él tiene derecho de eso y más, dado a que será el rey de Hyrule. Pero como reina, usted debe llegar virgen y pura al matrimonio.

Zelda no podía con tanto machismo. Estaba harta de esos hombres y sus patéticos intentos por humillarla. Los seis sabios, vestidos de túnicas largas de color beige y barbas tan blancas como la nieve no se inmutaron ni un poco ante lo que la soberana estaba a punto de decir.

-Tanta sabiduría y solo la ocupan cuando les conviene. Si ustedes piensan eso sobre las mujeres entonces no me queda otro remedio que prescindir de sus servicios. No les necesito más. Una persona sabia de verdad no dice semejantes atrocidades, al contrario, busca la igualdad y unidad de ambos sexos, no el que uno esté por encima del otro bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ah, lo olvidaba. Link no es mas que un joven de pueblo que ha sido tan caballeroso conmigo como nadie lo ha podido ser. Y si le he pedido que se vaya del castillo en cuanto esto acabe es porque merece su descanso sin obligaciones. Espero no volver a verlos en mi casa.

* * *

Zelda salió de la sala completamente en blanco. ¿Acababa de correr del castillo a los sabios del consejo? Diosas, sí que era imprudente. Estaba a punto de regresar a disculparse cuando la cara de Link se asomó en el pasillo acompañado por Perícleo.

-Princesa, necesitamos hablar con usted.

La voz de Link la hizo regresarse antes de abrir la puerta de la sala en donde los mayores seguían dentro.

-¿Qué pasa?

Una vez que los dos le comentaran sobre las nubes del ocaso, Zelda les pidió seguirla a su estudio. Una vez ahí, ella abrió una ventana y con unos miralejos pudo apreciar el cielo que se disponía ante su mirada.

-Las nubes se extienden por toda la región de Hyrule al oeste. Pero no son como las que nos rodearon en varias ocasiones. No hay ninguna barrera que divida al reino ni nada parecido. No le hayo una explicación lógica, mas debemos ir a investigar. ¿Me acompañan, caballeros?

Una vez fuera del castillo, Link tomo a Epona y Perícleo ordenó a los servidores que prepararan un carro con un par de caballos para llevar a su Majestad hasta e sitio en donde las nubes comenzaban a formarse. Los soldados preguntaron si debían ir para salvaguardar a su Alteza, más Perícleo confió que con él y Link sería suficiente. Salieron por la puerta de la calle Oeste de la Ciudadela y tomaron camino por los pastizales. Tras una media hora de camino, Zelda fue usando un poco de su magia para detectar cualquier anomalía existente en su trayecto. Se adentraron a la zona de las nubes grisáceas sin encontrar algo visiblemente peligroso. Link dio unos recorridos lejos de Perícleo y de Zelda sin encontrar algo que llamara su atención. Regresó a ver a sus acompañantes algo decepcionado. Sin embargo, unos lamentos de dolor llamaron sus oídos.

-Zelda, Perícleo, oigo algo. Creo que deberían acompañarme.

Link se bajó del lomo de su yegua y caminó más lejos, casi llegando a un abismo que separaba las tierras de Hyrule con el desierto. Cerca de ahí, bajo unos árboles frondosos, se hallaba una sombra oscura dormitando de manera tranquila. Link sacó la Espada Maestra, lista para decapitar lo que fuera que fuese esa cosa. Zelda le tomó del brazo, esperando que fuera prudente y no atacara algo que no representase un peligro. Perícleo se paró a un lado de Link, mostrando el mismo ímpetu al mostrar una espada de doble filo e igual de larga que la Espada Maestra. Lo que fuera que estuviera debajo de los árboles estaba durmiendo, pero parecía tener pesadillas las cuales le generaban temor. Se revolvía de un lado a otro, abrazando una especie de casco con una forma que el muchacho rubio conocía de sobra. Se trataba del casco que portaba ese temible villano enloquecido llamado Zant.

-¡Zelda, este tipo es uno de los hombres de Zant! ¡No te le acerques para nada!

Link hizo que la muchacha se alejara del árbol, más ella no hizo ademán de querer alejarse del peligro.

-No detecto mal en él. Parece alguien muy cansado, es todo.

Zelda se acercó de nuevo, pero Perícleo le impidió seguir su marcha.

-Espere, Majestad. Yo mismo veré de quien se trata.

Link mantuvo a Zelda a sus espaldas mientras que el mayor se dirigía decidido a ver a esa criatura. El ser se revolvió una vez más antes de abrir los ojos y pegar un grito espantoso que hizo que todos saltaran hacia atrás. Link y Perícleo estaban a nada de cortarle con sus armas cuando la sombra se puso de pie, mostrando las manos hacia arriba para que vieran que estaba desarmado.

-¡Por favor, no me ataquen, no vengo a hacer daño!

-Esperen, no lo lastimen.-Dijo Zelda a la vez que detenía a ambos espadachines.

-Pero, Majestad...

-Link, esa criatura está indefensa, ¿qué no lo ves?

-¡Por piedad, lo lamento!-Dijo la sombra que ahora tomaba la forma de un ser humanoide-Mi nombre es Damián, solo busco a una persona.

-¿Damián?-Repitió Zelda.

-Así es, imagino que usted es la representante de este mundo. Lo supongo porque veo una tiara de oro sobre su frente y viene acompañada por tan valientes hombres. Lamento si he representado una amenaza pero le aseguro que no lo soy. Solo busco a mi novia, ella fue secuestrada.

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Perícleo a la vez que envainaba su espada.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa, raptada por un ser del cual desconozco su aspecto. Verán, si me dejan explicarles, con gusto les contaré quien soy y qué hago aquí.

Una vez que todos tomaran asiento a la sombra de los árboles, el muchacho de tez gris y delgada presencia comenzó a relatar su historia.

-Miren, como dije antes, me llamo Damián. Pertenezco a una familia aristócrata del mundo del Crepúsculo.

-¿Eres un twili, cierto?

-Sí, lo soy.

-¡Perdona que haya querido atacarte!-Se disculpó Link muy apenado.

-No, está bien. Estabas en tu derecho de defender tu mundo de la luz.

-Espera, un twili, aquí...-Zelda se puso reflexiva-Se supone que ustedes solo pueden venir usando el Espejo del Crepúsculo, pero éste fue roto a manos de su única líder. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Es precisamente por eso que he venido. Por mi líder, mi querida Midna. Fue raptada por un ser que no vi, pero solo sé su nombre.

Link se puso de pie conmocionado.

-¡¿Quieres decir que Midna, mi amiga, está en peligro?!

-Eso es lo que quiero explicar, espera, ¿dijiste que Midna es tu amiga?

-Y tú, Damián, dijiste que raptaron a tu novia...-Agregó Zelda.

-Midna es mi novia, de hecho, estábamos a punto de casarnos cuando la secuestró ese tipo de mala entraña.

-Midna... Hasta parece un sueño, no lo creo...

-Link, piensa con claridad. Sé que Midna fue tu mejor amiga pero, en este momento este muchacho necesita de nuestra ayuda.

-Tienes razón, Zelda. Disculpa, Damián, en efecto, yo soy amigo de Midna, me llamo Link.

Damián le extendió la mano al joven.

-Gusto en conocerte, malo que fuera en esta circunstancia. Como dije, ella fue raptada y los soldados del Palacio del Crepúsculo nada pudieron hacer para impedirlo. La buscamos durante horas, días, sin ningún éxito. Ella me había hablado mucho de ti, Link, y de todo lo que hiciste por ayudarla. Sin embargo, ella nunca dejó de extrañar el mundo de la luz. Estábamos esperando nuestra boda con mucha ilusión, pero un día llegó al Palacio un sujeto que preguntó por ella. Me dijo que no la acompañara, que ella lo atendería y regresaría pronto para tomar el té. Más, cual fue mi desagradable sorpresa al escuchar gritos en la sala real y darme cuenta con gran dolor y pesar que mi prometida había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-Imagino lo mal que la has pasado, pobre de ti y de Midna.

-Lamentablemente así es, Link. Con temor, fui a una de las cámaras dentro de las mazmorras y saqué este artefacto siniestro. Usarlo fue muy complicado pero al final de cuentas pude transportarme entre dimensiones hasta dar con el mundo de la luz. El tipo que se llevó a mi futura esposa mencionó este lugar y supuse que podría encontrarla aquí. Además, este casco me dice que Midna ha estado merodeando por estos rumbos. Me tomó como trece días llegar, así que comprenderán que me siento muy agotado.

-Debes descansar antes de seguir buscándola. Te prometo que mis hombres te ayudarán en tu empresa. Midna es una persona muy estimada por Link y por mí, así que ayudarte a dar con ella será todo un gusto.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Decía Damián a la vez que hacía una reverencia muy caballerosa ante Zelda.

-Perícleo, Link, vayamos al castillo y ayudemos a este joven a buscar a Midna en cuanto se recupere. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el raptor?

-Ah, pues no sé si lo conozcan. Se llama Grahim.

Link apretó los dientes furioso.

-¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Claro que lo conocemos! ¡Ese infeliz quiere destruir este mundo a como dé lugar!

De camino a la Ciudadela de Hyrule, Link, Perícleo y Zelda pusieron al tanto de su triste situación al muchacho twili, quien lamentaba profundamente que ellos también sufrieran a causa de ese demonio. Llegaron al castillo y le asignaron una habitación. De principio, la servidumbre se alteró a ver llegar a tan extraño visitante, sin embargo, hicieron caso de servirle dado a que Su Alteza así lo dispuso aparte de que les aseguró que no representaba ninguna amenaza.

-Trátenle como si se tratara de mí. Él es un invitado especial y se quedará en el castillo por un tiempo. Todo lo que él disponga es una orden, así que les pido sean atentos con él.

-Sí, Majestad.

* * *

Las nubes que habían aparecido poco a poco fueron desvaneciéndose dado a que Damián no las necesitaba más para cubrirse de la luz del sol. Zelda le aplicó un hechizo con el cual estaría seguro en cualquier sitio, estuviera oscuro o claro. Ya por la noche, después de cenar, Zelda estaba en su habitación tomando un baño antes de ir a la cama. Las muchachas del servicio le dejaron un cambio de ropa sobre su cama consistente en un camisón de seda color lila, su ropa interior y una bata para cubrirse. Trenzó su cabello una vez que se había secado y se arropó dentro de las sábanas. Abrazó su almohada, imaginando que estaba abrazando a Link. Detestaba ser tan fría, tan distante, pero eso era necesario para por alejarlo de sí y casarse con Lombardo. Miró en dirección a la mesita de noche, en donde estaba una muñeca de porcelana con los ojos azules, el cabello rizado y rubio, con un vestido color canela y zapatos de cristal. Esa muñeca se la había regalado Lombardo antes de irse como muestra de su arrepentimiento por tratarla tan mal. Ella no sabía si creerle, estaba muy indecisa. Los días se estaban volviendo para ella como interminables siglos, ya no sentía que encajara en su casa, ya no estaba a gusto en ningún sitio. Su cabeza estaba revuelta y sus sentimientos muy confusos.

-"Necesito respuestas... Necesito que esta agonía termine de una buena vez. Quiero ser una persona feliz, quiero poder vivir..."

* * *

Tras una semana luego de que Damián llegara al castillo y comenzara una nueva búsqueda por Midna, Dante y Link continuaron con sus entrenamientos al igual que Zafiro y los ganadores de la competencia de Caballeros reales, Gerard y Carl, Grahim observaba todo desde su trono en el antiguo castillo Birova. Estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado, la desesperación de los habitantes de Hyrule ante un posible ataque suyo y sobretodo, del retorno inminente de su amo. Las tropas de bokoblins y bulblins mutantes que había creado había llegado a nada más que 150.000 seres sedientos de sangre humana. La puerta de la sala del trono fue tocada un par de veces. Cerró los ojos molesto. Le desagradaba ser interrumpido pero era algo que necesitaba de su atención.

-Adelante...

-Señor Grahim..., todo está listo.

Ante él, aparecieron dos seres de aspecto terrible. Se trataba de dos híbridos entre cuervo y algo parecido a un ser humano. No, no era humano, era algo deforme. Iban montados en escobas diminutas, no eran muy grandes que se dijera. Uno iba vestido con ropas azules y el otro de rojo. Grandes picos de ave dominaban gran parte de sus rostros y volaban a la par hasta llegar cerca del demonio.

-Koume, Kotake, ¿es verdad lo que dicen?

-Así es, Señor.

Las hermanas Birova, quienes habían sido asesinadas por Grahim tiempo atrás, habían regresado pero como unas pequeñas brujas mutadas con cuervo por él mismo. Su forma no era mi mil kilómetros parecida a esas mujeres bellas que fueron antes, más así le servirían como sus esclavas.

-Bien. Quiero que guíen a mi ejército de zombies a Hyrule esta misma noche. Según ellos se han preparado todo este tiempo para mi ataque, pero dudo que puedan controlar esto. Una vez que lleguen a la Ciudadela, quiero que manden a la mayor cantidad de entes y monstruos habidos y por haber al mismo castillo y ataquen sin piedad a todo aquel que se les atraviese. Pero escuchen bien, par de tontas, por nada del mundo se les ocurra asesinar a Link y a Zelda. Los necesito vivos de momento. En cuanto a los demás, por mí mátenlos. O mejor aún, reúnan a la gente que quede con vida y enciérrenlos en jaulas. Los daré de comer a mis zombies, jajajajajaja.

-El cuerpo de Ganondorf ha absorbido toda la magia negra que usted mandó imbuir dentro de su ser, Señor.-Dijeron ambas brujas a la vez.

-Bien, eso es perfecto. Con el hechizo que estoy a punto de invocar, haré que se levante de su largo letargo para cuando esos par de tontos estén en mi poder. Necesita absorber el poder que ambos tienen gracias a los fragmentos de la Trifuerza que poseen. Una vez con los pedazos dentro del cuerpo de mi Amo, Él gobernará y toda la oscuridad dominará este asqueroso mundo, tal como debió ser desde un principio. Espero que la Diosa Hylia vea esto desde el infierno...

Grahim bajó a las mazmorras en donde tenía aprisionada a la twili. Midna mostraba un semblante muy serio, sin ningún rastro de dolor en el a pesar de haber sufrido horrores desde el día que fue capturada. Marcas de golpes y sangre cubrían su cara y cuerpo, visiblemente su apreciaba las torturas a las que fue sometida sin ninguna piedad. El color de su piel era muy pálido, sus ojos ya no poseían brillo alguno. Se notaba muy débil, como si algo consumiera su energía a cada segundo. Estaba atada a unos grilletes que colgaba de la pared por unas cadenas metálicas. Grahim abrió la celda y se introdujo para poder observarla con claridad. Había sido un grave problema, pero pudo resolverlo de una manera muy rápida. Necesitaba poder darle a su Amo el poder de la oscuridad y qué mejor que el poder de la líder de los twili, su magia era poderosa, oscura y vital para el renacer de un mundo con un crepúsculo sin final.

-Hola, princesita, veo que te notas agotada. Ya no tienes poder alguno que darme, ¿no es así?

Midna no dijo ni media palabra. Ni siquiera se dignó a verlo.

-No quieras ignorarme, de nada te servirá. Quiero que sepas que robarte tu poder ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi larga existencia. Lamento el modo tan terrible en que tuve que hacerlo, pero debo confesar que fue divertido. No niegues que te gustó.

La chica seguía sin mirarlo o hablarle, cosa que le disgustó al Señor de los Demonios.

-¡Te estoy hablando, estúpida!

Grahim le dio una patada muy dura en el costado izquierdo. Midna soltó un alarido lastimero el cual dejó ver que no se había quedado sin habla. Estaba segura de que ese golpe se había llevado un par de costillas, si no es que tres.

-¿Lo ves? Tú misma te buscas que te trate de esa forma tan inapropiada.

-Púdrete, desgraciado...

Midna recibió otra patada que le arrancó un verdadero grito de dolor. Grahim hizo desaparecer sus grilletes y al momento la jaloneó para desvestirla. La larga capa y la poca ropa que cubría los atributos de la princesa del mundo crepuscular fue retirada de sí a tirones, quedando desnuda. Estaba muy débil, no podía defenderse. Lograba dar algunas manotadas pero nada más. Grahim puso de espaldas a la chica, llevando sus manos delgadas detrás de su cuerpo. Le ató las muñecas con unas esposas de metal a la vez que la obligó a reclinarse de rodillas. Midna no pudo oponer resistencia por más que lo deseaba, como si algo la estuviera obligando. El Señor de los Demonios apareció un fuete y con él comenzó a dar una tanda de azotes contra la piel de la espalda de la twili, quien trató con su ser entero no gritar ni mostrar nada de temor.

-¡Esto te duele, lo sé!-Grahim gritaba entre cada golpe-¡Apuesto que quieres que pare de golpearte, maldita!

Las manos de Midna de contraían en puños, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de que ni un leve sollozo o gemido la delatara.

-¡Vamos, maldita zorra, grita!

Los golpes fueron más repetitivos, decenas de azotes cayeron sobre su cuerpo maltrecho, pero ella no decía nada.

-¡Grita, hija de puta, quiero que llores de dolor, dame ese placer de oír tus plegarias de misericordia!

El cuerpo frágil de la pobre chica se contraía en espasmos de dolor, pero sus labios permanecieron cerrados. Antes de que ese ataque empezara, ya habían antes marcas en su espalda y su cuerpo debido a que durante esos días Grahim obtenía su poder a base de masacrarla. Le daba tundas que la dejaran muy débil, pero no muerta, extrayendo su magia con cada fuetazo que salía de su mano. Ahora que estaba a punto de acabarse su magia, Grahim quería desaparecer todo rastro de vida de su cuerpo con esa última paliza. Si ella estaba destinada a morir de semejante manera, no lo haría gritando ni suplicando. El Señor de los Demonios parecía perder la paciencia. Sin embargo, una horrorosa idea comenzó a florecer en su mente. Sonrió con toda la malicia que sus labios blancos podían mostrar, ansiando poner en práctica dicha idea descabellada y cruel.

-De acuerdo, parece ser que esta noche no puedo hacerte llorar de dolor físico. Tu espalda está empapada en sangre oscura que circula por tus venas rotas a golpes. Así que te daré la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, pero obvio, bajo mis términos. Te concederé que te quedes con la poca magia que guardas, solo para que sigas respirando y sufras en carne propia la bestialidad brutal que un demonio de mi nivel puede ofrecer. Juro que vas a desear que te mate, y créeme que eso no te lo cumpliré. Desearás que te arranque el corazón antes de pensar siquiera en vivir después de esto, maldita sombra.

Y así como se encontraba, reclinada de rodillas, Grahim hizo que permaneciera en esa posición para poder hacer lo que estaba ansiando. Inclinó su rostro hasta llegar al trasero de la chica, lo acarició con sus dedos, largos, fríos y delgados. Midna abrió los ojos de golpe, eso no era lo que quería. Mientras él estimulaba sus glúteos, Midna gritaba para que la dejara tranquila.

-Ah, yo sabía que ibas a gritar, pero lástima para ti, a pesar de poseer una figura tan deleitable, esta forma esculpida por la misma oscuridad y tener este talento innato, hay algo que no tengo, y eso es misericordia. No voy a detenerme a estas alturas...

Colocó los pulgares en los bordes de los labios mayores en la entrepierna de Midna y los separó un poco. Con su larga lengua comenzó a lamer su entrada, humedeciendo con su saliva desde la vagina hasta el clítoris. Midna estaba temerosa, muy asustada. Su cabeza estaba reclinada hasta el piso, ofreciendo una visión muy sugerente de su retaguardia desnuda a su captor, quien más se excitaba al verla.

-¡Basta, detente!-Gritaba Midna, sollozando, dejando ir lágrimas en ello.

La lengua de Grahim poco a poco comenzó a entrar en su vagina, sentía que esa cavidad era muy estrecha y siguió penetrándola hasta llegar al fondo. Ante cada estocada de su lengua, Midna apretaba los dientes, eso le era algo doloroso además de que prefería estar muerta a pasar por semejante violación.

-¡Por favor, Grahim, ya basta!

Grahim sacó la lengua del interior de Midna una vez que estuvo seguro de que la había dejado muy lubricada con su saliva demoníaca. Se relamió los labios, eso le sabía muy bien.

-Mmm..., no tienes idea del sabor tan suculento que tienes, twili.

-Degenerado..., eres un puto pervertido, yo solo soy una chica...

-Lo sé, eres muy joven, y es por eso que lo disfruto más. Sé que nunca alguien te ha dado sexo, por eso quiero disfrutar el ser el primero en abrirte, jajajajajaja.

Grahim sacó su miembro muy erguido, bastante duro y ansioso.

-¡NI TE ATREVAS, YO SOY MIDNA Y TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A HACER ALGO QUE... WUAHHHHHHH!

El pene de Grahim, tan largo y grueso como el de un demonio que era, entró sin siquiera pensarlo dentro de la estrecha cavidad de la joven twili. De principio no podía hacerlo entrar por completo, así que empujó con mayor vehemencia hasta llegar al fondo del útero. Midna gritaba como posesa, casi llegando al borde de la locura. El dolor era demasiado, estaba completamente rota. La sangre manaba a hilos desde su vagina hasta llegar a sus rodillas, goteando contra el suelo frío de la celda. Grahim la tomó por las caderas, embistiendo con brutalidad su pobre entrada durante un par de intensos minutos. Después, quiso cambiar de posición. Apareció los grilletes pero esta vez hizo que Midna, quien no podía estar de pie, fuera sujetada por las muñecas y elevaba unos centímetros del suelo. La tomó por los muslos, lamiendo sus pechos, surcando sus pezones con los labios, succionándolos hasta hacerlos sangrar a causa de sus colmillos. Midna no paraba de gritar, de suplicarle que parara tales atrocidades. Las lágrimas opacaban su visión pero no dejaba de ver a tal demonio hacer con ella lo que le venía en gana.

Una vez que separó sus piernas de nuevo, volvió a penetrarla, dejando caer el peso de la twili sobre su miembro de golpe, entrando otra vez con la mayor profundidad posible. Mientras era víctima de ese suplicio, Grahim la besaba, introduciendo su lengua hasta la garganta, haciendo que tuviera arcadas, casi vomitando encima. Elevaba su cuerpo un poco para hacerla caer de nuevo sobre su pesado pene, abriendo su vagina lo más posible. Las penetraciones constantes terminaron luego de unos minutos más con una intensa eyaculación del demonio dentro de ella, esparciendo una cantidad exagerada de semen que brotó por la vagina, mojando a ambos. Una vez que el miembro volvió a ser flácido, Grahim hizo desaparecer los grilletes y dejó caer a la muchacha de lado sobre el blanco charco teñido en partes de las gotas oscuras de la sangre de Midna.

-Bien, ya no te necesito. Por mí puedes permanecer en este sitio hasta que mueras. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un reino que invadir.

Grahim dejó a Midna en su celda, esperando que muriera en poco tiempo. Dirigió su andar hacia su trono, esperando noticias sobre la invasión que había ordenado a las brujas Koume y Kotake.

* * *

Era de noche. Los guardias reales estaban en sus respectivos puestos, vigilando los alrededores del castillo desde la Torre Real hasta la entrada principal. Zafiro y Dante hacían sus acostumbradas rondas de vigilancia a la vez que Link daba sus vueltas cerca del estudio de la princesa. Ella no había podido dormir, algo le había hecho huir el sueño. Se disponía a leer un poco pero no estaba tranquila, algo le provocaba mucho dolor y preocupación más que nada. Al oeste del reino un huracán abría paso a un ejército de entes guiados por un par de aves montados sobre escobas. La invasión ya había dado comienzo y el castillo sería el primer sitio en ser atacado. Los gruñidos guturales de los zombies que Grahim había enviado se podían oír en muchos sitios, desde Kakariko hasta el Pico Nevado. Desde el Lago Hylia hasta el Dominio Zora. Los habitantes de la Ciudadela se levantaron de sus camas y, temerosos, salieron a las calles para averiguar de qué se trataba.

Perícleo, guiando un pelotón de 30 hombres se encargó de ir a averiguar lo que pasaba, regresando con menos de 10 soldados, estaba completamente blanco, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Hable de una vez!

-Dante, protege a Zelda a toda costa. Se aproxima una ola terrible de monstruos horrendos, no comprenden razones, son como muertos vivientes...

Zelda se acercó para hablar con el pobre hombre, quien la guio aparte para explicarle el asunto tan terrible.

-Esto es espantoso. Quiero que den aviso a los habitantes de la Ciudadela para que se resguarden en los sótanos que hemos construido en caso de esta clase de tragedia. Reúnan grupos de veinte hombres y mándelos a cada una de las provincias, pueblos y ciudades cercanos para que nadie salga. Que se abastezcan de agua y alimentos y por nada del mundo traten de enfrentarse a esas cosas.

-¡Sí, Majestad!

Los grupos de soldados fueron coordinados y enviados a las regiones cercanas, pasaron por las calles de la Ciudadela para resguardar a los ciudadanos y poder lograr que sobrevivieran. Mucha gente comenzó a escapar a otros lugares del reino pero era tarde. Las hordas de zombies llegaron y comenzaron a atacar a todo ser viviente que se atravesaba en su camino. Link, Zafiro y Dante salieron a atacarlos pero eran cientos de miles. Regresaron al castillo para asegurar la entrada, logrando resguardar a muchas personas que pudieron llegar ahí buscando refugio.

-Zelda, esto es demasiado. Las personas no van a sobrevivir si no matamos a esos engendros.

-Lo sé, Link. Pero nunca te pediría que hicieras más de lo que puedes hacer. Si te enviara a atacarlos, te condenaría a una muerte segura.

Link apretó su agarre de la Espada Maestra, con coraje y determinación. Miró a Zelda a los ojos, no declinaría a quedarse encerrado.

-Diles a tus hombres que abran la puerta. La Ciudadela ha sido invadida hace horas y no pienso quedarme aquí parado. Iré a descuartizar esas cosas si es preciso.

-No. Tú no sales de aquí.

-Zelda, no te estoy preguntando. Dije que les ordenes abrir la puerta ahora mismo.

-Tú no me vas a dar órdenes a mí.

Damián se acercó a ambos, en tanto Dante estaba del lado de Link. Zafiro se dirigió a la puerta del castillo, haciendo que los soldados la abrieran.

-¡Adelante, Link, ve!

-¡Zafiro, cierra esa puerta!-Zelda corrió detrás de Link para detenerlo, Dante se dirigió a la entrada.

-No trates de detenerme.

-¡Pero, Link...!

-No temas. Recuerda que soy el Elegido. Detendré esas cosas y todo volverá a la normalidad.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bien, es todo. Ya se acercan otras cosas, y pues espero que se ponga bueno. Ojala que no sea tan tedioso y pueda ser disfrutado este de los últimos capítulos que tengo preparados. Dudas, sugerencias, todo será bienvenido. Saben que pueden enviarme un pm o comentar, sino lo hacen no hay pex conmigo. Trato de ser buena escritora y tal vez he puesto cosas en este fic que a muchos no les ha agradado, pero igual quiero que lo disfruten. De verdad les agradezco de antemano su atención y su tiempo para leer las pendejadas que he publicado desde Julio del 2015 en este fic. Se acerca navidad, así que espero publicar para el siguiente sábado o domingo, pero ya saben que suelo ser incumplida. Igual les deseo de todo corazón que sigan adelante con sus proyectos y no me odien por lo que le hice a la pobre de Midna. No la odio, es solo que esto es parte del final. Sin más los dejo de momento. Un saludo.

 **Notas: The Legend of Zelda es obra de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	22. Final parte Dos: Pérdida

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XXII.**

 **##############################**

 **Final parte dos: Pérdida.**

 **##############################**

 _¡Felices fiestas, feliz Hanuka, día del pino con regalos, nacimiento del niño Dios, etc, etc,etc!_

 _Me alegra mucho poder saludarles otra ocasión más y desearles de lo mejor para este año 2017 que está a casi nada de comenzar. Con todo mi corazón les deseo que este nuevo calendario de 365 días les venga como anillo al dedo y todo lo que tengan previsto pueda ser cumplido con satisfacción. Muchas gracias por su atención este año 2016 y más que nada por seguir mis historias y darles un espacio en su tiempo tan valioso. Les deseo un año fructífero y que sigan apoyándome de manera incondicional._

 _Bien, pues en este capi se van a ver cosas tristes, algo de humor pero más que nada noticias muy malas. Ya no les digo más para no arruinarles la trama y lean con agrado. Penúltimo episodio para ustedes._

* * *

Un tajo cruzó por el estómago de uno de los bokoblins que Link estaba atacando. Las entrañas de la bestia cayeron en cascada al suelo, esparciendo sangre podrida y dejando en el aire un hedor peor de asqueroso que cuando estaba vivo. Los bulblins iban de un lado a otro buscando carne humana, pero al único ser que se encontraban era al muchacho de rubios cabellos quien, con asombrosa valentía, les enfrentaba solo en medio de la plaza de la Ciudadela. Con el arco atacaba a los monstruos que estaban algo retirados de él, pero mientras hacía eso, otros trece se le dejaban ir encima. Tomó el mangual y lo giró sobre su cabeza para poder arremeter contra los zombies que estaban rodeándolo, a punto de hincarle el diente. Llevaba casi una hora así, sin embargo, ese ataque no cesaba. Habían unos 200 cadáveres a su alrededor, pero otros cientos de miles esperaban poder entrar a la Ciudadela. Las puertas de las diferentes entradas habían sido cerradas cuando los soldados pudieron llegar a ellas e impedir que más monstruos entraran, perdiendo la vida en el momento. Los cuerpos de los muchachos que entrenaron con Link durante semanas estaban esparcidos a pedazos por todos lados, haciendo que el joven Elegido tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Las fuerzas vitales de Link estaban casi en cero. Respiraba de una manera muy agitada, deseaba poder descansar aunque fuera por unos segundos, pero si se detenía estaba frito. Comenzó a trastabillar, cediendo ante el embate que le suponían sus adversarios. Por unos instantes estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero logró detenerse con la espada. Arrojó bombas a todas direcciones, haciendo que algunos monstruos fueran despedazados al momento de las explosiones. Su escudo hylian le sirvió de protección y con ello pudo asegurarse salir ileso. Solo restaban al menos unos 40 de esos zombies, pero ya no podía más. Dejó que su cuerpo se resbalara por una columna de mármol hasta el suelo, respirando a penas. Los mechones de su cabello lucían un color rojo vino debido a que estaba cubierto por la sangre de sus rivales. Abrió los ojos, observando a su izquierda que el ataque comenzaría otra vez. Más monstruos lo habían encontrado y deseaban llevarse con ellos otro buen pedazo de carne humana.

-"Ya no puedo..., no más..."

De nueva cuenta, el muchacho se levantó y repitió el ataque contra los zombies con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Las flechas se le agotaron, pero su espada siguió defendiéndolo a pesar de la adversidad. Luego de otra hora más, mermado por el cansancio y con varios golpes, Link salió triunfador de ese primer ataque a la Ciudadela. Regresó al castillo, agotado y con los ojos humedecidos por la ira y el terror de ver a sus compañeros morir de un modo horripilante, devorados vivos. Llamó a la puerta del castillo y le abrieron inmediatamente una vez que asegurara ir solo. Zelda, quien estaba a pocos metros de la entrada resguardada junto con Zafiro, corrió en dirección al muchacho observando las heridas, la sangre y sus ropas desgarradas. Un olor nauseabundo cubría al joven héroe, quien apenas se sostenía en pie.

-Majestad... La Ciudadela esta a salvo de... Monstruos...

Zelda no soportó verlo así. Había declinado por permanecer neutral y no mostrar dolor en su rostro pero no pudo. Su cara se contrajo de pesar y sufrimiento, sus ojos azules poco pudieron aguantar y corrió a abrazar a Link contra su pecho. Lloró angustiada, sollozando en voz alta. Link no pudo corresponder dicho abrazo, estaba exhausto. La espada y el escudo resbalaron de sus manos y su respiración era agitada. Zelda le acarició los cabellos de la nuca, diciendo algunas palabras a su oído.

-Eres tan idiota..., no me gusta que hagas esto...

-No puedo evitarlo... Nada que pueda herirte... Nada de eso dejaré que te lastime...

Los pocos soldados a la vista, fueron llamados por Perícleo para que dejaran a solas a su Soberana y al rubio. Dante y Zafiro se quedaron en la entrada mientras que Zelda y Link permanecieron unidos por los brazos de la mujer.

-Mi vida no vale tanto sacrificio. No quiero seguir viva si eso implica que te hagan tanto daño.

-Zelda, mi vida eres tú..., y si te pierdo, no pretendo seguir respirando.

Tras esto, Link cayó inconsciente al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Zelda apenas logró sujetarle por un brazo en lo que Dante y Zafiro llegaban a ella para auxiliarla. Una enfermera y el médico de la Ciudadela, el doctor Borville, y algunos voluntarios llevaron a Link al interior del castillo. La sala real se había convertido en un centro de atenciones médicas, en donde se colocaron camillas, camastros y todo un grupo de enfermeros y enfermeras que atendían heridas graves y leves de todos aquellos que habían logrado regresar con vida. Link fue acostado sobre un catre, le retiraron las ropas y verificaron su pulso. Le comenzaron a curar las heridas, llegando a la conclusión que no había recibido tanto daño. Solo heridas superficiales y algunos rasguños de cuidado.

-Este muchacho está cansado, es todo.-Dijo el doctor Borville a la vez que dejaba la mano de Link sobre su regazo-Curen sus heridas, denle agua, comida y dentro de poco volverá a usar esas armas.

-Pero, está empapado en sangre...-Dijo Zafiro realmente preocupada.

-Niña, esa sangre no es de él. Solo dejen que duerma y se repondrá.

Zelda sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar el diagnóstico del médico.

-De acuerdo, dejen que se quede aquí. Cuando despierte, llévenlo a que tome un baño y luego que coma algo. Después de eso, que vaya a verme a mi estudio.

* * *

Dante acompañó a su hermana hasta su estudio, en donde pretendía permanecer hasta que Link despertara. El alba ya había teñido de colores púrpuras, azules y naranjas el cielo de la mañana de ese día tan terrible. Habían llegado cuatro búhos con mensajes de distintas regiones asegurando el bienestar de sus gentes. Zelda se sentó a leer las cartas y luego se dispuso a escribir el mensaje de respuesta para cada uno de ellos. Dante se quedó cerca de la ventana, observando por los jardines a los hombres ir y venir con cubetas con agua caliente, más botiquines de emergencias y bastantes medicamentos.

-Oye, ¿me dirás que no te produjo alegría saber que Link está bien?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste con él abajo, en la sala?

Zelda rodó los ojos. Obviamente él sabía la respuesta, pero era algo sádico y quería escucharla.

-*Suspiro* Sabes que no. No puedo hacer que sigan las habladurías, el quedarme con él solo le daría a mi gente más de qué hablar.

-¿Y no crees que el tierno abrazo de mujer enamorada desesperada les ha dado más chismes qué esparcir? Sé franca, que no te apene admitir que lo amas.

-¡Cállate!-Soltó Zelda enfurecida a la vez que se levantaba y daba un fuerte golpe al escritorio-¡No repitas eso ni de broma!

Dante la observó algo impresionado. Se cruzó de brazos, caminando alrededor del escritorio, viendo el color rojizo en el rostro de la princesa.

-Es claro que lo amas. Sé que esos ancianos se han propuesto a tenderte una trampa para que te veas obligada a correrlo a patadas y casarte con Lombardo de una buena vez. Estás cansada, harta se puede decir. Pero temo decirte que negarte a esos sentimientos solo te hace mal.

-¡Vaya, gracias por notarlo!-Zelda se cruzó de brazos, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Hermanita, me duele verte así. Papá y mamá me pidieron que te cuidara y he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible. De verdad lamento que te halles en este dilema, pero para tu desgracia debes aguantarte esta vez. Nunca permitiré que te pase algo, puedes estar segura. Sin embargo, quiero que seas honesta y no ocultes tus emociones. Habla con Lombardo, dile que no deseas ser su esposa.

-¡Ay, Dante...!

Zelda dejó sus deberes y se dirigió a la puerta, siendo detenida por el mayor.

-No, nada de ¡ay, Dante!-Dijo el joven a la vez que la detenía por el brazo-No vas a huir de nuevo.

-¿Acaso me crees capaz de decir semejante barbarie? ¡Serían capaces de alzarse en armas contra Hyrule si me niego a ser esposa de ese mequetrefe!

-Yo puedo contra todo su ejército, puedo aniquilarlos con estos poderes sobre-humanos que poseo. Sabes que soy capaz de acabar con toda una nación si me lo propongo.

-¡Ponte a pensar, cabeza hueca!-Le gritó la chica a la vez que le daba un fuerte codazo en el estómago-Supongamos que te dejara acabar con Britania y todos aquellos que ahí habitan, nos hacemos de ese reino y yo me caso con quien me dé gana...

-Cofcof...Link...Cofcof...-Fingió toser Dante para hacer obvio el gusto de Zelda por el hyliano de Ordón.

-Como decía...-Le observó la princesa muy enojada-Si te dejara hacer todo eso, ¿Cuáles serían las probables consecuencias? Guerras. Muchas guerras sobre nosotros y por muy poderoso que seas no podrías acabar con todo el mundo. Si te dejara derrotar a toda la armada de Britania, otros reinos cercanos se podrían sentir amenazados al tenerte como una supuesta arma para colonizar más territorios. Nos atacarían miles y miles de personas y luego, vaya ni imaginarlo quiero... No quiero recordarte lo que le pasó a tu nación natal. Pero ese puede ser nuestro destino si se te ocurre hacer cualquiera de tus tonterías sádicas.

-¿Tonterías sádicas? Yo lo veo más como una estrategia militar. No es mi lío si ellos no pueden tener a alguien como yo.

-¡Perdone usted, señor humildad! Recuerda que fue muy difícil que te aceptaran en la casa, no todos estarían contentos con tu presencia.

-Eso es lo que me vuelve alguien importante para ti y para este reino.

Zelda exhaló desesperada.

-¡A veces eres más terco que una mula! No voy a negarme al compromiso. Solo aceptaré las cosas como he venido haciendo y se acabó. Las hordas de zombies siguen afuera y lo que me atañe más de momento es notificar a las regiones cercanas a nosotros que se resguarden y no salgan para nada. Mis soldados que alcanzaron a salir se dedicarán a vigilar y mandarme mensajes por si acaso pasara algo. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es tratar de tolerar este embate y tratar de seguir vivos.

-Podemos ordenar que los que tengan armas y fuerza de combate salgan y...

-No, eso no. Entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero no puedo aceptarlo. Ya mi gente ha sufrido demasiado como para sacarlos de sus refugios y obligarles a pelear.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Esperar a que arranquen las puertas y entren a por nosotros? No, ya sé qué haremos. Iré a pelear.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Dicen que quedan unos cien mil monstruos allá afuera. Puedo contra eso. Creo que si les despezado las cabezas quedarán inservibles.

* * *

En Ordón todo era muy diferente. Los niños estaban fuera de la casa de Otilia jugando con el gato. Bea solo los observaba sentada sobre un tronco y riendo de las travesuras que hacían. Ilia estaba dentro de la tienda hablando con Próspero y su esposa, algo les preocupaba.

-Estamos esperando que nos llegue algún aviso por parte de la Ciudadela. Link debe estar allá aun y por eso debemos esperar. De cualquier modo el refugio subterráneo que mi padre mandó construir ya está funcionando y espera que no debamos usarlo para nada.

-Bueno, Ilia, enterarnos de que esa tal Zafiro se guardaba semejante secreto nos ha sorprendido. Quien lo diría que la Princesa Zelda estaba tan afanada tratando de localizar a los verdaderos padres de Link.

-Así es, Otilia, y eso no es todo. Algo me dice que se guarda otros secretos que no desea que nos revele. Me pareció tan extraño que así como se hizo novia de mi Link, bueno, nuestro amigo Link, haya dejado de serlo. No quiso decirme nada y hasta me llamó entrometida. No voy a parar hasta que alguno de los dos me diga la verdad.

-Pero Ilia, esas son cosas de dos.

-¡Ay, Próspero, si será ingenuo!-Dijo Ilia bastante molesta-Es lógico que esa mujer nada bueno puede tener. Y a pesar de que sean cosas de dos estamos hablando de Link.

-Niña, él puede cuidarse solo, ya es todo un hombre.

-Pues sí, Otilia, pero por eso mismo no piensa ni un poco. Tiene las hormonas alborotadas y por eso se va con la primera que se lo propone.

Los adultos se miraron de manera impresionada.

-De acuerdo, dejemos ese tema hasta aquí. Dile a tu padre que cuenta con nuestro apoyo en caso de que debamos resguardarnos en el refugio subterráneo en cuanto lo ordene.

-Gracias, Otilia.

La chica estaba saliendo de la casa cuando los niños vieron algo volar por las nubes. Eran miles de sombras muy oscuras, como siluetas de aves.

-¡Mira Ilia! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Talo indicó al cielo aterrado. Las supuestas aves volaban de manera muy rápida, pero lo que les produjo verdadero temor es que algunas de ellas comenzaron a bajar hasta donde se encontraban ellos lanzando graznidos aterradores.

-¡Corran al refugio, ahora!

Ilia mandó a los niños al refugio el cual se encontraba dentro de la granja. Los adultos, como pudieron, llevaron agua y pelearon contra esas aves usando palos y otros objetos para retirarlas de su camino. Moy y Juli buscaron a Iván quien jugaba dentro de la casa con su hermanita Lena. El alcalde Bono peleó contra esas aves carnívoras sufriendo severos daños en el proceso. Braulio tuvo que ver con horror como esas aves desgraciadas atacaban su rebaño de cabras las cuales nada pudieron hacer para sobrevivir. Petra y Sancho tomaron a Talo y Lalo y huyeron al refugio viendo como las aves despedazaban las calabazas que apenas crecían en su huerto. Una vez en el refugio, cerraron las puertas y quedaron dentro sin mediar ni media palabra por un momento prolongado.

-¿Todos están bien?

El alcalde encendió un candil y miró a su gente sentada, abrazada con temor.

-Escuchen, esto es lo que aquella chica nos quiso alertar hace tiempo. Hay algo que se acerca a Hyrule y al parecer no es nada fácil de combatir. Quiero que sean fuertes, que no teman. Saldremos de esta vivos.

-Papá, lo que dices no suena a algo que no hayamos escuchado antes. Nos pides a cada momento que seamos fuertes, pero sabes de sobra que no podremos resistir si Link no nos ayuda.

-Ilia, no seas tan pesimista. No podemos depender de Link todo el tiempo, debemos empezar a salir adelante por nosotros mismos. Por el momento no podemos hacer otra cosa que no sea estar resguardados aquí, pero les aseguro que en cuanto pueda mandaremos un mensaje a Hyrule para pedir ayuda.

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio. No podían esperar el estar encerrados tanto tiempo en ese refugio.

-"Link, te necesito tanto..."-Se decía Ilia angustiada.

* * *

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde Link despertó de su largo sueño. Tomó un baño, comió un poco y se encargó de ir al estudio de la princesa. La mujer estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió sin ser tocada antes.

-Majestad...

-Link, ven por favor.

Link llevaba una túnica de color azul, unos pantalones grises y sus botas de combate. No llevaba ni la espada ni el escudo ni nada de armas. Tampoco llevaba su gorro, solo los vendajes que cubrían su frente y sus brazos. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiendo delante de la chica, quien no había levantado la mirada de los papeles que sostenía entre sus enguantadas manos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Supones o, no estás bien?

-No, la verdad me siento algo adolorido todavía.

Zelda acomodó los papeles y los dejó dentro de un cajón a su izquierda. Juntó las manos y entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio, observando a Link por primera vez.

-La situación se ha tornado más complicada. El vigía de la torre este ha notificado que se avecinan aves de un tamaño considerable desde el sur, provienen desde Ordón. Dice que no son aves ordinarias.

-¡¿Ordón?!-Link se levantó alterado.

-Así es. Si gustas, puedo enviar a Zafiro para que vea que tu familia se encuentra bien.

-¡Se lo agradecería mucho!-Respondió el muchacho asustado-No quiero ni imaginarme el miedo que deben estar pasando.

-De acuerdo, la mandaré de inmediato. El otro asunto por el cual te mandé llamar tiene que ver con tu arrebato de esta mañana.

-¿M-Mi arrebato?

Zelda se puso de pie y caminó directo hasta Link. Hizo que éste se pusiera de pie frente a ella y, sin mediar palabra, le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Link quedó consternado y contrariado ante el hecho, pero podía deducir la razón por la cual ella le había golpeado. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Permaneció con la mirada gacha sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

-¡¿Quién te haz creído que eres?! ¡Que sea la última vez que haces que mis hombres me desobedezcan! ¡Si quieres permanecer en el castillo durante la batalla no se te ocurra ponerte en ese plan de salvador! No requiero de tu ayuda, para eso tengo a mis hombres. Que no se te olvide que aquí solo eres un servidor más.

Tanto desprecio por parte de Zelda lo estaba matando, de eso no cabía duda.

-No eres nadie importante en este castillo, no posees ni una maldita corona ni nada que te distinga como una autoridad. ¡Que sea la última vez que te tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden, Link!

El rubio no pudo soportarlo por mucho y comenzó a llorar delante de ella, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

-No quiero que vuelvas a tomar decisiones como esa otra vez. Ahora vete.

-Perdone, Majestad. No se repetirá otra vez.

* * *

Lombardo y sus padres estaban en otra sesión en la corte. El joven príncipe se entretenía observando a alguna de las cortesanas bellas que estaban delante suyo usando hermosos vestidos. Un soldado entró corriendo, casi sin aliento. Se presentó ante los reyes haciendo una reverencia muy cansada, soltando una carta que cayó al suelo. El rey la levantó y pidió al hombre que tratara de recobrar la respiración. Una vez que leyera el mensaje, el soldado le explicó claramente lo que le habían enviado.

-¡Hyrule necesita ayuda! ¡Ha sido invadido por unos seres espantosos que tienen sometidos a los habitantes del castillo, la gente de la Ciudadela se resguarda en sótanos esperando ayuda!

-Mi rey, debemos ayudar a nuestra futura nuera.-La reina Sirón caminó hasta su rey consternada.

-Sí, mi reina. Pero lo que me parece raro es que este mensaje no lo firma Zelda. Lo han mandado sus consejeros reales.

-Como sea, Hyrule es mi próximo reino...-Lombardo dejó de lado la copa de licor de la cual estaba bebiendo y se acercó a sus padres-¿Qué clase de esposo sería si no ayudo a mi querida Zelda? Requiero que se prepare un pelotón de trescientos hombres, saldremos esta misma noche para allá. Si es posible, llegaremos en menos de tres días.

-Pero hijo, llegar a Hyrule nos lleva casi cinco días.

-Padre, no nos vamos a detener para nada, salvo dar descanso a los caballos. Llegaré y protegeré a mi princesa en apuros. Sea lo que sea que la esté molestando juro que haré que la deje en paz. Yo la amo, y haré lo que sea por ella.

-Mi Lombi, tan romántico. Saliste igual a tu padre.-Dijo la reina Sirón mirando con ternura a su hijo.-Que se haga lo que mi hijo acaba de ordenar. Protejan a Hyrule y sus habitantes a como dé lugar.

Lombardo salió hacia Hyrule esa misma noche tal y como había dicho. Los soldados se transportaban en carros halados por una decena de corceles negros de alto rango militar. Lombardo ya llevaba tiempo entrenando y se había hecho muy fuerte. Sus hombres también eran muy fuertes, demasiado. El camino les tomó como dijo casi tres días. Cuando llegaron a Hyrule se encontraron con que la Ciudadela estaba en efecto, infestada de zombies. Lombardo no podía dar crédito a todo eso, era algo terrible. Sus hombres se enfrentaron con valentía a esas cosas, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la puerta al oeste de la Ciudadela y poder entrar. Encontraron un hedor espantoso, habían muchos cuerpo tirados, tanto de soldados como de monstruos. Entraron al castillo sin poder ver señales de vida en el. No se encontraba nadie, ni Zelda ni ninguno de los servidores. Solo cadáveres, y más cadáveres. Recorrieron la Ciudadela de pies a cabeza y no pudieron dar con alguna persona viva.

-Esto es muy raro. Temo que algo le haya pasado a Zelda.

Mientras se estaba lamentando, Zafiro hizo acto de aparición.

-Príncipe Lombardo. ¿Quién le dijo que viniera? La Ciudadela está en crisis, ya casi no quedan sobrevivientes. Muchos de los habitantes han sido asesinados por esas cosas.

-Zafiro, vaya, qué bueno que te veo. Pues nos mandaron un mensaje a Britania pidiendo ayuda y he venido junto a un pelotón de 300 hombres. ¿Dónde está Zelda y qué son esas cosas?

-Si me acompañan, se los explicará ella misma.

-Muy bien. Iremos contigo.

* * *

Zelda estaba acompañada por unos seis servidores, entre ellos Perícleo, Link Y Dante. Había un refugio que había construido Zafiro a lo lejos de la Ciudadela, cerca de la entrada a Kakariko, al sur. Una vez que Lombardo mirara a Zelda, corrió hasta ella muy emocionado. La abrazó, dio varias vueltas con ella y terminó por darle un beso justo en los labios. Todo aquello lo observaba Link sentado bajo un árbol frondoso.

-Zelda, preciosa, me alegra que estés bien.

-L-Lombardo, me extraña tu presencia aquí...

-Pues, no sé porqué. Me llegó este mensaje de ayuda, ¿no mandaste que nos alertaran en Britania?

-No, no es así. Yo no mandé pedir por ayuda.

Lombardo sacó la carta de entre sus ropas, extendiéndola hacia la mujer.

-Oh, esa carta fue enviada por los consejeros reales. Esos canallas...

-Zelda, no lo veas como algo negativo. Como tu futuro esposo es mi deber estar al pendiente de lo que le pase a mi prometida. Y me alegro de saber que estás bien protegida. ¿Qué pasó con tus ciudadanos?

-Ya no queda nadie, algunos lograron escapar antes del ataque y unos pocos que se negaron a irse fueron comidos por esos seres. Ya no hay nadie en la Ciudadela, hasta el castillo está invadido. Link les hizo frente, igual Dante pero parece que se multiplican. No es tan fácil matarlos.

-¿Link?-Preguntó el joven britaniano de modo desagradable.

-No discutas, por favor. Él me ha estado apoyando mucho, su gente estaba en serios peligros y mandé a Zafiro para saber si estaban bien. Dijeron que permanecerían en un refugio subterráneo por un tiempo hasta que las aves carnívoras que los atacaron se haya ido. Solo una muchacha quiso venir aquí, la amiga de Link. Ilia.

-Me sorprende que te preocupe tanto la familia de ese... De ese muchacho. Pero no está mal que Ilia haya venido. Puede ser de mucha ayuda.

Zelda y Lombardo se acercaron a la casa de madera que servía de cabaña. De inmediato los hombres de Lombardo comenzaron a levantar tiendas de acampar, construyeron un cerco alrededor del campamento y se designaron puestos para vigilancia. Habían convertido ese sitio en un verdadero bunker militar. Link estaba sacando filo a una navaja, mientras que Ilia estaba a un lado suyo platicándole algunas cosas.

-Y Zafiro dijo que no podía traernos a todos de cualquier forma. Pero que si uno podía venir a ayudar estaría bien. Mi padre de principio no quería dejarme venir pero le dije que ya soy una mujer adulta y sé cuidarme. Usar un portal mágico no es tan agradable, sentí que me mareaba.

Link no escuchaba nada de lo que Ilia le estaba diciendo, cosa que puso a la muchacha de malas.

-Oye, ¡te estoy hablando, Link!

El joven observaba con la vista molesta en dirección a Zelda y Lombardo. Lo peor de todo fue haberlos visto darse un beso sin que Zelda se opusiera.

-"Con que de eso se trataba. No te es tan desagradable ese hijo de puta como me lo habías dicho, ¿no? ¿Acaso todo ese cuento de que tú me querías solo fue un capricho de una futura reina? No puedo creer lo ciego que fui..."

-Tierra llamando a Link, responda...

-Ah, ya lo creo, Ilia.-Dijo Link tratando de sonreír-Si lo deseas, podemos ir a Kakariko para que saludes a Leonardo y a Lila. Está a solo una media hora de aquí a caballo.

-¿Leonardo y Lila? ¡Claro, me encantaría!

Estaban a punto de montar sobre Epona cuando apareció Damián con una amarga cara de decepción.

-No la pude encontrar... Soy todo un fracaso.

Damián se había ido a buscar a Midna junto a otros hombres de Zelda hacía cuatro días pero no pudo dar con ella. Las esperanzas se le estaban agotando, así que regresó al nuevo escondite para pensar en otro modo de poder dar con ella a la vez que descansaba. El casco de camaleón era de mucha ayuda, pero no podía contactar a Midna por medio de éste. Link le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Entendía lo estresante y cansado que era tratar de encontrar a un ser querido y no poder dar con él.

-Midna es una chica muy valiente, ya verás que podrás encontrarla y poder verla de nuevo. Lamento no haberte ayudado en estos días pero los ataques de esos seres monstruosos siguen a cada momento. Si pudieras localizar los flujos de magia de Midna quizá...

-¿Flujos de magia? ¡Sí que soy idiota!

Damián se dio un golpe en la frente y se colocó el casco de nuevo.

-Eh, Damián, ¿pasa algo?

-Link, he cometido el estúpido error de usar este casco para ubicar el lugar donde Midna pudo haber estado, en lugar de buscar las huellas que su magia pudo dejar. Hay un ligero camino de magia de la Sombra Fundida que se dirige hacia el Desierto Gerudo. Necesito ir a ese sitio de inmediato.

Link recordó entonces el lugar en donde permaneció encerrado durante el secuestro del cual fue víctima por Kimi, la hija de la líder gerudo Nabooro.

-Hay mujeres en ese sitio que son de cuidado. Pero lo son más dos brujas que viven en un castillo tenebroso. He estado en ambos sitios y si mi memoria no me falla esas brujas servían a Grahim. ¡De seguro ellas saben en donde se encuentra Midna!

Damián sonrió quitándose el casco.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿irías conmigo para buscar a Midna?

-Esa pregunta es de lo más necia. Obvio que sí.

Link y Damián se dieron la mano para asegurar que irían a buscar a la chica cuando Dante se les unió.

-Puedo acompañarlos, aquí de todo modos no hay monstruos y me estoy aburriendo.

-Y yo igual deseo ir. Si necesitan ayuda mágica yo puedo apoyarlos con eso.-Zafiro tomó del brazo a Link, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco-Además Dante tiene razón, este lugar es aburridísimo.

-Sí, pero antes dejaremos a Ilia en Kakariko para que visite a Leonardo y a su hija. Son amigos de nosotros.

-A mí no me engañas, tú quieres ir a ver a Telma. Recuerda que ella en cuanto pudo dejar la tasca se montó en su caballo y galopó hasta Kakariko.-Soltó Zafiro guiñando un ojo a Link.

-Ni idea tenía de que ella se encontrara allá.

Todos estaban preparándose para ir a Kakariko y de ahí al Desierto Gerudo cuando Zelda los detuvo a todos.

-Ustedes no pueden irse así como así, ¿cuál es la prisa?

-Midna, Majestad.-Damián se dirigió a la princesa de modo humilde-Creo saber donde la tiene ese tal Grahim y todos ellos son fuertes guerreros. Me ayudarían mucho si los deja acompañarme.

-No lo sé, es muy riesgoso. Pero si están seguros de que ahí se haya Midna, estaría bien que vayan juntos a averiguarlo. Me quedo tranquila sabiendo que Link te acompaña.

Link ignoró por completo el halago, estaba muy molesto con ella como para hacerle caso.

-Yo iré con ellos, hermana. Me voy sabiendo que te custodian los soldados que pudieron seguirnos y los hombres de Lombardo.

-Así es, Dante. Zafiro, quiero que me tengas al tanto si pasara algún imprevisto.

-Sí, Mi Señora.

Todos montaron sus respectivos caballos y se dirigieron hacia Kakariko. A esa zona por fortuna los monstruos no habían llegado todavía, lo cual era algo perfecto.

-Señorita Ilia, me da gusto verla otra vez.-Dijo de modo caballeroso Dante mientras acercaba su caballo a la yegua que le habían prestado a la chica.

-Hola, señor Dante, ¿cómo le va?

-Muy bien, pero llámeme Dante. No soy tan mayor como piensa. Bueno, tengo 26 años, pero no me siento como un hombre mayor.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

-Así que Ordón fue invadido por monstruos.

-Sí, pero tengo confianza en que se irán pronto. Son aves rapaces, carnívoros. Espero que mi padre y mis amigos se encuentren bien.

-Pues si su gente es tan valiente como usted y Link, no creo que haya problemas.

Ilia estaba muy encantada con la plática con el súper-humano.

-Me gustaría poder invitarle una comida en mi casa, cuando esto acabe.-Se atrevió a decir Ilia casi sin pensar-B-Bueno, si no le molesta...

Dante le sonrió contento.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría.

Una vez que dejaran a Ilia en casa de Leonardo, tomaron rumbo para el desierto. Zafiro hizo que dejaran las monturas encargadas con Don Mechas, a quien le pagó muy bien por cuidarlas. Salieron hacia los pastizales que daban a la entrada oeste de la Ciudadela e invocó un complicado hechizo de transportación simultánea de alto nivel. Les pidió a sus acompañantes que se tomaran de las manos y no hicieran ruido. Al cabo de unos instantes ya estaban en medio del desierto, donde una ligera tormenta de arena se estaba desatando.

-Nos dirigiremos directo al Castillo Birova. Las gerudo nada tienen que ver con el rapto de Midna, lo sé. A ellas no les interesa involucrarse en algo que tenga que ver con lastimar a una mujer.

-Pero Zafiro, ¿estás segura?

-Sí, Damián. No localizo la esencia de las brujas malditas, pero a quien sí puedo detectar es al infeliz de Grahim. Puedo ver que se ha hecho muy poderoso. Así que debemos tener cuidado.

* * *

Zelda se adentró a la cabaña y se dio un baño. Dejó sus ropas reales y se puso un vestido color violeta sencillo. Trenzó su largo cabello y recordó la última vez que conversó con Link, justo dos días antes de abandonar la Ciudadela. Los monstruos se estaban multiplicando, rompieron las puertas de las diferentes entradas y comenzaron a allanar las casas dando con las pocas personas que se habían negado ir a refugiarse al castillo. Veían con horror en las pupilas como las personas eran devoradas vivas, cómo les sacaban las entrañas y nada podían hacer para evitar su terrible fin. Solo unos pocos que tenían un transporte pudieron escapar hacia los campos con rumbo a otras regiones para buscar refugio. Poco a poco todo el reino estaba siendo invadido por lo cual había mandado a los caballeros reales a que custodiaran los caminos y acompañaran a quienes lo solicitaran a algún sitio seguro. Gerard y Carl habían sido mandados a el Lago de Hylia y a la región Zora respectivamente. Zelda sacó su arco con las flechas de luz que conservó tras la pelea contra Ganondorf, más estas no le fueron suficientes. Los desagradables zombies volvían una y otra vez, como si alguien los reconstruyera para que atacaran de nuevo.

 _Flash Back..._

 _-Link, esto es todo. Debemos dejar el castillo y resguardarnos de inmediato._

 _-Pero Majestad..._

 _-No podemos seguir protegiendo este lugar. Es solo una edificación que puede recuperarse después, lo importante es sobrevivir._

 _-Bien. Abriré paso para que el carruaje salga con ustedes dentro. Necesito que Dante me ayude para que pueda salir de aquí._

 _Zelda estaba a punto de detenerle, cuando Link mismo se devolvió y le dio un beso en la mano._

 _-No quiero que le pase algo, Majestad. Mi deber es velar por usted a pesar de que me vea como alguien que toma decisiones sin consentimiento suyo. Tal vez soy un inoportuno y no conozco mi sitio en este castillo pero sé el lugar que poseo en su corazón. Si no puede verme como el hombre de su vida, al menos quiero que me vea como el hombre que le ayudó a salvarla._

 _Zelda estaba a punto de soltar el llanto._

 _-Perdone mis indiscreciones y mi falta de razonamiento. No pretendo ser más de lo que soy y nunca he pretendido algo así. Mi corazón entero le pertenece y jamás dejará de pertenecerle. Lamento mis tonterías y mi ego tan inflado pero es solo de ese modo que he tenido el valor para protegerla de todo mal. La amo, Alteza, y a pesar de que muera, aun en la eternidad, nunca dejaré de hacerlo._

 _End Flas Back..._

Lombardo entró en la cabaña y de igual manera se dio un baño. Se puso ropas cómodas para poder descansar dentro de una de las dos habitaciones entrando justo en la que Zelda estaba ocupando. La observó largo rato mientras se tranzaba el cabello, notando su rostro compungido. Caminó hasta ella, quien ya se había percatado de su presencia. Tomó una bata y se la puso encima, levantándose de su silla frente al peinador.

-Lombardo, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, perdona que te haya molestado, es solo que no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Puedes ocupar la otra habitación.

Lombardo se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero Zelda le detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del joven príncipe.

-¿Qué te detiene, Zelda? Nos vamos a casar en menos de tres meses, ¿qué importa si tenemos algo antes?

Zelda no solo se sonrojó, sino que desvió la mirada y fue a internarse en la cama.

-No, Lombardo. Sí vamos a tener todo lo que tú quieras, pero será una vez que nos casemos. Por más que me moleste la idea, debo respetarte y esperar hasta la noche de bodas para dejar que me tomes. A pesar de que tú no puedas contenerte y te metas con cualquier mujer.

-Ah, Zelda, Zelda...-Lombardo se sentó del otro lado de la cama-Querida, ellas solo son un pequeño aperitivo, tú eres el más delicioso manjar que podré degustar todos los días. Te juro que una vez estemos casados, no te engañaré con ninguna otra. Tú serás la única.

La morena desvió la mirada muy ofendida.

-¡Así que debo tener ese maldito anillo para que me seas fiel!

-Ya, no te pongas tampoco en ese plan.-Lombardo caminó hasta ella-Mírame, linda...-Se despojó de la camisa para que Zelda le viera su torneado y fortificado cuerpo-Este templo mío no puede permanecer sin acción. No solo me mantengo en forma a base de extenuantes entrenamientos, sino que también entreno entre las sábanas. Si no quieres jugar conmigo al duelo amatorio, buscaré a otra que sí acepte.

La chica no pudo evitar sentir un torrente de estrógeno inundar su cuerpo. Lombardo era muy atractivo, no lo negaba. Era todo un dios, su cuerpo era tan agradable a la vista y era capaz de hacer caer a cualquiera. Sin embargo se mantuvo firme y siguió negándose ante el hecho de hacer el amor con alguien a quien en efecto no amaba. Solo sería deseo carnal el cual cumpliría una vez estuviera casada.

-Vete, Lombardo. Ya te dije que no.

El britaniano tuvo una idea. Sonrió de modo malévolo y se dispuso a jugar un poco con las emociones de Zelda. No la obligaría a nada aun, más le agradaba el hecho de poder hacerla actuar como la virginal chica que era.

-¿Te molesta si me pongo algo ligero? Hace un poco de calor...

Se despojó de los pantalones, quedando en solo unos calzoncillos negros. Zelda no podía estar más roja, sentía que la cara le hervía.

-¡No hagas eso, descarado! ¡Vístete de una vez!

-¿Y si me acerco más, amor?

Lombardo estaba disfrutando eso de muchas formas. Tomó las manos de Zelda, haciendo que la pobre lo tocara, Zelda cerró los ojos y quiso apartarse, pero Lombardo era más fuerte que ella.

-Anda, nena, me dirás que no te agrada saber que todo esto será solo tuyo.

-¡Ya basta, déjame tranquila, infeliz!

Lombardo la soltó y rio a carcajadas durante un rato en lo que se vestía de nuevo.

-¿Ya estás vestido?

-Sí, ya puedes abrir los ojos, mi amor.

-Eres un canalla, un descarado y un libidinoso. No tienes ni medio gramo de vergüenza.

-Zeldita, la vergüenza no sirve de nada en este mundo. Vergüenza es que robes y te atrapen en el acto. Eres joven, sé que no haz tenido nada de sexo con nadie y espero que sigas así hasta que nos casemos.

-¿Qué me impediría no hacerlo?

-Sabes a quien me refiero.

-Si hablas de Link, te aseguro que no tenemos nada que ver.

-Eso espero por el bien de ese muchacho.

El príncipe se dirigió a la puerta para dejar a Zelda sola de una vez.

-Me has dejado algo encendido, tendré que arreglármelas esta noche y creo que deberé hacerme un favor yo solo. No te preocupes, mi motivación será pensar en ti y en tus preciosas caderas. Hasta mañana.

Lombardo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Zelda solo se llevó una mano a la frente bastante hastiada.

-Si será imbécil. ¿Cómo es que a mis padres se les ocurrió comprometerme con él?

* * *

Una vez que el grupo de Link llegara al castillo Birova, fueron recibidos por una horda de monstruos entre bulblins, bokoblins, kesses y babas deku. Eran alrededor de veinte enemigos pero no fue difícil para los tres guerreros acabarlos. Damián se mantenía de lado, dado a que no era un guerrero no se sentía capaz de ser una ayuda durante una pelea. Grahim acababa de tomar a Midna de nuevo. Desde la primera vez que lo hizo, tres noches antes, iba a cada hora que se le antojaba y sometía a una violenta tortura a la pobre muchacha quien ya no podía más. Una vez que se corriera, la tiró al suelo sobre el mismo charco asqueroso que se formaba con la sangre y el semen de cada violación. Le extrañaba mucho que ella aun no muriera, era como si disfrutara de ser sometida a semejante horror. Una vez que cambiara sus ropas, se dirigió a la sala del trono y bebió algo de vino. De rato, entraron en la sala Koume y Kotake con sus formas nuevas de mutantes entre humanoide y cuervo.

-¡Señor, Señor, tuvimos que frenar el ataque a Hyrule!

-¡¿Y eso por qué?! ¡No les he ordenado la retirada!

-Tiene visitas, se trata del muchacho, de Link.

Grahim arrojó la copa de vino y se dirigió a la entrada principal. Llevando a cuestas esa capa roja que le caracterizaba, abrió la puerta y se presentó ante Link, Dante, Zafiro y Damián. Sonrió contento de saber que al menos uno de los portadores de la Trifuerza había sido tan idiota como para ir a verlo hasta su casa.

-¡Bienvenidos todos! Me han ahorrado el esfuerzo de ir por ti, mocoso.-Dijo señalando hacia Link.

-¡Grahim, ¿dónde está Midna?!-Gritó Link a la vez que blandía su espada.

-Midna, ¿qué Midna? Ah, ¿te refieres a la chica moribunda que tengo en mis mazmorras?

-¿Mo-Moribunda...?-Preguntó Damián temeroso, temblando de miedo.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho, desgraciado?!

Link dio unos pasos al frente, la Espada Maestra brillaba en todo su esplendor esperando poder aniquilar al Señor de los Demonios.

-Solo he ocupado sus fuerzas para reanimar a mi Amo, a aquél a quien vilmente acabaste hace unos siglos atrás.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!-Link no comprendía nada.

Zafiro se puso a la par de Link, observándolo de reojo.

-Link, hay cosas que tú desconoces. Hace tiempo, cuando las hordas del mal invadieron este mundo, la Diosa Hylia renunció a su condición divina para poder pelear como una mortal contra el llamado Heraldo de la Muerte. Para poder hacerle frente, debió volverse una mortal más antes de eso, puso su tesoro lejos de aquellos que lo deseaban con codicia. La Trifuerza. Un héroe la ayudó a combatir al Heraldo de la Muerte, un joven de buenos sentimientos y con un sentido de la justicia incorruptible. La derrota de las fuerzas del mal hizo que el Heraldo de la Muerte maldijera tanto a la diosa como a su compañero héroe, haciendo que ese ciclo de peleas jamás terminaran. La diosa reencarnó una y otra vez hasta hoy, al igual que el espíritu del héroe. Link, tú eres la encarnación de ese héroe, y Zelda es la encarnación de la diosa. Y para nuestra desgracia, Ganondorf era la encarnación del amo que tanto habla Grahim. Es por eso que hice lo que hice en el pasado para que Mi Señora permaneciera con vida.

-Entonces era verdad. Todo lo que decían los pergaminos y escritos en la Biblioteca real eran ciertos.

-Sí, Link. Pero ahora, si quiero estar bien contigo y con ella, debo cumplir lo que ella me encomendó. Eliminar a Grahim.

-¿Que tú me vas a aniquilar? ¡jajajajajajajajajajaajajaja! ¡No me hagas reír, Zafiro! Tú solo eres una mitad gerudo, una mercenaria que no tiene futuro con ese muchacho. Él no te ama, no te quiere ni un poco. ¿Crees que le interesa quedar bien contigo?

-¡A mí no me importa si ella necesita eliminarte, yo mismo lo haré!

Link sacó el arco y comenzó a disparar flechas hacia Grahim, quien las evadía de manera elegante usando movimientos pausados y tranquilos, casi sin moverse los cabellos. Más monstruos se aparecieron, haciendo que Dante y Zafiro se enfrentaran a ellos en tanto Damián trataba de escabullirse dentro del castillo. Link corrió hasta Grahim, quien se armó con una larga espada negra y afilada. Ambos comenzaron un enfrentamiento duro, el escudo de Link tuvo que ser empleado varias veces ante los embates de Grahim. El Señor de los Demonios dio unos saltos hacia atrás, apareciendo dagas rojas con un chasquido y lanzándolas hacia el cuerpo de Link. El joven hyliano apenas si lograba esquivarlas, eran muchas.

-¡Ríndete de una buena vez, muchacho, y entrégame tu fragmento de la Trifuerza para que mi Amo despierte!

-¡Jamás!

Una de las dagas de Grahim impactó contra Link, quien comenzó a caer al suelo de dolor. La daga le había atravesado un par de costillas, dañando uno de sus pulmones. Dante acababa de degollar a uno de los bokoblins y corrió hasta Link. Zafiro trató de quitarse de encima a varios stalfos usando una ola de magia color azul que los arrojó lejos de ella. La chica observó hacia Grahim, quien estaba de pie en uno de los pilares del castillo. Alzó los brazos al aire, formando una bola de poder de color negro, la cual lanzaba algunos rayos de color blanco. La chica corrió hasta Link, si ese ataque le daba, estaba segura que lo iba a matar. Si Link moría, no solo su Trifuerza sería empleada para poder revivir al Heraldo de la Muerte, sino que no habría un guerrero elegido que le hiciera frente. Zafiro corrió con todas sus fuerzas, rebasando a Dante en la carrera. Grahim sonrió con todo el morbo y sadismo que sus labios burlones podían demostrar. La bola de energía tenía un tamaño considerable, la sostuvo con una mano y la arrojó directo a un Link que estaba ahogándose con su propia sangre. Dante se quedó de pie, Zafiro había cubierto a Link con su propio cuerpo, a la vez que su mano derecha, iluminada con una luz azul, curaba la herida de Link. La bola de energía impactó de lleno en la espalda de la muchacha, provocando una herida muy profunda que le ocasionó un daño irreparable.

-¡Zafiro, no!-Link gritó a la vez que los ojos muy abiertos de Zafiro lo observaban sabiendo su final.

-L-Li-Link...

-¡Estúpida, ¿cómo te has atrevido?!

Grahim bajó del pilar para poder atacar de nuevo a Link pero Dante se le acercó de manera muy sigilosa, usando ambas espadas en sus manos le dio una tanda de tajos por todo el cuerpo. Grahim quiso devolver el ataque pero le era imposible. Dante le tomó por el cuello y se lo rompió, dejando su cabeza colgando de lado. Grahim no había muerto a pesar de eso, se volvió hacia Dante recolocando su cabeza en donde iba y apareció una veintena de dagas que el súper-humano esquivó en zigzag a una velocidad muy alta. Preparó sus espadas, las apuntó al cuerpo de Grahim atravesándolo de lado a lado.

-¿Vas a rendirte, engendro?-Preguntó Dante alzando el cuerpo de Grahim sobre su cabeza, sintiendo las gotas negras de la sangre del demonio caer sobre su cara.

-Esto no es todo...-Dijo Grahim a la vez que sonreía con unos hilos de sangre resbalando por las comisuras de sus labios-Regresaremos muy pronto.

Grahim desapareció, posiblemente había regresado al castillo. Dante corrió hasta Link, quien sostenía el cuerpo de Zafiro. La chica estaba agonizando. Su debilitada mano acariciaba la mejilla de Link, quien había comenzado a llorar.

-Link..., te amo...

-Yo te amo mucho, Zafiro... Quédate conmigo, te necesito...

Dante, a pesar de gustar de las escenas fuertes, no pudo tolerar ver a su compañera de guardia morir de ese modo.

-Cuida de ella..., protege a Zelda..., dile que la quiero mucho...

-No, no te vayas... Zafiro...

Zafiro sonrió por última vez, Link se reclinó para besarla pero sus ojos se cerraron. Zafiro había muerto salvando su vida.

* * *

Damián bajó por unas escaleras al final de un largo pasillo lúgubre. Llegó hasta el sitio en donde supuso se hallaban las mazmorras y quizá con ello daría con Midna. Recorrió las cloacas, revisó cada celda hasta que en la más lejana y fría de todas dio con su chica. Midna estaba tirada en un charco de sangre, casi muerta. Entró a la celda y de inmediato le puso su capa de terciopelo negra encima, cubriendo su cuerpo debilitado y herido. La abrazó contra su pecho y la levantó en peso para poder sacarla de ese espantoso sitio. Al subir las escaleras se dio cuenta de lo liviana que estaba, no había comido en días. La joven twili apenas si respiraba pero de manera difícil, se oía que padecía de neumonía debido al frío que padeció por muchos días además de que se encontraba desnuda. Sus cabellos rojizos se miraban opacados y su mirada ida, no parecía reconocer al hombre que la acababa de rescatar.

-Midna, mi amor... Ya te encontré y nada nos separará...

-Da-Damián...

-Sí, sí, preciosa, soy yo. Te llevaré a un sitio mejor.

Una vez que los twili salieran del castillo, observaron una escena muy triste. Link abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Zafiro, mientras que Dante estaba a un lado suyo sosteniendo su hombro sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-¿Qué pasó, Dante?

-Damián, Zafiro acaba de morir. Salvó a Link de un ataque que pudo haberlo matado. Pero yo le di una paliza a ese sujeto.

-¿Grahim? Que bueno. Porque lo que le hizo a mi prometida no tiene perdón.

Link levantó a Zafiro entre sus brazos con el rostro en pleno sufrimiento.

-Link, al parecer una tormenta terrible se acerca. Debemos irnos de este lugar.

Dante estaba por ayudarle a cargar a Zafiro pero Link se negó. Damián usó el casco de camaleón y con el halló un camino para poder dirigirse a Hyrule. Por fortuna, a unos metros de ellos se hallaba una cuadrilla en donde habían tres camellos. Montaron en ellos y así pudieron atravesar el desierto hasta dar con las praderas de Hyrule. Llegaron luego de dos días de camino hasta la cabaña en donde Zelda se encontraba tratando de apaciguar los deseos de Lombardo. Una vez que Zelda se enterara de la trágica muerte de Zafiro, se soltó a llorar sin pudor alguno delante de sus servidores. Perícleo sabía lo mucho que eso le dolía, así que ordenó que en un cortejo fúnebre llevaran el cuerpo de la chica para ser sepultado en el cementerio de Kakariko. Midna fue cuidada por Ilia y Damián debido a que los daños que había sufrido habían sido terribles. Llamaron al doctor Borville, quien se había logrado esconder en Kakariko junto a Telma y algunas otras personas de la Ciudadela. Link no dijo ni media palabra durante los funerales de Zafiro. Le llegaba a la mente las palabras que le dijo, le había dicho que la amaba pero sabía que no era verdad. La quería mucho a pesar de todo y no quiso que se fuera sintiendo que no había hecho algo bueno. Le salvó la vida y la mejor manera de agradecerle fue decirle que la amaba de verdad. Una vez que Zafiro fue sepultada, Zelda ordenó que regresaran al castillo de inmediato. La Ciudadela requería ser reconstruida y que las personas regresaran para poder levantar el reino. Estaba segura de que Grahim atacaría de nueva cuenta, pero no sería pronto. De lo que estaba más preocupada era saber si esta vez podrían esta mucho mejor preparados para eso.

Los reyes de Britania habían ido para ayudar a su futura nuera, junto con ellos mandaron a medio centenar de carpinteros, albañiles y pintores para que los arreglos a la Ciudadela se dieran de manera más rápida. Los soldados recorrieron el reino decenas de veces para poder capturar o asesinar a los monstruos que todavía quedaban dispersos y así limpiar los caminos. El príncipe Ralis les ayudó cuanto pudo con dinero y soldados, quienes se encargaban de acomodar a las familias que regresaban a reubicarse en nuevos hogares. Britania había apoyado con mucho dinero y con materiales para empezar a reabrir los negocios perdidos. Telma en poco tiempo reabrió su tasca al igual que otras personas que por fin abrían sus negocios. La pitonisa de nuevo hacía consultas y los mercaderes ofrecían otra vez sus frutos y diversos artículos. Mr Cool otra vez abrió su Juego de las Estrellas y Maripola otra vez pudo invitar a los bichitos a otro baile.

Midna se estaba recuperando de manera satisfactoria, más eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado las pesadillas que había vivido en carne propia en ese castillo. No tenía cara para poder ver a Damián, quien jamás la culpó por todo lo que le había pasado. Link, pues él estaba muy deprimido. La muerte de Zafiro, quien había sido una guerrera valiente, le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que a él le pudo pasar. Pudo haber muerto sin poder decirle a Zelda tantas cosas. Lombardo y su familia habían decidido quedarse en Hyrule hasta la boda, lo cual suponía que la joven soberana no dejaría de estar siendo acosada constantemente por su prometido. Ilia había aceptado la invitación de la princesa para hospedarse en el castillo, en donde tenía la oportunidad de poder conversar con Dante, a quien ya quería mucho y a tomar clases de medicina para convertirse en médico. El doctor Borville, a pesar de ser un anciano amargo y huraño, estaba contento con poder enseñar a alguien más que podría ocupar su sitio y así no ser molestado más.

Link se estaba quedando en la que era la casa de Zafiro. Pidió a la princesa que no le edificara la casa que le había prometido y que lo dejara instalarse en donde solía vivir la chica de cabellos azules. Zelda no pudo negarse, sabía que ellos habían sido grandes amigos. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y en menos de lo que se imaginaron Hyrule por completo estaba restaurado. La boda real estaba a solo dos semanas por celebrarse y ya todo el mundo se preparaba para tal acontecimiento. Invitados importantes de muchos sitios ya estaban enviando sus confirmaciones para asistir a la boda, los comerciantes que se encargarían de preparar el banquete de la fiesta ya preveían lo necesario y los sirvientes del castillo eran instruidos en lo que deberían hacer el día del evento. Telma fue a buscar a Link a su casa llevando una caja de madera con un candado hecho de hierro. Estaba envuelto en una tela de seda, con un lazo atado en un moño. Link la recibió sonriendo apenas. Estaba tan triste desde la muerte de su compañera que rara vez podía sentirse contento con el hecho de recibir visitas. La robusta mujer, quien también extrañaba a la mitad gerudo, mostró la caja tras retirarle el moño y la tela que lo cubría.

-Link, Zafiro me pidió que te entregara esta caja en estas fechas. Nunca me dijo porqué pero puedo asegurarte por mi misma vida que nunca lo abrí. Ten la llave del candado, solo vine a dejarte esto.

-Gracias, Telma. Yo desconozco esta caja, pero gracias por traerla.

Una vez que Telma se fuera a su casa, Link se adentró a la casa y abrió la caja. De ella sacó unas cartas y también un saco de cuero pequeño. Una vez que leyó las cartas, su cara se consternó y luego sintió mucho enojo. Por una parte maldijo a Zafiro por guardar ese secreto y, por otro lado, estaba agradecido con ella. Sin perder más el tiempo, montó sobre Epona y la hizo galopar a todo lo que podía ir hasta el castillo. Los soldados le abrieron la puerta y entró a toda velocidad hasta las puertas del castillo. Dejó a Epona y corrió hasta dar con la sala real en donde los consejeros reales, la familia real de Britania, Dante, Zelda e Ilia estaban tomando un té con galletas. Dante de inmediato se alejó de Ilia para no incomodar a Link sin darse cuenta que a éste poco le interesaba lo que estaba pasando dentro.

-¡Zelda, necesito hablar contigo!

-Link, por favor, es la Princesa Zelda.-Le corrigió Ilia apenada.

-Oye tú, ¿quién te crees para hablarle así a tu futura reina?-Lombardo estaba a punto de sacar la espada que llevaba en su vaina.

-Lombardo, ni se te ocurra hacer una pelea aquí...-Le suplicó Zelda-Respeta mi casa. Link, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Zelda, yo... Perdona que venga de este modo, pero es que...

-¡Es la Princesa Zelda para ti, plebeyo!-Dijo Lombardo irritado a la vez que lo empujaba al suelo-Ya estoy harto de ese modo tan desagradable que tienes para dirigirte a ella, entiende de una buena vez, ¡ella es mi prometida!

Lombardo por poco y le daba una buena patada a Link, pero su padre, el Rey Max, lo detuvo antes de que cometiera su abuso de poder. Zelda le ayudó a Link a levantarse, sabiendo que algo lo tenía alterado para que actuara de semejante modo. Ilia no sabía que hacer, solo se refugió en los brazos de Dante, quien la abrazó de modo protector.

-Zelda, Zafiro me dejó unas cartas las cuales me entregó Telma esta tarde. Dice que lo que tengo en este saco de cuero me va a revelar quienes son mis padres y que la perdone por no haberlo dicho antes. Dijo que esto me va a dar la vida que se me negó antes, que con esto podré ser feliz al lado de la persona que amo.

-¿Qué dices?-Zelda tomó el saco de cuero, sacando un pedazo de cadena de oro-Esto es...

Zelda observó a los reyes de Britania, quienes estaban impresionados. La reina Sirón se acercó a Link, observando su cara.

-Muchacho, ¿estás seguro de que esa cadena es tuya?

-Zafiro dijo en sus cartas que esa cadena era mía, me la dieron mis padres al nacer. Y que al parecer, yo fui raptado cuando era un bebé y que esa cadena me diría quienes son mis padres. Y que Zelda los conocía, pero eso he venid a verla. Sé que le ordenó a Zafiro el buscar a mis padres y que ella sabe quienes son, que me dirá quienes son ellos al ver esta cadena rota.

-¡¿Y por qué Zelda estaría interesada en saber quienes son tus padres?! Si te dejaron...-Lombardo miró a Link con desprecio...-fue de seguro porque se avergonzaron de traer al mundo a alguien tan repulsivo como tú. De seguro te odiaban y por eso declinaron a dejarte en donde nadie pudiera dar con ellos.

Link agachó la mirada, pudiera ser de ese modo, que sus padres lo hubieran abandonado.

-Pues, déjeme decirle, Príncipe Lombardo, que se los preguntaré yo mismo.

Zelda entregó la cadena a Link, sonriendo con alegría.

-No sé los motivos de Zafiro para ocultarnos esto pero de cualquier modo quiero decirte que no debes buscar a tus padres más. Créeme que ellos no te dejaron porque quisieran, en efecto, fuiste raptado.

-Zafiro me dijo que cuando conociera a mis padres que leyera esta segunda carta cerrada.

El Príncipe Ralis y los consejeros reales no entendían mucho, ni tampoco Ilia. La Reina Sirón sacó de la manga de su vestido un pañuelo blanco. De el desenvolvió otro pedazo de cadena el cual embonaba perfecto con el que Link llevaba una vez que éste se lo entregara al ver lo que ella hacía.

-Max, mi rey..., tanto tiempo llorando por él, nuestro hijo perdido...

-¡¿Qué dices, madre?!-Lombardo ensanchó los ojos-¡No puede ser cierto!

El Rey Max se acercó a Link, abrazándolo. Link no pudo evitar soltar el llanto, lo que tanto había esperado en la vida era cierto. Sus padres estaban vivos y eran nada más y nada menos que los Reyes de Britania.

-Pero si tiene la misma cara de tu padre, querida mía. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?

-Mi rey, ya presentía algo desde la primera vez que lo vi hace unos meses... Link es nuestro hijo, la cadena rota ha vuelto a estar unida y no hay duda alguna. El nombre grabado en la cadena es Liam, el nombre que le íbamos a poner a nuestro bebé. Pero veo que quienes lo encontraron lo llamaron Link.

Link no sabía ni como reaccionar, solo había una cosa que le llenaba de gusto y esa era el haber encontrados a sus padres. Y hasta tenía un hermano mayor. Lombardo era su hermano mayor. Tampoco tenía idea de las cosas podrían cambiar tanto a partir de ese hecho.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Pues ya les hice muy largo el episodio. Espero que les guste y la sorpresita al final que de hecho la quería poner en otro capítulo. Pues ya en la parte final de esta historia se desentrañarán más secretos, otra pelea a muerte y otras cosas que no les contaré. Espero que hayan tenido bonita nochebuena y pasen un año nuevo a todo dar. Muchos saludos y felices fiestas.

* * *

 **Notas: The Legend of Zelda es obra de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


	23. Final ParteTres La perdicón del Elegido

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **El Regreso del Mal, la Perdición del Elegido.**

 **Capítulo XXIII.**

 **##############################**

 **Final parte tres: La perdición del elegido ha llegado.**

 **##############################**

* * *

Lombardo había dejado el castillo molesto. No le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que Link, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, fuera a ser su hermano menor perdido. Poco recordaba a aquel recién nacido secuestrado, puesto que tenía solo tres años de edad, sin embargo no le agradaba la idea de que se tratara del rubio de cualquier modo. Su corazón se llenaba de coraje, de repudio y de un grave sentimiento de ira. La vida para él era tan injusta, que incluso deseo que su hermano mejor hubiera muerto. Su padre fue a seguirle, ya que había abandonado la sala una vez que Link leyera la segunda carta que Zafiro le había pedido leer una vez que se encontrara en frente de sus padres. Mientras tanto, en el interior del castillo, Zelda estaba junto a Link, tomando su brazo a la vez que la Reina Sirón les platicaba sobre lo que habían pasado ella y su esposo casi 21 años atrás. Ilia estaba contenta por Link, de verdad le daba gusto saber que había encontrado a su familia, pero le intrigaba el hecho de que Zafiro se hubiera guardado el secreto, la muy egoísta, pensaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también había sido egoísta al pretender que Link fuera suyo y de ninguna otra. Dante abrazaba a Ilia, le agradaba mucho y no escatimaba la idea de dejar la soltería si ella lo aceptaba. La Reina Sirón, con los ojos cristalinos, contaba una vez más su terror de madre al haber pedido a su pequeño de solo una semana de edad.

-Mi hijo acababa de ser alimentado por mí, lo dejé sobre su cuna durmiendo y yo fui a la habitación para reunirme con mi marido. Yo estaba algo debilitada por el parto, pero no quería que nadie más se hiciera cargo de cuidar de mi bebé. Lombardo, ah..., recuerdo cómo se puso celoso cuando su hermanito nació, incluso ahora de mayor no quiere hacerse a la idea de que ha dejado, por segunda vez en la vida, de ser hijo único. Iba de un lado a otro tras mío, como temiendo que dejara de quererlo. Max estaba que rebosaba de alegría, siempre quiso tener muchos hijos y el nacimiento de Link le había causado un gusto enorme. Nos acomodamos en la cama para poder dormir una vez más esa noche, ya que cuando se tiene a una recién nacido hace que los padres se levanten hasta tres o cuatro veces por noche sin dejarles descansar. En eso, un ruido nos sobresaltó. Lombardo entró a la habitación temblando de miedo, decía que personas malas estaban en la habitación del bebé. Max tomó una espada de la armadura que estaba fuera de la alcoba y se encargó de ir a la habitación de a lado, en donde descansaba Link. Tomé a Lombardo y seguimos a Max, pero cuando entramos para ver al bebé, este ya no estaba. Grité desesperada a la vez que cuatro de los soldados se nos acercaron pidiendo que regresara a la habitación porque habían descubierto a cinco intrusos en el palacio. Solté a Lombardo y le arrebaté la espada a Max, corrí como loca tras esas personas pero solo encontraba a otros soldados muertos. Ordenamos que rastrearan su paradero usando perros de caza y una de las mantas del bebé. Huyeron muy lejos, hacia Hyrule. Mandamos mensajes para que nos ayudaran a localizar a nuestro hijo pero nada se pudo hacer. Tuve miedo por años, las ideas más crueles pasaban por mi cabeza y solo soñaba con que Link estuviera bien, que quien lo mantuviera en su poder al menos le pudiera dar cariño y un hogar. Por eso me desmedí dando cuidados y mimos a Lombardo, lo cual veo le hizo mal. Lamento que se comporte como lo hace, y claro que sé que es un donjuán. Mi cariño ilimitado y caprichos cumplidos le hicieron daño, más no pensaba en otra cosa que darle todo lo que no podía darle a mi hijo perdido. Pasaron los años y con ello la esperanza de verte con vida, Link..., más me alegro de poder encontrarte en este lugar, en mi natal Hyrule.

-¿Usted es hyruliana, Alteza?-Preguntó Link de modo respetuoso.

-Soy tu mamá, Link. No me llames Alteza, ni nada parecido. Sé que te será difícil de principio pero soy tu madre, debes llamarme así.

-Vaya...-Decía Link algo contrariado-Pues sí, es verdad. Debo llamarla mamá. Nunca le había dicho así a alguien, se siento demasiado extraño.

-Link, al menos tú puedes decirle así a alguien, yo nunca podré hacerlo.-Zelda, le miró algo consternada-Tardarás en acostumbrarte, pero así es, ella es tu madre.

-Sí, soy de Hyrule, Link. Conocí a Max hace casi 30 años, cuando él y sus padres visitaban Hyrule, precisamente la Ciudadela. Mi padre acababa de morir unos meses antes y yo debía apoyar a mi madre con la tienda que teníamos en la entrada al este. Recuerdo que tenía 17 años y Max 20. Sus padres lo presionaban para que contrajera nupcias pero decía que ninguna princesa le parecía la adecuada. Dice que me vio fuera de la tienda, acomodando unas cosas en una carreta que le acababa de vender a un hombre mayor que llevaba a su nieto de unos diez años de edad. Venían de Kakariko. Su nieto se llamaba Leonardo, creo.

-¿Leonardo? Yo lo conozco, tiene una hija llamada Lila. Y siguen viviendo en Kakariko.

-¿En serio, Link? Me alegro. Tu padre se escabulló de una de las juntas y fue vestido de civil a comprar duraznos a la tienda. Me hizo sacar todos los que tenía para seleccionar los mejores pero no compraba nada. Me cansé de estarle mostrando las frutas y le pedí que fuera serio y comprara algo, que todo en la tienda estaba bueno. Entonces me mostró un saco repleto de rupias y me dijo que compraría cuando quisiera si yo lo deseaba. No negaré que de principio me llamó la atención el dinero que llevaba, pero me molesté con él y le dejé muy en claro que no me interesaba su dinero, sino que se fuera de una vez y no me molestara más. Fue a la tienda otras veces, pero solo cuando no estaba mi madre. Así duró como dos semanas y un día ya no apareció. Me extrañó mucho e incluso me puso algo triste. Debiste ver a tu padre, era tan guapo, como ahora, solo que más joven. La misma cara de tu hermano, su mismo porte, pero con un poco más de sentido común y respeto por los demás. En fin... Tu padre tuvo que volver a Britania con su familia, pero alcancé a verle en las praderas, cuando su carro estaba por marcharse. Entonces, montado sobre un precioso corcel negro, se giró a verme. Entonces pude verlo al fin con sus ropajes de la realeza, vistiendo unas prendas exquisitas confeccionadas en oro y satín color azul rey. Me dio una caja de jade y me pidió que aceptara la invitación que venía dentro. Quería verme otra vez.

-Ah, y ¿qué contenía la carta?-Preguntó Zelda emocionada.

-Era una tarjeta hecha con papel muy fino de color rosado. Las letras eran doradas y llevaba el sello de la familia real de Britania. Se celebraría un baile para conmemorar los 21 años del príncipe, así que él estaba invitando a muchas personas para tener la fiesta que tanto deseaba, esperando encontrar a la chica indicada para ser su esposa. Yo estaba por cumplir dieciocho años, así que mi madre me dio permiso de ir a Britania siempre y cuando hiciera doble labor en la tienda. Uff..., pasé horas terribles, limpiaba y hacía de todo con tal de ir. Dentro de la caja de jade había un saco con mil rupias, supuse que Max quería que luciera hermosa y sabía que no tenía mucho dinero. Así que me dejó esa cantidad de rupias para que costeara mi viaje y un vestido digno de una princesa.

-Vaya, se oye como un detalle muy considerado.

-Así es, Link. Tu padre siempre ha sido un hombre muy considerado y ese día lo demostró. Compré un vestido hermosísismo. Era de color azul celeste, con una tiara de diamantes y zapatos de terciopelo azul. Cepillé mi cabello y lo sujeté con una peineta de plata, llevaba un collar de perlas y pendientes de diamantes. Me puse unos guantes de seda blancos y fui a verme al espejo de la boutique. Me miraba diferente y me sentía especial. Un cochero me llevó la noche del baile y fue cuando tu padre me vio llegar, dejó a sus amigos de la corte y se dirigió a mí de inmediato, disculpándose al abrirse paso entre las gentes para llegar pronto hasta donde yo estaba. Nunca había asistido a un baile de ese nivel, bailamos como podía con esos detestables zapatos, nunca había usados tacones tan altos y menos para tratar de bailar como una persona decente. Me sentí como una tonta y salí llorando del sitio al escuchar las críticas crueles que las damas de sociedad lanzaban en contra mía. Sin embargo, al hallarme sola en la terraza del castillo, una mano bondadosa me tomó por el hombro y me hizo sentir que no estaba sola en realidad. Tu padre me estaba sonriendo, me tomó de la mano y me dijo "Sirón, tú eres una mujer maravillosa y no me importa que no sepas bailar, a mí no me gustan esas cosas. Solo deseo que aceptes ser mi novia"

-Aww...-Soltó Zelda conmovida-Esa es la clase de hombre que hace feliz a una mujer.

-Claro, Zelda.-Respondió a reina a la vez que limpiaba una lágrima que salió de su ojo derecho-Amo tanto a Max, que no dudé en responderle que sí. Hubieron inconvenientes por parte de muchas personas, pero a nosotros nada nos importó. Regresé a Hyrule a las pocas semanas ya casada con Max, cosa que a mi madre no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Le conté todo con detalles y le pedí que me perdonara pero que yo estaba enamorada de ese muchacho. Max y yo vivimos con mamá unos meses hasta que le enviaron una carta desde Britania en donde le pedían que regresara de inmediato, ya que su padre había enfermado y estaba grave. Nosotras fuimos con él pero no pudimos hacer mucho. Su padre contrajo una enfermedad muy rara, el caso es que murió un día después de que llegamos a Britania. Todo el mundo estaba de luto, las pompas fúnebres se podían oír a lo lejos, la reina, madre de Max, dispuso todo para retirarse a una casa de campo fuera del reino y dejarle todo a su único hijo. Max tomó la corona como rey, y yo, que no era más que la hija de una tendera humilde, fui coronada reina. Mamá vivió con nosotros por unos años, hasta que Lombardo cumplió trece años, muriendo de un mal del corazón. Creo que nunca se repuso después de la desaparición de mi bebé. Mi suegra, la madre de Max, murió tras resbalar de las escaleras de su casa hace ocho años, ya era una mujer mayor y no dejaba que nadie la cuidara como a una anciana, así que pasaron dos días antes de que una enfermera la encontrara muerta. Sn embargo, ahora nuestros corazones rebozan de alegría al saberte vivo, hijo. Soy la madre más feliz del mundo.

Link no dejaba de sonreír a la vez que se maravillaba con la narración de su madre.

-Max nunca conoció a mi padre mas que en fotografías que sigo conservando. Él era un hombre muy amable, bueno y caritativo con los demás. Eres su misma imagen, Link, te le pareces mucho.

-¿De qué murió mi abuelo?

-Fue asesinado, hijo. Cuando heredó la tienda, sus padres le pidieron que llevara las cosas con calma, que fuera buena persona y que no se confiara de nadie. Yo era una muchacha muy feliz, amaba mucho a mis padres y me era un gusto el poder ayudarles en la tienda a la vez que aprendía el oficio de costurera. Sin embargo, una noche, tres semanas antes de conocer a Max, un par de mercenarios entraron a la tienda para esconderse de los soldados del castillo. Mi padre forcejeó con ellos y terminaron por asesinarlo al atravesar su estómago con una daga. Mi madre y yo nos quedamos en shock, completamente alteradas. Todos nuestros ahorros se fueron para pagar el sepulcro de mi padre, y tuvimos que empezar de cero.

-¡Qué injusticia, matar a un buen hombre!

-Tranquilo, Link, ellos fueron encerrados y no dudo que sigan presos.

Una empleada retiró las tazas, azúcar y servilletas de la sala en donde estaban conversando.

-Bueno, tu padre ha tardado mucho, no sé si pudo alcanzar a tu hermano y pedirle que no sea tan insensato.

-Reina Sirón, debe comprender que para todos esto ha sido un golpe muy fuerte, enterarnos de un día para otro que Link es su hijo no debió suponerle algo agradable dada a su enemistad con él. Sé que para Link tampoco ha de ser fácil, pero, debemos esperar a que pasen los días para que todos lo asimilemos como debe de ser.

-Sí, Zelda.-La reina se acercó a Link, abrazándolo fuertemente-Más no pienso dejar ir a mi muchacho otra vez.

Link correspondió el abrazo con agrado.

-Y yo tampoco planeo irme. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe a dónde se fueron Ilia y Dante? Hace como diez minutos que no los veo.

* * *

Los aludidos estaban paseando por el jardín, tomados de la mano. Ilia, con sus ojos verdes no dejaba de observar cada detalle de las ropas de Dante. Se sentía protegida a su lado, no había cosa alguno a la qué temer con él. Y Dante, pues él estaba fascinado con la compañía de la chica ordoniana. Sus ojos azules de deleitaban detallando cada gesto de su perfil, sus pómulos angulosos, su nariz respingada, y ese brillo en sus pupilas digno de una mujer soñadora y enamorada. La giró suavemente para verla de frente, perdiendo un poco su vista en ese par de pechos que apenas se asomaban un poco en su blusa de tirantes para verla de nuevo a los ojos. La abrazó por la cintura, acercando esa femenina anatomía lo más que su caballerosidad le permitía a sí mismo.

-Ilia, bueno..., yo solo quisiera decirte algo...

-¿Querías o, quieres?-Decía a la vez que soltaba una leve risa.

-Bueno, quiero. Verás, sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo, pero... Bueno, es solo que..., no sé si tú...

-Solo dilo, no debes temer a nada.

-No es que tema, es que bien..., lo que quiero que sepas es que me pareces una chica muy bella, y de buenas cualidades, me encanta estar a tu lado y poder contarte cosas sobre mi vida sin ese miedo a que me rechaces o juzgues. Para mí, el estar contigo es un gusto inmenso y me llena de felicidad poder contar contigo a cada momento. Eres una chica muy especial para mí y me dolería que te llegara a suceder algo solo por juntarte conmigo.

-Bah, bobadas. Nunca he tenido miedo, bueno, tal vez solo cuando fui raptada y estaba desmemoriada. Pero de ahí en más, nunca me ha atemorizado nada. Me junto con Link y te puedo asegurar que él es la persona más conflictiva que conozco.

-Ok, eso puede ser. Lo que realmente quiero que sepas es que tú, tú me gustas mucho. Demasiado.

Las mejillas de Ilia se sonrojaron un poco, la chica desvió la mirada, algo dentro de ella estaba indeciso.

-¿Pasa algo, Ilia? Si esto te incomoda solo olvídalo, vaya, soy un torpe...

-No, Dante, no digas eso.

Ilia se dirigió bajo un roble, dejándose caer de rodillas a la vez que jugaba con unos dientes de león que se deshacían con la brisa de esa tarde a finales del verano.

-Es solo que por mucho tiempo, yo estuve enamorada de Link. Desde que era una niña, se puede decir. Yo lo he amado mucho, con toda el alma. Soñaba con casarme con él cuando fuera adulta y tener muchos hijos. Cuando regresamos a Ordón, una vez que se acabara la invasión y el peligro se fuera de momento hablé con él, estábamos en la fuente de Latoan y me dijo que no podía corresponderme porque yo para él solo era una amiga, me veía como a una hermana menor.

Dante se sentó a un lado de ella, observándola con atención a cada palabra que ella decía.

-Me sentí como una tonta, una fracasada. Más me empeñé a que se fijara en mí. Me encapriché con él cada día que pasaba y urdía planes para enamorarlo. Una noche, después de que conociéramos a Zafiro, yo fui a su habitación y me metí en su cama.

-¿Cómo? Link solo me dijo que insistías en estar con él, pero no me dijo eso.

-Porque Link es un caballero y un hombre de verdad. Pudo ponerme como a una mujerzuela y no lo hizo. Por eso lo quiero mucho. Yo, torpemente, pensé que si le daba mi virginidad él me amaría de verdad y por fin me pediría a mi padre para casarnos y tener esa familia con la que he soñado tanto. Sin embargo solo logré sentirme peor al ser rechazada por segunda vez y en circunstancias más íntimas. Link no dejará de ser alguien especial para mí, pero he comprendido que no puedo pretender que alguien me ame si no siente mas que amor limpio y puro como él. No entiendo que haya tenido que pasar por tanto para entenderlo y heme aquí, frente a otro hombre tan bueno como él, diciendo que yo le gusto. Es que, verás...

-No te agrado igual, ¿cierto?

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que nunca nadie se me había declarado, yo me le declaré a Link una vez, y ahora que alguien más se fije en mí...

-Entonces, ¿te agrado, Ilia?

-No, Dante, me he enamorado de ti.

Dante se hizo atrás la capucha negra que protegía su rostro del sol, revelando un semblante sereno y feliz ante las palabras de la chica. La tomó de la mano, acercando sus labios rosados a los de ella. Ilia, cerrando los ojos suavemente, dejó a Dante besarla por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Dante tomó la barbilla de Ilia para poder prolongar el beso, dejando que su lengua penetrara levemente dentro de la boca de la ojiverde. Ilia paso sus delgados brazos por encima de los hombros de Dante, mordiendo con delicadeza el labio inferior del guerrero súper-humano. Juntaron sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos sin otro sentimiento en sus mentes y corazones que el del verdadero amor.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Ilia? Yo, que juraba que nunca me enamoraría para no heredar esta sangre condenada en mis venas a otros pobres que pudieran sufrir el desprecio que he padecido desde la infancia, ahora solo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, sino que no me hayo satisfecho si no te veo cada día desde esa tarde que nos conocimos. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de ser amigo de Link.

-Y yo, no dejo de pensar en lo tonta que he sido todos estos años, esperanzada en un amor infructífero, solo soñando como una chiquilla estúpida. Dante, no me quiero ir de ti. Te amo.

Dante parpadeó un poco. Sus labios se ensancharon ante esa declaratoria que llenó su ser entero de dicha.

-Y yo a ti, Ilia, te amo con toda el alma.

Una vez que ella aceptara ser la novia de Dante, corrieron como locos hasta el castillo para contarle la buena nueva a todos, en especial a Link y Zelda.

* * *

Los pasos de Dante e Ilia por los pasillos despertaron a Damián, quien estaba dormido cerca de la cama de su amada twili Midna. La joven princesa estaba reposando aún de las bajezas a las que fue sometida meses atrás por el malvado y despiadado Grahim. Zelda le había curado físicamente por días, pero su cabeza todavía llameaba de coraje, impotencia y sobretodo, hervía de ira y vergüenza al saberse ultrajada por un ser tan detestable que la había sometido a una serie de violaciones constantes que casi la liquidan por completo. Todavía se encontraba debilitada, ya que restaurar toda esa fuerza perdida llevaba algo de tiempo, así que había decidido que no volvería al mundo del Crepúsculo hasta encontrarse restablecida al ciento por ciento. Damián había aceptado sus palabras, decidido a ayudarla en su recuperación y más que nada ser paciente para que ella pudiera otra vez tener la confianza de poder tener contacto con otro hombre. Dejó sobre la mesita de noche un libro que Zelda le había prestado para poder romper esos sueños turbios que la acosaban a la vez que Damián despertaba algo alterado por los pasos ruidosos de los chicos recién confesados en su amor.

-Hola, Midna, creo que dormí mucho.

-No, solo fue por espacio de una hora. Estabas muy tranquilo que no quise despertarte.

El casco de camaleón reposaba sobre la cama a un lado de la joven.

-De cualquier modo debo estar atento a lo que sea, cariño. Es mi deber el cuidarte día y noche, y quedarme dormido a medio día no esta bien. Creo que debimos quedarnos abajo con Link y los demás.

-Sabes que debía dejar a Link reencontrarse con sus padres, supuse que estaría mejor si los dejábamos conversar a solas y de manera más privada sobre su vida.

Damián asintió a la vez que acercaba su silla un poco más a la cama.

-Y dime tú, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Pues, ya sabes, sigo temerosa y llena de miedo y de coraje. Me siento molesta conmigo misma por no haber sido más valiente y haberme enfrentado a ese ser tan repulsivo.-Midna cerró los puños, colérica-Lo detesto... ¡Detesto todo lo que me hizo!

Unas lágrimas de ira resbalaban por sus delgadas mejillas, apretando los dientes.

-¡Quiero matarlo, quiero acabar con él de una vez por todas, regresarle a cuenta gotas todo el mal que ha provocado a otros!

-Midna, cielo, sé que estás llena de tanto odio, pero eso solo te hace mal. No te pido que lo perdones porque no lo merece, pero deberías hacerlo por ti misma.

-¡¿Perdonar a ese miserable?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

Midna arrojó un candil al suelo, se levantó de la cama y apartó a Damián de su camino empujándolo contra la silla. El twili quiso detenerla, más lo que logró fue que ella le arrojara un florero que casi lo golpea en la cara.

-¡No comprendes la gravedad de las cosas! ¡FUI VIOLADA Y TRATADA PEOR QUE A UN ANIMAL! ¡NO PUEDO PERDONARLO, NUNCA ME SUGIERAS ESO DE NUEVO, DAMIÁN!

Damián observaba con los ojos tristes y llorosos como Midna se tiraba a la cama, envolviéndose en las sábanas, sollozando en voz alta de pura rabia e impotencia de no poder hacer algo para castigar a ese ser tan terrible que la había lastimado hasta los huesos. Damián no pudo soportarlo más y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, llorando al igual que Midna.

-Perdóname, Midna... Esto ha sido mi culpa... Yo debí protegerte, yo debí ser quien pasara todo eso, pero tú no... ¡NO LA MUJER QUE AMO!

La princesa se dio la vuelta, limpiando su rostro y mirando enternecida y algo culpable a su prometido sumido en una depresión incontenible. Ella se había metido tanto en su dolor que se olvidó que él igual estaba sufriendo a su lado.

-D-Damián..., ¿cómo pudo ser tu culpa...?

-Soy un cobarde, un poco hombre... Si no temiera tanto a las peleas pude haber evitado tu rapto... Me siento como una miserable rata que corre para poner a salvo su cola... ¡Soy un maldito miedoso!

El llanto del twili estaba consumiendo a Midna, nunca se imaginó ver a Damián tan honesto y vulnerable.

-Querido..., nada de eso es tu culpa...-Midna lo tomó por las muñecas, haciendo que bajara sus manos del rostro-Tú eres un hombre bueno que me ama, me respetas y me das mi lugar. Me cuidas y sobretodo me haces sentir afortunada de tenerte conmigo.

-¿De qué sirvió, si no pude evitarte tanto daño? Mi ineptitud me restó tiempo valioso para poder llegar al mundo de la luz y dar contigo pronto. Sufriste de manera innecesaria por muchos días y no pude evitar que ese engendro te dañara de por vida... Comprendo si no deseas que nos casemos. Aceptaré si me pides que me aleje de ti...

La twili lo tomó por las mejillas, haciendo que la observara a los ojos. Su rostro estaba algo enrojecido por el llanto, pero no dejó escapar la oportunidad de ser honesta con él.

-Damián, eres el hombre a quien amo, no te pediría tal cosa como alejarte de mí. Ni en sueños te dejaría ir de mi lado, te amo y te necesito, amor...

-Pero Midna, yo...

-Ya basta de auto compadecerte, por favor. Tardará tiempo para que asimile todo este odio, rencor e ira, pero no te sientas el culpable de algo que nadie pudo evitar. De haberte interpuesto ante ese mal nacido de Grahim, te habría asesinado y yo no habría tenido más motivos para vivir. Escúchame, Damián, solo el recordarte me daba la fuerza para seguir soportando toda esa tortura, imaginaba que le pedirías a Link que te ayudara a encontrarme y solo esperaba ese día que te viera llegar para rescatarme de mi cautiverio. De haber sido tú asesinado, yo me habría dejado morir sin remedio.

-¿En serio, Midna? ¿De verdad me amas de esa manera?

-Totalmente.

Damián se puso de rodillas, abrazando la cintura de la chica, quien permanecía a la orilla de la cama acariciando la espalda del muchacho twili. Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó de un modo casto y suave en los labios, muy enamorada de él.

-Damián, quiero ser tu esposa, pase lo que pase.

-Me honra oírte, cariño. Porque deseo con toda mi alma que estés conmigo, siempre... Mi hermosa princesa.

* * *

-¡Lombardo, deja de caminar y escucha a tu padre!

Lombardo caminaba a prisa, tratando de olvidarse de lo que acababa de escuchar en el castillo.

-No me pidas que lo acepte, padre, no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Qué te cuesta tanto asimilar? Sabes que tu madre y yo lloramos muchos años por tu hermano, y ahora que ha regresado no veo el porqué deba suponerte una desdicha. ¿Tanto odias a ese muchacho?

-¡Se ha burlado de mí! No me sorprendería que todo eso fuera una vil treta creada por él, la muerta de Zafiro y de Zelda para que se haga de algo como dinero o poder. Ustedes son ciegos, ese infeliz de Link no puede ser mi hermano perdido.

-Lo es, ¡y ya deja de ofenderlo! Se trata de tu misma sangre, insensato. Link es tu hermano, te guste o no. Además, tenía esa otra mitad de la cadena que le puso tu madre, la cual rompieron esos secuestradores para que no lo identificaran como el hijo de los reyes. Gracias al cielo que ese otro pedazo nos lo quedamos nosotros y así pudimos vivir para ver volver a nuestro hijo menor. Debería darte vergüenza, atolondrado.

Lombardo estaba harto de las palabras de su padre. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

-Padre, no es que no me alegre tener de regreso a mi hermano, pero te juro que no creo que se trate de Link. Dijiste que mi hermano tenía una seña particular, y que nadie más la podía tener. Ustedes, al estar tan desesperados por encontrar a estas alturas a su hijo perdido se dejaron llevar por lo primero que vieron. ¿Qué tal que esa cadena se la haya dado alguien que la conservó al encontrarla, o que se trate de un grupo de gente con un impostor? ¿Quién nos asegura que no se trata de unos estafadores que ya dieron muerte a ese bebé años atrás?

El Rey Max se contuvo lo más que pudo para no soltar una blasfemia, tratando de poder concederle el beneficio de la duda a las palabras de Lombardo.

-Creer que han estado esperando años para tomarnos el pelo y robarnos suena a un plan muy complicado y difícil. Pero está bien, vamos a ver esto. Tu hermanito tenía un triángulo formado por otros tres más pequeños en el dorso de la mano. Y te aseguro que eso no se puede falsificar ni con un tatuaje. Regresemos al castillo para que retemos a Link y nos aclare de una vez por todas para ti, si en serio es nuestro familiar.

-Hecho. Acepto con gusto, padre. Pero si resulta que es un usurpador, lo mato de una vez.

-Bien, mátalo como gustes si se trata de un engaño.

Se estrecharon las manos para cerrar el trato. Una vez en el castillo, Lombardo buscaba a Link hasta que dio con el en la sala, conversando con Ilia y Dante sobre su nuevo noviazgo. Zelda presintió algo que estaba por suceder, así que apartó a Link de su camino, observando a Lombardo y a su padre.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Zelda, hazte a un lado, queremos hablar de frente con Link.

-¿Disculpa, Lombardo?

-Perdona, Zelda...-Dijo el Rey Max a la vez que le daba un codazo a un hijo mayor-Creo que a mi hijo se le olvidó decir por favor. Sigue diciendo que no cree que Link sea su hermano, así que le sugerí que le pidiéramos a Link que se despoje los guantes que lleva puestos.

-¿M-Mis guantes?-Preguntó Link contrariado-No comprendo, ¿qué tienen que ver mis guantes?

-Solo quítatelos, infeliz. A menos que ocultes algo o, nada.

Lombardo sostenía la empuñadura de su espada, deseaba ver esos dorsos limpios y teñirlos de rojo con la sangre del ordoniano.

-"Vamos, idiota, sé un maldito impostor, quiero sacarte las entrañas de un tajo..."

Zelda, quien era muy perspicaz, observó con reproche al Rey Max y a su hijo mayor, pero sabía perfectamente lo que querían saber. Solo de ese modo Link se salvaría de ser asesinado, ya que estaba estipulado en la leyes tanto de Hyrule como de Britania que todo aquel que usurpara un título de la realeza era sujeto de muerte segura.

-Vamos, Link, obedécelos. Quítate los guantes y que vean lo que están esperando ver.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?-Intervino Ilia enfurecida-¡Link no es ningún mentiroso! No tiene nada qué comprobarle a nadie, eh.

Dante la tomó por los brazos tratando de calmarla.

-Deja que ellos se arreglen, Ilia, no intervengas.

-Pero Dante, Link es como mi hermano, no quiero que lo...

-Shh...-Le susurró Dante a Ilia al oído-No le pondrán un dedo encima, confía en mis habilidades.

Ilia lo miró entendiendo a la perfección lo que pretendía hacer.

-Está bien. Me haré a un lado.

-¡¿Qué esperas, Link?!-Lo presionaba Lombardo-¡Quítate esos guantes ahora!

La Reina Sirón regresaba de la cocina, ya que había decidido preparar unas galletas para sus hijos cuando un presentimiento le inundó de pena el corazón. Corrió a la sala dejando a las cocineras solas y no paró hasta llegar y ver a Link quitarse los guantes. Se quedó en el marco de la entrada, mirando a su hijo Lombardo con esos ojos de deseo de sangre que conocía de sobra en él.

-Bien, no entiendo que tienen que ver los guantes, pero me los quitaré si eso tanto los emociona.

Los guantes resbalaron de sus manos, mostrando un dorso blanco, y el otro con la seña de la que el Rey Max hablaba.

-Ya lo hice, ¿qué querían ver?

-Link, tu padre y Lombardo querían ver tu Trifuerza, el signo que las diosas te dieron como el Héroe Elegido. Tal parece que de ese modo tu hermano pudo saciar su curiosidad y ver que en verdad llevan la misma sangre, que naciste de la misma madre que él.

-¡No, eso es un truco!

Lombardo tomó la mano de Link, tratando de limpiar su Trifuerza, más esta soltó un brillo dorado que demostraba que no era un engaño.

-Es real..., Li-Link es mi herma..., herma... ¡NO!

Lombardo desenvainó su espada, la apuntó a un desprotegido Link para atravesarle el corazón, la Reina Sirón pegó un grito de sorpresa, el rey Max trató de detenerlo, Zelda solo alcanzó a tomar a Link por el brazo, pero Dante, él hizo más que todos ellos. Corrió, como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor mirando las caras horrorizadas de todos, salvo la de Lombardo. Esa era la perfecta cara de un demente. Tomó la espada e hizo que se incrustara en una pared. Tomó a Lombardo por el cuello y luego lo detuvo por los brazos, alejándolo un metro de Link.

-No te atrevas a cometer parricidio, Lombardo, es tu hermanito.

-¡Todos están mal, ese no es mi hermano, suéltame, idiota!

-Tratar de matar a tu propio hermano...-La Reina Sirón le soltó una fuerte bofetada a su primogénito-No te conozco, Lombardo.

-¡Ustedes están mal, madre! ¡Ya, déjame, fenómeno de circo! Como quieran, no le haré daño. Pero que quede clara una cosa, Zelda será mi esposa en dos semanas. ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡No se la dejaré a nadie!

Link cayó sobre el sillón de terciopelo dorado, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-No puedo creerlo... Quiso matarme, pero, soy su hermano...

Lombardo le miraba de reojo, completamente iracundo. No podía ser su hermano, no podía serlo de verdad.

-No te atrevas a llamarte mi hermano, porque no te aceptaré como tal, ¡nunca!

El mayor de los príncipes de Britania se fue de la sala para retirarse a sus aposentos en la Torre de Visitas. La Reina Sirón se acercó a Link para cerciorarse por sí misma que nada le había pasado. Dante recibió el agradecimiento del Rey Max, de la Princesa Zelda y de Ilia.

-Perdona a Lombi, lo que pasa es que...

-Me odia, eso es lo que pasa. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos no soporta verme porque piensa que he tratado de arrebatarle a Zelda. Yo nunca he pretendido ser más de lo que soy, pero puedo jurar que daría mi vida por la de ella.

El Rey Max se acercó a él, sentándose a su derecha.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas?

-Padre, no lo voy a ocultar más. Lo siento Zelda, pero debo decirlo.

-Link, no compliques más las cosas. Aunque resulte que tú eres el hijo de los Reyes de Britania, no puedo romper mi compromiso con Lombardo. Fue la última voluntad de mi padre y debe ser respetada.

-¡No, Zelda! ¡Ya basta de estar callando!

Link se levantó de su asiento, sentía que algo rompería su pecho si no hablaba de una buena vez. Todos le observaban con expectación, a la vez que Zelda, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le suplicaba que no dijera nada.

-Yo amo a Zelda. He tenido que callarlo mucho tiempo para no meterla en líos que supusieran un problema para ella como futura reina. Me he callado como un sepulcro todo lo que siento por ella porque conocía mi lugar, yo solo he sido un plebeyo, un granjero de Ordón que empuñaba su espada en ocasiones para salvar a Hyrule y a la princesa que lo gobierna. Mas no he podido sopórtalo y menos ahora que conozco mi origen. Zelda-Link se acercó a ella, tomando su mano-perdóname, pero sabes que del único modo que guardaría completo silencio sería siendo desterrado o estando muerto. Te amo, y a pesar de que me duela mucho acepto que te cases con Lombardo. Te dejo ir por el bien de todos, lo cual ha sido tu voluntad, y lo respeto.

-Li-Link...

Zelda no pudo contenerse y soltó el llanto delante de todos. Los padres de Link se quedaron callados, observando la escena sin poder hacer algo. Amaban a sus hijos, pero sabían que Lombardo se aferraría a Zelda y para ellos era lo mejor, así no intentaría de nuevo matar a su hermano. Link se dirigió a la salida del castillo, regresaría a la casa de Zafiro y permanecería ahí hasta el día de la boda. Luego, se regresaría a Ordón tal como lo estaba pensando hacer desde días atrás. Se alejaría de todo, no volvería a saber nada de nadie que le recordara a Zelda. Necesitaba olvidarla y quizá la distancia era lo más indicado. Ilia no pudo contenerse y terminó por romper el llanto sobre el pecho de Dante, quien la abrazaba entristecido por todo lo que estaba pasando con su hermana adoptiva. También le ponía triste Link. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo, además de que, como guerrero, le respetaba mucho.

En eso estaban cuando, al atravesar el halo de luz de la puerta principal del castillo, Link tuvo que sostenerse para no caer al suelo después de una tremenda sacudida que diera la tierra. Un terremoto los sorprendió a todos, destrozando algunas paredes y derribando algunas de las torres. Los vigías hicieron sonar una alarma que se utilizaría desde la invasión de los monstruos zombies en adelante para alertar a todos de refugiarse en los sótanos. Las personas que vivían en la Ciudadela pronto corrieron para esconderse al ver un remolino negro abrirse paso entre las entrañas de las nubes y descender en forma de un terrible tornado lleno de relámpagos violetas y blancos. Link, una vez que se terminara el terremoto temporáneo, corrió a las afueras del castillo, llegando hasta la plaza. Las personas, auxiliadas por los soldados, se metían en los sótanos usando unas compuertas de hierro que se instalaron como una mejor medida de seguridad. Bajaban por unas escaleras y se instalaban en unas salas con camas, comida y cobijas en caso de que debieran permanecer por mayor tiempo. La Ciudadela fue evacuada a los sótanos por completo en menos de diez minutos, ya que se habían hecho simulacros periódicos para estar preparados en caso de otra contingencia. El remolino cobraba una velocidad impresionante, había destruido parte de las montañas en las praderas al norte del reino y se acercaba a la Ciudadela a prisa. Link corrió a la torre en donde estaba Lombardo, la cual había sido destruida en parte.

Encontró a su hermano tendido en el suelo, un pedazo de la pared le había golpeado en la cabeza y le brotaba sangre a chorros. Lo tomó como pudo y lo llevó lejos del peligro. Lo cargó sobre su hombro izquierdo y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, tratando de no resbalar. Una vez dentro del castillo, bajó a su hermano quien seguía inconsciente. Los reyes tomaron a Lombardo y Zelda se encargó de curar la fuerte herida que tenia en la cabeza.

-¡Debo ir a ver de qué se trata, espérenme aquí!

-¡No, Link, que vayan los soldados, no te arriesgues!-Le detenía el su padre, preocupado.

-No me pidas eso, es mi deber proteger el reino.

-¡Link!-Le gritaron sus padres, más no hizo caso.

Montó sobre su yegua y llegó a la casa de Zafiro en un parpadeo. Sacó de la casa la Espada Maestra y el escudo hylian. Estaba pensando en devolver la espada a su pedestal dentro de la Arboleda Sagrada, pero algo le decía que no era tiempo de eso, no aún. Galopó de nueva cuenta sobre el equino y dirigió su marcha hasta las afueras de la Ciudadela, en la entrada sur. El tornado soltó una ráfaga huracanada de viento que casi lo hace perder el control de la yegua, pero de rato el tronado se detuvo. Zelda y Dante se fueron a seguir a Link sobre Argo, la yegua de Zafiro. La princesa se sostenía fuerte de su hermano, observando que el cielo se había nublado como aquella vez que se enfrentó junto a Link a Ganondorf. Cargaba en su espalda el arco y las flechas de plata que un día, justo en el baile de cierre del festival, el Príncipe Ralis le había obsequiado a Link. Como él había sido raptado, Zelda guardo esas flechas mágicas y al recordarlas se dio cuenta de que con ellas podría ayudar al muchacho en caso de que fuera necesario. Las nubes negras no se alejaron, solo giraban en una especie de círculo en medio del cielo nublado. Los relámpagos continuaron mientras que una silueta se alcanzaba a ver que descendía del cielo. Link detuvo la marcha de Epona y se quedó de piedra al ver a Grahim, acompañado por Koume y Kotake, y un ejército de monstruos preparado para una última batalla.

-¡LINK, EL HÉROE ELEGIDO, GUSTO EN VERTE, NIÑITO IDIOTA!

-No puede ser...-decía Link más para sí mismo.

La potente voz del Señor de los Demonios se podía escuchar a lo lejos, incluso hasta Ordón, sitio en donde el alcalde Bono y sus habitantes detuvieron sus actividades al escuchar que algo malo estaba pasado.

-¡ME ALEGRO DE QUE HAYAS VENIDO POR TU PROPIA CUENTA Y NO TENER QUE BUSCARTE, ME HAZ AHORRADO LA FATIGA DE DAR CONTIGO! ¡QUIERO QUE COMIENCES A REZAR TUS ÚLTIMAS ORACIONES, PORQUE ESTE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO DÍA QUE TUS OJOS AZULES VERÁN LA LUZ!

Un temblor estremeció el corazón de Link, esa imagen ante sus ojos era parte de sus pesadillas constantes. A pesar de que hacía tiempo de que dormía tranquilo sin ver nada de esos malos sueños, el solo recordarlo de nuevo le hizo temer que todo se tratara de la profecía de lo que estaba por ocurrir de modo definitivo sobre Hyrule.

* * *

En el castillo, Ilia iba de un lado para otro, completamente temerosa y muy preocupada por todos. Lombardo estaba recuperando la consciencia mientras que su madre le detenía la cabeza sobre su regazo. Los ojos negros del joven príncipe se abrieron de a poco para ver la imagen de su rubia madre angustiada. El Rey Max se organizaba en el patio delantero del castillo para llevar un pelotón bien organizado de soldados que marcharían a donde fuera que su hijo recién encontrado, Zelda y su hermano adoptivo hubieran ido y dar pelea. Perícleo le informó sobre los daños que la Ciudadela había recibido, los cuales por fortuna solo fueron materiales, ya que los ciudadanos alcanzaron a refugiarse por completo. Una vez que Lombardo pudo reponerse un poco del mareo que le aquejaba, observó a Ilia dar vueltas por la sala, con las manos juntas suplicando a las diosas por un poco de apoyo y su madre preparando otra compresa fría para poner sobre su frente.

-Madre..., ¿qué pasó?

-Oh, hijo, mi querido Lombardo... Ha pasado algo terrible. Un terremoto sacudió todo el reino y Link fue a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió.

-¿Y Zelda?

-Quiso ir a alcanzarlo. Dante la está acompañando, de hecho, él mismo la llevó sobre un corcel.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora todo mundo es cómplice de sus escapes con ese hijo de...

-¡Cállate, ya cállate de una buena vez!

Ilia, enfadada con Lombardo, se atrevió a abofetearlo tan fuerte que sus delgados dedos de porcelana quedaron marcados sobre la mejilla tostada del príncipe.

-¡Ya me tienes harta con esas acusaciones tan estúpidas! La Princesa Zelda es toda una dama y no merece que un desagradable tipo como tú hable de ella con esa deshonra. Para que te enteres de todo, ella fue a ver que es lo que nos está amenazando en este instante dado a que es su deber como nuestra monarca hyruliana. ¡No eres más que un niño consentido que no sabe lo que es ver por otros, solo por sí mismo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, sucia mujer?!-Lombardo se puso de pie y tomó a Ilia por el brazo, a la vez que preparaba un puño para estrellarlo contra su cara.

-¡Vamos, poco hombre, dame un golpe y Dante te lo hará pagar caro!

-¡Hijo, suelta a esa muchacha ahora!-La reina detuvo la mano de Lombardo, enojada.

-¡Maldita perra, ninguna hembra me pone una mano encima sin pagarlo, te juro que te arrepentirás por esto!

Ilia se soltó de su agarre, pero no dejó que Lombardo se marchara así como así.

-¡Solo me resta algo por decirte, idiota! ¡Tu cochina vida ha sido salvada por Link, él te encontró en tu habitación con la cabeza rota!

-¿Qué dices?

Lombardo se regresó para encarar de nueva cuenta a la chica de Ordón.

-Así es, luego del terremoto, Link se dio cuenta de que la Torre de Visitas estaba hecha pedazos y fue a ver que nadie hubiera resultado herido. Volvió contigo en hombros, estabas desmayado y sangrabas mucho. De no ser porque Link te encontró, tal vez... Tal vez hubieras muerto. ¿No te das cuenta que Link no es un ser despreciable como piensas? Te rescató sin importar tus injurias y el daño que le has causado...

-No, no te creo...

-Pues no lo hagas. Pero que quede en tu consciencia que es verdad, porque sí, es verdad que Link te salvó. Como a todos en Hyrule. Es el Elegido por la Diosas y ha arriesgado la vida para que todos estemos bien.

Lombardo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, solo se retiró de la sala y fue a encontrarse con su padre, quien estaba a punto de marcharse a la salida norte de la Ciudadela y poder ayudar en algo a Link y a Zelda. En tanto, Midna y Damián se encontraron con Ilia y la Reina Sirón en la sala tras escuchar los gritos.

* * *

-¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE HEMOS ESTADO SIN VERNOS HA SIDO POR UN PAR DE COSAS, MOCOSO!

Grahim, una vez que pisó el suelo, caminó hasta estar unos metros lejos de Link, quien ondeaba la espada y aferraba su agarre del escudo. Sus ojos trataban de contar a los enemigos que lo cercaban pero era imposible, se trataba de centenares.

-¡PRIMERO TUVE QUE REPONER FUERZAS, YA QUE LO QUE SE AVECINA ES ALGO QUE REQUIERE DE TODO MI ESFUERZO! ¡Y POR OTRO LADO, MI AMO ESTABA TERMINANDO LOS ÚLTIMOS DETALLES DE SU CRUENTA VENGANZA CONTRA EL ASQUEROSO MUNDO DE LA LUZ! ¡RUEGA POR UNA MUERTE RÁPIDA E INDOLORA, COSA QUE NO SERÁ POSIBLE, ENGENDRO MALDITO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡No te me acerques, infeliz repulsivo!-Link soltaba tajadas de un lado a otro, esperando que alguno diera en el cuerpo del Señor de los Demonios.

-¡PATÉTICO, ¿PRETENDES QUE ESO ME LASTIME?!

El miedo estaba acosando al joven elegido, el temor de no poder combatir en este rival era inmenso y no lograba controlar las estocadas de la Espada Maestra. Las manos le temblaban de una manera frenética, presintiendo el peligro que estaba acechando a Hyrule otra vez. Grahim se aproximó de una manera amenazadora, tomando a Link por el cuello. Logró que soltara la Espada Maestra, y arrojó el escudo lejos de ellos. Hizo que Link cayera al suelo y comenzó a estrangularlo, logrando que comenzara a sofocarse. Con un fuerte puño, Grahim comenzó a golpear la cara del muchacho una y otra vez, siendo incitado por los monstruos que le seguían para que lo matara de una vez. Link pataleaba, tiraba de las muñecas de Grahim pero no pudo hacer que soltara su cuello, en donde las marcas de los dedos largos del peli-blanco se marcaban como cuchillas. El Señor de los Demonios lo soltó solo para patearle el vientre un par de veces, luego lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo volar un par de metros la cielo y verlo caer otra vez a la tierra de un modo estrepitoso. Otra vez se le acercó, sin despeinarse siquiera y pateó el estómago de Link por tercera vez, haciendo que rodara varios metros lejos. Link se estaba quedando sin aire, logró ponerse de rodillas, sosteniendo su cuerpo con las manos sobre la tierra que se empezaba a bañar con la sangre que manaba de su boca. Se llevó una mano al costado derecho, tenía un par de costillas rotas, podría jurarlo, pues la malla de cota no pudo protegerlo para nada. La túnica verde estaba rasgada en partes y su pantalón ya llevaba varias rasgaduras que mostraban la sangre fresca de las heridas que se había logrado hacer con ese ataque.

El chico tosía tratando de que su propia sangre no lo ahogara pero no había terminado el ataque. Grahim se acercó otra vez y lo tomó por los cabellos, estrellando la cara de Link contra una de sus rodillas del demonio. Link trataba de cubrirse el rostro pero no podía, el ataque no paró ahí ya que Grahim, burlándose del modo más vil y sádico que podía, lo arrojó de espaldas sobre el césped y apareció una espada negra como las que solía usar. Una lluvia comenzó a mojar toda la región, empezando como una llovizna hasta volverse una verdadera tormenta. Apuntó la espada al corazón de Link, quien ya no podía moverse. La sangre cubría su frente, difuminándose con el agua que estaba mojándolo. Sus brazos quedaron tendidos a los lados, esperando que algo pasara. Su fin, quizás, eso era lo más indicado en ese momento de tanta tensión.

-"¿Este era mi destino, morir a manos de ese mal nacido? ¿Ver morir a todos? ¿Para eso fue elegido, Diosas?"

Grahim comenzó a presionar la espada contra el pecho del chico, poco a poco el arma fue atravesando el esternón, arrancando un alarido de verdadero dolor a Link. La espada llegó hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, abriéndose paso a través de la espina dorsal y perforando la espalda, enterrándose en la tierra.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, MÍRATE, ERES UN ALFILETERO HUMANO! ¡PARECES UNA MARIPOSA ALFILERADA PARA LA COLECCIÓN!

La cabeza de Link se giró de lado, observando el horizonte. Una figura estaba ante sus ojos, era Zafiro. La chica le sonreía, se acercaba a él hasta que se arrodilló a su lado.

- _Link, no puedes rendirte..._

 _-Pero, me ha atravesado como a un insecto..., no..., no puedo seguir._

 _-¡Bobadas! No te he salvado una vez por nada. Te pedí que salvaras a Mi Señora. Te encargué que hicieras feliz a Zelda, ¿o no?_

 _-S-Sí..., pero..._

 _-¡Levántate, Link! ¡No puedes permitir que la perdición del Elegido se cumpla! Si mueres, todo Hyrule y el resto del mundo morirá._

Grahim tomó la espada y la arrancó del pecho de Link, provocando que un manantial de sangre. En ese momento, los cascos de Argo resonaron indicando que Zelda y Dante ya estaban llegando a la zona de batalla.

-Zelda, ten cuidado, no se te ocurra acercarte mucho.

-Haré lo que pueda. Sabes que si se trata de Grahim, puede significar el final de todo, creo que debe... Oh, no, Dante..., ¿ves eso?

-Sí, es una horda de monstruos. Yo iré a matarlos a todos, pero antes debemos buscar a Link.

-¡Ahí está!-Gritó Zelda, apuntando con el dedo a Link-¡Se le ve mal, lo han derribado, y ese debe ser Grahim!

Frenaron la carrera de la yegua, bajando al instante para poder ir hacia donde los dos rivales se encontraban. Uno, sosteniendo una ensangrentada espada y, el otro, casi muerto. Dante corrió hacia Grahim y le dio un golpe que lo mandó a volar lejos, a la vez que iba para observar a un moribundo Link. Zelda corrió a menos prisa, pero tratando de apresurar sus pasos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo una mano de Link, sin poder dar crédito de que hubiera llegado a ese nivel.

-¡No, no puede ser...! ¡Yo te curaré, te curaré, Link!

Los monstruos comenzaron a rodearles poco a poco. Dante se puso de pie para pelear contra ellos, mientras que Zelda procedía a curar las graves heridas del rubio. Sus manos se iluminaron con fuerza, a la vez que pasaba las palmas por el pecho destrozado de Link. La energía que requería era demasiada, pero no le importaba con tal de verlo vivo. Poco a poco los tejidos de los órganos de Link comenzaron a unirse, así como los músculos y la piel que les cubría. Su corazón regresó a la normalidad y los pulmones volvieron a funcionar a la perfección. Se restauraron sus vértebras rotas y la energía de su cuerpo recobró un poco. Las costillas sanaron al igual que las cortadas en su cara, brazos y rodillas. Tras unos minutos Link estaba curado. Zelda cayó inconsciente y con la respiración agitada. Link logró sostenerla a tiempo a la vez que la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

-Zelda..., de verdad gracias... Gracias por salvarme.

De rato, la muchacha abrió los ojos, con el rostro cubierto por la lluvia.

-Link, te amo, y no permitiré que nada te ocurra. Eres nuestro héroe y mi única esperanza.

El joven apartó el cabello que cubría el rostro de la princesa y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sabes que yo también te amo, con todo el corazón, con mi ser entero. Voy a matar a Grahim con mis propias manos, vengaré a Zafiro y te prometo que haré lo que sea para salvar el reino. Te lo juro, Zelda.

Link dejó a Zelda sobre la yegua Argo y le pidió que regresara al castillo. En eso estaban cuando el pelotón de 200 soldados de Hyrule llegaron comandados nada más que por Lombardo y Perícleo. Los caballeros reales estaban vigilando los sótanos y otros tantos vigilaban las distintas regiones para salvaguardar a la mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes posible. Lombardo alcanzó a ver que Link sostenía la mano de Zelda, pero esta hizo como que nada había pasado. Perícleo se aproximó a los jóvenes, a la vez que Dante aniquilaba cuanto monstruo se le atravesaba enfrente.

-¿Cómo está la situación, Link?

-Nada bien, Perícleo. Grahim ya se acerca, así que no se les ocurra intervenir. Protejan a Zelda, ya que ese infeliz quiere poseer su Trifuerza y la mía a como dé lugar para su Amo. Por favor, no la dejen regresar al castillo sola.

Lombardo se bajó de su hermoso corcel blanco Timoteo y encaró a Link.

-Oye, ¿qué significa todo eso? No por ser mi hermano te vas a dar el derecho de ordenarnos. No tienes madera de príncipe, así que apártate de una vez. Yo me encargaré de ese tal Grahim.

-No se te ocurra, Lombardo. Conozco a ese demonio y te derrotará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mejor quédate y protege a Zelda.

-¿Qué me obligaría a obedecerte, imbécil?

-Que si yo muero, nada te obstaculizará el quedarte con ella.

Lombardo abrió los ojos cuales platos, deteniendo a Link por la túnica.

-¡Ella es mi prometida, no te atreverías a quitármela!

-Sabes que no. Así que cuídala, porque yo no estaré más para eso.

Grahim retornó a la zona de batalla, observando a Dante matar a los monstruos a la vez que los soldados se le unían. La ira se hizo presente en su cabeza al ver que Link no estaba muerto, sino que logró salvarse a tiempo gracias a la intervención tan oportuna de la princesa. Completamente furioso, Grahim lanzó una ráfaga de aire que destruyó a monstruos y soldados a su alcance.

-¡INSENSATOS, NO SON COMPETENTES! ¿NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!

El señor de los demonios corrió a toda prisa cual gacela y se dirigió hacia los soldados, matando a los que se le atravesaban con su espada. Perícleo ordenó a los soldados cerca de él proteger a la princesa mientras que Lombardo la tomó por el brazo y la hizo huir detrás de unas rocas que servían como refugio. Zelda no quería irse, pero la escases de fuerzas hicieron mella en su ser y tuvo que esconderse junto a su prometido. Dante y Perícleo combatieron contra Grahim pero fueron reducidos a nada en cuestión de segundos. Dante alcanzó a cubrirse la cara con las manos pero Perícleo no tuvo la misma suerte. El mayor quedó atravesado por una vara que estaba enterrada en la tierra y el súper-humano quedó inconsciente al ser arrojado contra unas rocas, justo en donde estaban Zelda y Lombardo.

-¡YA NO HAY ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA SOCORRERTE, NIÑO! ESPERO QUE HAYAS DESCANSADO BIEN, PORQUE MI AMO HA LLEGADO...

* * *

Midna pisaba el suelo con la punta del pie una y otra vez demostrando su impaciencia tras escuchar lo que había pasado minutos antes. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho no eran suficiente para poder contener las ganas que tenía de ir al campo de batalla. Ilia les había narrado lo ocurrido con la misma desesperación que la Princesa del Crepúsculo que demostraba su descontento de quedarse ahí sin hacer algo. Damián trataba de hacerla entrar en razón pero, cuando algo cruzaba por la mente de Midna, nada podía detenerla.

No hay nada que me haga retroceder, Damián, quiero ir con ellos.

-Pero, cariño, esta batalla no es tuya, no pienso perderte de nuevo.

-Cielo, te equivocas. Si ese tal Grahim destruye este mundo, el nuestro por igual perecerá. Recuerda que el mundo del Crepúsculo y el mundo de la luz están interconectados. Si destruyes uno, por ende mandas al carajo al otro. Es en este momento que quiero que me apoyes, que me demuestres que estás conmigo hasta el final.

Damián agachó la cabeza, hastiado de las ideas de su prometida.

-Midna, por favor, entiendo esta situación pero no debemos meternos en esto.

-Damián, necesito de tu apoyo ahora más que nunca. Le debo mucho a Link, él fue quien me ayudó a restaurar la Sombra Fundida y el Espejo con el cual pudo regresar a casa y despertarte de ese sueño profundo en el cual hice que te sumieras. Por mi culpa él fue transformado en lobo y su familia padeció mucho. Yo fui la culpable al no haber sabido detener a Zant desde un inicio y ahora yo no abandonaré a mi mejor amigo.

-Yo también quiero ir con ustedes.

Ilia se plantó ante los twili muy determinada.

-No, Ilia, sé que quieres ayudar, pero creo que nos harás más falta aquí, acompañando a los padres de Link.

-Princesa Midna, debe comprender que mi novio está allá, peleando.

Midna observó a la muchacha. Pudo ver en ella su propio espejo, una mujer que quería ayudar en lo que pudiera con tal de impedir que el mal ganara esa batalla final.

-De acuerdo, vayamos. Pero si las cosas se ponen feas te regresas.

-¡Sí!-Respondió Ilia sonriendo.

-Un momento, ustedes dos...-Damián se interpuso en la puerta-Ninguna de ustedes va a...-Pero fue derribado por Midna.

-Hazte a un lado, Damián, si no vas a ir con nosotras, no seas un estorbo.

-Pe-Pero...

Ilia y Midna salieron del castillo y usaron la Sombra Fundida para poder viajar hasta donde todos se encontraban. Damián logró alcanzarlas e ir con ellas, después de todo, no sería bien visto que él dejara a un par de damas ir solas a un sitio tan peligroso. Una vez que se aparecieron ante Link, Ilia enmudeció al ver a Dante en el suelo y a Perícleo, casi muerto. Zelda quiso salir de su escondite al darse cuenta de la presencia de la twili, pero Lombardo trataba de impedírselo.

-Lombardo, deja que vaya. Nos necesitan.

-¡Ese es su problema, Zeldita! Nosotros mejor nos vamos de aquí, que se las arreglen como puedan.

-Lombardo, hagamos esto. Yo te prometo que me caso contigo en cuanto esto acabe, no esperaremos las dos semanas que restan y a cambio... Me permites ayudar a Perícleo, creo que se está muriendo.

-No lo sé...-Lombardo desviaba la mirada, desinteresado.

-¡Vamos, es una buena oferta!

-Okay, como quieras. Ve a ayudarlo.

Zelda salió corriendo de su improvisado escondite y fue a ver a Perícleo, quien ya estaba casi blanco por la pérdida de sangre.

-Ilia, Midna, necesito de su ayuda con Perícleo.

-¡Zelda!-Exclamaron las muchachas al verla.

-Midna, necesito que extraigas esa vara que tiene enterrada y tú, Ilia, por favor detenlo en lo que yo lo curo con la magia que me resta.

-Zelda, no te veo bien.

-No te preocupes, Midna. Acabemos rápido con esto.

Mientras que las tres mujeres se encargaban de curar a Perícleo, Link observaba que a lo lejos, en donde se inició el remolino, una nueva ráfaga se desataba para recibir desde el interior de la tierra la figura descomunal y aterradora de aquel ser despiadado de nombre Heraldo de la Muerte. Con una sonrisa demoníaca, Grahim se fue desprendiendo de las capaz de piel y carne que cubrían su persona revelando un aspecto de acero, comenzó a transformarse a sí mismo en una espada larga, negra y con un filo poderoso. Voló hasta dar con la espeluznante mano de su amo, Demise, el Heraldo de la Muerte. El temible Heraldo de la Muerte era un ente humanoide de una estatura colosal, sus brazos, poderosos y con músculos impresionantes, lucían recubiertos por una capa de escamas oscuras, su cuello era grueso, sus piernas muy gruesas y fuertes capaces de destrozar lo que fuera a patadas. En su cabeza había un mar de fuego que hacía de cabello, en su frente había una cicatriz blanca, como si en el pasado hubiese sido herido, más esa no era su única herida. En el pecho también tenía una serie de cortadas profundas, como si en repetidas ocasiones alguien le hubiera lastimado con algún objeto filoso. Su vestimenta constaba de un manto marrón atado con un cinturón. Ilia se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo, un temblor inmenso inundó su ser, sintiendo un miedo atroz. Midna se paró frente a la chica para que nada le hiciera daño, Damián estaba tratando de decir algo pero solo se le podía oír tartamudear. Dante recuperó el sentido poco a poco y Perícleo fue curado por completo por Zelda. Ésta cayó de bruces al suelo, siendo auxiliada por Lombardo, quien había ido por su corcel para llevarla de una buena vez al castillo al lado de sus padres.

-Ya hiciste lo que querías, el viejo ya está a salvo ahora nosotros nos vamos al castillo y de ahí nos dirigiremos a Britania.

-Lombardo, pero, ¿qué no ves eso? ¡Es el amo de la maldad en persona, el comienzo de las tinieblas!

Lombardo miró al Heraldo de la Muerte y tomó a Zelda del brazo y tiró de ella para guiarla hacia su montura.

-Y es por eso que debemos marcharnos, no esperaré a que nos pase algo solo por tu patético espíritu altruista. ¡Vámonos!

Lombardo siguió tironeando de Zelda, hasta que ella gritó para que parara. Lombardo, colérico, le dio una fuerte bofetada a la princesa siendo visto por todos los presentes, empezando por Link.

-¡Dije vámonos, estúpida!

Una marca roja apareció en la mejilla de Zelda y un hilillo de sangre vagó desde su labio hasta el término de su barbilla. Lombardo siguió jalando del brazo de la chica pero fue detenido por Link, quien agarró la muñeca de Lombardo y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Link!

-Te advertí que no lastimaras a Zelda, ¡Te lo dije!

Antes de que Link golpeara a su hermano mayor, Dante alcanzó a detenerlo y hacerle entrar en razón.

-Tienes cosas más importantes que atender, ¿no lo crees?

Dante hizo voltear a Link en dirección al Heraldo de la Muerte, quien se acercaba de modo sigiloso a ellos. Su arma era tan poderosa, que hasta Dante temía tener que enfrentarlo.

-Yo le daré su merecido a Lombardo, pero antes requiero que te hagas cargo de tu parte. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero, por el momento tu sitio es allá, contra ese demonio.

-Está bien, tienes razón... Pero no pierdas de vista a Zelda, porque si Lombardo la toca otra vez, yo me encargaré de matarlo. No me interesa que sea mi hermano.

Lombardo, sonriendo con malicia, sobaba su muñeca lastimada con sorna.

-Link, eres tan idiota. A mí nadie me va a tocar, ni tú, ni ese infeliz mono de circo de Dante. Zelda va a irse conmigo si no quiere que mande a mi ejercito a destruir esto. Ya dejen de interponerse entre ella y yo.

-¡¿CREES QUE VA A QUEDAR ALGO PARA GOBERNAR SI ESE SER GANA? ¡NO QUEDARÁ NADA, ENTIENDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Link tomó a su hermano por las ropas, sacudiéndolo con desesperación.

-¡ESE MALDITO ES EL MISMO MAL, LA MALDAD ENCARNADA, EL AMO DE LA OSCURIDAD! ¡VE Y DILE EN LA CARA TODO LO QUE ME HAS DICHO, A ÉL LE IMPORTA UN RÁBANO QUIEN SEAS, TE MATARÁ POR IGUAL!

La risa estridente de Demise torturaba los oídos como si los picara con dagas. Todos se tapaban las orejas con las manos, en especial los hylian, ya que sus orejas puntiagudas escuchaban de manera más aguda.

-Lombardo, por favor, entra en razón. Ya te dije que no trataré de hacer algo para quitarte a Zelda, pero te pido que no la lastimes. Para empezar, ella es una mujer y a las mujeres no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Hazla feliz, dale rosas, sé romántico, bueno con ella. Te aseguro que será una excelente esposa, solo dale su lugar. Tal vez yo no regrese, cuida de nuestros padres.-Luego soltó las ropas de su hermano.

Algo dentro de Lombardo comenzaba a iluminarse, como si las Diosas le estuvieran revelando lo necesario que era Link. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mal por él y por todo lo que debía pasar. Caminó hasta él antes de que llegara a la zona de combate, totalmente mal por eso y por el daño que le había causado.

-Li-Link...-Los ojos de Lombardo lucían arrepentidos, como si hubiera cambiado de parecer-No hables así, debes volver. Papá y mamá te han esperado más de veinte años. Por favor, derrota a ese monstruo.

Link poco a poco empezó a sonreír, como si eso fuera una broma. Pero al ver el rostro serio de Lombardo, supo que hablaba de verdad.

-Okay, lo haré. Volveré, pero prométeme que serás bueno con Zelda. Nada de volver a lastimarla.

-No, no lo haré. Pero regresa vivo.

Lombardo regresó con Zelda y limpió la sangre de su labio con un pañuelo sacado de su bolsillo. Midna alcanzó a Link, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No, no vayas, te matará!

-¿Y qué si eso pasa? Valdrá la pena si con eso todos a los que amo se salvan.

-No seas tonto, por favor. Cuídate. No pretendo regresar a casa sin antes despedirme de ti.

-Entonces...-Dijo Link a la vez que dejaba un tierno beso en el dorso de la mano de Midna-toma esto como nuestra despedida.

Ilia y Dante alcanzaron a Link, Ilia corrió y, tomando por el cuello a Link, lo hizo volverse a verla.

-¡Siempre sintiéndote el héroe! Eres tan engreído...-Ilia no paraba de llorar, angustiada-¿Qué le diré a mi padre si algo te pasa, eh?

-Dile que morí con honor, o que viviré con gloria. Lo que pase estará bien para mí.

Link hizo que Ilia lo soltara y se dirigió a Dante.

-Amigo, cuídala. Es una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero te aseguro que te hará muy feliz. Y por favor, cuando tengan a su primer hijo no se les ocurra ponerle mi nombre.

-Jajajaja, claro que no, quiero ponerle un nombre hermoso, no uno tan ridículo, jejejeje.

Ambos guerreros chocaron sus puños en son de despedida. Perícleo y Damián acompañaron a Link unos pasos, cada uno de ellos tomándolo por un hombro.

-Link, hijo, cuídate, te estaremos apoyando. Recuerda los entrenamientos y pon en práctica todo.

-Gracias, Perícleo. Le aseguro que todo lo que usted me enseñó sobre las batallas me será de utilidad.

-Ya veo porqué Midna te quiere tanto..-Le decía Damián con cierta tristeza-Eres muy valiente, y aunque mi princesa lo niegue, sé que se enamoró de ti en algún momento.

-Aun así te ama, cuando regresen a casa prometan no volver aquí, estarán a salvo en su mundo.

-Oye, Link, te recuerdo que fue aquí a donde la trajo ese tal Grahim.

-Cierto, Damián, pero ya nada malo pasará. Para eso he sido Elegido.

Una vez que los dos dejaron seguir a Link con su marcha, una barrera de fuego se erigió alrededor de ellos en forma de círculo delimitando la zona de batalla. Todos los demás se quedaron como espectadores, observando a ambos contendientes como si se tratara de una de esas peleas del Torneo de Caballeros Reales. Pero ese no era un simple torneo o una competición cualquiera, se trataba de la misma vida existencial la que se jugaba en ese momento. Las botas de Link resonaron en lo que ahora era un suelo de mármol, sus ojos de lobo guerrero destellaban un brillo de determinación llameando desde el fondo de su alma, como los cabellos de fuego del Heraldo de la Muerte. Demise, observando a su pequeño rival, respiraba hondo como un toro de lidia. Resoplaba, bufando con una energía enorme. Su espada, aferrada con fuerza por su mano, mostraba un poder de destrucción infernal que no podía evitar hacer a Link sentir diminuto. La espada era tan larga, casi de la misma estatura del hylian. Abriendo un poco los labios, Link dejó que cierta cantidad de aire saliera de su boca mientras caminaba en círculos como su rival, en sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver los de Demise, quien repasaba con la mirada el aspecto actual de aquel que antaño le hubiera derrotado, siglos, muchos siglos atrás.

El corazón de Zelda palpitaba con fuerza, sentía que perdería el conocimiento de tanta ansiedad y depresión por los que estaba pasando. Tomó a Ilia de la mano, muy preocupada.

-No me despedí de él, no le dije ni adiós.

Ilia la miraba de reojo, sabiendo de sobra como se sentía.

-Estará bien, es el Elegido, ellas lo cuidarán.-Dijo a la vez que señalaba al cielo.

* * *

El Heraldo de la Muerte se acercó un poco al centro del círculo, observando los pasos del joven. Link apuntó su espada hacia Demise, quien solo sonreía y lo miraba con desprecio.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos encontrábamos...

-Yo nunca te he visto.

-No hablo de ti, mocoso insensato. Hablo de la Espada Maestra. Aquella que puede repeler todo mal. Tuvimos nuestra última pelea hace siglos, antes de que tú y muchos otros nacieran.

A Link no le gustaba que lo vieran como un simple portador de la espada, sino como el guerrero perfecto para manejarla.

-Pues sin un espadachín adecuado, la espada no es efectiva. Si eres capaz de portar un arma como esa, debes saber de sobra la importancia que tiene y que, tanto espada como guerrero, deben estar acompasados y unidos en una misma dirección. Como me dijo un amigo hace tiempo, de nada sirve una espada si no sabes las técnicas para emplearla.

-Ah, veo que hablas del Espíritu del Héroe. Ese odioso fantasma que ha sido parte de la derrota de mis huestes. Te ayudó en el pasado, ahora quiero saber si es tan buen maestro. Pero antes, ¿deseas saber quién era ese llamado Espíritu del Héroe? Te lo diré rápido. Fue uno de los anteriores héroes de la túnica verde que tuvo qué proteger este mundo. Sin embargo, jamás pudo descansar al saber que nadie lo recordaría como un héroe. Esa frustración la liberó un poco al transmitir sus conocimientos como lo hizo contigo. Ahora, verás que tampoco a ti se te recordará como un héroe, yo me encargaré de eso. ¡Prepárate para tu perdición, Héroe Elegido!

-¡NO ME VAS A DERROTAR!

Link corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta Demise, quien lanzó un tajo contra el muchacho. Link logró detenerlo al usar la espada como una especie de escudo. Una vez que se enfrentaran en un mini duelo de poder, Link logró hacer retroceder a Demise, quien solo se burló de las fuerzas del joven. Link regresó al ataque utilizando la técnica del el tajo trasero, logrando lastimar la espalda escamosa de Demise, quien se giró de manera brusca y le atestó un puñetazo que mandó a Link a volar un par de metros. Link perdió la espada en el proceso, se puso de pie pero el Heraldo de la Muerte estaba frente suyo, tomó la espada con ambas manos y la clavó en el suelo pretendiendo herir a Link, pero este logró saltar a su derecha y correr hasta donde estaba la Espada Maestra. Una vez que recuperara la espada, Link se volvió hacia Demise y cargó de nuevo contra él, mientras que los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, estrellándose contra la tierra a lo lejos. La lluvia continuaba en forma de tormenta que pretendía ahogar todo, Link asestó buenas tajadas que Demise detenía con su poderosa espada, mientras la energía comenzaba a hacerle falta a Link, Zelda tomó las flechas para ayudarle en algo, pero se dio cuenta que el muro que los separaba no solo era fuego, sino una magia muy antigua y la suya no era capaz de hacer algo. Link empleó el mandoble volador, pero su poder no era muy efectivo dado que requería más tiempo para acumular fuerza y caer con mayor peso sobre su rival. Aun así, logró dañar la gruesa piel de Demise, hiriéndolo un poco. La lluvia empezó a cegarlo un poco, ante lo cual su enemigo logró atestarle una buena patada que logró contener, mas no del todo, con ayuda del escudo. Cayó de espaldas sobre la tierra húmeda, se puso de pie de inmediato pero Demise atacó con su enorme espada, enterrándola a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Link. El rubio rodó escapando de su contrincante y de nuevo trató de usar una serie de tajos para poder abrir la guardia del temido Heraldo. Demise no había sudado ni una gota, en cambio, Link estaba ya algo exhausto. Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban debía usarlas con sabiduría, algo debía hacer. Entonces sus ojos azules observaron con detalle la herida de su enemigo, justo en el pecho. Conforme estaba avanzando la pelea, esta se abría un poco. Si lograba atravesarle con su espada, podría ser que de ese modo lo derrotara. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento en lo que los pasos de Demise se aproximaban a él, el villano se mofaba del chico, burlándose como si de un mal chiste negro se tratara.

-¡Mírate, ya estás cansado y eso que no he empezado! Si no te mueves, te mataré, obtendré la Trifuerza y me haré de tu amiguita Zelda. La despojaré de su Trifuerza pero antes de matarla, la haré mi esclava. Y sabes de sobra qué tipo de esclava será. Haré que grite de tanto dolor cuando penetre su entrada estrecha con mi gran envergadura.

Link sintió un sonrojo al oírlo decir eso, luego el coraje le dio un poco más de energía. Le puso furioso que hablara así de Zelda, y más si se trataba de herirla.

-¡Nunca te lo permitiré, engendro maldito!

Link cargó otra vez, pero no iba a perder tiempo. Con el escudo se protegió de una atestada de Demise y aprovechó para rasguñarle las piernas. Demise cayó al suelo cuan pesado era por causa del ataque a sus pies. Link le saltó encima con la Espada Maestra por delante. Logró hundirla en el pecho del Heraldo de la Muerte, pero éste lo arrojó a un lado como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Se giró hacia Link y le golpeó de manera fuerte el estómago, haciendo que el chico vomitara sangre. Antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo, Link alcanzó a moverse otra vez y se puso en guardia. Ahora sabía que atacarle en el pecho servía de mucho. El malvado Demise estaba algo vencido, ese golpe había sido contundente y, si Link lo repetía, probablemente lo iba a derrotar. Link volvió a golpearle para abrir su guardia pero esta vez Demise no caería en ese truco otra vez. Movió su espada de un lado a otro, haciendo que Link retrocediera. Los pasos del chico dieron con el muro de fuego, logrando quemar un poco sus ropas en el momento. Demise hizo un tajo con la espada pero no alcanzó a Link por un pelo de rana. Link lo golpeó en la cara con el escudo y le atravesó la pantorrilla derecha de un lado a otro. Demise lanzó un alarido de dolor a la vez que golpeaba a Link de nuevo, haciendo que chocara contra el muro. Link se quemó la cara y los dedos al tratar de frenarse, el ardor lo cegó, olvidando por un momento su pelea. Al girarse a ver a Demise, se percató de que este había caído por segunda vez. Alzó la espada al cielo, en eso, un rayo cayó sobre el arma dando mayor poder al ataque. Link siguió corriendo hasta su rival y brincó encima usando su golpe de gracia. Aplicó su peso sobre la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra y la hundió hasta el fondo del pecho de Demise, quien lanzó un poderoso grito anunciando su inminente muerte. Link lo observó a los ojos, logrando distinguir en las pupilas de su adversario los mismos ojos de Ganondorf, aquel que derrotó tiempo atrás. El bloqueo de Demise poco a poco se fue apagando, así que los amigos de Link y su hermano se fueron acercando con precaución hasta él.

-Mal-Maldito Moco...so... Me derro...taste... O-Otra vez...

-Recuerda esto, Demise, si te atreves a revivir, aquí estaré para vencerte las veces que sean necesarias. Así que piénsatelo dos veces antes de venir a mí.

El Heraldo poco a poco se fue evaporando ante la vista de Link, quien se puso de pie, sacando la espada de la tierra.

-Pero aquí no acaba todo, un día, en un futuro, tú y Zelda reencarnarán y yo también. Este es un ciclo que jamás terminará, jamás.

Y tras decir esto, El Heraldo desapareció por completo. La espada, quien antes fuera Grahim, fue absorbida por la Espada Maestra...

* * *

Luego de intensos días, la Ciudadela se recuperó poco a poco. Las construcciones de adelantaron para celebrar la boda que venía en puerta. Todo el reino había regresado a la normalidad y ya todos se preparaban para lo que sería la coronación de su nuevo rey y su reina. Link, quien había sido invitado a quedarse en el castillo, no dejaba de pensar en que debía cumplir con lo que le había prometido a Lombardo. Amaba a Zelda pero también era un hombre de palabra. No lucharía por ella, no trataría de impedir la boda ni nada parecido. Había regresado la Espada Maestra a su pedestal, esperando que ahora sí ya no requiriera de sus servicios. Sus padres, quienes rebozaban de alegría al ver a sus dos hijos sanos y salvos, no podían ocultar para nada la dualidad de la situación. Por un lado, Lombardo al fin iba a sentar cabeza y se casaría con la princesa, quien estaba cumpliendo con los deseos de su familia. Pero, pero el otro, Link no sería feliz. Tendría que ver a Zelda como su cuñada por el resto de su vida. Una noche antes de la boda, dentro del castillo se celebraba el cumpleaños número 21 de la Princesa Zelda. Todos los allegados a ella estaban celebrando con una cena preparada en su honor. El Príncipe Ralis observaba con algo de tristeza a Ilia, quien iba acompañada por su novio Dante. Link estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa, le decía que no se sintiera mal, que por el contrario, si Ilia era su amiga, debía estar feliz por ella. Todos comieron contentos, celebrando el cumpleaños de Zelda, pero ella no tenia en realidad nada que celebrar. Una vez que terminara de comer un poco, se disculpó con los presentes y se dirigió a su estudio. Link la alcanzó a los pocos minutos desapareciendo de la vista de todos sin que se dieran cuenta de a donde iba. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta y Zelda le permitió pasar. Ella observaba por la ventana, mirando con detenimiento los jardines que lucían las flores hermosas, los arreglos y las mesas para los centenares de invitados que se esperaba asistieran desde Britania y del interior del reino. Recargada en el umbral de la ventana, Zelda contemplaba el cielo que estaba oscuro casi en su totalidad. Habían pasados días muy difíciles para ella, pero no podía negar que desde el día del enfrentamiento de Link contra el derrotado Heraldo de la Muerte, Lombardo había cambiado y mucho. Link se acercó hasta ella, recargándose del lado contrario de la ventana, mirándola fijamente.

-Link, mañana voy a casarme. Tengo miedo, un miedo atroz... No quiero hacerlo.

-No sé qué decirte. Ya todo no tiene sentido para mí. Solo sé que deseo que todo salga bien y que tú y Lombardo tengan... Tengan una buena vida juntos.

Zelda, sin reparo alguno, se abalanzó contra Link y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente, acariciando su cuerpo, sus brazos, restregando sus pechos contra el muchacho.

-Link, se mío, por favor... Si no podemos estar juntos al menos..., al menos sé mi primer hombre...

Link no podía creerlo, pero tampoco trató de detenerla. Al contrario, también le correspondió los besos y las caricias.

-Por favor, te deseo Link, te amo... Quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora...

El joven estaba a punto de ceder ante los encantos de Zelda, pero un pequeño destello de razón iluminó su cabeza. Alejó a Zelda de sí y se apartó de ella.

-No, no debo. Te casarás con mi hermano y eso es lo que importa. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Link, una vez dijiste que aceptarías incluso ser mi amante, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé y me acuerdo perfectamente. Pero esa sugerencia ya no es válida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se trata de mi hermano. Si fuera otro..., tal vez lo haría.

Zelda desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Link, de verdad lo siento... No pretendo separa a dos hermanos y menos ahora que Lombardo se ha recompuesto. No sé que fue lo que pasó pero es verdad que ha cambiado mucho. Comprendo que no puedas complacerme.

-Zelda, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Solo vine a decirte que cuando te cases y vayas a tu luna de miel, yo regresaré a Ordón. No pienso estar en la Ciudadela por mucho, así que, creo que esta será nuestra despedida anticipada.

Zelda soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Es la despedida a lo que siento por ti, a tu amor, la despedida a todo lo que pudimos vivir juntos y no se dará. Adiós, Zelda.

Antes de que Link dejara el estudio, Zelda corrió hacia él y lo volvió para besarse otra vez. Sintió sus cálidos labios, saboreó su sabor, olió su fragancia, y no tuvo reparo en memorizar el toque de ese hombre que tanto amaba y amaría siempre. Link dejó el estudio y se dirigió a preparar las ropas que usaría para la boda de la mujer de su vida con su hermano, cosa que lo estaba matando poco a poco.

* * *

Todos corrían de un lado para otro ajetreados, tratando de que todos los detalles estuvieran listos para la boda de su Majestad con el joven Príncipe Lombardo. La familia de Link había sido invitada, así que un grupo de soldados los acompañaron como escoltas hasta el castillo. Los niños no dejaban de correr de un lado a otro, la pequeña Lena ya tenia casi un año de edad y quería jugar con sus amigos de la aldea. Bea e Ilia conversaban sobre su nuevo noviazgo, cosa que desagradó un poco al alcalde Bono, mas recuperó la confianza cuando Link le aseguró que Dante era un buen hombre y cuidaría bien de Ilia. Una vez que todos en la ceremonia estaban listos para la entrada de la novia, los Consejeros Reales tomaron asiento en un lugar exclusivo que la misma princesa les mandó preparar. Unos días antes ella había conversado con su líder, quien acordó sería quien la entregara al altar. Habían quedado que las cosas debían cambiar y que no quería que se repitiera la discusión tan absurda que habían tenido meses antes. Las campanas del castillo resonaron una y otra vez anunciando la llegada de su Alteza. Midna y Damián estaban al frente de las sillas de los invitados seguidos por los padres de Link y Lombardo, le seguían Ilia y Dante, el alcalde Bono, Otilia, Próspero y Sancho con su esposa Petra. Uli y Moy trataban de calmar a Lena mientras que Iván observaba a Link un poco triste, sentado del otro lado del salón. Los invitados de Britania se quedaron impresionados al igual que los invitados de la Región Zora guiados por su líder.

Zelda llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, con detalles en dorado y rosa. Una tiara de diamantes adornaba su cabeza y un collar de perlas decoraba su cuello. Las mangas del vestido cubrían sus brazos hasta las muñecas, en sus manos portaba el ramo de flores blancas y rosas atadas en un moño blanco. La cola del vestido era sostenida por Talo y Lalo, a quienes Zelda pidió para que caminaran con ella hasta el altar, cosa que puso algo celosa a Bea. Muchas de las personas más reconocidas de la Ciudadela también estaban presentes, como la Pitonisa, Telma y Maripola. Los gorons tampoco fueron la excepción, ya que Goron kong y varios de sus colegas asistieron a la boda a la vez que administraban los fuegos artificiales que habían creado junto con Don Mechas para la noche cuando se celebrara el banquete de bodas. Zelda lucía preciosa, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban apagados, tristes. Lombardo la esperaba en el altar, vestido con un traje de color azul celeste, sus botas de combate y una larga capa de seda color índigo.

-Zelda, te ves... Te ves tan bella...

Lombardo tomó la mano de Zelda, dándole un tierno beso.

Una vez que todos se acomodaron, Rauro, un hombre mayor que se caracterizaba por hacer las uniones de la realeza y de la alta sociedad, comenzó con una explicación de lo que era ser un matrimonio digno de las Diosas de la Trifuerza y la unión y amor que debía haber en la pareja.

-Nadie sabe la verdadera felicidad que es encontrar al ser amado, saber que la vida se está unida por un hilo rojo del destino a esa persona, salvo quienes la han encontrado. Un hombre que tiene a su lado a la mujer indicada, a aquella que su corazón desea fervientemente darle su amor, su cariño y su tiempo, no puede simplemente dejarla ir. Solo se ama de verdad una vez en la vida y déjenme decir, que eso no ocurre otra vez.

Lombardo volteó a ver a Link. Era verdad que en un principio lo odiaba mucho, pero con el paso del tiempo y al enterarse que era su hermano perdido, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de cariño por él. Tal vez, si como decía Rauro, las personas están unidas por un hilo rojo, sabía de sobra que el suyo no estaba unido a Zelda. Así que se puso de pie y paró la boda.

-¿Qué pasa, es que no desea casarse?-Cuestionó un poco molesto Rauro.

-No es eso, claro que me quiero casar, pero con la mujer correcta, y esa para mí no es Zelda.

Todos los invitados se quedaron impactados, en especial Zelda.

-¿Cómo dices, muchacho?

-Que si un día me caso, me encantará que sea con la mujer destinada para mí. Pero esa no es Zelda. El corazón de ella le pertenece a otro, y ese otro es mi hermano Link.

Link volteó a verlo sorprendido, y es que no se esperaba que algo así sucediera como si nada.

-Anda Link, ven acá. Este sitio destinado para el novio es tuyo. Tú eres quien debe casarse con Zelda.

Los murmullos de la gente se hicieron más audibles, al grado de que ya era todo un escándalo. Lombardo volteó a verlo a todos enojado, pidiendo que se callaran.

-Pero, Lombardo, esta es tu boda, los padres de Zelda dijeron que ella debía casarse contigo desde que eran niños.

-Me importa un carajo lo que hayan dicho, total, están muertos. Tú y ella siguen vivos, y no pienso casarme con la mujer que se vería más hermosa siendo mi cuñada.

Zelda miró enternecida a Lombardo.

-¿En serio eso quieres?

-Sí, Zelda. Es lo correcto. Tú nunca podrías ser feliz a mi lado a pesar de que yo intentara hasta lo impensable para lograrlo. Solo te haría desdichada y de paso haría más desdichado a mi hermano y a mis padres. Ahora, toma la mano de Link.

Lombardo entrelazó las manos de Link y Zelda.

-Vamos, tomen asiento. Que inicie otra vez la ceremonia, solo ha cambiado el novio, gran cosa.-Lombardo se despojó la capa y se la puso a Link-Y cerciórate de hacerla feliz, o te juro que te daré tu merecido.

Zelda no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima a la vez que abrazaba a Lombardo.

-Sabía que no eras un mal hombre, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

-Ya, ya, que no soy un sensible llorón. Se te va a correr el maquillaje, anda, ve con él.

Una vez que todo regresara a la calma, Lombardo se sentó al lado de sus padres, quienes no dejaban de agradecerle ese gesto tan desinteresado por parte de su hijo mayor. Llegó el momento de la entrega de los anillos. Link tomó la argolla más pequeña y la colocó en el dedo de Zelda.

-Juro que te amaré siempre. Mi vida será solo para ti, me dedicaré a hacerte feliz y sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Te amaré hasta que me muera.

Zelda tomó la argolla más grande, colocándola en el dedo de Link.

-Te amo con toda el alma y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Te juro mi lealtad eterna y me dedicaré a hacerte el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Te amaré hasta que me muera.

Una vez que se juraron amor eterno, Rauro los declaró marido y mujer. Se besaron ante la mirada de alegría del pueblo entero, quienes conocían de las grandes hazañas de Link. Salieron tomados de la mano en medio de gritos de júbilo y los pétalos de flores que las gentes les arrojaban en su caminar hasta llegar a los jardines en donde un grupo de músicos comenzaban a amenizar el evento con melodías agradables. Zelda arrojó el ramo, el cual fue atrapado por Ilia ante la mirada incrédula de comieron, jugaron, bailaron y se divirtieron ese día, hasta que llegó la hora de que Link y Zelda tomaran el carro que los llevaría a ambos a su luna de miel, en la Villa Kakariko. Los manantiales estaban aguardando por la pareja de recién casados que llegarían en poco tiempo a quedarse unos días en una habitación nupcial apta para ellos. Unas personas que habían llegado de lejos arreglaron un viejo edificio y lo adaptaron como un hotel de cinco estrellas, en donde se esperaba a la Princesa Zelda y su esposo, quienes serían coronados una vez que llegaran de su luna de miel por petición de Zelda. La alcoba era muy hermosa, con paredes color perla, la cama tamaño queen estaba recubierta por sábanas de seda color beige y cortinas blancas. En toda la habitación habían velas blancas y rosas, pétalos rojos y blancos decoraban el suelo de madera de encino y la cama. Link besó la mano de Zelda, feliz de poder estar a solas con ella.

* * *

El vestido de novia cayó al suelo lentamente luego de que Link bajara de manera lenta el cierre de la espalda. Sus ojos observaron los de Zelda, quien no podía ocultar su timidez de mujer virgen, algo inquieta por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. El muchacho comenzó a besar sus labios, a la vez que acariciaba sus caderas. Zelda tomaba el rostro de Link, besando su boca, internando su lengua dentro de la de él. El rubio desabrochó el sostén blanco que llevaba la chica, pero ella se cubrió con las manos, temerosa. Link la observó con cariño sabiendo la vergüenza que ella estaba pasando, así que, con ternura, le apartó las manos poco a poco, sin dejar de ver su mirada.

-No hay nada que debas temer, soy tu esposo y tu compañero. Te juro que no hay nada que debas esconder, eres muy bella y además, eres el amor de mi vida.

Zelda sonrió y dejó que sus manos bajaran para que Link pudiera ver sus pechos. Redondos, suaves y de un considerable tamaño. Link besó su cuello hasta llegar a ellos y comenzó a lamerlos uno a uno, degustando sus pezones rozados, erectos. Zelda sintió un calor en su ser, deseaba que Link la tomara, que la hiciera suya de una vez. Acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca de Link mientras él se deshacía de la capa y la parte superior de sus vestimentas. Siguió disfrutando de los pechos de su esposa, a la vez que bajaba sus bragas hasta el suelo, quedando de frente al sexo de la chica. Zelda lo miraba hacia abajo, aun muy avergonzada. Link le acarició las caderas, los muslos y luego hizo que se recostara sobre la cama. Se posicionó sobre la mujer, jugando otra vez con sus senos, bajó su boca por el vientre de ella, besando su piel, pasando por su ombligo y bajando más y más hasta ver de nueva cuenta la entrepierna de Zelda.

Link se despojó del pantalón y de sus botas quedando solo con su ropa interior, su miembro estaba muy duro, deseaba penetrarla y hacerla gemir de tanto placer, pero antes se dedicaría a hacerla sentir sus caricias, sus besos en todo el cuerpo para invadirla de un deseo profundo, quería que ella descubriera la satisfacción en todos los sentidos y por eso se esforzaría para hacer que ella se sintiera bien. Sus besos y lengüetadas pasaron por las ingles de la chica, entonces separó más las piernas para poder hacer algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho. Zelda estaba muy excitada observando a Link, sintió cuando comenzó a vagar por su vulva, separando poco a poco sus labios, llegando hasta el clítoris. Zelda no pudo reprimir un gemido que brotó de sus labios, se aferró a las sábanas cuando ese dedo cruzó por encima de su clítoris varias veces más, haciendo que comenzara a humedecerse. Link, entonces, acercó su boca y comenzó a besarle la entrada, rozando con su lengua una y otra vez mientras que ella no dejaba de gemir, soltando uno que otro breve alarido de placer.

Introdujo un poco su lengua dentro de la húmeda vagina de Zelda, sintiendo lo apretada que estaba. Eso solo lo hizo ponerse más duro, más ansioso de poder follarla de manera recia y salvaje contra esa cama. Luego se colocó sobre ella otra vez, observando su rostro acalorado y rojo de tanta lujuria y deseo. Zelda se dio gusto acariciando el pecho de su chico, dejando besos por su cuello, mordiendo un poco su piel, abrió sus piernas más para que él se pudiera acomodar sobre sus caderas, no quería que quedara un solo espacio entre los dos.

-Link..., hazlo... Cógeme duro, quiero saber lo que es ser amada...

Al chico le agradó mucho escucharla, pero no iba a ser tan agresivo de principio, pues ella era virgen y no deseaba lastimarla.

-Está bien, prepárate, cariño.

Dicho esto, Link comenzó a meter su miembro en la cavidad de la muchacha, quien no podía reprimir un leve gesto de dolor que se volvió más grande al sentir que Link entraba casi hasta el fondo de su ser. Clavó un poco sus uñas, estaba adolorida pero no deseaba que parara. Link tuvo un poco de problemas para seguir penetrándola, ya que estaba muy cerrada. Así que comenzó a embestirla de manera lenta, queda, hasta que poco a poco logró introducirse por completo a la vez que el himen de la chica terminó por romperse y dejar brotar unas cuantas gotas pequeñas de sangre. Link siguió embistiéndola hasta que ella poco a poco se olvidó del dolor y el placer hizo que comenzara a gozar el momento.

-Link, más rápido, por favor, dale más duro...

Link salió de ella y volvió a penetrarle pero sin detenerse, comenzó a embestirla más recio, provocando que ella gritara su nombre. Zelda se corrió tras un par de minutos, mordiendo sus labios y dejando sus uñas rasguñar la espalda de su amado. Link terminó por correrse y eyaculó dentro de ella, besó sus labios y una vez que saliera de su interior, se aferró a Zelda, abrazándola con fuerza tras su acto de amor.

-Te amo, Zelda, te amo como no te imaginas.

-Link, eres el amor de mi vida, te quiero tanto...

Luego de unos besos, quedaron rendidos uno con el otro, durmiendo como lo que eran, dos amantes entregados.

* * *

Siete años después..

Link estaba dentro de los jardines del castillo lanzando flechas a unas dianas a muchos metros lejos de él. Llevaba así una hora, siendo observado por un pequeño espectador. El niño, que no rebasaba los seis años, miraba al mayor con mucho gusto, exclamando una que otra palabra de admiración al ver la excelente puntería del tirador. Link miraba al niño a su lado, encantado al ver que todas sus flechas daban justo en el centro de los blancos.

-¿Quieres intentarlo, Link? Apuesto a que sí.

-¡Sí papi, quiero intentarlo!

Link dejó el arco sobre una mesa a un lado suyo, mientras que Zelda los observaba. El niño era rubio como Link, pero sus ojos eran tan hermosos, surcados por dos series de pestañas rizadas, como los de su madre. La Reina Zelda llevaba de la mano a una niña de dos años, su cabello era castaño como el de ella, y sus ojos verdes, como los de su abuelo, el fallecido Rey Daphnes Nohansen, el padre de Zelda.

-Veo que no dejas de inquietar a tu hijo con esas dianas, sabes que no me agrada la idea de que quiera ser un guerrero como tú.

-Querida, no hay necesidad de que sea un guerrero, yo ya me arriesgué para que él no tenga que hacerlo.

Link llevaba a su hijo junto con Zelda y la niña, la pequeña Zafiro, al interior del castillo.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos una comida con tus padres y tu hermano y su esposa.

-Sí, de seguro viene a presumirme que se pasó muy bien sus días de luna de miel con Amanda.

-Sí, quien diría que después de todo encontraría el amor en una pueblerina como lo hizo tu padre.

Llegaron al interior del palacio en donde se encontraban los padres de Link, su hermano y esposa, pero también habían llegado Ilia con su esposo Dante.

-Ilia, pero qué barriga te cargas, mujer.

-Jijijiji, sí, Zelda, lo sé. Pero es que te tengo una noticia, serán dos. Tendremos gemelos.

-Ah hermano, te felicito mucho.-Zelda abrazó a su hermano adoptivo con mucho agrado.

-Yo también estoy feliz, ya tengo la familia que tanto había soñado en tener con Ilia. Pero debo decir que nuestros hijos crecerán en Ordón. El padre de Ilia ya está entrado en años y necesita de nuestra ayuda. Ah, Bea está de enamorada con Talo, créeme, eso nadie de lo imaginó.

-¿No han visto a Moy y a Uli?

-Bueno Link-le respondía Ilia tomando asiento en una silla-Pues Uli cuida a Moy, ya que se rompió un pie hace varios días, el médico dice que debe reposar. Iván es quien les ayuda con la casa y trabaja con Braulio en la granja, además de que Lena está aprendiendo a bordar como su madre. Lalo sigue con su frases tan honestas como de costumbre. Todo va bien.

-Qué bueno. Por cierto, Midna y Damián les mandan saludar, están muy felices porque está por nacer su tercer hijo.-Comentaba Link mientras que tomaba en brazos a su hija Zafiro.

-Debió ser muy linda su boda, pero lo bueno es que son felices.-Soltó Zelda algo triste-Quiero que todos sepan que a pesar de que ha pasado el tiempo, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz con todo lo que ha ocurrido. Tengo un esposo maravilloso, lo amo. A pesar de que casi arruina el día de la coronación, vaya, que la corona se le cayera de la cabeza, los Consejeros Reales estaban que se morían de un infarto, jajajaja.

-Sí amor, pero ya aprendí a usarla con cuidado desde hace mucho.

-Y has sido un magnífico rey, Link. Bueno, vayamos al comedor, que nos deben estar esperando tus padres y tu hermano con su esposa.

* * *

Link y Zelda gobernaron juntos durante 35 años, hasta que Zelda lamentablemente murió a los 56 años al contraer una enfermedad rara he incurable. Link desde ese momento dejó todo en manos de su hijo mayor Link, quien se casó años antes con una joven de Britania llamada Angelina. En el reino nadie olvidó las grandiosas hazañas de Link, el joven de Ordón que portaba una maravillosa espada reluciente y la valentía que le caracterizaba. Hicieron tratos con la nueva líder de la raza gerudo, Kimmy, la hija de la fallecida Nabooro y quedaron en que eran bienvenidas a Hyrule siempre y cuando no cometieran más ilícitos de su parte, las hadas comenzaron a regresar al reino de Hyrule poco a poco al ver que ya no había mal alguno, coronaron a la mayor de todas como nueva Reina Hada y siguieron llenando de alegría las fuentes de todo Hyrule. Dante se quedó como el líder de la aldea de Ordón junto con su esposa Ilia, quien tuvo dos hijos varones, Andrew y Michael. Midna y Damián cumplieron con el paso del tiempo la meta de tener nueve hijos, reinaron durante 47 años hasta la muerte de Damián, quien falleciera de un infarto y Midna dejara todo en manos de su hijo mayor, Middle y su esposa Cleo. Los padres de Link dejaron todo en manos de Lombardo y su esposa debido a que se sentían muy grandes para el cargo de reyes, así que ellos gobernaron por 42 años, teniendo a tres hijos, Simone, Violeta y el pequeño Lombardo.

Al final de su vida, Link se puso a escribir un libro en donde narraba su vida desde donde recordaba sus primeros momentos hasta los finales, la vida con su esposa y como fue para él reencontrarse con sus padres. Sus hijos eran felices, él fue muy feliz. Solo le faltaba algo por hacer.

-Zelda, mi amor, no te preocupes. Allá voy contigo...-Dicho esto, Link reclinó la cabeza contra su almohada y dejó que su ser volara hasta donde ella se encontraba, esperando al amor de su vida, el Héroe Elegido.

 ****FIN****

* * *

Lástima que se acabó, la verdad hice muy, pero muuuy extenso este capítulo final y tercera parte del final porque no quería terminarlo, pero lo que empieza debe terminar y he aquí que este fic ya dijo adiós. Agradezco mucho el apoyo durante este tiempo y sobretodo por la paciencia para poder leerlo, ya que he sido muy dada a tardar eones para continuarlo. Es raro que en mis historias describa lo que ocurrió con los personajes después de sus vidas, ya que es de consideración al público dejarlos imaginarse el final de la vida de un personaje, pero aun así quise hacerlo y no sé si arruiné las expectativas de alguien. En lo personal, me enternece acabar esta historia porque es una de las que he puesto mayor empeño, chéquese que es mi fic más largo hasta hoy. Espero que gustaran las referencias al juego Skyward Sword y la batalla final. Me disculpo si hay horrores de ortografía y sobretodo por la eterna espera. Muchos saludos a mis seguidores y les prometo que ya terminaré las demás historias, pero poco a poco. Me despido por el momento, nos leemos después.

* * *

 **Notas: The Legend of Zelda es obra de Miyamoto-San y la compañía Nintendo.**


End file.
